


未來歸還

by xziee223



Series: [brujay]ABO [2]
Category: Batman (Comics), DCU (Comics)
Genre: M/M, underage提及, 一方不舉, 其實除了brujay以外其他的cp都只出現一點點, 女裝play
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-04
Updated: 2018-08-15
Packaged: 2018-08-19 13:20:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 27
Words: 13,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8210047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xziee223/pseuds/xziee223
Summary: 未來歸還獨角戲．續bruce44、dick29、jason24、tim22、damian15開新篇就OOC全開實在.......這裡的布魯斯幾乎走布魯西路線orz私設jason不看鬼片





	1. Chapter 1

　　Bruce很喜歡看著Jason替他處理他完全不會處理的食物，例如像現在這樣——烤一夜干。  
　　Wayne家族裡面最不會處理魚刺的非Bruce莫屬，最厲害的莫若於Jason。  
　　相對於從小就有Alfred照顧遠離魚刺的Bruce，從小就連一點肉渣都不能放過不然下一餐在哪不知道的Jason，挑起魚刺——即便是使用筷子——是得心應手、百戰百勝。  
   
　　「你在看什麼？」  
　　「欣賞。」  
　　Jason把處理好的一夜干放到伴侶面前，對Bruce的視線覺得匪夷所思。  
　　他想起中文『新娘』的隱含意思是『新的娘』，還真說的不錯。每次幫Bruce挑魚刺他都覺得自己根本是Bruce的媽。  
　　偏偏第二年結婚週年紀念日挑了日本自由行——對，自由行，Bruce已經闊氣地讓其他雜事都用小費解決了，但在這麼一個去哪都有魚可以吃的國度，可不能用小費解決魚刺問題——好吧，至少一夜干不行。  
   
　　「再看下去就要冷了。」Jason將空啤酒杯舉起給吧台中的料理師傅們看一下，表示他還要一杯生啤酒。  
　　「看著你我永遠不會冷。」  
　　「閉嘴。」彆扭地推開Bruce淺笑靠過來的嘴角，「你還要點嗎？」  
　　「一夜干。」  
　　「你還打算讓我吃飯嗎Wayne先生？」  
　　「我能餵你。」  
　　「我幫你處理食物，你幫我處理食物，沒別的任務了？」  
　　「沒了。」  
   
　　那晚Bruce只吃了一夜干，大概五尾，居酒屋老闆以為他很喜歡又多送了他一尾，所以是六尾；而Jason大概把菜單上所有不喜歡的都劃掉，剩下的都來了兩份——當然都是Bruce餵著他吃下去的。  
　　離開居酒屋後他們牽著手、踩著木屐一起逛了廟會祭典，他們互相展示了射擊技巧、套圈圈技巧、撈魚技巧……等等技術上的小玩意兒。  
   
　　目前平手，直到他們站在鬼屋前。  
　　「比尖叫次數嗎？老大？」  
　　「比誰嚇到的鬼多。」  
　　「饒了那些工作人員吧。」別的地方不敢說，但在高譚裡因為蝙蝠俠出現在什麼也沒有的黑暗中而因此對黑暗有陰影的人也不少。  
　　Bruce走在前頭，有發覺到Jason的腳步比平常還遲緩——那是當然的，Jason不怎麼看鬼片，每次挑片子的時候他都會略過鬼片不看，而如果不幸真的被挑到鬼片，鬼要出來的氛圍中他總有事可以做，例如去拿水、去拿薯片、去泡個熱可可、去……之類的。  
　　而那天晚上睡覺時Bruce能感覺到伴侶抱著自己比平時還緊。  
   
　　雖說兩週年紀念旅行不需要其他事情助興Jason也會緊緊抱著他睡，可剛好有個現成的鬼片現場，幹嘛浪費不用呢？  
　　黑暗的洞穴一直以來都是蝙蝠俠主場，但這次他們才是負責被嚇的一方。  
　　才走到一半，Jason沒有如期地握緊Bruce的手，卻非常僵硬，好像不想被人看出他在怕一樣——噢，紅頭罩先生絕對不會說自己怕的，他當然也不會因此握緊伴侶的手。  
　　已經走了快五分鐘都還沒有半個鬼出來，Jason已經開始不耐煩了——到底要他維持緊繃的情緒到什麼時候？  
   
　　「……老傢伙，你在跟我想一樣的事嗎？」  
　　「我在想你怎麼不抓我緊點～」  
　　Jason翻了他一個白眼。  
   
　　這太奇怪了，洞穴中好幾個分明可以藏鬼的地方，卻一個都沒有看到，也沒幾顆鬼火。  
   
　　「你的和服底下沒藏蝙蝠鏢吧？」  
　　「很不幸，沒有。」隨後又勾起一個微笑，「你不是知道嗎？」  
　　Jason嘆了口氣，Bruce的和服是他幫他繫上腰帶的，他連他很應景地沒穿內褲都知道。  
　　男Alpha跟男Beta的和服都很好穿，但Omega無論男女的和服都很多層，他們不可能像Bruce露著胸口逛大街。早上在裹這身和服的時候他們花了點時間，Bruce在他旁邊繞了好幾圈就為了把那些布料纏上。  
   
　　「好了，在巴西的事情重演之前，我看你還是先打個電話看要呼叫誰都行。」現在想回頭路口也一定沒機會了。  
　　Bruce才想說他沒帶手機出門的時候，一群穿著白西裝的男人圍了上來，前前後後堵住洞口。  
　　「嘿，說好的鬼呢？」  
　　說是這樣說，Bruce知道Jason更想看到人，即使是拿著槍指著他們的人。  
　　去年結婚週年紀念旅行他們選在巴西，Wayne夫夫被綁架了，那時也跟這時候的陣仗差不多，只是人種的分別而已。  
　　蝙蝠俠跟紅頭罩是不會被綁架的，但他們現在只是普通的有錢的合法伴侶，就算要逃跑也要假裝很笨拙、就算要攻擊也要假裝不在行。  
　　這就是Jason選擇自由行的原因，可以低調一點，搭搭大眾交通工具也行(可他想後來都會變成招計程車)，再不然可以準備重機或汽車代步，但路程長點的，無論在哪裡，Bruce都能弄出直昇機來載他們，怕人家不知道他們很有錢似的。  
   
　　「我已經想到董事會集體對你翻白眼的畫面了。」Jason舉起手，表示投降。  
　　「這就是我憂心的地方，他們做這個比他們的工作做得都好。」Bruce不著痕跡地按下手錶上的按鈕，跟著Jason一起舉起手。  
　　「他們還沒我熟練。」任一個男人走過來把他的手綁在背後。  
　　Bruce也沒反抗，只是繼續與Jason閒話家常：「我身邊需要一個老練的秘書，可以幫我泡泡咖啡、做個甜點、幫我挑魚刺的那種。」  
　　Jason瞇起眼，揚眉看他。他才不接話呢。他知道Bruce在暗指某個月的某天在總裁辦公室中他扮秘書玩的那次。  
   
✤  
   
　　蝙蝠洞一行人正在看綁匪傳送給Wayne集團的影像——Bruce與Jason被綁架的影像。  
　　「我真不敢相信他們每年被綁架一次居然不會膩！」Tim皺眉，想想去年是他(假裝)拿贖金過去的，今年當然也非他莫屬！他要在Bruce不在的時候掌管公司已經夠忙了！而且綁架事件後公司的股票一定會跌(雖然也不會跌得比他們兩結婚時還慘)，媒體還會大肆報導一陣子(雖然也不會講報導得比他們兩結婚時還久)，對手公司或合作公司還會趁機找藉口(雖然藉口也不會比他們兩結婚時多)，……總之，Tim的工作量即將爆炸是無庸置疑的。  
　　Dick和Damian同情地看了紅羅賓一眼，對自家老大被抓反而沒那麼關心。  
   
　　Dick在聽見某句話時，尷尬地笑著想讓旁邊Tim輕鬆輕鬆：「你聽見了嗎Tim寶寶，他們跟巴西那些綁匪一樣威脅要把Jason賣掉耶～」  
　　Tim．我現在笑不出來．Drake黑著臉瞪著Dick，隨後大步大步走出蝙蝠洞——托那對夫夫的福，他現在有個緊急的董事會要開。  
   
　　「要賣掉Todd是挺有種的。」Damian漫不經心地說。  
　　「Jason現在也是Wayne了，或者小D你可以叫他……」  
　　「閉嘴！Garyson！」他絕對不會叫他媽媽！！  
   
　　Alfred無奈地走過來，手上卻是兩份剛出爐的小甜餅。  
　　「先生們，請幫我為Bruce老爺與Jason老爺帶上點心。」  
　　Dick用手指搔刮他的臉頰，拿過那盒小甜餅：「謝了，Alfred，我們會早點回來的。」  
　　「完全不用，Dick少爺，讓我過個悠閒的週末吧。」  
   
✤  
   
　　Jason靠在牆上，他跟Bruce被綁在不同的房間，他的手被麻繩死死捆緊——這是對一般人而言，他早就解開了。只是解開後又自己綁回去了。  
　　他吐掉一口口中的瘀血，扭動扭動脖子。  
　　為了在鏡頭上看起來可憐一點，他們還是免不去被打的命運，而且都是打臉比較多——會比較『上鏡頭』。  
   
　　過了一小時，一個男人走進來，手上端著一盤日式料理，其中還有晚餐時Bruce吃很多的一夜干。  
　　「還有宵夜？真貼心。」Jason自嘲地笑笑，他的手被放開。  
　　進來的這個男人不像要求贖金的那個一樣會說英文，完全沒回話地走了。  
   
　　——看來說要把他賣掉是真的，裡面鐵定加了安眠藥或迷魂藥之類的。  
　　再加上守衛每隔三分鐘就來看一次自己的狀況，他的推斷沒有錯。  
   
　　在門外的綁匪往內看第五次時，Jason拿起筷子，僅夾了些米飯到口中。  
   
　　Omega倒下後，門外的人走進來，手中還拖著一個很大的麻布袋。  
　　可他們也沒什麼機會繼續做要做的事。  
　　天花板上悄悄地降下一個身影，從背後俐落地將他們打暈。  
   
　　然後Jason張開了眼睛，吐去口中那口米飯。  
　　「不合胃口？」Damian哼哼笑了兩聲。  
　　「不是，」Jason裝作很痛心的樣子，「我只是想起我的伴侶，他不太會挑魚刺，希望他的宵夜沒有這道菜。不知道他兒子會不會挑魚刺，可以的話能不能順便去幫他挑一下？我是說，既然人都來了～」  
　　「我會吃魚，Todd。」Damian把頭探出門外，外面沒人。  
　　回過頭來Jason還好好地站在那，「你還在那幹嘛？」怎麼不來一起觀察狀況？  
　　「我是人質耶。」Jason脫去他的木屐，赤腳站在地上……這身衣服還真他媽難跑。  
　　「沒見過你這麼蠢的人質！要被綁票幹嘛穿成這樣？」  
　　「昨天我跟綁匪先生聊天時忘了問他什麼時候要來綁架我們，下次我會記得問的。」  
　　Damian翻了個白眼。  
   
×  
   
　　一樣解決掉綁匪的夜翼解開Beuce的門，而Bruce早已自己解開了繩索，一臉淡定地看著他。  
　　Bruce看看手錶，從他發訊號給蝙蝠洞已經過了兩小時二十七分。  
   
　　「他們現在綁架的是Wayne夫夫，我們至少要收到影片還要等Tim開完董事會，程序很多，你知道的。」Dick聳聳肩。  
　　「你們肯定還花了些時間在討論影片跟我的演技，後來是Alfred趕你們出門才帶著小甜餅出門。」  
　　Bruce說的一句沒錯，Dick決定不回答。  
　　「Tim現在正要跟綁匪頭子見面。剛剛Damian回報，他已經救出Jason了，還有，Jason那有摻藥的『宵夜』。」  
　　Bruce皺眉，他本以為若是普通綁架再平凡不過了，若牽扯到賣淫集團……  
   
×  
   
　　當他們會合的時候，Bruce只是抓住Jason的手，再上上下下看他有沒有其他多餘的傷口。  
　　「我的行程不會改。」  
　　「我們還是能去北海道。」  
   
　　——真該帶墨鏡來的……  
　　大鳥與小鳥同時想。  
　　「呃，我說Wayne先生。」Dick說這話時有三個人看向他。  
　　「好吧，我要說，」他嘆了口氣，「樓上有約十個人，樓下有十五個，Babs會來樓頂接我們。……呃，Bruce，你們要去哪？」  
　　「找牆厚點的地方等你們解決。」Jason說。  
　　「你們不一起……」  
　　「我們是人質。」夫夫同時說。  
　　大鳥與小鳥同時翻了個白眼。  
   
　　「你們需要些武器嗎？」  
　　「不用。」  
   
×  
   
　　「嗯……」四下無人的囚室裡傳出細微聲喘，「老傢伙……」Jason吸了口氣，低下頭看去，Bruce漂亮的藍眼睛也正看著他。  
　　Bruce的手正鑽入Jason的和服下擺，緩緩沿著小腿撫上。  
　　「媽的，別這麼色情。」Jason環住男人的脖子，再微微張開腿，舔舔乾燥的嘴唇。  
　　「色情的是你，Jason。」Bruce從Jason身上拿下約莫十支蝙蝠鏢放在桌上，「我們還沒玩過和服吧？」  
　　「不然你以為穿起來這麼麻煩我為什麼還要穿？」Jason低下頭，輕輕吻了一下伴侶的嘴唇。  
　　「藏武器之類的。」用臉頰摩娑著Jason的胸口，他讓自己的手更深入，滑上大腿時Jason深吸了口氣。  
　　「藏武器有更多方便的衣服可以穿。」手指撫過男人好看的嘴唇，「好了沒？我沒藏那麼多東西吧？」  
　　「我得再確認一下。」滑過Jason的大腿後方。  
   
　　十支蝙蝠鏢、兩支電擊器、三顆煙霧彈、三顆遙控炸藥跟遙控器。  
   
　　拿完之後Jason從桌上下來，只留了一支電擊器跟一顆煙霧彈在身上。  
　　樓下的第一聲槍響打起信號，Bruce看了Jason一眼。  
　　「我有事要問問他們。」指指倒在一邊被Damian綁起的綁匪們。  
　　Bruce摟住Jason，與他交換了一個淺淺的吻。  
   
×  
   
　　「我們要把你挪到其他地方。」綁匪說。  
　　Jason盡量使自己的語氣聽起來像一個被俘虜很揪心的Omega，握槍對著人的樣子還要裝作有點不習慣。  
　　「為什麼？」  
　　綁匪哼了一聲。Jason心想要一個人同時扮演好警察跟壞警察真的很考驗演技。  
　　「回答我！我會開槍！」  
　　綁匪連哼都沒哼。  
   
×  
   
　　Bruce不著痕跡地解決掉要從三樓奔下一樓支援的綁匪時後，聽見原本Jason在的那個位置傳來槍聲與Jason的叫聲。  
　　「Jay！」Bruce頭也不回地衝了過去。  
   
　　Bruce靠近時只見Jason雙手握著槍，很是驚訝地看著天花板的洞。——Bruce立刻決定躲在門外不靠近。  
　　「說了我會開槍！」提高聲調，「快說！為什麼要迷昏我！」  
　　Bruce笑了一下，他的小知更鳥裝笨的樣子挺可愛～  
　　「我說！我說！」同樣被槍響嚇到的綁匪縮了縮身子，「要把你運到另一個地點，並要求第二份贖金。」  
　　「少來了！你們說要賣掉我！要運我不會強行帶我走嗎！」  
　　「……因為你、」男人有些難以啟齒，「因為你強行帶不走！」  
   
　　Bruce明白了。他們在準備架走Jason來這間房間關的時候也吃了不少苦頭，畢竟很少能看到這麼高、這麼壯、力氣又這麼大的Omega。  
　　那個時候光是被Jason衝撞而暈眩的綁匪至少有兩個、被頭槌的三個，還至少要三個男人才能按住他。  
　　然後他們更在那上演羅密歐與茱麗葉的戲碼，相互大叫放開我的伴侶！然後抓著Bruce的綁匪也被他『無意』衝撞到昏倒……總之，他們玩的還算快樂。  
   
　　「Bruce。」夜翼小跑過來，「蝙蝠女查過這票綁匪跟人蛇集團沒有關係，Tim也已經……」  
　　砰——  
　　隨著槍聲緊接而來的是綁匪的尖叫：「我沒有騙你！我說的是真的！」  
　　夜翼也被嚇到了。  
   
　　Bruce走進牢房。  
　　「Jason……」  
　　Jason轉過身，緩緩走近。  
　　「天吶，你沒事。」丟下手槍。  
　　Bruce差點沒笑出來。  
   
　　Damian過來時Dick正躲在門外綠著臉等待進門的時機，看起來就像躲在布幕後頭等待出場的高中舞台劇。  
　　「蝙蝠女兩分鐘後到。」探頭看了裡面一眼。  
　　裡面的Jason跟Bruce似乎忘記他們在演戲，吻得很開心，全然不理會那個被綁起來的非得看他們秀恩愛的可憐綁匪。  
   
   
 


	2. Chapter 2

　　Bruce趴在Jason身邊，用鼻子輕輕磨蹭他的下顎，嗅著他如浴後的香味。  
　　「明天我們能直接飛去北海道。」  
　　「你知道北海道最好的是什麼嗎？」用手指輕輕滑過Bruce的頭髮，「你會吃螃蟹。」  
　　螃蟹比魚麻煩多了，可富家子弟通常都會吃。  
　　「是有點可惜。」用臉頰蹭開Jason深色浴衣的衣領。  
　　「哪裡可惜？」揉揉Bruce的頭髮。  
　　Bruce在青年的鎖骨上吮出一個深色的吻痕後說：「看不到你拯救我的英姿。」  
　　Jason抱住男人的肩頭後推向他翻了個身，跨坐在男人身上。  
　　「下次我要把Alfred帶來，不然你別阻止我給你找個保母。」Jason點點頭，他真的考慮這麼做了。  
　　「保母可不會提供這樣的服務。」手指輕輕滑進青年岔開的浴衣下擺。  
   
　　Jason才要低下頭去咬Bruce的鼻子時，頭頂上方的拉門被拉開，Dick抱著兩顆枕頭穿著淺藍色浴衣出現。  
　　「小翅膀！來打枕頭——」  
　　Wayne夫夫黑著臉瞪著他。  
　　那個房間中還有穿深綠色浴衣的Damian跟粉紅色浴衣的Barbara，他們都抱著一顆枕頭，全都看著他們。看到這景像時Barbara緩緩地把枕頭舉到Damian面前遮住他的視線。  
　　「呃……」Dick吞下尷尬的口水，「我不知道你們正在打……」砲。  
   
　　Jason繃緊神經，如果會噴火他已經噴了。  
　　「媽的迪基鳥！」抓住枕頭，Jason氣轟轟地從床舖上爬起。  
   
　　——跟去年一樣，因為綁架事件的關係，結婚週年紀念旅行，成為了家族旅行。  
   
　　「等等小翅膀你為什麼只打我！」連續挨了好幾顆枕頭的夜翼哀嚎，他不明白為什麼紅頭罩那邊有幾乎跟蝙蝠鏢一樣多的枕頭可以扔。  
　　「因為你最欠揍！」  
   
　　Tim穿著紅色浴衣、拎著一些下酒菜跟啤酒回來時，枕頭戰已經開始了。  
   
　　「你們居然沒等我！」Tim炸了毛在房外的走廊上放下他買回來的東西，心塞地抓起地上隨便一顆枕頭。  
   
×  
   
　　讓Bruce代夫上陣後Jason坐在門外的走廊上休息，跟最初開啟戰端的Dick邊喝啤酒邊閒話家常。  
   
　　看著眼前的景象，靜謐的庭園、裝著流水的竹筒和安靜的樹林，Dick吞下口中的烤牛肉串後，忍不住說：「你們今天的行程之一有進去那片樹林抱著樹玩嗎？」  
　　Jason差點被啤酒嗆到，「你他媽都在看什麼影片迪基鳥！！」  
　　發現這次小翅膀懂得特快，Dick立刻換一個方向，「嘿我說的是一二三木頭人！」  
　　「兩個人最好可以玩一二三木頭人！」  
　　「可以啊只是碰到樹後兩個人就會跟樹黏在一起。」  
　　Jason刷紅了臉，立刻捏凹喝空的啤酒罐。  
　　Dick伸手拿啤酒的手停在空中，他哼笑一聲，Jason的反應讓他覺得自己大概胡矇瞎說對了。  
　　「……所以是昨天行程？」  
　　Jason的臉更紅了，面對Dick得意的嘴臉，他首先想到的第一件事是回頭朝著正躲過一顆枕頭的Barbara大叫：「Babs！迪基鳥說——」立刻被夜翼摀住嘴。  
　　「不能說小翅膀！！」  
   
×  
   
　　Bruce半夜醒來時小鳥們都睡成一坨——字面上的意思，Dick跟Barbara靠在一起睡在最邊邊、Tim與Jason背對背睡在一顆枕頭上、Damian則枕著Jason的一隻手臂，幾乎睡進他的懷裡。  
　　他安靜地站起身，將亂成一團的涼被一個一個蓋上所有踢被子的孩子們身上，然後找了一顆枕頭墊在Damian頭下面取代Jason的手臂，最後他抱起他的伴侶。  
　　Jason迷迷糊糊地張開眼睛，他跟Bruce早就該睡了，甚至是枕頭戰前就該睡了，可稍早前前來『救援』的知更鳥們與蝙蝠女都還未調過時差，精神好的很，連帶的忘記Wayne夫夫培養了早睡早起的好習慣已約三天。  
   
　　「早啊，Bruce。」  
　　「還沒天亮，你可以繼續睡。」  
　　Jason抬起頭來看看四周，發現外頭的天還是黑的，而Bruce正要把他帶往他們原本的房間。  
　　Jason重新把頭埋回Bruce的頸窩，發出舒服的咕噥聲。  
　　Bruce拉上拉門，吻吻Jason的額頭。  
　　「看來沒有空玩浴衣了。」  
　　Bruce踢開整齊疊在床舖上的被子，將Jason輕輕放下。  
　　「你想要的話我們回家後可以繼續。」  
　　Jason發出幾聲低沉的咯咯笑。  
　　「早知道昨天在樹林裡就穿著去了。」  
　　Bruce伏在他旁邊，「現在也能去。」  
　　Jason張開眼睛，彎著脖子露出他淺淺的標記，並稍微側過身。  
　　「不要，你明天會賴床。」  
　　Bruce低下頭輕輕吻著Jason的脖頸，溫柔地覆蓋上自己的牙齒。  
　　「好吧。」語畢，Alpha咬了上去，讓淺淺的顏色重新染上桃紅色彩。  
　　微量的Alpha激素流入他的身體，Jason吸了口氣後忍不住用小腿磨蹭Bruce的小腿，發出愉悅的喘息聲。  
　　做完臨時標記，Bruce又吻了吻他，別有深意地笑著。  
　　「真的不想去樹林？」攔上他的腰。  
　　Jason想了兩秒，Alpha標記的感覺讓他稍微清醒了過來。  
　　「你要是賴床我就抽你。」  
   
✤  
   
　　渡假整整十天沒什麼不好，但整理行李真的是很麻煩的事。好在其中兩天家族其他人出現的時候他們已經把禮物發給他們自己帶回家了，不然還要一一放進去再拿出來、再一個一個發送……想到就覺得麻煩，而且Jason自己又不是特別喜歡拿東西送人這個動作。  
　　Jason將行李中他用大的夾鏈袋整齊裝好的髒衣物拿出來，倒入Alfred準備好的籃子中。  
　　「我有吃到你的小甜餅，Alfred，那絕對是我在日本吃到最美味的甜點。」  
　　「感謝你的讚美，這次旅行若能考慮多帶兩個保安人員你可就吃不到了。」  
　　Jason一邊哈哈笑一邊打開Bruce的行李。  
　　打開後他的臉就垮了。  
   
×  
   
　　Jason回來莊園也已經一年，這一年的白天他雖然會陪陪Alfred做些事情，但閒暇時間他幾乎過著貴婦般——字面上意思——的生活，過於無聊的時候還會跟Alfred一個下午開兩次茶會。  
   
　　「我不信整理個行李會花他多少時間！」與Alfred一起進行下午茶的時候Jason說。光想到那整個行李箱都是擠在一團的髒衣物他就沒有心情。  
　　Alfred拿來一壺剛泡好的紅茶跟幾樣甜點，坐在圓桌的另一邊。  
　　「倘若哪天Bruce老爺學會自己整理衣物，我大概就要失業了，老年人實在不好找工作。」Alfred搖搖頭。  
　　「你當時應該嫁給Bruce，Alfred，」Jason盛了杯紅茶，眉頭誇張地皺在一塊，「不用在意，我會把莊園顧得好好的，從蝙蝠屎到大宅屋頂的漏水，我都能顧好。」  
　　Alfred見怪不怪地優雅地切了塊巧克力香蕉鬆餅給Wayne莊園的第二個主人，雖說是坐著依舊是挺直他的背與腰。  
　　「那麼你得幫我也盛杯紅茶，Jason。」  
　　Jason噗哧一聲笑出來，伸手拿起白瓷茶壺，在Alfred的杯子裡裝入紅茶。  
　　「需要加糖嗎？Alfred老爺？」拿過來白砂糖罐。  
　　「兩匙。」  
　　Jason一邊挖了兩湯匙的白砂糖，一邊碎碎唸：「你怎麼能盡心盡力這麼多年？」  
　　自從Jason的小隊隊員一個一個離開，Jason終於在一年前住回莊園。Alfred的工作因此減輕不少，至少Bruce的房間不會再出現隨意亂丟的手套、襪子、領帶、皺在一塊的西裝外套、……  
　　「我以前居然沒懷疑為什麼他房間沒有衣櫃。」啃食那塊黑黑的鬆餅，Jason無奈地搖頭。  
　　——因為Alfred就是Bruce的衣櫃，他要穿的每一件衣服都會經過這個忠心耿耿的老管家之手。  
　　「還好我把點心放在我行李箱裡，我才不要接受他行李箱裡的任何東西！」  
　　然後Jason突然跳了起來，「等我一下。」衝了出去。  
   
　　「還有點心。」Jason回來的時候帶來一盒點心跟一個白色木盒，他將木盒推到Alfred面前，「這個是給你的，Alfred。」  
　　Alfred看了它一眼，露出一個充滿猶豫的表情。  
　　知道老管家又在假裝困擾，Jason輕巧地說：「是從我的行李箱拿出來的。」  
　　「噢，非常感謝你，Jason老爺。」  
　　「跟以前一樣Jason少爺就可以了……」對這個稱呼依舊不習慣，但很多時候他連Jason少爺也不習慣。  
　　「打開看看？」  
　　Alfred拿起木盒，裡頭裝著一只精緻的金色懷錶。  
　　「噢，天吶。」老人家發出讚嘆，「看來我總算可以不用自己再加上二十八分鐘了。」  
   
✤  
   
　　就算Jason是Bruce．Wayne的伴侶，他也從來不覺得自己不應該工作，他拒絕做一個沒有生產力的人。  
　　回莊園後兩個月他開始慢慢地把手邊的黑道抽成一個一個放掉，紅頭罩抽四成、蝙蝠俠掃場子，這樣很沒有職業道德。再加上當他的場子被掃蕩時他實在說不出口『我去找蝙蝠俠討回公道』這種話——回想之前他發現有場子被掃蕩時氣憤地大吼：『媽的又是誰動我場子！』這時候Roy就會一副興災樂禍地說：『你老公啊～』——兩個月的磨合期過後他毅然決然放棄那四成保護費，到最近兩個月他才真正抽手不幹。  
　　所以現在，Jason．吃老本．Wayne面對最大的問題其中之一便是上個月Bruce再次提起讓他去管理蝙蝠俠Inc.的事。  
　　『你有能力能管理整個高譚的黑道，我一間小公司絕對難不了你。……還是你要當我的秘書？我正好缺一個貼身秘書。』前半句話的嘈點太多了，Jason還不知道該從哪下手才好；後半句Jason想都沒想就拒絕了。  
　　Jason給了Bruce一個白眼但Bruce相信他的能力且相信他不會炸掉大樓，他是蠻開心的。不然他本來已經在找地段開間酒吧之類的……  
   
　　再來就是最大問題其中之二，他答應了Bruce後，Tim給了他一大疊的資料。這些資料Jason早期就已經大略看過了，詳讀起來非常花時間，以至於他完全忘記明天下午左右就是他的熱潮，而他連閨房樂趣的服裝都還沒準備……  
   
　　跟Bruce結婚那個月，Kori送了他一套婚紗。  
　　——他當然沒有穿著結婚，但洞房的時候穿了，還動用了Barbara來幫他擠進那件白紗，甚至想盡辦法擠出很漂亮的乳溝……這是題外話了。  
　　在Kori離開地球之前，每兩個月她都會給Jason一套新衣裳，如果不是Bruce看起來好像也挺喜歡的，他是不會接受的。  
　　Kori離開地球後，這個重擔就落到他頭上了，當然Bruce也會提供意見，而且他們還很常交流，Bruce差點一次就下訂一年份(六套)省得每次都要想，但被Jason阻止了。  
　　現在，在什麼都幾乎試過的情況下，他已經想不出還有什麼可以玩了……  
   
　　Tim回來的時候正巧看到Jason對著電腦螢幕發愁。  
　　「怎麼了？」  
　　Jason沒有回應Tim，中指在滑鼠滾輪上有一下沒一下的滑動。  
　　Tim看了螢幕中的資訊，雖然整個Wayne莊園都知道Wayne夫夫在熱潮前都會開個只有他們兩人的變裝派對，可沒有人為此提過什麼。Tim大概是除了Bruce以外唯一一個可以跟Jason討論這件事的人。  
　　「要聽我的意見嗎？」Tim在一旁打開他的電腦，沒等以前是他名義上的二哥、現在是他名義上的義父的Jason回答他，已經在電腦上快速地展現了幾套服裝。  
　　「這個不行。」  
　　「這個呢？」  
　　「玩過了。」  
　　「那這套？」  
　　「……我不想穿，Tim寶寶，穿恐龍裝連我都會陽痿……」  
　　「好吧，那這個？」  
　　「PASS。」  
   
　　至於為什麼Tim可以這麼輕鬆地與Jason談論這個，除了他在當時是Jason唯一一個看了不會反感的蝙蝠家的人外，Tim也是Alfred以外第一個知道這個『祕密』的人——他知道的時候還是個祕密，那天他們被Jason逼著整理安全屋時，Jason後來代替Damian去陪蝙蝠俠夜巡，他不小心偷瞄了一下Jason隨意放在床頭櫃上的紙袋，然後他就什麼都知道了。  
   
　　「大紅，再不行我要使出壓箱寶了。」  
　　「你早該拿出來了小紅。」  
　　但當Tim點出頁面時，Jason立馬皺起眉頭：「不行。」  
   
　　「那還有別的。」Tim處變不驚地又點出一些。  
　　「全部Pass。」眉頭皺得更緊了。  
　　「話說你現在找還來得及嗎？」  
　　「來不及。」就是想先逃避那些密密麻麻的文件一下。  
   
×  
   
　　半夜夜巡回來、幾乎沒生過病撞得像頭牛似的Damian感冒了，蝙蝠俠臨時有任務無法回來。  
　　「你知道只有傻子才會在夏天感冒嗎？」Jason舉起Damian的一隻手，看著他自然落下了無生氣的樣子。  
　　「閉嘴。」  
　　「沒有發燒。」看著體溫計，「會冷的話我去拿些毛毯。」  
　　「你又不是我媽，Todd。」Damian盯著電視。  
　　「可你現在名義上是我兒子。」得意地拿起茶几上的爆米花。  
　　「你少說胖了15磅，Todd。」  
　　「這是要給你吃的。」  
　　「我沒胃口。」  
   
×  
   
　　Damian的狀況還好，就是手軟腳軟站不太住，睡是挺好睡的，一放到床上他就睡著了。  
　　奇怪就奇怪在Jason只要離開，男孩就會開始發燒，一開始他本來想帶Damian去看醫生，可是沒多久後燒就退了。就這樣反覆兩次後，Jason決定不走了。  
　　Alfred每隔一個小時會來確認狀況，他也希望由他來照顧。  
　　『蝙蝠俠會聯繫你，Alfred，你負責比較麻煩的工作，顧小鬼的簡單活給我就好～』他那時候這樣跟Alfred說，直到早上他離開後Damian的發燒狀況才減緩。  
   
　　真的撐不住後Jason回到他的舊房間中（婚後他幾乎只有熱潮才會回舊房間去睡），安靜地等待熱潮來臨。  
　　Jason起身去關了燈，站不太穩地摔回床上。  
   
　　「老傢伙，你兒子看起來是沒事了，Alfred也說他會視情況看要不要帶他去看醫生。」Jason撥了個電話給Bruce。  
　　聽完這些，Bruce只問：『那你呢？』  
　　「現在換我不好了。我有可能還有點時間打抑制劑，但也可能無效。」抑制劑就在他手中。  
　　『三分鐘後到蝙蝠洞。』  
　　「好，我等你。」  
   
　　Jason挪好一個位置後把電話跟抑制劑都推開，抱著一顆枕頭穩著自己的心跳。  
　　他的身體已經做好準備，隨時都能進行交配，他能聞到自己的味道充斥整個空間，他不難想像味道也會流到外面去。  
   
　　他這麼想的時候，一個念頭閃過他的腦海。  
　　——Damian該不會是在……分化？  
　　跟分化時常見的腹部疼痛、發燒、嘔吐的男Omega比起來，男Alpha跟男Bata的分化過程大多都進行得非常順利，但也有男Alpha在分化時歷經發軟與發燒的少數案例。  
　　Jason捲曲著自己的身體。沒關係，他告訴自己，Bruce已經快到了，如果Damian真在分化那不管他分化成什麼都沒關係……不會發生什麼事的……  
   
　　可當他聞見從門縫中流進來的微微麝香味時，他開始覺得自己太天真了。  
　　他沒鎖的門被緩緩推開，那股還帶有金屬與煤炭的香味充斥著他的鼻腔，尾韻是一股淺淺的仙人掌花香。  
   
　　「Bruce……」你在哪？  
　　——該死！  
　　Jason忍不住顫抖起來，媽的別跟Bruce的味道那麼像……  
   
　　「不，我不是。」進了門的男孩說。  
　　男孩的眼珠在黑暗中發光，Jason當下分不清自己是害怕還是渴望。  
　　「出去……」Jason往後瑟縮一點。  
　　「Todd，」男孩看起來有點興奮，「我能……標記你？」  
　　「滾出去！Damian！」Jason用盡力氣大吼，卻迅速激起空氣中本來就存在的Alpha濃度。  
　　「你要知道你在跟誰說話，Todd。」男孩尚未成熟，但那的確是實實在在Alpha的味道。  
　　Jason險些撐不住自己的手軟，他不敢相信這時候他的身體竟該死的分泌出更多滑液。  
　　他現在知道自己是害怕的，他渴望被標記，非常渴望。這讓他感到害怕。他不想要被Bruce以外的人標記……  
   
　　一個黑影闖入壓制住Damian，很快地拎住男孩的脖頸，毫不猶豫毫不留情地將他朝門外扔出去。  
   
　　「不是你想得那樣，父親。」男孩漂亮落地後試圖再走進房間，想要解釋什麼。  
　　「出去！！」男人咆哮出來，用力甩上厚實的木門。  
   
　　Bruce立刻到床上去抱住Jason。青年的眼神中還有未退去的恐慌。  
　　「放開我！」Jason在Bruce懷中掙扎，然而起不了什麼作用。  
　　「Jay，是我。」  
　　「我他媽當然知道是你！」  
　　「沒事了，我在這。」  
　　「你他媽再讓其他Alpha先找到我，我就離開你！」  
   
   
 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> damian只是像隻看見逗貓棒的貓……發覺可以玩逗貓棒的時候忍不住想逗弄而已……  
> 下章會從後面這段的damian視角開始。  
>    
> 時間線整理：  
> 確定在一起，也就是獨角戲最尾章（兩年七個月前）、訂婚（兩年半前）、結婚（兩年前）、Kori離開地球（一年九個月前）、Roy跟Jason拆夥（一年前）、Jason回到莊園（一年前）、Jason開始放掉黑道收入（十個月前）、Bruce第一次提出讓Jason管理蝙蝠俠inc.（三個月前）、Jason放光所有黑道收入（兩個月前）、Bruce第二次提到蝙蝠俠Inc.（一個月前）  
> bruce覺得jay不用工作也沒關係，只要待在他能看見的地方就好了，他寵得起  
> 在提出蝙蝠俠inc.前bruce也想過要讓jay進入wayne大樓，但jay反應是覺得黑道還比較好管，黑道怕死得悲慘，而員工們怕活得麻煩  
> 還有jay想找的地段大概是販毒率最低的，但要在高譚……  
>    
> 之後有想到什麼再補充  
>  


	3. Chapter 3

　　Damian一醒來便發現不對勁，走廊上漫著激烈的香味，像顆甜美的果實引誘著他。  
　　他沿著味道來源快速前進，胸口中悶著難以言喻的慾望。  
　　這是他聞過最好聞的味道。  
   
　　Damian來到Jason的舊房間的門口，味道就是從這裡傳出來的。這裡的味道更為濃烈，模糊了他的感官與思考能力。  
　　他發現他可以讀懂這個味道裡透漏的訊息。  
　　香味告訴他他在等待Alpha，他想要交配。而他的Alpha現在不在……  
   
　　Damian扭開門把，門一如既往沒鎖，裡頭是濃郁的夏日雨林的味道，還混和些許煙硝味跟辣薄荷的香味。  
　　Omega窩在床旁上，黑暗中沒辦法看出他的表情，只看見綠色眼珠子迷濛的看著他。  
　　「Bruce……？」  
　　「不，我不是。」Damian沙啞的說，他甚至沒聽見自己說了什麼。  
　　男孩嚐到自己的口水，他不知道他也能分泌出有點苦味的口水，至少以前從未有過。  
   
　　Damian看著Jason，他在空氣中聞到另一個不那麼明顯的味道，那是混合著淺淺麝香跟金屬、煤炭、仙人掌花的味道。  
　　但是這裡沒有其他人，只有他跟Jason。  
　　這個進入熱潮的他父親的合法伴侶、他名義上的哥哥，在他眼中已什麼都不是，只是一個暫時標記退去的未被標記的Omega。  
   
　　他分化了？  
　　如果那股充滿誘惑的味道來自於熱潮中的Omega，那另外一個就是自己的。  
　　男孩向前走上一步，床上的青年就只是盯著他。青年的眼中帶有迷濛的恐慌，空間中的香氣卻更加飽滿。  
   
　　——我是個Alpha？  
　　——是個可以對Omega造成影響的Alpha？  
　　——哈。  
   
　　男孩走上第二步時，青年縮緊身體，往後退了……  
　　「出去……」  
　　「Todd，」男孩綠色的眼珠在黑暗中發光，他依自己的本能再往前了一步，「我能……標記你？」這是一個疑問句，他不敢肯定，但他覺得自己有這個能力。  
   
　　「滾出去！Damian！」  
　　跟平常沒什麼兩樣的斥退，現在無論是聽起來還是聞起來都特別令人煩躁刺耳。  
　　「你要知道你在跟誰說話，Todd。」  
　　下一秒Damian的後頸被抓住，一支針刺的痛覺扎入他的脖子，他甚至沒有感覺到是誰進來了。  
   
　　——還能是誰？  
   
　　Damian抬眼看見蝙蝠俠慍怒的藍色眼珠，接著他被朝門口丟了出去。  
　　「不是你想得那樣，父親。」  
　　「出去！！」男人咆哮出來，厚實的木門被用力甩上。  
　　血液中被沖淡的Alpha激素平和下來，Damian愣在那回想自己做了什麼。  
   
　　——不，他沒有那個意思。  
　　像個獲得新能力的男孩一樣，他只是忍不住想要展現自己的優勢；然後像隻調皮的貓一樣逗弄到手的活物。  
　　他沒有真的想要標記Jason，他只是……噢，天吶……  
   
✤  
   
布魯德海文  
   
　　「你分化的時候是什麼感覺？」  
　　夜翼與羅賓坐在大樓頂，安靜的俯瞰這座城市。  
　　Dick看著自己最小的弟弟，還在想Damian究竟什麼時候會願意討論這個呢。  
　　「我沒感覺，自然而然就發生了。」  
　　男Alpha在分化時的感覺較為薄弱，頂多只有喉嚨痛或筋骨酸痛，但會花上一些時間，最短三天，但分化完才會出現性徵的味道。像他們這樣每天穿梭在大樓裡的生活，無論什麼時候筋骨酸痛都不奇怪；而喉嚨痛只會被他們視為晚上太涼吸入太多冷空氣之類的，同樣不值的一提。  
　　Dick跟Tim都是在突然之間發現他們能聞見Omega跟Alpha的香味的。  
　　男Alpha在分化時出現全身發軟或發燒的狀況是較少的案例，而這些案例的共通點是他們身邊都剛好長期有一個或一個以上的未被標記、且不屬於血緣親屬的Omega；而這樣的分化過程都很短，半天到一天之內就會分化完成。  
   
　　「沒有人察覺也很正常，羅賓。我們在分化的時候身邊都沒有一個會讓我們產生影響的Omega，很少人有。」  
　　Damian在他這邊已經第五天了，照理來說Jason的熱潮已經結束了，但Alfred只說兩位老爺都還沒從房裡出來。  
　　年輕的Alpha跟自己的父親爭Omega的案例不是沒有過。尤其Bruce還是個無法標記的特殊案例，所以每到Jason的熱潮期，Dick跟Tim都會自動離開莊園到Alfred說OK了才回來。  
　　Damian縱使是無意的仍改變不了他踏入族群頭領的領地的事實，最重要的是，他有可能會改變Omega的意願。  
　　Dick光是以自己為案例，倘若事情發生在自己身上，他大概會跟自己的兒子拼了。Tim知道Damian對Jason說出『我能標記你』這幾個字時也是語重心長地罵了句：『Shit……』  
　　實在不難想像Bruce會發多大的火。  
   
　　「Grayson，抑味劑該買哪個牌子的？」男孩轉過頭來看著夜翼，依舊是那桀傲不馴的表情，「我沒空上網做功課，全部都跟我說。」  
　　知道Damian在問關於Alpha的注意事項，Dick只是略感欣慰地揉揉男孩的腦袋。  
　　Dick跟Tim是不會在莊園中特別使用抑味劑的，無論他們流露什麼情緒Jason基本上不放在眼裡，但Damian不同，Damian的味道跟Bruce太像了。對一個有標記能力的Alpha來說這沒什麼，但對Bruce來說，這會是一個很大的威脅，甚至能威脅到他們父子關係的威脅。  
   
　　「你以後就盡量使用蝙蝠洞的淋浴設備吧，洗完澡旁邊剛好就有一個抑味劑噴灑室，噴個五秒鐘再等它乾總共只要七秒鐘，你聞起來會跟玻璃一樣，會維持48小時。在回去之前先用我房間裡的吧。」  
   
✤  
   
Wayne莊園  
   
　　Bruce側坐在Jason身後，彎上身去前頭握住他的手。  
　　此次熱潮他能感覺到Omega的安全感流失，每一個間期Jason都會再次記起他回來前Damian的事，短短約10分鐘的時間內他們會再次談起，有時候是從中間談，有時候會回到原點。  
   
　　「你真的不考慮在我的腺體上烙個印什麼的，或讓我去刺青……」  
　　「Jay……」  
　　「讓全世界的Alpha都知道我是你的人。」  
　　「全世界都知道你是我的，」Bruce握緊他的手，「走去哪都有狗仔跟著你，隨便一個路人都能認出你，你還跟我抱怨你沒有隱私呢。」  
   
　　「Bruce……」Jason覺得有點難受地皺起眉頭，「我……我差點……」  
　　Bruce能分辨出訊息素中有什麼，Jason的沒安全感來自他自己，來自他自己未被標記的Omega本能。  
　　「你沒背叛我，Jay。」  
　　「我一心想被標記，Bruce，」想到這個Jason就不敢回握Bruce的手，「那時候我……我還對你說要離開你。……我不知道，反正你又多一個惡夢了，還是我造成的。」Jason窩進枕頭中，與Bruce多拉出了一點距離。  
　　Alpha伏下身，讓Omega的肩膀靠近自己懷裡。  
　　「你不知道你把我訓練得多好，Jay，」他撥開Jason的瀏海，在他額頭上溫柔的親吻，「我現在全心全意地認為你是為了我的遺產而跟我在一起。」  
　　Jason聽著那帶些笑意的聲音，他從不喜歡Brucy寶貝式的音調，可現在聽起來卻特別安心。  
　　「你怎麼能相信我。」這是一個否定句。  
　　「我相信你的『我願意』，Jason，你也必須相信我的。」  
　　他是個差點背叛所屬Alpha的Omega，他抗拒著本能一如既往，卻差點被那股幾乎跟Bruce一樣的香味蠱惑。  
　　但Bruce卻沒有離開他，直到現在依然握緊他的手。  
　　男人伏在他的肩膀上，摩娑著他的皮膚。  
　　Omega緩慢地轉過頭，綠色的眼睛中還帶有些許不安與……怯懦。Bruce沒看過Jason露出這種眼神，在任何時候Jason都穩當突出、一夫當關，就連將近三年前跟自己確認關係的那晚他也像在殺敵般勇猛突破。  
　　然而那個堅強的男孩在這件事上被擊垮了，他不怕所有人，只怕自己的本能。  
   
　　「Jason，我愛你。」  
　　Jason咬了咬嘴唇，盯著男人的眼睛慢慢緩和自己的情緒。最終他偎著Bruce的肩膀躺平，揪住男人的睡衣，仰起頭來卻沒做出親吻的動作。  
　　男人溫柔地撫過青年的臉頰。  
　　「你今天還沒洗腦我。」薄唇微微笑著。  
　　「……能嗎？」  
　　「永遠都可以。」  
   
　　Jason將嘴唇靠到Bruce耳邊，猶豫片刻，開口說：「我為你的遺產而來，在你死之前，我都不會離開你，Bruce。」  
　　聽見青年的聲音恢復以往的生氣，Bruce抬起頭，「再讓我抱一次，Wayne先生。」  
　　「幾次都行，Wayne先生。」  
   
✤  
   
　　以往的情況是，只要Jason的熱潮結束並且用過餐，跟Bruce同框出現在Alfred眼前時，老管家就會通知這個家族另外兩個成年Alpha已解除警戒狀態，Dick跟Tim在收到訊號後才能想回來就回來。  
　　但這次情況不一樣，一直到Jason熱潮都結束兩天了，Alfred仍沒有解除警報。  
   
　　有一個會受影響、不懂得控制的年輕Alpha在，未被標記Omega的確會受到威脅，Jason開始在莊園裡也穿上他紅頭罩的裝備、配戴上他的雙槍(塑膠彈)，只差沒把頭罩戴上。  
　　「你不用穿成這樣。」Bruce皺起眉頭。  
　　「你不可能永遠不讓他們回來。」  
   
　　Damian擅自闖入Bruce的領地企圖侵占，他挑戰了族群首領的權威，Bruce會氣炸也不難想像，但Damian是Bruce的血脈，甚至比伴侶更親，Jason知道Damian遲早會回來。  
   
　　「不是今天。」  
   
　　「兩位老爺，我必須說，Damian少爺沒有受過訊息素方面的訓練。」  
　　Alfred在這件事上持中立態度，他知道事情的嚴重性，但他們還是得好好談談。  
　　當然好好談談的意思不是他們穿著蝙蝠俠跟羅賓的制服在大樓頂上『偶遇』然後打上一架仍毫無結果，而是待在莊園坐下來(或站著也行)，把事情說出來並解決它。  
　　倘若Damian的分化過程較長，莊園裡每個人都能發覺到並在Jason熱潮前或熱潮時將他帶開，悲劇就不會發生。但Damian的分化來得快去得也快，他一張開眼睛聞到自己的訊息素之前是先碰到Jason的熱潮訊息素，那是只要是Alpha都會靠過去的誘惑，這就是為什麼Dick跟Tim會離開的原因。  
　　他只是一個沒有發現那是Omega熱潮期訊息素、並且被吸引過去的年輕Alpha。  
   
　　「我知道，Alfred，我沒什麼問題。」Jason雖然沒這麼堅持，他覺得他能保護好自己，但Bruce在這件事情上的態度非常強硬。  
　　「讓他繼續待著。」Bruce直接否決。  
   
✤  
   
　　「好，我知道了，Alfred。」Dick掛上電話後臉色凝重。  
　　「怎麼了？」Tim擺開他叫的外賣。  
　　「小翅膀在莊園裡也全副武裝了。」  
　　「……」Tim與Damian沉默。  
　　「好吧，我們需要完整討論一下。」Barbara拿出分食的盤子。  
   
✤  
   
　　隔天。  
   
　　Jason在書房中，還在細讀Tim給他的那份資料，Bruce則在他身邊，除了看書之外就是跟Jason一起研究那份資料。  
　　Alfred這兩天會有意無意地提起三位少爺的事，便是在等Bruce開口放行。  
   
　　「我以後在莊園裡也會使用抑味劑，Bruce，直到小鬼Alpha能控制自己不被影響為止。」Jason翻了一頁資料說。  
　　「不需要。」  
　　「不然就是我搬出去住，你選一個。」  
　　「Damian知道你是我的伴侶，Jason，他跨越雷池，責任不該由你承擔。」  
　　Jason放下手上的資料，靠到柔軟的椅背上去。  
　　「那我們需要談談，跟Damian。」Jason深吸了口氣，悠緩地說：「就算他的味道跟你一模一樣我也知道他不是你。」  
　　Bruce瞇起眼，但對這句話沒有太大反應。  
　　「我不擔心這個。」  
　　「那你就讓他們回來，老傢伙。」  
　　「不行。」又是那個冷峻低沉的嗓音。  
　　「為什麼？」  
   
　　Jason在跟Bruce在一起後，Kori很沈重地幫他上了一課如何溝通，雖然他幾乎都在逃避沒什麼聽進去，但勉強同意她說的『想說就要說出來，不要埋在心裡』這點。  
　　他跟Bruce訂婚後還是很常為了小事(還有動他場子的事)爭吵跟鬧彆扭的地方，後來他們花了很長的時間才達成共識：就算說不出來，也要想辦法讓對方知道，猜謎寫暗號都行。  
　　兩年半以來他們情商同時提高(只對彼此)，最高興的大概是Alfred，因為他再也不用當兩人吵架時的傳聲筒。  
   
　　然而現在離他熱潮結束都已經第四天了，Bruce沒告訴他為什麼，也沒留暗號給他解，Jason仍不明白為什麼Bruce不讓Damian回來。如果是Alpha跟Alpha之間的破事就去打一打解決就好，顯然Bruce並不想這麼做。  
　　Jason無法理解除了領地被侵佔造成的不爽之外，Bruce還能不爽什麼。  
   
　　就當Jason想繼續追問原因的時候，Bruce的手機響了。  
　　「幹嘛不接？」Jason看Bruce盯著手機螢幕看了很久。  
　　Bruce沒有說話，僅是在響了第十聲時接了起來。  
   
　　『父親，』電話那頭傳來男孩的聲音，『我們需要談談。』  
   
×  
   
　　Damian是自己回來的，沒有Dick也沒有Tim陪伴。  
　　Jason坐在Bruce旁邊，並沒有坐在Bruce身後，儼然不需要做一個被保護的對象。  
　　Damian噴灑上了抑味劑，Jason也是，他們彼此都聞不到對方的味道，也因此互相緊繃的情緒都放鬆不少。  
　　但Bruce的臉還是很臭。  
   
　　而Damian第一個開口的對象，並不是對家主，而是對家主的伴侶。  
　　「……J、J……Jason，我向你道歉，我不該闖入你的房間，造成你的恐慌，還說要標記你。」  
　　除了一開始叫出Jason的名字很不習慣以外，Damian的表情一直很平靜，而眼神又一如往常地認真，沒有他最常見的不可一世、沒有任何傲慢跟囂張。  
　　「我沒有那個意思，我也沒有受到你的……」思考了一下要不要說出下面這個字，「誘惑。」果不其然，接收到Bruce陰冷的眼神。  
　　「我已在外面弄了一間安全屋，往後我不會再在你的熱潮期間待在這裡。」  
   
　　「父親，我無意要挑戰你的權威。」面對Bruce時，Damian的表情則更為嚴肅，「我不會用奪走你的伴侶的方式來挑戰你。」  
   
×  
   
　　Dick帶著Barbara一回來就聽見書房暴動的聲音。  
　　「你們Alpha永遠不會好好談話是嗎？」雖不意外但Barbara還是忍不住嘆了口氣。  
   
　　他們探頭進去時只見Bruce跟Damian把書房當訓練房打了起來，Jason鐵青著臉沒有參戰。  
   
　　「你恐嚇我的伴侶，Damian。」男人將男孩摔在地上時吼道，「從Jay跟我結婚那一刻起他就是Wayne了，他是莊園的第二個主人。」  
　　男孩撐起身子踢開男人的下巴，翻身跳到沙發背上，「我知道。」  
　　「你若知道你會把Jason放在跟我同等的地位，但你沒有，Damian。」  
   
　　「……」這算是Bruce第一次這麼明顯地把天平傾向於自己，Jason一時有點受寵若驚，「老傢伙，我不在乎這個。」  
　　「你必須在乎。」  
   
　　Jason的表情看起來緩和了些，雖然蝙蝠父子的架還沒打完，仍在書房內摔這摔那的。至少他知道Bruce在不爽什麼了。  
　　第一個是恐嚇，第二個是不尊重。  
　　——Damian稱Bruce為父親，卻稱呼父親的伴侶Jason為Todd(現在比較好，肯叫Jason了)，如果男孩有將他放在跟父親同等地位上，他甚至不會說出『你要知道你在跟誰說話』這種話。  
　　可要怎麼讓一個知道自己父親與母親是誰的15歲男孩稱呼他為父親或爸爸？Jason甚至覺得Damian願意叫他Jason就算邁出很大一步了，況且倘若Damian真叫他繼父或叔叔，Jason還不知道自己能不能接受。  
   
　　就在此時，在Damian的逼迫下，Bruce踢倒了一直沒遭受到攻擊的茶几。  
　　Jason看著茶几上的咖啡與紅茶慢動作般地灑開兩種不同顏色的液體，最後噴濺在Bruce原本在看的那本(Jason大概花了三年才找到的)初版書以及(他前天早上才跟Alfred一起清潔過的)地毯上。  
   
　　結束這場混戰的是Omega震耳欲聾的咆哮——  
　　「都給我滾出去！！」  
   
　　Dick跟Barbara捕捉到蝙蝠父子被丟出來的畫面，再朝裡頭看只見Jason跪坐在茶几一角，滿臉憤恨地盯著被紅茶及咖啡弄髒的地毯跟書。  
   
×  
   
　　Tim回來時只見Barbara很努力在安慰一臉憂愁坐在地毯邊手握著書本的Jason、整理書房的Dick跟Alfred。  
　　現在似乎不適合問出蝙蝠父子去哪裡，更不適合問事情解決沒。  
   
　　「呃，Babs，妳也來了？」  
　　Barbara很努力擠出笑容，「我們本來想說今天會是個好時機。」按她的方式Damian應該會跟Wayne夫夫和平解決這件事情才對。果然年輕躁動的Alpha最後還是選擇了自己的方式。  
　　Dick也尷尬的笑了。  
　　Jason抬起頭，「你們兩個總算要結婚了？」  
　　「本來要在晚飯的時候說的。」  
　　Jason心情還是很差但因為難得的一件好事而放鬆他皺在一起的眉毛。  
　　「Alfred，準備大餐，我來幫忙！」  
   
✤  
   
　　站在大樓屋頂，今天的夜巡依舊完美，他們默契十足地掃蕩了兩起軍火交易，並查獲了一個軍火倉庫。  
　　蝙蝠俠與羅賓在夜巡的時候談了很多。  
　　羅賓能保證他會控制好自己的訊息素，也會去習慣一個有未標記的Omega存在的空間，不會再用自以為高人一等的態度對待蝙蝠俠的伴侶。  
　　但羅賓沒說出這八天下來在Grayson開課的『習慣Omega氣味速成班』中，他幾乎每天白天都去學校努力抗拒那些剛分化完香甜可口的Omega，晚上還會被Barbara拽去風化區學著怎麼抵抗誘惑。他的腰帶中還放了不只一支的抑制劑。  
　　也沒說出13個小時前他因為第一次看到Jason的氣場壓過他完美的父親，已經直接把紅頭罩推上跟父親同等的地位上了。  
   
　　現在已接近清晨。他們看著太陽即將出現的方向，溫和的天藍色散開靄靄白光，他們已經很久都沒有說話了。  
   
　　「羅賓，」蝙蝠俠低沉的嗓音打破沉默，「打電話問你爸我們能回去了沒。」幾個小時前莊園裡開小宴會慶祝Dick跟Barbara的訂婚確定，好幾張歡樂的照片被放進家族群組中，獨獨少了蝙蝠俠跟羅賓。  
　　「你自己打，他是你的Omega。」羅賓撇頭啐了一聲，「沒其他事我要回我安全屋了。」  
   
　　老蝙蝠皺眉，羅賓離開後他開始考慮在外面也弄一個自己的安全屋。  
   
   
   
   
   
-tbc-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 小段子：(時間線大概是Jason跟Roy法外組那九個月之間)  
>    
> 　　『老大，我不知道這時候說這對不對，不過我不想捲入你跟紅頭罩的恩怨中。』通訊系統傳來夜翼的聲音，蝙蝠俠現在實在不想跟他談這個，尤其他正盯著一場毒品交易。  
> 　　「聽我指令行動，夜翼。」  
> 　　『我說真的，還是我們能取消下禮拜的家族聚會？』夜翼真心覺得這個場面蝙蝠俠跟羅賓……不，蝙蝠俠一個人就夠了，別把羅賓也拖下水。  
> 　　蝙蝠俠無奈地嘆口氣：『行動。』  
>    
> 之後  
> 　　「媽的又是誰動我場子！」紅頭罩暴怒大吼。  
> 　　「你老公啊～」Roy攤手，繼續擺弄他的小發明。  
>    
> 大概就是這樣（艸


	4. Chapter 4

　　在Damian就快跟鄰座的同學打起來時，他耳朵裡的通訊器對他說著：『冷靜點。』  
　　「你無法感覺到他在挑釁我你才這麼說，Drake。」  
　　『我已經過了那個會被路過的Aapha挑釁的年紀了，Damian。』Tim暗暗想著，若不是負責教導Damian訊息素控制的Grayson準夫妻都在準備結婚大事，保母工作才不會輪到他。  
　　『就算他挑釁你你也不用管他，你要知道至少你的學校裡沒有人能打得贏你。』  
　　『坐你後面的那個Omega同學已經快暈過去了。——把分化後的學生分班不是基本常識嗎？』  
　　「那是因為父親還沒幫我做性種登記，他顧著找他的Ome……伴侶要的那本書！而顯然他的伴侶不知道這也是他的職責之一。」Damian沒有意識到自己正在抱怨Jason算是他的家長且他需要家長幫他登記的事。  
　　『Well……我想Jason並不知道分化後要登記跟分班的事。』Tim有聽Dick說過在Bruce幫Jason安頓好學校前他就已經分化了，到學校就直接進入了Omega小班，只是他當時感覺起來很討厭學校，學習方面是沒什麼問題，但幾乎是一下課就急著坐上Alfred來接他的車，也沒聽過Jason提起分班或跟其他人有什麼差別的事。  
　　然後還沒意識到自己班上沒有其他性種，他就已經結束了他的學業。  
　　「……」Damian撐著臉頰，因為Tim的一句話而突然安穩下來。跟那些悲劇比起來鄰座同學的挑釁、家長沒幫他做登記根本不算什麼。  
　　『我來看看你今天的行程表。』Tim換了個話題，『噢，你這堂課下課要去Omega小班那裡晃晃，但不能逼他們下跪。』  
　　「……」該死，哪有可能辦到？那些Omega一聞到他的味道就一副很想跪的樣子他哪有可能停下他們的膝蓋……  
　　『這邊註解你上次去Omega小班的時候至少讓兩個剛分化的Omega臣服，還有三個癱在椅子上動不了。』  
　　「我沒逼過他們，Drake，是那些母……」聽見Tim用力地咳嗽一聲，「母狗，」硬要說，「自己要跪的。」聽起來有點得意。  
　　『好吧，我想我們可以直接把難度提高到高年級區去。』  
   
×  
   
　　Tim說的不是初中的高年級，而是高中的高年級。  
　　坐上Alfred的車之前Damian看起來有些沮喪。而Jason也在車上讓他有些疑惑。  
　　Jason沒有得到Damian沒使用抑味劑的情報，在聞見他的味道時稍微皺了下眉頭。  
　　「你在這做什麼？」Damian關上車門前問。  
　　「帶你去登記性種，Bruce已經在那等我們了。」Jason聞到他帶有一點挑釁的訊息素，「就算高中Omega瞧不起你的訊息素，你也不用出氣在我身上。」那味道讓他想起以前的Bruce。  
　　「少自作多情，Jason。」男孩看向窗外。努力控制自己不要朝『繼父』散發帶有命令意味的訊息素。畢竟Jason是第一個回應他訊息素的Omega。  
   
   
✤  
   
   
某個晚上，世界上的某個角落  
   
　　男人盯著論壇帖子內容看了一會兒，他能讀的英文字不多，但還看得出對方想要找到什麼書，以及最重要的『高價收購』。  
　　『≦∃∞∑θαβΩΔ☆$#．&』男人才送出留言，用他自己的語言。真糟，如果他會多一點字就好了，希望對方能看懂。  
   
　　沒過五秒，一個黑影敲響他的窗戶。男人一嚇從椅子上跳起來。  
　　「≪∀⊗∌∈∝∬」黑影用跟他一樣的語言說。  
　　男人立刻起身到書櫃邊，拿出一本緋紅色精裝版的書，雖說是舊書，卻保存得非常良好。  
　　「∀≠∥∑√∠∴⊃∫」  
　　黑影檢查書本的狀況與內頁，確認就是他要的書後，拿出一疊美鈔交到男人手中。  
　　「∃∋∉ι∩∪⊇∨∟……」  
　　黑影沒有再聽他說什麼，往耳朵的位置壓了一下。  
　　「J'ohn，傳送我回去。」  
   
✤  
   
瞭望塔  
   
　　「你大老遠跑去……算了我不會唸那個字，跑去那個地方就為了一本書？」綠燈俠見蝙蝠俠連日來都緊繃的眉頭總算鬆下來，不敢相信能讓那個黑暗騎士大人好幾天都笑不出來的原因居然如此微不足道。  
　　蝙蝠俠沒說什麼，微微笑一下，再次把自己傳走。  
   
　　「是為了他家太座嗎？」  
　　「是啊。」超人無奈點頭。  
　　Clark想起了兩年半前，Bruce與Jason的婚禮前三個小時紅頭罩卻還沒出現在地球上，當時Bruce就是那個好像人家欠他十台蝙蝠機表情；超人從太陽系以外把Jason跟他的伴郎伴娘帶回來時，Bruce總算笑出來的表情也跟剛剛一樣。  
   
✤  
   
　　「嗨，大紅。」Tim拿了個紙袋出現。  
　　Jason回頭看了他一眼，繼續在鍵盤上敲敲打打。  
　　「蝙蝠寶寶怎麼樣了？」  
　　「大致上能控制了。」Tim搖搖頭，「這種時候通常是他的長輩教他才對。」  
　　「他的『長輩』都一言難盡。」Jason拿起馬克杯。  
　　Damian的長輩若不是一個沒有訊息素的Alpha跟一個未被標記的Omega，事情會簡單很多。他相信Bruce也很想親自教Damian怎麼控制他的訊息素。  
　　Jason喝了口茶後繼續說：「他最近都在避著我。」  
　　「如果你隨時保持著Bruce的標記他就不會避開你。」  
　　「不用你教我這個。」大忙人，他Jason．Wayne可是大忙人，連Bruce．Wayne也是大忙人，他們不是隨時有空把標記補起來的。  
　　「味覺是最容易勾起記憶的知覺，你的標記若有斷層，Damian聞到你的味道最先想到的是你熱潮期的味道，這還蠻嚴重的。」  
　　「我有使用抑味劑。」  
　　「可是你沒有持續使用的習慣。」  
　　「……」會忘記要噴倒是真的。  
　　「還有，說句真的，你別生氣，」Tim的臉色看起來有些沉重，「你沒標記的時候聞起來還蠻好的。」  
　　Jason回頭瞪著他，防備性質地將身體轉向他。  
　　「別這樣看我，Dick也曾這麼說過，不過他提起的是以前的你，我想現在應該也差不多。」Tim完全沒有要安撫他的意思，「話說，我很好奇Damian的味道。」  
　　「你沒聞過？」  
　　「他分化後就把自己用保鮮膜封起來了，只有我沒聞過他的味道。Dick說跟Bruce很像，這資訊沒用，因為我也沒聞過Bruce原本的味道。」  
　　Jason說不出口他也覺得很像，所以他決定不做回應。  
　　「還沒人告訴Damian他們父子倆的味道幾乎一模一樣的事。」Jason只這麼說，「但說不說有差別嗎？」  
   
   
✤  
   
   
隔天  
   
　　Bruce坐在沙發上，漫不經心地翻閱今天的報紙，Jason坐在沙發背上，一隻手在男人的頭髮中翻翻找找、一隻手上拿著剪刀。  
　　Bruce拿起他的咖啡喝一口，心想如果他沒有把書找回來，Jason現在就不是在幫他剪去白頭髮，而是把他的蝙蝠披風弄得比羅賓的披風帽還短。  
   
　　「這應該是最後一根了，老蝙蝠。」  
　　Bruce接過他的白髮，放進茶几上的煙灰缸中。  
　　他是覺得幾根白髮沒什麼，可既然Jason突然心血來潮要幫他剪白頭髮，他也樂得享受他難得溫柔的情緒。  
　　「髮蠟。」  
　　Bruce轉開髮蠟的蓋子，舉在一邊。Jason挖了一點塗抹在手心，心情很好地抓了抓男人的頭髮，讓它漂漂亮亮整整齊齊地貼在男人腦門上。  
   
　　Alfred拿來了兩條領帶。  
　　「你今天看起來年輕了二十歲，Bruce老爺。」  
　　「看起來都跟我一樣年輕了～」Jason在一旁搭腔，然後跳下沙發去洗手。  
　　今天是Wayne家大少爺的大喜之日。  
   
×  
   
　　在新朗說出我願意的時候，Jason感覺到Bruce握緊了他的手。  
　　雖然他跟Alfred都半開玩笑地說Bruce年輕了二十歲，但此時男人隱含笑意與欣慰微微咪起的眼睛邊，輕柔地彎起幾條細紋，不著痕跡地幫他添上一些歲數，跟剛剛把Barbara交到Dick手中的Gordon局長一樣，看起來就像一個放下心中一塊大石的父親。  
   
　　Bruce與Jason雖算是整個高譚最有名的夫夫，但他們牽手出現在螢光幕前的次數少之又少。  
　　當新娘說出我願意的時候，Jason回握了Bruce的手，忍著不把頭擺到對方肩膀上。  
　　「在想什麼？」Jason小聲的問。  
　　「你的婚紗。」  
　　「我的婚紗？」Jason抖了一下，「今天是你兒子的結婚之日你卻在想我的婚紗？」他居然以為Bruce跟Gordon局長一樣在感傷？  
　　「你嫁給我那天我已經同時體會到嫁兒子跟娶老婆的心情了。」跟那時候比起來，Dick結婚帶來的感動遠遠不及。他還記得當時Oliver跟他說：『你怎麼做到同時挽著你養子的手走過紅毯跟待在紅毯最前面等你的新娘這兩件事的？』  
   
　　隨後Bruce一派正經地想了想後說：「你現在能擠出的乳溝應該會更深。」  
　　Jason倏地臉紅，盡量控制音量不吼出來：「別他媽想我的婚紗了！——你是說我比那時候胖很多的意思？」  
　　「Alfred把你養得很好。」說這句話時Bruce是在笑的。  
   
　　新郎親吻新娘時Jason只想把Bruce的嘴角扯爛。  
   
   
　　這個月的閨房樂趣主題Jason再次穿上了他的婚紗，謝天謝地，還穿得下。  
   
   
 


	5. Chapter 5

　　如果是往常，Damian不會阻止自己走到Jason面前對他說：「Jason，抑味劑擦掉，跟我對練。」反而是選擇一個很迂迴的方式對Bruce說：「父親，我需要未標記的Omega英雄名單。」  
　　Bruce放下馬克杯，他知道Damian想要做什麼。未標記的Omega英雄名單這個孩子自己也能弄到手，卻來跟他要。原因大概跟他已經被禁止夜巡五天有關。  
　　某個晚上夜巡時Damian突然消失幾分鐘，蝙蝠俠找到他時直接給他打了一針青少年專用的Alpha抑制劑，才讓他乖乖地回到隊伍中。  
　　還有就是某天晚上當毒藤女發現年輕的羅賓是個可愛的小Alpha時，她控制得當的Omega訊息素自然而然地把男孩耍得團團轉——  
   
　　結果就是，羅賓直到能好好跟Omega對戰之前，都禁止參與夜巡。  
　　現在蝙蝠女跟夜翼渡蜜月去了，紅羅賓一有空就去布魯德海文代夜翼的班。正值用人之秋，如果羅賓還不能夜巡，整個高譚就只剩下蝙蝠俠跟紅頭罩在看管。  
　　如果想要快點回到戰場上，勢必得習慣並且抗拒那些誘人的味道，直接把它加入對練中是最有效的方法。  
　　目前想來體術夠好、動作夠敏捷、能跟他好好對練又不用趕著回家睡覺的，近在咫尺的只有Jason一個。但要開這方面的口就要有技巧。  
　　倘若Damian走過去跟Bruce要求要跟沒有使用抑味劑的Jason對練，從Alpha的角度來看，等於同意了讓自己的伴侶去勾引這個小鬼頭。而從Jason的角度來看，他可不是個典型的Omega，他不會讓自己被當作一個Alpha的附屬品的狀況下，同意任何事情——或者說，沒氣得對他們咆哮送他們子彈就很有品德了。  
　　倘若Damian直接無視Bruce對Jason要求對練，會直接觸犯Alpha的底線，可能會變成跟父親對練……他還不如把問題的答案丟給他們倆夫夫來決定。  
　　一來Bruce可能真的會給他Omega名單，他可以直接挑一個或多個進行訓練；二來Jason可能可以直接跟他對練，省去很多他自己找Omega的時間。但無論最後發生什麼，Jason或Bruce都會在旁邊陪同就是了，以免訓練到最後發生哪個Omega莫名其妙被Damian標記的糗事……  
   
　　「你不能把我關在這或期望我去學校跟那些Omega打。」  
　　Jason噗嗤一聲笑了出來，差點沒被他的熱可可給嗆到。  
　　——噢，他當然也知道Damian在想什麼。  
   
　　「好吧，好吧，」Jason挽起右手的袖子，跟Bruce互看一眼，「在老傢伙幫你篩選好可以跟你對練Omega前，我是可以陪你練練手。」說完便走去蝙蝠洞其中一個房間，用去除抑味劑的藥水擦過右手腕一部分。  
　　Jason快靠近時Damian就已經聞到一股輕微的味道，這跟他記憶中Jason的味道是一樣的，但跟之前比起來似乎又有些內鍊，不會直接勾起他熱潮期時狂暴又渴望的記憶。  
　　這是一個有臨時標記的Omega。  
   
×  
   
　　把自己擦乾後Jason走回蝙蝠洞電腦前，Bruce已經整理出幾個未被標記的Omega英雄。說實話，英雄裡的Omega真的很少，尤其要跟上Damian的身手、還要能被允許進入蝙蝠洞的更少。  
   
　　Jason拿起他喝一半的可可，Bruce順著他去掉抑味劑的右手動作看著他的手。  
　　Jason看著男人眉宇之間妙不可言的情緒，而後用左手食指輕敲桌面。  
　　桌面傳來咚咚咚的聲音，不同的節奏中似乎隱藏著什麼訊息。  
   
　　當他們有什麼說不出口的事時，會留下訊息或密碼給對方慢慢解。這樣可以省去很多吵架的步驟，最重要的是，解密的過程能讓他們冷靜許多。  
　　但這次Jaosn沒有留下什麼艱深的謎語，就只是句摩斯密碼。他想讓Bruce直接知道、卻又不想自己說出來的一句簡單的摩斯密碼。  
   
　　聽見訊息的Bruce抬起眼，正好看見Jason一直在假裝喝可可、用空杯子遮住的臉，跟赧紅的耳根子。  
　　Bruce鬆開他的眉頭，向後靠上電腦椅，用輕鬆點的口吻說：「我只是想問我的伴侶願不願意陪我跳支舞。」  
　　反而是Jason皺起眉頭，臉上的潮紅依舊沒有褪去。  
　　「你的伴侶說他很樂意狠狠踩你的腳。」  
　　Bruce緩緩起身，向Jason伸出了他的手。  
　　「他不會的。」接住Jason的手後，Bruce輕輕將他往訓練場拉去。  
　　「你怎麼確定他不會？」停在訓練場中央時Jason問。  
　　Bruce一個使力，將伴侶拉入懷中，另一隻手摟上他的腰，使兩人直起腰桿，緊握的手平舉在身側。  
　　Bruce能感覺到Jason噴灑在自己臉上的呼吸，平行的視線中有著堅定不移的炙熱與瀟灑。  
　　他用帶上自信與驕傲的語調說：「因為我把他教得很好。」  
   
   
✤  
   
   
初秋。  
   
　　Barbara跟Dick度完一個月的蜜月回來、並且整頓好一切後，最疑惑的大概是Damian已經能好好地在餐桌上跟大家吃飯而不暴躁他的Alpha訊息素。而Jason也沒使用上抑味劑。  
　　「依我的課程表他應該還要一個月才能適應。」Barbara幫忙收拾餐具時對Tim說。  
　　「我們更改了課程內容，讓他再加快一些。」  
　　「小心適得其反。」蝙蝠女想了一下大概知道Tim做了什麼，「我可不希望他以後對年紀大點的Omega有心理陰影。」  
　　「他可是Damian。」  
   
　　除此之外Dick一直暗暗地想表達、卻又默默吞進肚子裡的表情讓整桌的人都看得出來他很想講什麼。  
　　Dick其實很想在一個好的時機告訴大家Babs懷了個蜜月寶寶，這是一件好事，他相信大家都會祝福他們。  
　　但在一對永遠不會擁有小孩的夫夫面前，他不知道該怎麼說出口才不會造成他們的壓力。  
   
　　相對於內心戲很重的Dick，Jason只是用手肘著臉頰，饒有趣味地說：「Babs，妳懷孕了？」  
　　Barbara拿過甜點的時候愣了一下，看向Dick，她老公表示他沒講。  
　　「我變胖了嗎？」她更在意這個。  
　　「妳胖的沒Jason多。」Damian在旁邊補了一句。  
　　Jason揚起一邊嘴角，「你老子又不在意～」不想承認，但Bruce看起來超愛他的乳溝的。  
　　「我的確不在意。」Bruce微微彎起他尊貴的嘴角。  
   
　　天吶這公眾放閃。Tim跟Damian都撇過頭不忍直視。  
　　Wayne夫夫別說在外不放閃，在莊園裡也很少放閃，突如其來的秀恩愛讓兩個青少年招架不住。  
   
　　「為什麼你知道我懷孕了？」  
　　Dick以外的三隻小鳥互看一眼後，同時說：「Dick的味道。」  
　　「Alpha又不會因為伴侶懷孕而改味道。」  
　　Tim：「不，他聞起來幸福過頭了。」  
　　Damian：「一直在想要幫孩子取什麼名字。」  
　　Jason：「還有『我要當爸爸了』無限循環。」  
　　Dick臉紅的低下頭去，沒想到他一直在想要怎麼表達才好，居然自己露餡兒了……  
   
　　「寶寶多大了？」  
　　Barbara含蓄地笑了笑：「四週。」  
　　Bruce有察覺到Jason瞬間一閃而過的僵硬，但很快又被他故作誇張的動作表情給掩蓋掉。  
　　「啊哈！老傢伙！你要當爺爺了！！」  
　　Bruce任他調侃自己，沒有做任何反駁，轉向對Barbara跟Dick說：「你們可以搬回莊園，Alfred會好好照顧妳的，Barbara。」  
　　所有人都還沒從驚訝——Bruce居然沒提醒Jason他也是個要做爺爺的人——回過神來，就再次把眼神放到這對新人身上。  
　　「還是得把工作環境考慮進去的，Bruce，況且，布魯德海文不能沒有她的英雄。」  
　　「而且我們更需要一個無二手菸無髒話的環境。」Dick說，他非常滿意他那個社區是無菸社區。  
　　「所以是我的問題？」被Dick的話驚醒，Jason不可置信地盯著(前)自家兄弟，「我戒掉還不行嗎？！」  
　　Barbara安慰般地拍拍他的手，卻是說：「不用勉強自己，Jason。」  
   
×  
   
　　那之後Jason真的不再抽菸了，髒話也說得很少。  
　　大家都知道Grayson夫妻是不會搬回來的，畢竟還有個混亂的布魯德海文需要他們保護，無論任何狀況他們都是英雄。  
　　所以Jason其實也不用說戒就戒，大家都覺得這太勉強他了。連Alfred多年語文教養都不能感化Jason，居然因為Barbara懷孕而讓他的口氣緩和下來——應該說，少了髒話，語言中的威嚇性相對少了很多。  
   
　　「你怎麼還醒著？」Jason穿著睡衣回來時Bruce還坐在床上使用電腦，穿著他寬鬆舒適的浴袍。  
　　「等你回來。」Bruce放直了一條腿，輕輕拍了拍。  
　　Jason爬上床後直接躺到男人腿上。  
　　「天都快亮了，你早上還有個董事會。」任手指撫過他的黑髮，像隻乖順的貓。  
　　「嗯，你也有。」  
　　人家是結婚前努力談戀愛，他跟Jason反而比較像結婚後才開始談戀愛。  
　　無論是用對話、打架、爭吵、或其他親友的傳話、藏在莊園中的密碼或夾在書本中紙條，他們有自己能溝通的語言。  
　　像現在Bruce也知道Jason戒菸戒髒話並不是真的覺得Grayson夫婦會搬回來，而只是希望再次跟他們見面聊天時，不會因為身上的菸味或粗暴的語言影響到她的寶寶。  
　　如果直接戳破他還會直斷說那是Omega本能，他才沒想那麼多。  
　　他的外表看不出來的溫柔與善良一直都存在著，從來都沒改變過。  
   
　　Bruce低下頭吻吻Jason的頭髮。  
　　「晚上還有個慈善晚宴。」  
　　聽到慈善晚宴時Jason翻了個身，皺起眉頭似乎不是很想參加。  
　　他每次去參加慈善晚宴至少會被其他社會名流問不只十次為什麼不把標記露出來、為什麼要用抑味劑掩蓋自己的味道、……之類的。  
　　無論部份八卦媒體跟網路論壇——尤其是Jason接管了蝙蝠俠群英會後——都傳言Jason其實沒有跟Bruce在一起，他們結婚不過是煙霧彈，Jason是跟蝙蝠俠在一起——當然蝙蝠家聽到這樣的傳聞時都哈哈大笑了一陣子。  
   
　　「你再看下去我就要睡著了。」  
　　「那就睡覺吧。」Bruce收起電腦，將他放到床頭櫃上去。  
　　Jason坐起身，去關了房間的燈跟他床頭櫃的燈，直接窩回棉被中。Bruce也關上他那邊的燈，將伴侶擁入懷中。  
   
   
   
 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 小片段（時間線約Jay嫁給Bruce後的三個月（JW是Jason．Wayne  
>    
> 　　網路上流傳著一個一個男人拯救了一個被Alpha騷擾的女服務生的影片。  
> 　　『天吶JW好帥www 簡直霸氣全開www』  
> 　　『我願意當那個女服務生』  
> 　　『我願意當那個被打翻的杯子』  
> ……  
>    
> 　　Jason會知道是因為Roy正在那則帖子底下回覆，而且他還是粉絲會的會長。  
> 　　「你已經是公眾人物了，跟我一起吃飯真的不要緊嗎～」  
> 　　「你冒著電腦被報銷的風險做這些才不要緊嗎？」Jason黑著臉說。  
> 　　果然，下一秒，軍火庫的電腦螢幕暗了下去，一直到變成全黑之前，螢幕上只出現一行字：『讓紅頭罩這個星期五回來吃飯』  
> 　　然後軍火庫的電腦就完整掛了。  
>    
> 　　Roy一邊尖叫一邊想要找肇事者(的伴侶)索賠，沒想到一回頭只看見Jason撥了電話給他家親愛的。  
>    
> 　　「老頭子！你不會打電話給我嗎！」  
> 　　『回來吃飯，我想你了。』  
> 　　「……」打這麼直的球令Jason氣躁的臉紅變成害羞的臉紅，「嗯，我的任務快做完了。」  
> 　　『好，我等你。』  
>    
> 　　「可是小杰鳥……我的電腦掛了……」可憐的Roy是不會得到回應了。  
>    
>  


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> timkon雙A暗示

初冬  
   
　　「你可以摸摸看。」  
　　本來對著Barbara肚子發呆的Jason聽見這句話後突然結巴起來。五分鐘前他才對Dick大吼天這麼冷怎麼把孕婦帶來更冷的地方（沒有帶任何髒字），現在就因為Barbara一句話而有點緊張無措。  
   
　　「不行，我很粗魯。」他黑著臉跳開。這是他唯一一個想到可以拒絕的理由。  
　　Barbara被他逗笑了，輕輕地摸著自己四個月的肚子，「你才不粗魯，Jason，你是最溫柔的。」在所有人都照常工作照常生活的時候，只有Jason為她母子兩戒掉了他一直以來的壞習慣。她當然會發現，沒有什麼是她看不出來的。  
　　「來吧。」她朝他伸出手。  
　　Jason仍鐵青著臉，就這樣僵持在那。  
   
　　大約過了五秒，Jason手錶上的訊號閃了一下，「蝙蝠洞在叫我！」立刻衝了出去。  
　　留下眾人一副：『好吧既然蝙蝠洞在呼叫了～』的表情放過他。  
   
×  
   
　　「老傢伙，怎麼了？」Jason三步併兩步地衝下蝙蝠洞。  
　　「沒事。」  
　　「沒事你叫我過來——」好吧，有事。  
   
　　發覺老蝙蝠看出他有些抗拒觸碰Barbara的肚子，Jason撇撇嘴，站在原地不知該做什麼表情。  
   
　　「來練練手吧。」Bruce從椅子上站起，「很久沒跟你對練了。」  
　　Jason脫去他的外套，他現在也的確想發洩一下。  
   
　　跟Bruce對練需要很大的專注力，首先要無視他該死的性感——對Jason來說——還要躲過他能看穿一切以及預知他下一步動作的攻擊。  
　　當然，對Bruce來說，跟Jason對練也需要很大的專注力，原因跟上述差不多。  
　　Jason是Bruce教出來的，他了解他的動作；而Jason曾花了很多時間研究怎麼打敗Bruce，他一樣了解他。  
　　兩個互相了解的人，如果體能、敏捷度都已經不成為失敗的原因，那就只剩下專注力了。

　　當Jason被Bruce摔在地上並壓制時，他望著黑壓壓的蝙蝠洞上空，順了順氣。  
　　「你分心了。」Bruce沒有要讓他起來的意思，就這麼壓著他。  
　　Jason咬唇，「我再也不跟我的性幻想對象練練手。」  
　　Bruce哼笑一聲，低下頭去吻了他的鼻樑。  
　　「還有其他原因。」  
　　「……」Jason瞪著Bruce的眼睛，但很快他就屈服了，「我在想Babs的寶寶……」  
　　「嗯。」  
　　「我、我不能碰她，我沒保護好、我們的……」他皺眉，「我怎麼能碰他們一直在保護的……」  
　　「Jay，」Bruce握住他的手，「所以我們得一起保護他們。」  
　　「……我不確定我能辦到。」  
　　「你已經這麼做了，你比我們更盡心盡力。」男人的聲音低沉而富有磁性，讓人有種安全感，「我們都即將成為爺爺，或許我們還不明白怎麼做，但我們可以一起學習。」  
　　「你再講下去就不是Bruce了。」Jason推開男人，坐了起來，「那我現在要……我甚至不知道要說什麼……」  
　　「我們可以一起上去。」  
　　Jason沉默一下後點了點頭。他差點說出『少來了你的情商也沒多高』，但還是接受了Bruce的提議。

　　牽著手走在蝙蝠洞的樓梯上時，Jason忽然抬起頭來，露出一個疑惑的表情。  
　　「你剛剛說的『我們』即將成為爺爺，是指你跟誰？」  
　　「你。」  
　　「！！」Jason驚訝到差點放開Bruce的手，「不是叔叔嗎我！？」  
　　Bruce湊過去親吻他的臉頰，「那要看你跟誰結婚了。」

✤

　　收到照片的那天，Barbara傳了個訊息給Jason：『是個女孩，Jay，醫生說她跟我都非常健康。』  
　　照片中Jason蹲在Barbara面前、手輕輕撫上她四個月肚子，一臉震驚與不習慣，Bruce彎身在旁邊，骨節分明的大手蓋在Jason的手上，他們都看著那裝個女娃兒的圓肚皮，張著口不知道在說什麼。  
　　照片是Alfred拍的，恰到好處地抓準寒冷的窗外與溫暖的家人的角度。  
　　Jason看著照片，似乎在為那如此生活的生活照而感到有點欣喜——當然他不會說，也不會表現在臉上，就算現在四下無人——差點忘記他回歸普通人的生活已經過了一年多，縱使只回歸了一半，且這一半有點像是在做做樣子給社會看的，但能撫著一位孕婦的肚子並說出『妳爸欺負妳就跟我們說，我們會幫妳踢他屁股！』這樣威嚇卻滿滿愛的言語，也是難得的小確幸。  
　　就在他的嘴角快要揚起來的時候，清脆的敲門聲拉回他的注意力，來人——Tim．Drake——直接打開了他房間的門。  
　　「嗨，大紅。」  
　　Jason決定不給他好臉色看——同時又慶幸還好當初沒笑得太蠢。  
　　「我想到一個很應景的服裝。」拿著他的電腦進來。  
　　「你還在想這個啊？」  
　　Tim直接把他的電腦給他看，上面是某間汽車公司的聖誕節宣傳單，有幾個聖誕女郎靠著轎車擺出好幾個撩人的姿勢。  
　　「不要，」Jason直接拒絕，「太冷了！」雖然汽車公司很好心地給模特兒找來長袖的聖誕女郎上衣，那短裙還是短到讓人發毛。  
　　「再冷的你都穿過。」  
　　「還有我要告訴你，」Jason露出『想都別想』的表情，「這次我的熱潮就在聖誕節。」  
　　「……那不是更應景了嗎？」  
　　「我的意思是你們這群傢伙全都得滾出去，沒辦法回來。」  
　　「呃……我們也不一定得在莊園過，或我們自己過、提早過也行。」聳聳肩不當一回事。  
　　「好吧，我再跟Alfred討論。」

　　說完聖誕節，Tim再次把焦點拉回來。  
　　「除了變裝play你們沒想過要玩其他的嗎？」Tim一邊搜索頁面一邊說。  
　　「什麼意思？」  
　　「你們又不是典型AO伴侶，偶爾玩個指令服從之類的……」然後看到Jason整個紅了臉，「看來是玩過了。」  
　　「我根本什麼都沒說！！」他差點在這句話前面加上『操你的』。仔細想想他可是在整個家族都是偵探的屋子裡呢。  
　　「你的訊息素在我提到這個的時候有變多的跡象。」  
　　「那你怎麼不覺得那是我不要的意思。」  
　　Tim想了一下，聳聳肩說：「因為變好聞了。」  
　　Jason吞入『媽的』兩個字，把熟透的臉埋入手掌中。  
   
　　「不然你可以考慮我的壓箱寶。」打開頁面。  
　　「別點出來，Timmy，你的壓箱寶我一件都不想穿。」  
　　「總會有一個你想要的。」  
　　「你這麼積極是為什麼？」Jason翻了他一個白眼。  
　　「也沒什麼特別的。」  
　　Omega聞到『特別』的味道了。  
　　「別這樣看我，大紅。」Tim皺著眉想揮開Jason那似乎看穿什麼的眼神。

　　而Jason只是靠到他旁邊，露出一抹壞笑說：「好上嗎？」  
　　「閉嘴！」Tim一把推開他，惹得Jason哈哈大笑起來。  
   
✤

聖誕節前五天．蝙蝠洞

　　Jason坐回電腦椅上，暗暗地嘆了口氣，一人分飾三角還真是有挑戰性。他現在有三個身份，紅頭罩、翼俠、Jason．Wayne。  
　　他推動椅子轉了一圈，眼角又撇倒放在玻璃櫃中的他的羅賓制服。  
   
　　——不，沒有第四個。  
　　他冷哼一聲把自己轉回來，三個身份就夠他忙了，不管用任何方式都不會有第四個！  
　　當Jason接管蝙蝠俠群英會後就有想過，要不然就別再穿上那件會飛的制服了，可有些事情還是得親力親為。  
　　除非他正在熱潮可以跟Bruce一起缺席之外，Jason可是非常盡責且很準時上下班的(大多時間都泡在科技開發部門)。不算那間會議室的話，他的辦公室幾乎是蝙蝠洞了。然後晚上他還是會犧牲掉部份睡眠時間在高譚夜巡，有頭罩或沒頭罩看他心情——所以，扣掉熱潮浪費掉的時間，就算剩下的時間再充裕，他也絕對不會cos羅賓來跟Bruce玩一次變裝派對！  
　　英雄、反英雄、老闆跟小跟班都搶著當？絕對不用這麼充實！  
   
　　Jason再轉頭看一次自己的舊制服。  
　　——Tim那小子。  
　　他在腦海中嘖了一聲。  
　　他的壓箱寶裡頭全都是超級英雄的服裝，還特意留下一個破洞百出的漏洞給他看。  
　　——所有英雄的制服都已經是最新型了，偏偏只有羅賓的制服是舊的，而且照片上的人根本還他媽的是他。  
　　那是哪個年代怎麼有解析度這麼高的照片？就連天空的星星都一清二楚，是他露著大腿跟小腿在空中跳躍的照片，角落還能看到蝙蝠俠黑色披風一角。  
   
　　——別想了！  
　　Jason咬牙對自己的腦袋喊停，不過就一瞬間從Tim電腦裡閃過的畫面他記那麼清楚幹嘛？  
   
　　況且他們是玩情趣的，他穿羅賓制服到底有誰會感覺到情趣？那他還不如穿Tim給他看的恐龍裝，兩個人一起陽痿說不定問題就解決了～  
 　　Jason乾笑兩聲，回頭發現Tim無聲無息地出現在他身後。  
　　「我幫你找來了。」紅羅賓將手中一個大紙袋塞到Jason腿上。  
　　看到那露出的綠色恐龍頭，Jason才想把它丟回Tim手中就被他壓了回去。  
　　「按你的尺寸做的。」  
　　Jason瞬間把滿嘴髒話吞進喉嚨裡。  
　　「不就一隻恐龍還得量身訂做？」  
　　「要做成下半身可開口的。」  
　　「……」媽的這傢伙玩真的……

　　Jason抓起那件恐龍裝，才要再丟回袋子裡，便看到裡面紅色的布料……  
　　「結果你還是搞來了聖誕女郎裝……」  
　　「都是照你的尺寸做的。」  
　　「我不需要你在這時候表現你的貼心，鳥寶……」拿起那紅色的衣裝時，瞥見了更下面的黃色綠色衣裝，「你他——」咬牙，「這才是你的目的！！？」  
　　「你會感謝我的貼心，大紅。」  
　　Jason把所有東西塞回袋子裡，丟進紅羅賓懷中。

　　「這是我死前穿的那套，Tim。」他黑著臉說，「你沒必要再做一套復刻版的！」  
　　「你是羅賓，Jason，沒其他意思，」Tim提著袋子，仍舊滿臉冷靜，「就是想在聖誕節辦個主題派對，主題是蝙蝠全家，只是剛好跟這兩件一起給你。」說得跟真的一樣。  
　　「喔？」Jason沒說出口『去你的』，打從心底不相信Tim的主題派對，「地點在哪？阿卡姆瘋人院？」  
　　「阿卡姆瘋人院的每個人都很會帶動氣氛，但很可惜，會是更歡樂一點的地方。」Tim轉身，「我會放到你的房間裡。」

×

　　真的在房間裡看見那個紙袋子時，Jason已經不知道要說什麼了。  
　　去他的主題派對！要真的是主題派對也是『蝙蝠俠的小跟班』主題！Bruce只要穿上蝙蝠衣他的雙重人格就會出來，就連拿個飲料站在那都讓人倍感壓力！才沒有人會邀請蝙蝠俠！

　　Jason拿出那套恐龍，就算沒人看到還是忍不住翻了個白眼。  
　　恐龍裝，Pass。  
　　聖誕女郎也Pass。  
　　羅賓……嗯，還真的是他的尺寸……一樣是凱夫拉材質，跟記憶中一樣的質感跟重量……不，Pass！他絕對不穿這個！Pass就是Pass！布料還他媽比聖誕女郎裝少！

✤

　　隔兩天後的上午，Jason在辦公室中接到Tim聽起來頗為不滿的電話。  
　　『大紅，你把恐龍裝寄給Kon幹什麼？』  
　　「我的尺寸跟他差不多吧？下盤有開口，玩得開心點。」  
　　『你想讓我不舉嗎？』  
　　「那你不怕我不舉嗎？！」  
　　『Omega只要能生就好了。』  
　　「Tim寶你找死！」Jason炸了毛對電話大吼，「我現在就過去殺了你！！」  
　　『這是Kon說的。』  
　　「有點擔當，小紅。」  
　　『的確是他說的。』聲音聽起來頗無辜，但Jason絕對相信那是他裝的！  
　　「那就管好你的母狗！」  
　　電話那邊沉默一會，Jason也不打算收回他的話。

　　『……Jason，』Tim沉著聲音，『敢跟我打賭嗎？』  
　　「噢？鳥寶寶生氣啦？」  
　　『如果我讓Kon穿上那件恐龍裝並且使用了能開口的下盤，你就穿上我幫你準備的羅賓制服！』  
　　「哈，我就不信超級小子敢穿那套跟你幹～」  
　　『等著瞧。』

×

　　隔天下午的董事會，Jason一臉桀驁不馴地坐在Tim對面，Tim無視那極其欠揍的嘴臉，董事會一開始就傳了張照片給Jason。

　　Jason翻開他的手機，點開照片。

　　看著Jason羞憤地漲紅臉，氣到發抖抬起冒火的眼睛時，Tim微微彎起他好看的嘴角，拿起他的咖啡輕輕地舉一個小弧度，便優雅地喝了起來。

　　等著看好戲。

✤

　　Jason穿著浴袍坐在床上顫抖雙手抓著手上凱夫拉制服。  
　　——不行，他辦不到——  
　　這件制服代表了太多東西。  
　　它曾經代表了他的希望與追求，他曾穿著它看著Bruce的背影，他曾多麼希望能跟上他的腳步，卻什麼也沒追到……  
　　它也代表了結束。

　　Jason晃晃腦袋，這個時候才打電話跟Tim（其實人就在飯廳）說他不幹了還不知道鳥寶寶會想出什麼來整他。

　　——早知道就選擇聖誕女郎……  
　　——他突然覺得聖誕女郎溫暖多了……

×

　　「Drake，你還待在這裡幹什麼？」晚餐後兩個小時，Damian已經準備要回他的安全屋去避雷，經過飯廳時只見Tim還坐在位置上用手機。  
　　「嗯？」Tim抬起頭，不懷好意地笑了笑，「就只再待一會。」  
　　Alfred端著點心跟剛煮好的咖啡，放在Tim桌前。看這樣子Damian要怎麼相信他只待一會？  
　　「我等著看你搶著標記這裡唯一一個Omega的蠢樣。」  
　　「我不會犯就算我剛分化時也沒犯過的蠢事。」  
　　就在兩個Alpha就要槓起來的時候，第三個Alpha走了進來，聞見他們互不相讓的訊息素只是皺了皺眉，但不是因為兩隻小鳥即將而起的征戰，而是『他們還在這裡』。  
　　「我待到餅乾吃完，Bruce。」Tim拿起他的小盤子中的餅乾。  
　　Bruce直接拿走他一塊，「你只剩兩塊的時間。」脫下他的西裝拿給在旁邊的Alfred。  
　　Damian迅雷不及掩耳地拿走一塊。  
　　「一塊。」他得意地說，眼角瞄到父親順著空氣中淡淡的Omega的味道離開了飯廳。  
　　「你果然是他兒子，簡直一模一樣，連最優秀的仿畫大師都沒辦法詮釋你們兩個！」Tim不甘心地喝了一大口咖啡，拿起他最後一塊餅乾。  
　　「我萬分同意，Tim少爺。」Alfred忍不住點點頭，要是誰跟他說Damian跟Bruce不像他絕對有自信可以說出足足滿一萬字他們父子倆相像的地方。  
　　Tim口中咬著餅乾起身，胡亂套上他的外套。——距離Jason的熱潮至少還有10小時，不知道這一家子都在急什麼！  
　　「你只是忌妒我跟父親的關係罷了。」  
　　Tim喝光他的咖啡，把電腦跟手機塞進他的背包中。  
　　「我可不會忌妒一個領頭Alpha要照顧他的Omega時就得跟我一樣必須離開的小鬼。」提起後背包。

　　突然一股強烈、極具侵佔性的Alpha訊息素幾乎炸了整座莊園，濃厚的麝香中帶有金屬與煤炭味，在這之中又包含了原本應該香氣和諧現在卻非常狂暴的琴酒味……  
　　「噢，我的老天吶……」Alfred放下餐盤的手抖動一下。  
　　「別看我，不是我。」Damian也被那味道愣住了，那跟他味道極像又更有威力的訊息素，就算他目前火力全開也表現不出來……  
　　「你覺得是敵襲的機率有多高？」  
　　Tim突然流下一滴冷汗，心想是不是自己玩過火了……  
　　「百分之兩百。」他說，Tim沒有聞過Bruce原本的味道，可依照Dick跟Jason的敘述來看，應該……百分之兩百遇到敵襲的應該是Jason……  
　　老管家彎起嘴角，默默的將使用完的餐具收回餐盤中。

　　「我去看看。」Damian．不怕死．Wayne部份好奇心部份警戒地打算靠近味道來的位置，畢竟整個莊園都知道Bruce沒有某方面功能，突然有也太詭異了……  
　　老管家提醒道：「請小心自身安全，Damian少爺。」  
　　「確定沒事我就會離開。」  
　　Tim想想以後真的有離開的必要嗎？被標記的Omega基本上就沒有太大的吸引力，除了避閃之外他們不知道還有沒有要離開的原因……  
　　Tim本想直接走了，但Damian過了三分鐘都還沒回來。  
　　——該不會被以為要爭奪地盤的Bruce給殺了吧？  
　　——不會的，Damian是Bruce的血親。

　　想了兩秒紅羅決定，還是也是去看看吧……  
　　Tim沒一會便來到Bruce房外，跟大宅其他地方的味道相比，這裡的味覺衝擊根本是一級戰區。  
　　擋在Bruce房間前的那塊門板，直直傳來不允許打擾的訊息。  
　　現任羅賓怔怔的站在門外約兩步的距離。  
　　「Damian？」  
　　「Drake，父親跟羅賓……」  
　　Tim再次流了滴冷汗，他果然玩出火了……  
　　這時本來人應該還在布魯德海文的Dick從走廊另一邊跑過來，停下的時候還不斷喘氣。  
　　「居然發生了……」  
　　「你怎麼會這個時間回來？」  
　　「我剛好在高譚，Bruce他要我……」  
　　Dick還沒說完，緊掩的門扉打開了，一隻解開袖扣的大手伸了出來，抽走Dick手上拿著的袋子。  
　　「你們該走了。」門後的湛藍發出陰冷的幽光。  
　　門關上了。

　　「……」三隻小鳥默默闔起他們因吃驚而張開的嘴。  
　　門關上前他們只看見一隻跪落在床邊的大腿與膝蓋，大腿上半掩著他們都熟悉不過的綠色衣擺……  
　　Jason．Wayne用特殊戰袍喚醒了沉睡的小Bruce。

　　在理清思緒前他們決定什麼都不提。  
　　「我……回布魯德海文。」  
　　「我回安全屋。」  
　　「我也回去。」  
　　在理清思緒前他們決定都不回來了……


	7. Chapter 7

　　看見老蝙蝠進來的時候Jason心想完了，然而他正套上第二只精靈靴；看見老蝙蝠沉下臉、眉毛與眼睛湊在一塊看著他時，他心想死定了……  
　　「老傢伙，」他慌亂站起來，「我不是……」

　　接著Jason彷彿聽見轟隆隆的音效，炸裂開來的Alpha訊息素縮緊他全身的細胞，完全沒有心理準備跟防禦，猛烈接受了他記憶深處、最熟悉的那股味道，幾乎是在聞到的瞬間就腿軟的跪下……  
　　Omega的本能迫使他仰起頭露出他的喉嚨，戴著綠色手套的雙手擺到臀部後面，做出他在Bruce沒訊息素時也沒少做過的臣服姿勢……

　　今天是什麼日子？他為什麼要穿成這樣？他全身被包裹在激烈的Alpha訊息素中，腦袋一糊就什麼也不記得了……

×

　　Beuce在開門以前有在猜Jason今晚要給他什麼樣的驚喜，他們從沒在聖誕節前後遇到熱潮，他想這次的主題應該是紅色誘人、把自己當成禮物交給他的……  
　　……  
　　…………羅賓？！

　　——那個總是急躁、跟Dick完全相反、叛逆又難以管教，卻認真、活潑、不服輸、老把痛苦往心裡吞、善良又會照顧人的……  
　　那個死去的羅賓……

　　……懷著他的孩子的羅賓。

×

　　訊息素充斥整個大宅的時候Bruce還沒完整意識到，是在床邊跪落的Jason提醒了他，這是他唯一會做出反應的Alpha訊息素，這是Jason從以前到現在都沒有真正完成的訓練……

　　Bruce打了個電話給Dick，他需要冷靜一點。

　　他以為他不會再想看到任何人懷上他的孩子、不會希望任何人再因為同樣的方式痛苦一生，他不能親手保護Jason，意味著他永遠失去了繁衍後代的權力。  
　　現在他的Jason就在他面前，戴著他的多米諾面具、披上鮮豔的黃色披風、穿著合身的綠色制服與顯現他結實大腿的短褲……  
　　這一切都一模一樣，不曾變過。

×

　　Jason恢復一點意識時是被Alpha訊息素震醒的，他先是聽見關門的聲音，然後感覺到那氣勢磅礡的Alpha訊息素一步一步往自己走來。  
　　訊息素的衝擊撼動他每一顆細胞，他的每個毛孔都在擴張發出乖順隨和可又有點不甘願的Omega訊息素。

　　迷濛中他看見Bruce堅毅又成熟的臉，藍色的雙眼帶著些許嚴肅與沉默。  
　　——果然生氣了嗎？  
　　——還氣到連本能都被引出來了……Jason你還真他媽是個天才……

　　被Bruce強而有力的雙手撈起來丟到床上時，Jason還全身發軟動不了，忍不住顫抖著。  
　　看見老蝙蝠扯鬆領帶的動作，Jason還是無法自持地覺得他該死的性感……

　　「Bruce……」Jason處於一個想接近又想後退的矛盾中，可無論哪一個他都無法實際辦到，「你搞什麼……」他試圖發出一點聲音。  
　　「這是我要問的。」執起Jason的手，隔著他的手套吻上他的手指，聲線低沉。  
　　「你在……」生氣嗎？  
　　Jason呼吸急促，在男人靠近到自己面前時，他變得異常想要湊過去吻他。  
　　Bruce扣住他右手的手指將他壓到床上，再抓住Jason放置在他胸口不知道是推拒還是索求的手腕。  
　　「你覺得我在想什麼？」男人冷峻的笑了一下，平時他也是這樣笑的，但在訊息素的表現下，那樣的笑容多了許多威撼感。  
　　Jason被抓住的手揪住男人的襯衫，喉嚨不爭氣地沙啞起來。

　　「你想……」他仰起頭，口中不自覺地分泌出大量Omega訊息素，「媽的……」  
　　聽見Jason好久沒說出口的髒字，Bruce壓上自己的嘴唇，粗暴地侵略他的猶豫。  
　　Jason抓緊Bruce的手指，嚐見他好久沒有碰到的訊息素味道，身體迅速點燃想被佔有的慾火——  
　　可惜Bruce的舌頭跟往常每一次接吻都一樣，沒那麼容易被他固定住，總能輕易地攻略他的城池。可即便如此Jason還是努力地湊上去，讓對方粗魯的唇齒包覆住自己。

　　「說吧，我想幹什麼？」明明是疑問句，聽起來卻是命令句。  
　　Jason在他離開自己嘴唇時不捨的舔過對方的下唇。  
　　Alpha訊息素中的絕對佔有不容忽視，Omega的臉紅了起來，心臟怦怦跳著。

　　「你想標記我……」他咕噥著，「你想操我……」Jason撇過頭，露出他腺體的位置。  
　　「我在猶豫要現在標記你還是明天你熱潮的時候再咬你。」雖是這樣說，Alpha訊息素中透漏出的霸道還是讓他的Omega服服貼貼的。  
　　Jason無法停止他的渴望，他彷彿身置熱潮期。  
　　「趁你能標記的時候快點咬我，Bruce……」卻還是不要命地壞嘴一下，「除非你氣勢這麼浩大結果還是沒硬……」  
　　Bruce撐開Jason的雙腿，直接擠進他的雙腿之間。他讓Omega的手覆蓋住自己的褲襠，讓他感受自己磅礡的慾望。

　　Jason大幅度抖動一下，隔著褲襠與手套他都能感受到那會彈跳出來的炙熱與碩大……  
　　「媽的……」他又破戒了……小時候覺得他很大是因為那時候他還小，現在還覺得他很大那實在是……  
　　是什麼Jason形容不出來，但他明顯感受到他的後穴比他的理智還要更渴望被那東西撐開、填滿、盡情蹂躪……

　　「那個……Bruce……」Jason想了想，「或要叫Daddy也可以……」胸口還是不斷起伏。  
　　男人沒有給他這個機會，Jason示軟或撒嬌通常是想要求『Bruce絕大可能不會答應的事』。  
　　「不行，Jay，」Bruce盯著他熱潮前有點紅暈的腺體，「別破壞我們的傳統。」  
　　「不然把那該死的短褲——」  
　　「等等再脫。」他撥開被披風的領巾稍微擋住的Omega腺體，「現在有別的事要做。」  
　　「嗯哼……」Jason扭動身體——他覺得他在扭動，但他其實動不太了。

　　Jason的味道正在催促著他，急不可耐地放出更多訊息素。  
　　Bruce再次輕易壓制他，Jason癱軟在床上，差點放空只剩呼吸系統在運作。  
　　Bruce不曉得自己現在適不適合想這個問題，把標記給予Jason並不在他的人生計畫內，或換個說法，他以為他一輩子都無法再做標記，所以他也沒想過如果哪天他能標記了，要在什麼樣的情況下咬他才好。  
　　——或者其實也不用想這麼多。  
　　男人彎上嘴角，輕吻伴侶的臉頰。  
　　Jason沉浸在他不可理喻的Alpha訊息素中溫柔的吻裡。  
　　「Bruce，」他沙啞地挪動眼珠，綠色的虹膜中存在的不只是情慾，「快標記我……」  
　　男人露出一抹壞笑，「我想我還是去換個制服……」話還沒說完，被Jason不知哪生出來的力氣給勾住腰部與肩膀，重重地扯到他身上去。  
　　Jason發出悶聲，他的腎上腺素只給他不到一秒的力量能禁錮住這個男人，能讓他別廢話地埋進他的脖頸間。

　　「讓全世界都知道我是你的，蝙蝠俠。」嘴唇湊到男人耳邊上，順著耳朵輪廓由上而下舔咬，「然後，快點操我……」

　　Bruce看過多次Jason在沒有戴頭罩也沒補上他的臨時標記的情況下跟幾個Alpha對著幹的情況，而那些Alpha或許會造成Jason心理上的踟躕、或讓他腿軟，但從沒有一個Alpha可以讓他硬得可以的膝蓋下跪……  
　　Bruce是例外，唯一一個例外。  
　　為此而湧上的滿足多得溢出成了優越感。

　　Bruce低下頭，溼潤的舌頭舔過那極具誘惑力的腺體，他能聞到Jason充滿期待的訊息素味道。  
　　他愛死他的期待。

　　牙齒陷進Jason的皮膚中、咬破Omega腺體的時候，滿溢出來的Omega激素竄流進Alpha口中，他幾近瘋狂的吸吮著伴侶的味道，並一再地回味，久久不肯放開。  
　　老天啊，他早該在Jason只到他胸口高的時候就標記他的……

　　大量的Alpha訊息素刺進後頸中，Jason已忘了被啃咬的疼痛，他揪著Bruce背後的襯衫，腦子無法冷靜的呻吟起來。  
　　無論Bruce是因為什麼看到他穿這身制服就莫名硬起來，他最想要的不是被操到七葷八素（好吧，其實有點想），而是一個安全的連結。  
　　從現在起，連結他們的不會只是一張結婚證書與兩枚戒指；從現在起，他就只會對Bruce的訊息素做出反應，而且可能會永遠被他壓制住無法反抗——Omega本能也好，個人意願也好，他現在覺得無比滿足。  
　　這意味著他再也不用擔心他的脖子會在各種情況下被別的Alpha捷足先登、再也不用避開家族其他人跟Bruce躲在這裡度過熱潮，彷彿是偷情一樣、也不必擔心隱藏得不夠好而被老跟著他的八卦記者拍到。

　　Jason朦朧而安靜地躺在床上，Bruce抬起頭吞下帶有苦味的口水，他輕輕撥回伴侶的頭，手指已因他放出來的想被佔有的訊息素而輕微發抖。  
　　Jason看著他，綠色的眼睛在多米諾面具下閃閃發亮，好像在疑惑他還在等什麼。  
　　但很快他就知道老傢伙在等什麼。  
　　「老……老傢伙……」他哆嗦著，似乎不確定自己能不能說出一句完整的句子，「你……記得……記得……」  
　　「記得。」  
　　男人坐起身的時候Jason已沒有力氣再伸手抓住他，Bruce沒有要收斂一點他的訊息素的意思，相反還非常樂在其中。  
　　Bruce從Dick拿來的塑料袋中拿出一片四顆的白色藥丸跟瓶裝水，Jason張開嘴，讓Bruce的手指與一片藥丸放進他口中，手指離開時他還忍不住地用舌尖掠過他的指尖，想再嚐嚐男人皮膚上殘留的Alpha激素。  
　　Bruce在口中含了一大口水，仰起Jason的下顎，讓水與自己的激素送入對方口中。  
　　Jason吞下Bruce的味道與藥片，想抬起身體繼續接受伴侶的吻，仍舊沒有任何力氣。

　　「一個禮拜份的。」  
　　Jason眨下眼，表示回應。  
　　——很好，不愧是Bruce，什麼都準備好了。

　　Jason知道自己現在是什麼樣子，臉很燙、脖子跟耳朵也很燙，他的身體發軟，某個部位卻是硬的。他盡可能的夾緊著腿，小短褲緊緊的壓著他的慾望，膝蓋以下還在發抖，被精靈靴包住的腳幾乎沒了知覺。  
　　在Bruce面前他穿過布料更少的衣服，可這件制服所代表的意義不同一般。冷靜下來後他感覺到從未有過的羞恥。

　　「手……手套……」  
　　「不行。」男人撈起他，讓他坐在自己腿上，隔著綠色凱夫拉制服親吻他的胸口。  
　　「鞋……」  
　　「Jason，」男人的手撫過他的大腿，能感覺到他聽見自己叫他名字時所停頓的呼吸，「一件都不能脫。」  
　　Omega的訊息素透漏出一半的叛逆、一點順從跟大部分髒話。  
　　Bruce沒有從這樣的角度欣賞過Jason，如果他再年輕些二十歲可能會被這放肆的訊息素給惹到炸毛，可是能成功壓制Jason又再次滿足他的優越感。

　　當上衣被從短褲裡頭被拉出來時，Jason還存有一點希望是Bruce能幫他脫掉這身該死的制服，但沒有，男人只是把制服推到他的鎖骨處，扶著他的腰，長著厚繭的手指滑過他的肩胛與背脊，把頭埋在他鍛鍊有素的胸肌裡，舔去他每一滴汗水與皮膚上的Omega激素。  
　　而Jason只能看著伴侶額間滑落的汗水，忍住下身的緊繃與後穴想被填滿的濕溽，放出幾乎只剩下髒話內容的訊息素。

　　「Bruce……」他的聲音已帶上哭腔。

　　男人哼笑一聲。聽見Bruce這樣笑不是什麼好兆頭，Jason咕噥一聲放軟姿態，哽著喉嚨深深吸氣——現在大概只剩呼吸系統是他的了。  
　　「Daddy……」Jason撒嬌般地發出聲音，如果不是Bruce撐著他他真的已經倒回床上去。  
　　Bruce還是哼笑一聲，換來Jason激烈的訊息素，彷彿在說：『媽的你在不滿什麼！』  
　　Jason能感覺到自己的右大腿與小腿不斷被男人或輕或重的揉捏，指背向下滑過他的膝蓋，再用指腹撩過大腿後方……  
　　男人的手指像點燃的火球，經過哪裡都帶給他無法言喻的搔癢與刺激。  
　　直到他總算把手指停留在那件該死的綠鱗小短褲上，順著他被擠壓的慾望輪廓挑逗他。  
　　「嗯哼……」他既期待又怕只是在吊胃口。  
　　Bruce輕輕拉下Jason短褲，讓它剛好可以露出他的慾望，手指圈住它時男人聽見伴侶倒吸一口氣的聲音。  
　　「沒穿內褲？」  
　　「剛……洗完……澡……」Jason羞恥得快暈過去。  
　　Bruce火熱地擼動那他摸過無數次的肉莖，由下而上掐上去的時候Jason發出彷彿尖叫的呻吟，他用手指按壓肉莖上明顯浮出的青莖，拇指與食指同時搓揉冠狀溝與尿道口。  
　　Jason被Bruce精湛的手活差點逼出了眼淚。  
　　他身體裡分泌出的滑液已連凱夫拉小短褲都擋不住地從邊縫流出，他的大腿後方濕了一片。

　　——Daddy……Father……Bruce……蝙蝠俠……親愛的……還是只有Talia叫的Beloved……  
　　——要我叫什麼都可以……拜託別只摸那裡……

　　Omega訊息素中隱含的渴求沒讓Bruce心軟，他仍一塊又一塊地吸吮過Jason的腹肌，不急不徐地隔著小短褲揉捏伴侶的臀部。

　　——不脫就是了……不脫就是了……  
　　——我全程穿著這件該死的制服讓你操還不行嗎……

　　Bruce停下動作，抬起狡黠的雙眼看向Jason霧濛濛的綠眼睛。  
　　「……」Jason吸一下鼻子，「去你的……」說完這句話的同時，他瞬間被推回床上，在柔軟的床舖上還沒彈兩下，雙腳已被Bruce高高舉起掛在他肩膀上……  
　　Bruce在塑料袋中胡亂找出保險套盒，快速撕去外包裝。  
　　他想他不會再介意Jason對他說髒話，相反，那是他才有的特權。  
　　Jason想幫他解開皮帶、想幫他拉下拉鍊、想把那個即將填滿他的巨物釋放出來……可Bruce沒有收回對他的牽制，他只能眼巴巴地看著男人明明已經用最快速度在做、對他來說卻是慢動作播放的動作。  
　　Bruce解開他的皮帶，迅速將西裝褲連同底褲一起褪至大腿——老實說他也很久沒看到它站起來了，可現在可沒那個閒暇時間——用牙齒咬開保險套的包裝，隨手扔去包裝袋，將合乎他尺寸的套子戴上。  
　　膝蓋被推至胸前的時候Jason咬住他的下唇，他差點在看見Bruce堅挺粗壯的陰莖瞬間就達到高潮。  
　　Bruce用手指勾開伴侶短褲的邊縫，透明的淫水幾乎是噴洩出來。男人俯下身讓他的慾望抵著那不須再做潤滑就已經溼潤得可以吞進他頂端一半的柔軟後穴。  
　　Bruce吞下口水，喉嚨乾澀。

　　「我都要忌妒現在的我了。」他假裝無奈地說。  
　　Jason的Omega訊息素又爆發出來，沒想到最後還是逼他掉下兩顆眼淚。  
　　「快操進來……Bruce……快點……求你了……Bruce……」  
　　Bruce直挺挺地幹了進去，平時沒用他這種尺寸的道具的Jason對他來說有點緊，但並不阻礙他一路插到最底。  
　　「啊啊……」Jason仰起頭，發出低沉的嘶吼，敏感的腸道盡其可能地撐大，包覆住男人燥熱的慾望。  
　　Bruce皺緊眉頭無法呼吸，抱Jason溫暖夾住的舒爽直接傳上大腦，他再次張開眼的時候，眼神中的溫柔降到一半以下。Bruce沒有等Jason習慣他，只抽插兩下便找到了Jason的前列腺，二話不說朝那個位置不斷進攻。  
　　「啊……Bru……Bruce……啊哈啊……」  
　　Jason的雙手被男人抓住高舉過頭頂壓住，胡亂地叫著，他現在也沒空思考老蝙蝠這個動作到底有沒有意義——他是說，他都動彈不得了不是嗎？  
　　但Bruce在擒住他發出好聽呻吟的嘴唇時，刻意放低他的Alpha訊息素，讓Jason至少手跟腳都能動。  
　　「唔哼……唔唔……」攪亂他舌頭的男人現在想控制他的聲音，酸麻的快感從Bruce每一下猛烈的撞擊撞上他的全身，他能感覺到Bruce陰莖上每一條摩擦他的青莖——就算是隔著保險套。

　　Jason第一次高潮在老傢伙插入不到五分鐘就嗚嗚噎噎地射了出來，創下成年後的最低紀錄。但他並沒有立刻意識到這個羞恥感，因為Bruce還沒放過他，Bruce才剛開始……

×

　　「Bruce……Bruce……嗚……」第三次半軟不硬的時候Jason總算趴在床上啜泣起來，「不要了……我不……」  
　　——誰能告訴他幾個小時前還完全無法勃起的人為什麼現在可以這麼持久？他在回來之前被外星射線打到了是不是？  
　　Jason差點忘記那個在操他的人是蝙蝠俠，蝙蝠俠是永遠不能被小看的。

　　Bruce撥開他的黃色披風，幾分鐘前已將Jason的小短褲褪至腿上，沒有餘地地捅進最深處。  
　　「啊哈……啊……」唾液低落在床單上，Bruce已經放他的身體自由了，可Jason不相信自己還有什麼力氣。  
　　「Jason……」  
　　老傢伙發出粗喘是他要射的訊號——Jason不知道為什麼竟然還記得這個——然而比起自己難受的半軟不硬，Omega先考慮到一個最根本的問題……

　　「等等……老傢伙……」Jason突地縮緊了後穴，想阻擋卻發覺男人已經盡可能地擠進他的身體，「不能……啊……」  
　　粗壯的陰莖尾部正在膨脹，Alpha正在佔有他的Omega。Jason繃緊神經咬住床單，痛得不敢呼出聲音，原本半硬的陰莖也軟了下去。  
　　「Jay？」發覺Jason的氣味驟變，Bruce警覺地想抽出來，卻已經牢牢地卡在洞口，還在繼續膨脹。  
　　「你上次……」他有點驚愕地問，「被結的時候是什麼時候？」  
　　Jaosn根本沒聽見Bruce問了什麼。  
　　等到體內的結已完成，Jason嘴唇發白地放開床單，冷汗從他臉頰滑下。

　　「Jason……」男人撫撫他的手臂，放出些許安慰性質的訊息素，湊在他耳邊磨蹭他的頭髮。  
　　習慣痛楚後Jason扭過頭，朝男人的下顎狠狠咬下去。Bruce決定不反抗他的攻擊，即使是身為一個Alpha。  
　　咬完之後Jason趴回床上，吸了下鼻子。

　　Bruce收住他的腰，兩人側躺貼在一塊，他擦去Jason額間的冷汗，心疼的吻了吻他的肩頭。

　　「老傢伙。」  
　　「嗯。」  
　　「……你記得我上次穿這件你幹我是在什麼時候嗎？」  
　　Bruce想也沒想，「沒有過。」  
　　Jason側頭看了他一眼，很快又扭了回去。  
　　「有嗎？」男人皺了眉，手指掠過伴侶的黑髮。上次Jason穿羅賓制服的時候是他還是羅賓的時候，只有Jason熱潮期間Bruce才會碰他。  
　　——他不記得自己有對Jason做出什麼不理智的事過，即使他曾不只一次地控制自己。

　　「那次我在下水道一群屍體上找到你，你受傷、神智不清，連講話方式都很渾沌……你把我壓在一堆屍體上，嗯，就是那樣，你別想太多，我呃……我沒拒絕。」他說，咬咬唇，「可是你也沒硬到最後……」  
　　知道Jason在說哪件事，Bruce僅是抱緊了他，「你該在我恢復後告訴我，Jason，或告訴Alfred。」  
　　「……」Jason還是在咬唇，不同的是他的耳根子紅了，「告訴你的話你怎麼可能在之後的熱潮結我……」  
　　「……」  
　　「你都不知道我多肖想你的結……」Omega把臉埋進手與被單中，「我就被結過那麼一次，老傢伙。」頓了頓，「跟這次。」  
　　上一次被Bruce結在體內的經歷已經記不太得了，但Jason大概會永遠記得這次，那飽滿又炙熱、充滿佔有慾的感覺。

　　Bruce低下頭，抬起Jason因羞愧而被咬得紅腫的嘴唇，輕輕將自己給印了上去。  
　　至始至終，只有他真正地擁有過Jason，Jason一直都是他的，沒有變過。

　　上天在犯罪小巷奪走他的家人，卻同樣在犯罪小巷給了他家人。

×

　　結退去後Jason有點困難的坐起身，腰酸背痛疲憊地皺下眉頭，他看著自己的綠色手套，然後拿下多米諾面罩丟到一邊去。  
　　同個時候，他聽見塑料袋摩挲的聲音，回過頭，只看見Bruce拆開了第二個保險套……

　　腎上腺素給了Jason力量，他下意識地跳了起來想逃離這塊床，可他的腳踝很快被男人抓住摔回床上，並拖了回去。  
　　腎上腺素不是只給Jason力量，也給了Bruce力量。

　　「老……老傢伙……」Jason在Bruce身下努力地擠出一點笑容，「不是結束了？」  
　　「我想是還沒。」撿來Jason的多米諾面罩，戴回他的臉上。  
　　「不、不休息一下？」  
　　「剛剛休息過了。」固定好伴侶的手，擠身進他的雙腿之間。  
　　「……」Jason緊繃地直打顫，「不然……我……我幫你口……或手……」  
　　Bruce又發出Jason最忌憚的哼笑，露出狩獵者姿態般的眼神，Jason豎起全身寒毛。  
　　「我用第三個的時候再這麼做吧。」

　　當Bruce再次幹進他高潮多次後敏感到不行的後穴，Jason一邊哭著求饒一邊意識到：老傢伙不舉的時候，Jason想停止就能停止；老傢伙能舉的時候，老傢伙想停止才能停止……


	8. Chapter 8

　　Bruce才剛躺回床上，幫Jason把被子拉高，他的伴侶就像被電到一樣彈坐起來。  
　　Bruce躺在那看著他，看著他瑟瑟發抖的肩膀，跟不知想到什麼垂喪著頭，還有想躺回來又躺不回來的可憐模樣。  
　　Alpha靠上前去，感覺到床舖有動作的Omega震動一下，沒有預警地被男人從側邊撈到大腿上。

　　「bru……」才出聲Jason就停住了，他的喉嚨現在百分百沙啞，無法言語的窘況變成潮紅浮上他的臉頰。  
　　Bruce讓Jason的頭靠在自己肩上，緩緩扶著他躺下，讓他整個人壓在身上。  
　　「夢到什麼？」搓搓Jason的手臂。  
　　Jason嘎嘰嘎嘰說了幾個音，發覺還是什麼都說不出來，沮喪的摟著Bruce的腰。  
　　「是惡夢？」  
　　Jason搖頭，手指在男人腰上點了幾下。

　　『美夢』  
　　「說來聽聽？」  
　　Jason 咬了咬唇，『我夢到你不舉了』  
　　『醒來才發現是夢』  
　　『夢跟現實是相反的』  
　　『去你的』  
　　然後是一連串的髒話。  
　　Bruce只是又哼笑一聲，這個笑聲讓Jason立刻停止手指的動作，裝乖似的蹭蹭男人胸口，彷彿忘了脖子有多酸。  
　　Bruce低下頭吻了吻他的額頭。

　　『別太囂張，老傢伙，說不定只是曇花一現』  
　　「如果是的話，你知道怎麼喚醒我。」  
　　Jason耳根一紅，又縮起他的手指。

　　「想吃點東西嗎？你應該很餓。」  
　　『幾點了？』  
　　「清晨快四點，我剛把Alfred哄去睡。」  
　　Jason這次停頓很久。

　　熱潮剛過，他理當很餓，情況允許的話，他想自己去廚房弄東西，可是他現在屁股操蛋的痛，全身上下只剩手指稍微能動，別說去廚房了。  
　　可跟他餓死比起來，Bruce進廚房可能會賠上整個Wayne莊園。

　　「吃點東西？」  
　　『我寧可被你操死也不要你去廚房』

　　可惜這種玩笑不見得能跟生龍活虎的Bruce．Wayne開，感覺到本來搓著自己手臂的手挪到他熱潮的時候很滿足、熱潮過後很無辜的屁股上時，Jason全身一緊繃，最後還是選擇了自己而不是莊園……  
　　『去廚房去廚房去廚房你去廚房我要吃東西我五分鐘內不要看到你』

　　Bruce輕輕將Jason挪到床上。  
　　「再休息一下。」在他嘴唇上落下一吻。

×

　　可是Bruce去了快二十分鐘都還沒回來，半掩的門外也沒出現他的Alpha訊息素。  
　　Jason張開眼睛，努力地動了一下腰，隨後又窩回床上。  
　　不行，不管是誰都休想讓他動——

　　又過了十分鐘，Bruce還沒回來。

　　為了莊園跟在睡覺的Alfred的安全，Jason決定起來了。  
　　他逼著自己坐起來，酸到快失去作用的雙腿挪到床邊，硬生生地撐起他的身體。  
　　現在連身體也不是他的了……

×

　　到廚房之前每一步Jason都詛咒一次Bruce。他唯一欣慰的是目前為止都還沒聽見火警警報。  
　　距離廚房還有20步的時候，他聞見他的Alpha的味道，越來越近，只見Bruce兩手空空朝他快步走來，除了他本身嚴肅的面容之外，還灰頭土臉的。  
　　「怎……」後面的音還沒發完，他的身體直接被橫抱起來。  
　　「Bruce？」  
　　「別亂跑。」依舊黑著臉。

　　Jason被Bruce抱到壁爐前，放在靠近爐火的單人沙發上。  
　　「再等一下。」  
　　「……」那你起碼告訴我廚房的狀況……  
　　但至少，Jason被Alpha抱離地面後就沒再咒罵過他了。

　　Bruce再過來的時候端著一盤看起來很不妙的東西。Jason覺得那應該是煎牛肉之類的……旁邊那壺……聞起來是菊花茶，可是滿滿整壺都是菊花，淡黃色的小花朵把玻璃壺擠的水洩不通。  
　　不愧是Bruce，總是這麼奢侈的大氣。  
　　Jason想念Alfred的細心跟精緻。

　　——如果不是菊花茶對喉嚨沙啞有點效果，Jason還真不想去猜Bruce想暗示什麼。  
　　——如果Bruce在廚房也能展現他研究小東西時的耐性就好了。

　　可是不可能的，他是Bruce。  
　　Bruce至少幫他做到把每塊牛肉切塊，還是剛好可以入口的大小。

　　Jason完全不期待地拿起刀叉，刺了一個放進口中，嚼了兩下後他停下來，大概停了兩秒，又繼續嚼下去……  
　　想想年少在哥譚流浪的自己、想想任務時沒像樣東西可以吃的自己……

　　只要想到那些，這塊嚼不下去又沒味道的東西就很好吃……很好吃……  
　　Jason又想念Alfred了。

×

　　Bruce看著Jason面無表情地嚼著他在廚房搗鼓很久——原型是Alfred準備的碳烤牛小排，他只是拿出來加熱——的食物，Alpha意外的覺得有些忐忑不安。  
　　從Jason的訊息素聞來他似乎很努力在催眠自己，催眠內容具體是什麼Bruce就不清楚了。

　　「不好吃就別吃了。」  
　　Jason抬起眼，Bruce的臉上還是沾著不知哪弄來的灰，帶點血絲的藍色眼睛下面掛著深沉的黑眼圈，鬍渣已經長出來了卻還沒整理過。  
　　他看起來很疲倦。

　　Omega的熱潮中Alpha也會被影響到，尤其Bruce才剛恢復狀況，他不可能再像以前那樣遊刃有餘，體力上會耗損以外，Bruce趁Jason中間睡著的期間還得隨時注意高譚的情況，精神上也是很大的磨損。  
　　這次熱潮過後Jason醒來Bruce才剛躺下去，他關上燈了，永遠不知道休息的人總算打算睡覺了……

　　Jason吞下他嚼很久的牛肉，在Bruce的注視下又咬了一個。  
　　「Jay……」Bruce出聲想制止他。  
　　Jason露出狡黠的笑，刺了一塊牛肉到Bruce面前。  
　　Bruce猶豫一下張開口，不是很肯定地咬了下去。  
　　大概是瞬間他就想吐出來了，可他的Omega卻發出沙啞的咯咯笑聲，再拿了一塊放入口中。

　　Bruce不是第一次知道自己是食材殺手，但他沒想過那還包含了原本已經煮好再拿出來加熱的東西。  
　　Bruce一臉愁容地吞了下去，然後就沒再阻止Jason表現他的愛情方式。忍不住拿下手上的婚戒，再一次與Jason的婚戒做了交換，然後湊過去吻了他的嘴唇。

　　——真不知道若告訴他這本來是Alfred做的晚餐，他會有什麼樣的表情。

　　Jason吃完了之後，指了指那壺菊花茶，Bruce幫他倒了一杯——說是這麼說，它倒出半杯就只剩水滴。  
　　Jason沒在乎那麼多，緩緩喝一口，輕輕皺眉。  
　　Bruce又忐忑了。

　　Jason用手指敲著杯盤，說：『還好菊花茶誰泡都一樣，就是太濃了』

✤

　　Alfred黑著臉在壁爐前找到其中一個家主時，Jason滿懷抱歉的對他比了個『噓……』的手勢。  
　　Bruce才剛在他腿上睡著。

　　『抱歉，Alfred。』用口語說。  
　　老管家連眉毛都沒動一下，『請幫我轉告Bruce老爺，倘若他對食材、廚房或我還有那麼點憐憫的話，煮之前請先叫我起來。』  
　　Jason不敢說他還挺認同Alfred的。  
　　『破了多少？Alfred？』  
　　『只剩你手邊那個是完整的，如果不看那壺口的裂縫的話。』Alfred看起來非常的痛心疾首。  
　　『我晚點陪你去買新的，別難過了。』頓了下後又說：『要提醒我買微波爐。』  
　　『恕我直言，上一台微波爐的下場不太樂觀，還賠上了整個廚房。』  
　　『我會為了你動筆寫字提醒他們，Alfred。』  
　　『希望你能為了其他先生們寫得簡單易瞭一點。』嘆氣，Alfred真心覺得疲憊，他心疼極了他的所有茶具。  
　　『沒問題，Alfred。』  
　　『那麼，Jason老爺，需要我再為你加點熱水嗎？……』看著菊花茶，『如果那能加熱水的話。』

×

　　距離Jason熱潮已經結束三天，Alfred也通知了其他小鳥解除警戒狀態，但目前為止還沒有任何一隻小鳥說要回來。

　　Bruce手機裡的訊息。  
　　Dick：『Bruce，沒關係，你忙你的，不用顧慮我們，我要陪Babs去婦產科』  
　　Tim：『B，今年的年度報表迫在眉睫，做完之前我大概都沒辦法回去。無論如何，聖誕快樂，希望你喜歡聖誕老人給你的禮物』  
　　Damian：『父親，我會去少年泰坦待一陣子，請不用擔心我的訊息素問題，我已經能控制得宜。』

　　Jason的訊息。  
　　Dick：『好好休息吧小翅膀，我跟Babs已經擅自開了慶祝宴會，Damian沒有參加我們的宴會，不知道Tim為什麼也不想參加，於是只有我跟Babs在狂歡（放心我沒讓她喝酒）。……我們不會特地回去打擾你們的，聖誕節過了還是祝你聖誕快樂。』  
　　Tim：『大紅，我不會為任何事跟你道歉，除了你的屁股。……請多保重，還有這陣子我都沒空回去。我看得出來B很喜歡我的禮物，還有我也看得出你始終在感謝我的貼心。』  
　　Jason沒有收到Damian的訊息，但他一點也不意外看到Dick跟Tim的訊息後，Damian會是什麼反應。

　　——這些人到底知不知道他們總會在高譚遇到蝙蝠俠或紅頭罩？  
　　——還有他一半想殺死Tim．Drake，一半只想把他吊起來打。

　　「他們應該先通知Alfred，如果不回來的話。」看完Bruce的訊息，Jason說。——多虧Bruce的特濃菊花茶，他第二天就能說話了。  
　　「你穿著羅賓制服誘惑我那天他們就已經跟Alfred說了。」Bruce淡定地翻開一頁報紙。  
　　好吧，看來Alfred也沒特別在準備大餐，反倒是很努力很珍惜地整理昨天Jason陪他一起買回來的幾套瓷壺。  
　　「別提那套制服了老傢伙。」Jason翻了個白眼，「到底是為什麼你會因為那個硬起來？」  
　　「你想知道？」Bruce透過報紙看著他的伴侶。  
　　「我為什麼不能知道？」  
　　「你能。」拍拍自己的大腿，「坐過來。」  
　　「講話就講話，幹嘛要坐你大腿！」差點沒炸毛。  
　　Bruce放下報紙勁直起身，Jason朝後頭縮了一點，只見男人坐在他旁邊，直接躺到他的大腿上。  
　　「……」Jason一愣險些說不出話，「你把別人的腿當什麼了！」  
　　男人挪好一個舒適的位置，把報紙丟到一邊去，「枕頭。我的枕頭。」  
　　「去你……」想一想還是別說髒話好，Jason的手拍在Bruce的雙眼上，啪地一聲遮去了他的視線，「快點說一說然後去公司上班！」  
　　「這急不了，Jay。」拿下伴侶的手，握在手中。

×

　　「所以算是……」Jason尷尬地挪開他的手，又再次被男人拉了回去，「心理暗示？你對自己？」  
　　「我毀了你，Jay，無論你有沒有離開我，我都毀了你。」  
　　蝙蝠俠在失去了羅賓後曾決定不再找一個羅賓作為搭檔，後來是Tim的努力才讓他重新接受；可是Bruce失去了Jason及他們本來能保護的孩子，即便Jason活著也永遠失去生育功能，責任感爆發的愧疚之下，他的世界就跟著停止了。  
　　即使後來Jason回來，理念不合之下他不再提他是羅賓，不再接受與他並肩作戰，Bruce心中還是對Jason有某方面的愧歉在的。  
　　他們已經無法再回到蝙蝠俠與羅賓的時期，Bruce很清楚。縱使永遠都帶著些遺憾、縱使他不能人道，現在他只想好好愛著以紅頭罩的身份回到他身邊的Jason。  
　　直到那『回來』後就不再自稱羅賓的Jason穿上了他最初的制服，那瞬間一切的一切都彷彿被救贖般，洗去他心中一直以來的陰霾。  
　　——這不是好好在這嗎？

　　「你怎麼覺得我會想走一般Omega的套路？」Jaon用手指扒了扒Bruce額前的黑髮，「失去Omega賀爾蒙的我應該最符合你的標準不是嗎？……羅賓方面的標準。」  
　　「不，」Bruce嘆了口氣，回想那時他還是有一點以『父親』的身份在看待這件事的，「無論你分化為什麼性種，我都想你正常的長大。」  
　　「別告訴我你從沒希望我成為Alpha或Beta過。」他永遠記得他剛分化時在Bruce身上聞到些許失落的訊息素，所以他一直希望自己能更好，能比Grayson更好。  
　　「這點我向你坦白，那時候我的確不希望你是Omega。」  
　　Jason皺了眉，一個惱火想把Bruce轟下他大腿，突然向他襲來的Alpha訊息素制止了他的動作，卻擋不住他的怒氣。

　　「因為我會熱潮？因為我會趨於Alpha訊息素？」Jason吼出來，「我就知道你從來沒——」  
　　「無論你在想什麼，都不是。」Bruce打斷了他，Jason在他手中的手因緊繃而顫抖著，「如果你是Alpha或Beta，Jason，」他又嘆了口氣，「我可以等你成年再開始……追求你。」  
　　「……」WTF？  
　　「但你是Omega，Jay，給你抑制劑可能會造成你的不孕、讓你被其他Alpha標記又不符合我的期望，」這已經是將近十年前的往事了，現在說起來就連Bruce都有點心虛，「更何況我給你抑制劑你還抵死不用，三度在我幫你施打抑制劑的時候威脅我你要咬舌自盡（Omega的低潮作祟），當你能動你就跑進我房間留下你的熱潮訊息素，浴室、床、枕頭、毛巾、窗簾……所有我能碰的東西都留了。」  
　　「……」Jason被說得滿臉通紅，他完全不記得這些事，但那解釋了為什麼他一直覺得在Bruce心中他不夠好，「這樣還忍得住你他媽是人嗎……」  
　　「你被訊息素給左右了，Jason，跟我能不能忍無關，你不能還沒十五歲就被我或Dick給決定終身，他是真的已經朝你衝過去要標記你，如果我當時不在的話，你現在已經是他的人了。」想想那陣子他們兩個Alpha是真的忙得焦頭爛額，有一個太古靈精怪的Omega後輩實在辛苦。  
　　「那後來你是為什麼決定要陪我過熱潮？」  
　　「……」  
　　「說話，老傢伙。」  
　　「你不會想聽，Jason。」  
　　「我想聽。」  
　　「……」Bruce懊惱地想了會，「你熱潮前三天就把莊園裡所有抑制劑針劑全折斷、藥片全換成長得很像的止痛藥，包含Alpha的抑制劑，還有我萬能腰帶裡的。」  
　　Jason撐大眼睛，如此歷史性的一刻他居然不太記得？但這樣還不能讓Bruce結他，絕對有什麼露算了……  
　　知道Jason在想什麼，Bruce冷靜地說：「你不知道Alfred身上至少會有一顆Alpha抑制劑，就為了這種時刻。」  
　　——當然了，Alfred，現在的話他絕對不會少算這步。

　　「可是Alfred身上沒有Omega抑制劑。」Jason突然覺得有點得意。  
　　「嗯，沒有。」Bruce執起Jason的手，在上頭落下一吻，「好了，我的部份說完了，現在說你的。」  
　　「我的什麼？」  
　　「你不想Dick他們回來？」  
　　Jason看起來沒有任何表情，Bruce能察覺到他一點點的訊息素變化。

　　Omega在他們提到讓小鬼們回家的話題上，顯現了一些忐忑，跟Bruce看著Jason吃下他熱壞的烤牛肉跟菊花茶時表現出的那種忐忑一樣。

　　Jason有點焦躁的從Bruce手中抽出手，翻開Bruce才剛摺好放下的報紙，直接擋住他的臉。

×

　　有一些問題他曾沒考慮得很仔細，但經由他一被標記就沒有人要回來這方面細想——他現在還真他媽是Bruce．Wayne的母狗了。  
　　從訂婚到現在就不乏有沙豬Alpha跟嫉妒他的Omega在各種平台上把他說的很難聽，雖然大多都在Bruce的各種威嚇之下停止，可Jason入籍Wayne已經兩年半，連顆蛋都沒下。  
　　Bruce曾公開申明幾次他們目前沒有生兒育女的打算，但身為一個合格Omega，要清楚知道自己是個Omega，結婚要帶Omega款式的戒指，而不是Alpha款式的；一個合格的Omega，主要的不該是管理各界英雄、不是在Wayne大樓的最高層參與董事會，而是替他的Alpha繁衍後代。

　　「你知道那些沙豬Alpha都怎麼稱呼我，老頭子，現在我真的是了。」嘖了幾聲，「……可我還是想給你標記。」繼續嘖嘖嘖。  
　　Bruce的訊息素在他說上面這段話時小爆發了兩次，Jason的毛孔也因此緊縮與擴張。  
　　Jason裝作不是很在意，他的訊息素卻早已出賣了他。  
　　Bruce推開他臉上的報紙，二話不說不管伴侶的意願，直接從他大腿上爬起來，將Jason撈到自己的大腿上。  
　　「老傢伙你幹什麼！」推開靠過來的腦袋，但力氣上反而有點像在半推半就，「說了講話就講話，不要……」感到後頸一緊。  
　　Bruce正在咬他的腺體——這大概是Bruce恢復之後最愛做的事——把大量的Alpha激素刺入Omega的身體裡，讓原本桃紅色的標記顯得鮮紅。

　　「呃……」Jason迷濛的咕噥著，「你幹嘛你……我又不會跑掉……」  
　　標記完後Bruce將Jason摟入懷中，輕吻他還有些失神的眼睛。  
　　「你要相信你的兄弟們，他們不會這麼想你。不管外面的人怎麼想，我答應過你不會讓你懷孕，Jay。」  
　　「可是你想要。」Omega覺得有點不是滋味，「你都有Damian了，別太貪心，老傢伙。」  
　　Bruce沒為此表達什麼，Damian的心情的確也該考慮到。

　　「好吧，」男人嘆口氣，「我本來想今天跟你去約會。」  
　　Jason扭過頭，不明所以地看著他：「你的計畫沒有去公司上班？」  
　　「沒有。」Bruce給了他一個微笑，「走吧，去把我們的孩子們接回來。」  
　　Jason低下頭，思考了一下。  
　　「你要親自去？」  
　　「我們一起去。」  
　　Jason摀住那張又要親過來的嘴，「不行！」  
　　「？」沒感覺到Omega的訊息素中對全家過節有拒絕的意思。  
　　「我跟Alfred去採買然後去Dick那裡，你去找另外兩個，不要讓Barbara還特地出來！」  
　　「就這麼辦。」  
　　「好，我先去噴抑味劑。」從Bruce身上跳下來，Jason直接離開了大廳。


	9. Chapter 9

　　看著Tim三分鐘前發進群組裡頭的蝙蝠家族主題聖誕派對照片，Jason皮笑肉不笑地把手機收回口袋中。  
　　——鳥寶寶果然做好了脫罪的所有動作。  
　　——『我們真的有派對，只是你沒辦法參加而已，制服是要給你作紀念的。』他一定會這麼說。  
　　——『總比Bruce在我們的主題派對恢復好吧！？而且我沒有說要你在那時候穿上。』或者這麼說。  
　　——但他們誰也不會想到Bruce會一個一個去把他們抓過來。

　　「我跟Dick說有大餐，叫他一定要回來吃飯。」Barbara放下手機，靠在廚房門邊。  
　　「那你有跟他說我們要來嗎？Alfred也在這。」  
　　「噢，」Barbara輕輕一笑，「可不能只有我感受到驚喜。」

　　在接到電話聽Jason說他們在附近的時候，Barbara其實有點希望能聞到Jason的味道，但不行，他噴了抑味劑。雖然Beta對訊息素的味覺很弱，但她還是抱有期待性的。  
　　Jason即使不是一個典型的Omega，他還是好好地待在他的Alpha身邊，從沒因為Bruce不能標記他而離開，相反因為這樣他們才更有在一起的契機。  
　　倘若Bruce沒有失去他的訊息素，Jason現在跟Bruce大概還在曖昧。

　　「妳在想什麼？」蓋上鍋蓋後Jason看了後頭一臉笑得很微妙的Barbara。  
　　女Beta只是把眼睛輕輕往下挪，挪到Jason的肚子上，再往上看他的臉。  
　　大概知道她在想什麼，Jason搖搖頭，「沒有，別想太多，不會有。」  
　　「為什麼不呢？」  
　　「我不會為了孩子停下我所有事情，我也不能忍受身邊有個一天照三餐哭的小鬼頭。」  
　　「才不是呢，你會是一個好爸爸。」  
　　Alfred端來一份小甜餅，「我同意Barbara小姐，Jason老爺。」  
　　「謝謝你的支持，Alfred。」  
　　「我現在才想交一些Omega朋友是不是太晚了？」Jason還是搖頭，拿了一塊小甜餅。  
　　「你的確該有一些Omega朋友，不然你的戀愛不會談得那麼辛苦。」Barbara把他們領到客廳裡，「至少他們會教你怎麼泡上流社會的Alpha。」  
　　Jason整個臉紅了，「是老傢伙泡我！」

✤

　　Tim肘著左車門的把手看向窗外。等下會有一場硬仗要打。他想。  
　　他的確沒想到Bruce會親自上門來抓人，還找到了他早就做好的年度報表，就算上了抑味劑仍舊氣勢如虹地把他拽上了車，上了車發現Damian肘著右車門的把手看著窗外，跟他現在的動作一樣。  
　　——這是場鴻門宴。  
　　他們兩個同時想。  
　　家主親自來抓人，號召天下Jason已經名正言順的名花有主，他已經不再只是『名義上』的養父和繼父，而是實質上的，他們不能再像兄弟一樣打鬧與吵架。

　　Bruce從後照鏡看著兩個動作一模一樣的兒子，從他們帶有警戒的不安情緒中可以感受到，一切既定的事實已然改變，而他們正在習慣。

　　「我跟Jason不會有孩子，如果你們在想這個的話。」  
　　Tim與Damian同時愣了一下，尤其是前者，他在想等等要怎麼應付大紅而已……  
　　但Damian顯然真的在憂心這個。

　　Damian花了很長一段時間才總算接受他的母親不可能回到父親身邊的事實，也花了很長一段時間接受Jason取代他母親陪伴父親，而那些都是在他們無法有孩子的前提下。  
　　現在一個壯年Alpha跟一個年輕的Omega都已經準備好了，怎麼可能不繁衍後代？  
　　Damian縱使知道事情會往這個方向發生，卻不知道這次他要花多少時間才能接受有另一個孩子承接了Wayne家的血脈。

　　「不是，B，」Tim坦然地說，「我跟大紅打賭過，他輸了就穿上羅賓制服，我正在想等等要怎麼躲過他的攻擊。」  
　　Bruce笑了一下，「你會沒事的。」  
　　「希望如此。」有了Bruce做靠山，Tim放下了一半警戒。

　　相對於Tim，在聽見他們不會有孩子的時候，Damian反而先有一絲絲的惶恐，當然那只有一點點，並不明顯。  
　　Jason看起來就不會是想要有小孩的人，Bruce已經有四個孩子陪他了，不需要第五個或許在情理以內，但Damian不認為那是他們不生小孩的唯一理由。  
　　他知道自己很矛盾。他不希望他會是他們其中一個顧慮的理由。

×

　　Tim一進門便接受來自Barbara的擁抱，而Damian也尷尬地被抱了一下。  
　　Bruce輕輕關上門，邊拿下圍巾、邊說：「我打給了Jim，他說處理掉一些小案件就會過來。」  
　　「噢，高譚。」她不太在意的搖搖頭。

　　Tim並沒有遭受來自Jason的攻擊，Jason只是因為聞到訊息素味道回頭看他一下，哼哼笑兩聲就把心思放回他們在準備的晚餐上。  
　　或許Jason目前並不想把他穿上綠麟小短褲的事拿出來講（雖然大家都知道了）。  
　　Tim本來只有在想關於他跟大紅打賭的事，在看到Jason的瞬間，他想起他已經是一個被標記的Omega，但依舊穿著高嶺遮住腺體，並且噴上了抑味劑——當然了，Jason無論去哪，只要離開Wayne莊園都會掩飾自己的味道；Bruce則不會，他總是笑容溫和地告訴所有人那是男士香水味，再有人追問為什麼要掩蓋他的Alpha味道時，他就會彷彿開玩笑地說：『我想我的員工們不習慣我的訊息素，我不希望他們在和平的工作環境中留下陰影。』  
　　——直到Tim真的聞到Bruce的訊息素前，他都當那是玩笑。  
　　——現在他都忍不住同情那些曾經被裝在Bruce身體裡的蝙蝠俠訊息素給嚇壞的員工了。

　　而Damian，在Tim離開廚房後也走進廚房，沒做什麼就是靠著門框看他。  
　　「蝙蝠寶寶，如果你沒什麼事的話，就算算人數把盤子跟餐具拿出去。」  
　　「這是你實質成為我繼父後對我說的第一句話？」  
　　「我本來就是，」聳肩，「你要叫我繼父嗎？」  
　　「『Jason』比較適合你。」休想我叫你繼父。  
　　「『Damian』也很適合你。」休想我給你唸床頭故事。

　　然後兩人陷入了沉默，Jason依舊在廚房裡忙這忙那，Damian依舊靠在門框上。

　　坐在客廳的Bruce靜靜看著Damian的背影，他的手指顯然沒有想像中平靜，大概每兩秒會抬起來再放下來。  
　　「Bruce，」Tim拿了一盒東西過來，其實他本來是要找Barbara玩的，可他們的家主顯然需要分心一下，「要玩大富翁嗎？」  
　　「……」  
　　Barbara拍拍男人的手臂，「他們總要談談的。」  
　　Bruce不著痕跡地呼了口氣，「我要紅色。」

　　回到廚房這邊。  
　　Jason從沉默的味道中聞見了Damian似乎一直想掩蓋的想法。  
　　「完全跟你無關，Damian。」Jason沒看他。  
　　「……」  
　　「你老頭沒辦法生孩子的時候我覺得無所謂，因為我也不想生。」  
　　「可是他現在能生了，嗯……」看好火喉後轉過身，「蝙蝠崽，你替Bruce延續了他的血脈，這是我無法幫他辦到的事。」  
　　「如果沒有你的話我可能要獨自承受斷了Wayne家血脈的壓力，光Alfred他就要急死了。」

　　Damian瞇起眼，道：「Jason，別說得你像個傳統Omega，你差得遠了。」

　　「我還真不是，可我的確那麼想了，」Jason笑出聲，「你不用憂慮有其他小鬼跟你搶玩具或搶你老爸，不會發生那樣的事。」  
　　「我已經十五歲了，你說的事一件也不會發生。」  
　　「你又沒有弟弟或妹妹當然不會發生～不過你會有個姪女，她呱呱落地的時候稍微對她好點。」  
　　「你在說的是你孫女。」  
　　Jason抖了一下，「不用提醒我Barbara是我媳婦的事！我到現在都還希望小女娃叫我叔叔！」

　　客廳這邊。  
　　Bruce看著廚房裡，他已經很久沒有看到Damian跟Jason的鬥嘴了，或者說，自從Damian分化後，他們都盡可能的不跑同一個任務、不單獨待在同一個空間，這是他第一次看到Jason跟Damian如此自然的說笑。  
　　「到你了，Bruce。」Barbara拉回他的視線。  
　　Bruce回過頭來，「……」看了大富翁棋盤一眼，「我星城的別墅去哪了？」  
　　「Tim剛剛把它拆了。」  
　　「妳還不是拆了Bruce海濱城的別墅。」  
　　可是沒人敢動Bruce在高譚的旅館，甚至第一個踩在上頭也沒人敢買地。蝙蝠俠的地盤誰都不能動，就算是大富翁也一樣。

×

　　被從背後抱住時Jason自然而然地獻出左臉頰接受一個吻。  
　　被吻一下之後他才意識到自己做出了什麼不科學的動作，在口中嘖了一聲後說：「你們每個人都要在我背後晃晃嗎？」  
　　「來看看晚餐的進度。」  
　　「等迪基鳥跟你親家來的時候也要比照辦理嗎老傢伙？」舀了一小碟子的濃湯給Bruce。  
　　「不用。」輕輕喝了一口，「味道剛好。」  
　　「那就好，你的任務完成，回客廳去，別在這裡卡位。」

　　Bruce走回去的時候還沒坐下就從窗戶看見院子的柵欄被推開，Dick跟Jim談笑自若地一起走了進來。  
　　Dick打開門讓岳父先進來，先是楞楞地看著視線內跟Gordon局長打招呼的Bruce，然後就被屋內那麼多人的景象嚇了一跳。  
　　——Bruce在，其他小鳥也在！  
　　「如果我知道有大餐的含意是這樣我會多帶幾手啤酒跟飲料回來。」  
　　「我們買了。」  
　　Dick靠過去吻了一下Barbara的臉頰。  
　　「小翅膀沒來嗎？」  
　　「在廚房裡。」  
　　「Dick。」Bruce丟出骰子，他拿起自己的紅色棋子，「算算人數去拿餐具。」  
　　「噢，好……」這是在告訴他不要打擾他伴侶的意思嗎？他稍微看向其他人，Tim用眼神示意他不要反抗乖乖做就對了。

×

　　「那你們……」Dick拿了一副餐具出去又回來，「真的不打算……」又拿了一副餐具出去再回來，「有寶寶嗎？」  
　　「給我一次拿完迪基鳥！！」  
　　「Bruce……」照舊，「不想我……」最後一副餐具，「吵你。」  
　　Jason扶額，魔高一尺道高一丈就是在講這個。  
　　「對，我們不打算有寶寶。開飯！」直接下達吃飯命令，拒絕Dick再裝模作樣地問些他懶得再提的問題。

✤

　　隔天早上，Wayne夫夫難得同時都蹺掉了會議，一起出現在商場。

　　「這是我們的新款男士香水，本來是在明年春天開始發行。」一名女服務員在空中輕輕噴了一下香水，拿起試聞紙在散出香水的空間中揮灑幾下，讓試聞紙沾上香水的味道，「但我們願意為特別的客人展示它。」  
　　Jason即使已經在空中聞到香水的味道，還是拿過了服務員手上的試聞紙，放在鼻子前嗅了一下。  
　　——很好聞，聞起來有些溫和又帶有致命的吸引力，很適合Bruce。  
　　——Bruce用這款香水一定非常性感，性感到他大概不在乎跟他幹一個晚上。  
　　——所以不行。  
　　「再低調點。」Jason對女服務員說，沒有領情她口中那句恭維。  
　　Bruce跟他結婚後，花邊新聞少了大概九成，少了九成的意思是還有一成想用各種方法貼上他的人。以往Bruce根本幹不了什麼的時候Jason隨他去，甚至Bruce帶著新聞回來也不用特別跟他解釋什麼，但現在不一樣了。  
　　Brucy寶貝就算已婚還是Brucy寶貝，逢場作戲是免不了的，任何想要出名的模特兒、明星都會努力爭取跟他同框的機會，同框就算了還很努力在他身上留下訊息素真是不要命了。  
　　以前Jason穩坐正宮他不在乎，現在他不可能再幫Bruce選一款性感指數爆表的香水。

　　「挑好了嗎？」Bruce走到他旁邊。  
　　Jason把第一張試聞紙給他。  
　　「我喜歡這個。」  
　　Jason把第二張試聞紙給他。  
　　Bruce聞了第二張後並沒有表現出不喜歡，只是淡淡地說：「我喜歡第一個。」  
　　Jason點點頭，毫不在意地對女服務員揚起嘴角：「買第二個。」然後與Bruce對視，「結帳，親愛的。」  
　　「這是我的聖誕禮物？」  
　　「對。」  
　　Bruce看著Jason稍微離開去看別的東西的背影，知道他心裡在盤算著什麼。  
　　吃醋是最直接的愛意，他又怎麼會在乎自己結帳買自己的聖誕禮物？

　　Bruce拿出他的黑卡，對女服務員輕聲說：「兩個都要。」  
　　晚一點他必須告訴Jason，第一款用在他身上一定也很性感。


	10. Chapter 10

10.

　　Jason已經好一陣子沒有進行冥想了，從Bruce恢復他的Alpha雄風後就變少了。  
　　冥想不是一件很私密的事，卻也不能在外人面前做，他通常會在睡前把自己淨空。  
　　而每次都會在Bruce洗完澡回來後被打擾到。

　　Bruce能感覺到每次自己打擾到對方時Jason那『你怎麼還不滾出去』的眼神。  
　　雖然幹他們這行的要時刻保持冷靜、不被外力干擾，但Bruce意外很喜歡Jason因為他的出現而六根不清淨。  
　　更好的是，他有正當理由在這之後散發魅力地壓制住他的Omega。

　　「放手！放——媽的！」雙手被禁錮住時Jason忍不住咒罵，他的男人已經快一步地鑽到他頸窩中，在他身上留下他的訊息素味道。  
　　Bruce的手指撫過浴袍底下Jason還未完全褪去的藍色符文，接著直接扒去了他的浴袍。  
　　「老頭子你明天早上還有個重要會議——」  
　　「well……」Bruce分開Jason的雙腿，壓了上去，「今天的夜巡非常順利。」  
　　Jason立刻就意會到那表示Bruce現在一點都不累，他的下一句話大概就是要說他明天絕對不會賴床不會遲到講得跟他真的會做似的。  
　　「你提醒我可以在會議上補眠。」  
　　「靠你這是要做到天亮的意思！？」  
　　但Bruce只是略顯疑惑地看著他，然後寵溺般地呼了口氣：「你想要的話我相信我能滿足你。」  
　　「什麼！？不唔——」到口的拒絕被巧妙地吞入男人口中，突地伸進來的舌頭頂開他的上顎，往內搜刮挑逗，惹得Jason耳內一陣酥麻搔癢。  
　　Bruce捧著Jason的下顎，完整把自己的嘴唇與分泌得剛好的Alpha激素送進Jason口腔內，迅速地席捲住他亂竄的舌頭，引入自己口中用力吸吮。  
　　Jason的反抗漸漸弱了下來，不管他當時什麼心情，跟Bruce接吻很爽這件事永遠都不會變。他輕推著男人的手臂，臉上傳來Bruce清楚的吐息，滑到他右腰上的是Bruce燥熱的手掌心。  
　　缺氧中Jason已無力思考Bruce怎麼一邊吸著他的舌頭一邊呼吸，從舌尖傳來的酥麻括開到他的下顎與頸項。  
　　「嗯哼……」被放開的時候Jason用顫抖的手抹去嘴角沒有吞下的唾液，還沒聚焦好的眼睛盯著挪到他胸口的Bruce的黑色腦袋，聚焦完成後他注意到男人又多了好幾根白髮。  
　　「老蝙蝠……你…嗯……」在Bruce若有似無的摩挲下，Jason的身體緩緩染上興奮的緋紅。  
　　當厚實的手掌由上而下輾過他因興奮而挺立的乳頭時，Jason的腰一陣酸軟，險些挺不起來，血液流速加快，全都集中到他雙腿之間……  
　　「你……你有鎖門嗎？……」  
　　「不會有人進來。」男人的舌頭順著Jason的鎖骨往下，沿著胸肌之間的溝縫啃咬那有彈性的胸肉。  
　　聞到空氣中Alpha訊息素的Jason晃晃腦袋，「收回你的訊息素，用不著號召天下你正在上我！」  
　　「我倒不介意你的訊息素，」Bruce再次抬起身，狡黠地攫住Jason的嘴唇，「號召天下你想被我上。」  
　　Jason轟一下紅了整張臉，的確因為上次親暱是在半個月前，又因為Bruce該死厲害的挑逗模式讓他整個心癢癢的，但在過於濃烈的Alpha訊息素中，Jason根本沒聞到自己的味道。  
　　他不知道自己有渴望成這樣。  
　　也或許他知道。

　　當Bruce放開他的嘴唇時，Jason看見他跟剛剛絕對的掠奪者截然不同的溫柔眼神。  
　　男人爬起身，從檯燈下的櫃子中拿出幾個保險套丟到床上，Jason看到那數量差點沒軟下去，看樣子老傢伙是真的打算跟他做到天亮……  
　　「Bruce，」Jason吞下口水，男人正在櫃子中翻找他的避孕藥，「出血期結束，我就吃了一個月的量……」  
　　「Alfred沒告訴我這個。」Bruce爬回床上，再次將Jason圈入懷中壓好。  
　　「我又沒吃給他看。」  
　　Jason拿過一個保險套，解開Bruce浴袍的腰束，看見裡頭鼓得高高的四角短褲時倒吸了口氣。  
　　每次看到都跟第一次看到一樣驚豔。

　　Jason迎來Bruce第三個吻，他張開口任男人在他口中肆虐，存在於頸窩處、胸線下方、肚臍旁邊、人魚線上的各個敏感點被Bruce一一擊破，他一邊閉上眼睛享受一切，一邊褪下男人的短褲，撕開保險套的包裝，不用刻意摸索他就碰到了Bruce強壯炙熱的陰莖。  
　　他輕輕的握住它，感覺到口中的舌頭有一瞬的停頓，隨後他將那號稱超薄零觸感的薄膜由頂端向下包住整個小Bruce。結束準備工作後Jason沒有收回他的手，隔著層薄膜按壓推擠那突出的青莖，他抬起腿掛在Bruce的腰上，想伸手到下方確認自己的狀況時被Bruce阻止了。  
　　「讓我來。」Bruce在他耳邊發出低沉的粗喘，將吻落在Jason已形成標記的腺體，他的手指滑入伴侶的雙臀之間，感受到他已變得潮濕柔軟的後穴，他一下就探入了，沒有太多阻礙。  
　　「你今天有清潔？」就算是Jason也不可能知道Bruce到底什麼時候會要他，Bruce想了一下改口說：「你每天都這麼做？」  
　　Jason咬咬唇，不甘願地說：「你知道，有時候我很想念你那人畜無害的味道。至少我想要你的時候再清理就好了。」言下之意是不知道Bruce什麼時候又會把他釘在床上，反正都要洗澡不如直接洗一洗。那絕對不是他每天都聞著Bruce的味道到快發情的意思，他絕對不會說那是這個意思！  
　　Bruce把探路的手指再深得進去些，獲得伴侶咬牙吸氣的聲音。  
　　「你知道，有時候我很想念你主動誘惑我的樣子。」他緩緩抽動著手指，「那讓我知道你什麼時候想要我，現在，明擺著，……」  
　　「停！」Jason摀住Bruce的嘴，「我沒有每天都想要你！！」  
　　Bruce哼笑一聲，再放進了一根手指蠕動分剪，感受到裡頭的柔軟與溼潤，「從你出血期結束到現在也快十天了，我能補給你。」  
　　Jason現在沒辦法很仔細地思考Bruce這句話是說真的還假的，十天的份量，別開玩笑他會死的。身體裡那兩根靈活的手指一直刺激得他頭皮發麻，全身皮膚因想被觸碰而起了雞皮疙瘩。  
　　「老蝙蝠……夠了，快插進來……」  
　　「你不是說想念我人畜無害？」Bruce冷峻的臉上浮上一抹令人害怕的微笑，Jason渾身抖了抖，希望那不是想用手指就讓他射出來的意思……  
　　「我、啊——」第三根手指貼著腸道內敏感的部位滑入時Jason仰頭叫了出來，比起那些表層的愉悅這種更深入骨隨快感更讓他慌張，卻又異常癡迷。  
　　Bruce固定好Jason的腰，向下在Jason身上留下多處吻痕與咬痕，彷彿他全身都能接受他的Alpha標記一般。  
　　些微的疼痛刺激著Jason的神經，他低喘著抱住Bruce的頭部，口中溢出幾聲委屈的呻吟。  
　　「Bruce……」  
　　下身的挺立被男人含入口中時Jason差點沒叫出來，Jason以為Bruce恢復之後就不會再這麼做了，畢竟現在他是個名符其實的Alpha，含Omega的陰莖什麼的，真的不是很榮耀的事。  
　　Bruce的舌頭滑過Jason的陰莖時用上比捲上他舌頭更粗重的力氣，完美保持著牙齒不碰到它又能吞到喉嚨的程度，現在還不需要太過刺激。  
　　Jason現在覺得Bruce想光用手指操射他是真的了，他哽著喉嚨無法阻止男人在他下身吞咽又吐出的動作，每一下都伴隨著後穴傳來的大量刺激。  
　　「啊嗯……嗯……」  
　　Jason現在聞到自己的訊息素了，他企圖想要蓋過Bruce的味道，好讓他知道他有多渴望、他有多希望男人不要再這樣折磨他——  
　　現在實在顧不得這個味道會不會傳到外面去了。  
　　「不行了……Bruce……我要……嗚……」

　　Bruce沒有留給他後悔的餘地，當真光靠手指跟口活就讓Jason射了出來。  
　　Omega躺回床上，渾身都還在發抖，最可怕的是他居然還是覺得滿足，尤其是Bruce吞下他的精液，舔著嘴角抬眼看他的時候。  
　　——媽的為什麼這麼性感……

　　「想要我嗎？Jay？」男人伏身在伴侶身上，用下身緊繃的慾望摩擦著Jason剛射過疲軟的性器。  
　　「……要。」Jason主動抱起他的大腿，即使是剛射過沒多久還是想要Bruce填滿他的身體。  
　　「你才剛射過。」  
　　「我要你，Bruce。」他努力就這個姿勢將手往下伸，掰開了自己的臀瓣，露出他開闔收縮的嫩穴，「快給我，Daddy……」  
　　「乖孩子。」Bruce扶著自己的慾望來到那分泌滑液迎接他的入口，咕啾一下進入了半個柱身，裡頭的狹小緊密深深讓他感到窒息。  
　　「唔……」Jason仰起頭，半個月沒有容納過Bruce，此時卻只感到一點的不適，「再深點……」  
　　Bruce抱著Jason的腰，緩慢地將自己插進去。  
　　感覺到對方的慾望頂到最裡頭，Jason滿足地發出嘆息，他看向他的Alpha，幫他抹去他臉頰旁邊的汗水。  
　　「我敢打賭你從沒在稻草人毒素下看到自己滿足不了我的畫面。」  
　　Bruce吻了吻Jason放在他臉頰旁邊的手，「賭對了有什麼獎勵？」  
　　Jason吸了吸鼻子，「讓我爽到哭如何？」  
　　「那你可要有心裡準備了。」Bruce把自己的大腿墊在Jason的腰下進而抬高他的腰，從那個角度他想Jason能仔細看到他們交合的部位。  
　　「真的假的？」Jason面紅耳赤的盯著Bruce把他的後穴撐到極限的畫面，但讓他臉紅的不是這個，而是Bruce那近乎不知廉恥的自信。  
　　回答Jason的是一個無所畏懼的鼻音。

　　這是一個不斷作死的夜晚，當Bruce退出又伴隨著體重壓回來時，Jason已經預見明天早上的情況了。

　　「啊、啊……Bruce……」Jason抓緊著頭頂上的床單，才剛高潮過的後穴比平時更敏感，Bruce抱著他的腿，快速又精準地輾過那個使他瘋狂的點。  
　　這次沒有經過太多愛撫，只是一個使勁的抽插，Jason已經疲軟的陰莖再次興奮得立了起來……  
　　Jason渾身發軟無法抵抗地任Bruce操控他的身體，嗯嗯啊啊地喊出好聽的聲音。  
　　強烈的快感每一下都撞進他大腦，Jason幾乎已經不知道自己在叫些什麼。  
　　「啊……Daddy……好厲害……嗯啊……」

　　身為一個Alpha，聽見伴侶如此熱切的回應，是無比優越的事。  
　　Bruce伏下身，把Jason的雙手攬到自己肩上，「抱好。」  
　　「什……」迷茫中Jason還沒搞清楚狀況，他的腰被一隻有力的手臂抱住，硬是被扯過去翻了個身坐在Alpha身上。  
　　正當Jason以為這是騎車式的前兆時，Bruce已把身體挪到床邊，撐開他的腿，兩隻手臂穿過他的膝蓋下方把他抬了起來。  
　　「等等、Bruce，我不……」意識到Bruce打算站著幹他的時候，Bruce已經站到地毯上了。  
　　赤身裸體被舉到空中，Jason慌亂下只能緊抓著Bruce的脖子。  
　　「別用這個姿勢……」  
　　「為什麼不？」  
　　「……」Jason說不出口被Alfred餵養得太好，他怕Bruce閃到腰，其次是這太羞恥了……  
　　「你知道這個姿勢最美妙的部分是什麼嗎？」Bruce安慰般吻吻他緊張的臉頰，「無論你多重我都能舉起你。」讓Jason的頭靠在自己肩上。  
　　「唔……你就別……你閃到腰我就第一個笑啊……！」猝不及防地被抬起再落下，深深頂到最裡面，Jason全身的神經都像被雷打到一樣。  
　　Bruce遊刃有餘地抬高Jason的雙腿再放下，每一次都讓地心引力把他埋到最深。  
　　Jason的雙腿被分開，甚至無法選擇自己的位置，每每吞至Bruce的根部時他都發出不知是難受還是舒服的嗚咽，已經射過一次的身體敏感到他害怕的地步。  
　　這跟剛剛的姿勢受力不一樣，Bruce由上往下衝進他身體裡時，身體至少還會稍微向下抵掉一些衝擊力；但現在不同，這回沒有任何會抵銷掉的重力，有的只有結合時硬生生幾乎頂入生殖腔入口的震撼。  
　　「Bruce……嗚……」腦袋糊成一團，全身上下都酸軟難耐，連骨髓裡頭都像不斷在發電一樣……

　　聽見Jason愉悅的呻吟聲，Bruce稍微彎下身體，同時抖動手臂與扭動腰部。  
　　「啊、唔、啊……」突然加快的速度讓Jason措手不及，「Bru……啊……」  
　　Jason忍不住蜷起了腳趾，男人粗重的喘息聲在他耳邊，還有滿意的笑聲。  
　　他貼著Bruce的陰莖也在不斷的刺激下沾濕Alpha的腹肌與下胸，他都有自己已經在射精的錯覺……  
　　「我不行……我不行了Bruce……嗚……」帶上哭腔的聲音，「嗯哼……讓我去……讓我…啊…啊……」  
　　Bruce吻去Jason眼角的淚水，往後將舌尖伸入Omega的耳窩裡，再次引起對方的咕噥。  
　　Jason是各種意義上的爽到哭出來了，光靠後面就射了，在Bruce沒停下過的動作中，只能可憐又幸福地吐出透明的前液。  
　　「嗚……」  
　　Bruce側頭看一下他的眼睛，Omega已經出神，抱著他全靠本能，窩在他的頸邊低低啜泣著。  
　　「再撐一下。」Bruce溫柔地在Jason耳邊低聲說道，感覺到他順從的點點頭，手又抱緊了他。

 

　　當他們挪到沙發上坐下，Jason發了一下呆才回過神來。Bruce已經替他擦去了淚水。  
　　Jason順順氣，感覺到體內卡著的結，他又窩進Bruce胸前，突然覺得無地自容。  
　　「會冷的話我去拿毛毯來。」  
　　「保持這個姿勢，老傢伙，我已經受不了折騰了。」  
　　「天還沒亮呢。」  
　　Jason全身抖了一下，「你有把人操死在你的床上過嗎？」  
　　「沒有。」  
　　「我絕對會是第一個。」他又吸了吸鼻子，「除非你想成功復活我，否則你別幫我想墓誌銘，我會如你所願跳出來反對。」  
　　回到他的是濃濃的沉默，Jason抬起頭，Bruce的眼神中帶有陰沉的難以言喻。

　　「……」Jason想自己又說了什麼，「老傢伙，我沒那個意思……」  
　　Bruce安靜地吻著他的額頭與臉頰，再次把他摟入懷中，「待在我身邊，Jason。」  
　　Jason咕噥兩聲，順從的蹭蹭他的下顎，「……不然你以為我在這幹嘛……」  
　　「我沒辦法再次承受你離開了。」  
　　「我知道，Bruce。」Jason握住了他的手。

　　「還有你跟Tim的仗……」  
　　Jason抬起頭，瞇著眼睛瞪著他，「別趁機說這個！」  
　　「不是趁機，我認真的。」男人嘆了口氣，「我剛好聽見Tim抱怨你在他每一本新買的偵探小說裡圈起兇手的名字還註明那是兇手。每一本。」用的是鉛筆，沒寫很重，輕輕擦掉不會留痕跡。雖然是很幼稚的行為對Tim卻非常有效。  
　　「哼，我就知道你會站在他那邊！」  
　　Bruce拉近Jason的腰，伸手摸過Jason正容納他粗大的結的部位，「我不正站在你這裡嗎？」  
　　「媽的我怎麼會以為你會曇花一現……」

 

✤

　　Bruce感覺到自己的結在消退，Jason也感覺到了，他慵懶地從Alpha身上起身，將男人的手推離他的背後。  
　　「讓我來。」他溫柔說道，接著Bruce聽見喀咔一聲，男人的手瞬間被烤去背後。  
　　「……」Bruce看著眼底含笑從他身上爬起來的Jason，稍微動一下發覺那是個很嚴實的手銬，銬起他的手腕到手掌中間，只剩下手指能動。  
　　沙發縫中總有很多東西可以藏。

　　「你不是說懷念我主動誘惑你？」Jason吻了一下Bruce的嘴角，再沿著男人飽滿的胸肉與結實的腹肌慢慢往下吻去，最終跪在Bruce的雙腿之間，用臉頰輕蹭著男人的大腿肉。  
　　Bruce沒做反應，任Jason掐著他軟下去的陰莖底部將裝滿他的濁液的保險套抽出，丟到茶几上他戒菸後就一直拿來丟小東西的煙灰缸裡。  
　　Jason把吻埋在Bruce的小腹間，舔去Alpha身上混在和水中的激素，順著他的人魚線舔著，經過捲曲的黑色毛髮時Jason從中嗅了嗅，邊用舌頭逗弄著陰莖的根部。

　　Bruce舔舔乾躁的嘴唇，深呼吸了幾口氣，看著伴侶的舌尖滑至垂在下方他敏感的龜頭。Jason抬眼看著Bruce，綠色的眼珠沉甸甸的激情與火焰。他將Bruce勾入自己口中，吮去上頭還殘留的精水。  
　　從前見Jason吞咽他疲軟的陰莖除了增強尿意外頂多只能獲得心理層面的滿足，現在還包含了生理層面的愉悅。  
　　人到了一個年紀，無論他累積了多少，不應期長短永遠不是自身可以控制的，可是在Jason溫柔又不失狂野的吸含吞吐下，Bruce當真為了他起了些反應。

　　「Daddy，想要我打開那個櫃子嗎？」Jason刻意將Bruce半硬的陰莖捧在臉頰邊，用它擦去嘴角流下的唾液，再盡數將唾液舔入口中。  
　　Bruce發出聲粗喘，頷首讓Jason把手掌貼在茶几最底下看起來只是裝飾的暗櫃上，暗櫃亮起一抹藍光，似乎在確認Jason的指紋與體徵。  
　　嗶一聲，系統確認，小黑櫃被吐了出來，Jason把它放在腿邊。  
　　裡頭的東西其實不算很刺激，只有大概兩種的口枷、兩個小巧到像是乳環的乳頭夾（兩個都戴上時會發出些微靜電）、尿道堵、最誇張的也只有幾個形狀顏色不一的跳蛋。  
　　——Jason不太喜歡棒狀的東西，也沒有任何需要擴張的必要，只偶爾需要助助興。這個櫃子他們甚至很少打開。  
　　——Jason最意外的是裡面還有兩個保險套。  
　　「你什麼時候放進來的？」他拿了一個起來。  
　　「這兩天。」  
　　「喔，」他將它先放在旁邊，「給你選一個。」  
　　「兩個。」  
　　「別太貪心老頭子！」  
　　Bruce嘆了口氣，「我的手被綁住了。」  
　　「……」Jason狐疑地看了他一眼，「好吧，哪兩個？」

　　「乳頭夾。」  
　　Jason抓起盒中的兩個金色小環，故作慵懶爬到Bruce的膝蓋上，將自己的胸口挺過去。  
　　Bruce乾燥的嘴唇摩娑過那敏感的乳暈，Jason哽著喉嚨發出悶聲，呼吸起伏引動小腹的收縮。他壓著身體，伸手到後頭將Bruce的半堅挺埋到自己的臀瓣中，沒有進入僅用他的後穴摩擦整個柱身，感受它的溫暖跟硬度。  
　　Bruce輕微調整下呼吸，他張開嘴，將眼前充血的乳粒跟乳暈整個包覆住。  
　　「嗯哼……」Jason輕微顫抖，另一隻手抱著Bruce的頸子，保持只有下身還在扭動的姿勢，感覺到男人用牙齒不斷啃刮他的乳暈，粗糙的舌頭則沒停過碾壓裡頭脆弱敏感的乳粒。  
　　「咬……咬下去……Bruce……」  
　　Bruce看了一眼他被情慾染紅的眼睛，刻意用牙齒夾住它，沒咬下去，上排與下排牙齒不同方向輕輕摩擦，引來Jason一陣哆嗦。  
　　咬下去的時候Jason忍住到口的尖叫，疼痛引起的刺激擴散開來，他的腰差點沒軟下去，休息一段時間的下身也慢慢有了反應。

　　Bruce抬起頭，在被他挑逗得漲紅充血的乳粒上落下一吻，挪動頭部去另一邊進行挑逗。Jason在這個空閒邊喘氣邊撐開那小小的金屬色乳頭夾，捏住敏感的蓓蕾，把它固定在自己的胸口。  
　　「哼嗯……」Jason繼續扭動自己的腰部，感覺到Bruce的陰莖更加堅挺，他差點失去理智把它送入自己分泌出滑液的後穴中。  
　　Jason溫暖的掌心與壓著他的小穴傳來無上快意，Bruce忍著翻身把Jason壓在沙發上操的衝動，放開那被他舔咬得濕潤的乳粒。  
　　Omega吞下口水，在Bruce的注目下夾上第二個乳頭夾，現在他的胸前就像穿上兩個小金環一樣。第二個乳環才夾上約三秒，小金環開始放出輕微的電流，沒有節奏，有時候是左邊的，有時候是右邊的，有時候兩個一起放電。Jason顫抖嘴唇，悶哼聲斷斷續續從齒縫中溢出，他伏到Bruce肩上。  
　　Alpha輕吻他輕顫的臉頰，放出一點令人安心的訊息素味道。

　　每當Jason為了他忍受這些小玩意帶來的刺激時，Bruce都會想一邊輕吻他的手指一邊對換他們的戒指，然後握著他的手讓他達到巔峰。  
　　Jason順好氣後爬了起來，「第二個呢？老傢伙。」  
　　「先讓你選吧。」  
　　Jason咕噥著，「我在猶豫要用哪個口枷……」  
　　「撐口器。」  
　　「又不是給你選。」  
　　「你戴著很性感。」  
　　「也很方便你操我的嘴。」  
　　Bruce沒有否認地點下頭。  
　　Jason還是拿起了Bruce指定的那個撐口器，把它扣在自己的牙齒上，並轉動旁邊一個螺絲讓嘴撐大。  
　　「再開一點。」男人說。  
　　Jason翻他一個白眼後再次轉動螺絲，直到Bruce看起來滿意了才把皮帶拉到腦後固定住。他的嘴巴被撐的大大的，從男人的視角可以直接看到他的咽喉根無所適從的舌頭，他無法順利吞下口水與帶著苦味的Omega激素，。  
　　Jason看了一眼Bruce，彷彿在詢問他下一個要選的是哪個。  
　　「下層的束帶。」  
　　Jason一愣，嘎咕嘎故地說些什麼根本無法聽清楚。但他還是打開了小黑櫃的下層，拿出幾條帶著扣環的黑色皮帶。

　　皮帶一共有五條，Bruce坐在那看著如此賞心悅目的畫面。  
　　Jason低著頭，身體在乳環的電流下通紅且顫抖著，無法嚥下的口水從他口中低落，落在他鎖骨或大腿上跟汗水混成一塊；Jason分別用兩條長短一樣、較長的皮帶像槍帶一樣固定在左右大腿接近根部的位置，再用較短的兩條分別固定在兩隻腳踝上，接著爬到沙發上，先幫Bruce把保險套戴好(不然等等兩個人都沒手就尷尬了)，然後轉過身去，讓右腳踝扣在右大腿後面、左腳踝扣在左大腿上。  
　　這些動作通常是Bruce著手的，但他的手被綁住了。說實話Bruce也很樂於欣賞他自己綁住自己的模樣。  
　　Jason有些難受的彎腰拾起沙發下的最後一個皮帶，他的陰莖已經完全勃起，興奮得想在Bruce面前直接擼出來，可是他忍下來了。他抓住皮帶將手往後伸，讓兩隻手被縛在身後。  
　　Bruce聽著他發出動作時的悶聲，靠過去舔吻伴侶背後的汗水，低下頭，啃咬那條沒拉緊的皮帶，使力讓它扣好。  
　　跟Bruce身後的束具比起來，皮帶簡直是入門級的束具，但他知道再簡單Jason也不會自己把它解開。

　　該做的都做完後Jason坐在沙發上還在思考下一步，畢竟他各方面來說都不太好動，而Bruce只有手被綁住，其他部份他愛怎麼樣就怎麼樣。  
　　思考到一半的時候他感覺到後面男人拱了拱他的肩膀，好像要他彎下身去。在沒有手而且腳只剩膝蓋可以動的狀況下，Jason最多只能做到把頭窩在膝蓋前，然後一左一右向後挪動他的膝蓋。從Bruce的角度來看這不是個很好忍耐的畫面。  
　　彎起來弓住的背部曲線、拉緊的臀部曲線、向後伸出大腿時的腰部曲線、……Bruce看著那在臀瓣中間沒有隱藏住的粉色皺摺，放的時候流出些許期待的透明液體，縮的時候斷了水流把穴口染得明亮有光澤。  
　　Bruce伸出他的膝蓋卡在Jason的後方，限制住他的空間，臀部被迫翹得高高的。  
　　Jason感覺到Bruce那炙熱堅硬的頂端碰到自己的時候，疑惑得想轉頭卻辦不太到。他嗯啊嗯啊發出一點聲音，並不是在催促，他以為Bruce至少還會再玩一下子才插進來。  
　　Bruce確實也沒有他以為的那麼性急，男人用他強壯的性器摩擦著Jason柔軟的入口，偶爾向下頂過去頂壓Jason垂在兩腿間脆弱的囊袋，惹得Omega踡住他的腳趾。  
　　在Bruce頂著他的囊袋擠壓又輕微拍打的時候Jason發出細微的叫聲，他的乳頭上還有在放電的金屬環，下體再這麼弄真的有些過於刺激。他的唾液全都流到沙發上，弄髒的沙發布讓他既羞恥又罪惡。而他知道他不是只有一個地方在流汁……  
　　Jason感覺到Bruce又把注意力放回他的穴口上，開始有意無意地往內推動又拔出來，不斷地撐開他的穴口又摩擦著外圍。

　　「想要嗎？Jay。」男人溫厚的嗓音從後面傳來，Jason迷濛得點動頭部，他的全身都像有火在燒一樣，可能無法再接受刺激。  
　　男人挺進的時候Jason覺得有點不太對勁，他發覺敏感的後穴中進了來個比Bruce的龜頭還要小上許多的東西。正當他還在想那是不是個跳蛋如果是的話Bruce怎麼放進他身體裡……等等一連串的問題時，男人像是要向他解答一樣啪一聲把手放在他臉龐讓他看到，並再次挺動腰部把那個疑似——或根本就是——跳蛋的東西更加往內送入。  
　　看見Bruce的手，Jason縮起他的瞳孔，後穴也因驚訝而緊緊絞著Bruce的性器。

　　「唔唔……」他扭動身體，似乎有點氣急敗壞。  
　　「呵。」Bruce俯下身，將胸口貼在Jason的背上，「不是只有你會在沙發縫縫裡藏東西。」拉起跳蛋的開關盒子，開啟振動。  
　　「咕唔……嗯…哈啊……」Jason彈跳了一下，跟電流相比更直接的酸麻傳上來，他在Bruce身下扭動難受的身軀。  
　　Bruce並沒把跳蛋的位置放在Jason的前列腺附近，但這樣一來反而讓他更心癢難耐。他將開關盒子夾到Jason右大腿的束帶裡面，接著把手滑入Jason胸前，輕輕將他的上身抬起。  
　　Jason無法反抗看Bruce又拿了什麼過來，那是一個跟乳環很像的圓環，比它還大上許多，上頭吊了一條銀色細鍊子，尾巴掛著一顆鈴鐺。  
　　「舌頭。」男人說。  
　　Jason吸了吸鼻子，把舌頭往外伸出去，讓Bruce把圓環夾在自己的舌頭上。圓環有點重，Jason很難把舌頭收回口中。  
　　男人抱起Jason，讓他正面坐在自己懷中。Jason曲著腿，全身上下都在顫抖，鈴鐺叮叮鈴鈴發出清脆的聲響。  
　　Bruce抬頭看了看天花板，上頭有兩個看不出來的凹槽，只要他按下特殊的按鈕就會出現幾個掛勾。Jason稍微抬起頭，把沈重的舌頭貼到Bruce的下顎，撒嬌般奪回他的注意力。  
　　還表明了——他今天不想被吊在天花板上。  
　　Bruce溫柔地親親他泛紅的眼睛，抱著Jason轉了個身，讓他背朝下躺在沙發上，臀部被拉到椅墊以外懸空著，接著將他的雙腿壓到他胸口。  
　　「嗚……」知道接下來Bruce會把他幹得通體舒爽的Jason發出期待的低鳴。

　　穴口被撐開進入到底的時候Jason仰起頭，闔不起來的嘴抵擋不住任何聲音，但Bruce並沒有很動得很快，每一下雖都是退到只剩頂端再頂到最底把跳蛋推到他的子宮口，而且還溫吞吞碾壓過體內最敏感的位置，動作卻是像在吊他胃口那樣緩慢。  
　　「嗚哼……」Jason熱切地看著Bruce的眼睛，發覺他真的沒有要操得很大力的時候差點沒哭出來。  
　　身體的火已被點燃，他想被用力填滿、想感受Bruce在他身體體穿梭的快感。  
　　Jason晃動頭部，鈴鐺在他胸前大幅度甩動，甚至差點打到Bruce。從他口中淌流而出的唾液沿著鈴鐺滴落在他的腹肌上。Bruce每動一次他就收縮一下。  
　　就這樣被折磨了五分鐘後，Jason總算忍不住用投去頂Bruce的肩膀，壯似要把他推開。

　　Bruce哼笑一聲伏低身子，固定好Jason。  
　　「我要動了。」他說。  
　　Jason哼一聲撇開頭，閉上紅紅的眼睛，表示他才不管。  
　　但Bruce開始抽插後Jason亦忍不住隨著男人的猛烈撞擊呻吟起來。  
　　「啊……啊哈……」好聽的聲音伴跟鈴聲在沙發中勾起男人最底層的慾望。Bruce動得更加快速，在狹小的甬道中衝刺，Jason美妙的緊致與香味分分鐘引誘著他。

　　這次Bruce連碰都沒碰Jason的前面他就迫不及待射出來了。  
　　高潮後Jason一邊嗚噎一邊在Bruce的頸窩蹭去自己再次因為太爽而流出的淚水，Bruce伸出舌頭舔吻吸吮著他的臉頰，他的汗水跟淚水都嘗進口中。  
　　「你做得很好，Jason。」  
　　男人這麼說的時候Jason的訊息素有小爆發的跡象。彷彿罵了一串埋藏已久的經典髒話。但Bruce還是能從中聞到些許歡喜愉悅的訊息素。

　　Jason恢復意識後被抱到他們偶爾用來吃早餐跟使用電腦的小圓桌上，正面朝上地躺下，頭部則被放在圓桌以外，輕輕垂在桌邊。他的手臂縛在身後，小腿緊貼大腿，不得不拱著身體，他吸了吸鼻子。  
　　迷濛中Bruce拿下他舌頭上的鈴鐺，轉移陣地，將它扣在Jason疲軟的龜頭上。圓環的其中一端陷進敏感搔癢的鈴口內，另一端則壓在冠狀溝上，雖不會造成射精或排尿障礙，卻也會因此降低流量。  
　　Jason扭動身體，他覺得自己真的已經射不出東西來了。  
　　可是老傢伙還硬得可以。

　　Bruce緩慢地將他的分身放進Jason口中，並扶著他的後腦，不希望因為這個姿勢而令他感到難受。  
　　「嗯哼……」Jason沒辦法闔起他的嘴，他不知道這個嘴被撐到極限的狀況下Bruce能有什麼感覺，但還是任他在嘴裡慢慢抽動。  
　　Bruce想把陰莖深深插入卻不想讓Jason感到不舒服，他只來到他的喉嚨以前，磨蹭他的上顎又抽出。另一隻手沿著Jason的下顎向鎖骨撫摸而去，到他飽滿結實的胸口、到他被放電的乳環折磨得發抖的乳頭上。  
　　Jason溫和地伸出舌頭舔了舔Bruce的龜頭與柱身，這是一個他可以插到最底的訊號。  
　　Bruce慢慢讓Jason的喉嚨適應他，Jason也在對方溫柔的動作下意外完全沒有不適應的乾嘔反應，反而是他在自己喉嚨停留時他可以用舌頭後端擠壓那炙熱與粗壯的莖身，在喉嚨中做出吞嚥的動作擠壓。  
　　Bruce呼了口氣，流下幾滴急促的汗水。他將Jason黏在小腹上的精液抹開至胸口，輕輕拉扯那個磨人的小金環，Jason扭了扭身體，可能帶有一半的快意與一半的不耐。

　　聽見輕微的鈴聲，Bruce看了一眼覺得窘迫的Jason，注意到他又紅了耳根子，再抬起眼，發覺Jason年輕的陰莖恢復了點精神，已將鈴鐺掛在半空中。  
　　Bruce握住了它，並不給予太大的刺激，只是溫柔的撫動著。  
　　算一算這好像是Jason今天晚上硬第四次了，裡頭大概只剩下一些前液而沒有精水。

　　男人退出口中的時候Jason又疑惑地看著他。  
　　Bruce將手伸到Jason腦後，幫他取下了口枷，「嘴巴痠嗎？」  
　　「啊……」闔起來時感到臉頰一陣酸麻，「痠死了……」

　　Bruce將他抱到椅子上，揉揉他的臉頰。  
　　「要不我們休息吧？」  
　　Jason抬頭看著Bruce的眼睛，又低下頭看他高高挺起的東西。  
　　「不……」Jason將臉埋在Bruce的腹肌上，舔去他身上的汗水，「操我的嘴，Daddy，讓我吃下你的精液。」Jason還因跳蛋在身體裡而扭動他的臀部，看起來格外淫靡。  
　　「誰教你說這麼色情的話的？」  
　　「這點程度你就招架不住嗎老蝙蝠？」Jason側著頭用下巴跟咽喉夾住Bruce的堅挺，象徵性地動了兩下。  
　　「不，再多說點。」Bruce抬起他的臉，抹去他唇邊誘人的唾液，「要在這還是回沙發？」  
　　「在這吧，我要在地上。」  
　　「嗯。」Bruce解開Jason腿後面的皮帶，讓他可以平衡跪在地上，還順便把跳蛋的振動調到最高。  
　　「嘶啊……老傢伙你……把那關掉、嗚、把那關掉——」  
　　「再撐一下。」Bruce捧著Jason的臉，輕輕吻了他的嘴唇。

　　Jason邊啜泣邊努力挺高他的大腿，在男人的下體前張開了嘴。  
　　Bruce靠近的時候Jason先是彎下腰，用牙齒咬住那層薄膜，慢慢將它脫離Bruce的身體。  
　　Jason只覺得腰軟，屁股裡的東西跟乳頭上的東西前後呼應一直在幫他製造歡快的刺激。他伸出舌頭，忽然覺得讓Bruce幹一幹好像更能快點結束……  
　　但含入時看見Bruce若有似無揚起的嘴角竟讓他無比滿足。

　　Jason在口中勾勒Bruce的形狀，沒有急著要讓他射出來而胡亂吞吐，反而仔細又考究地舔過每一條上頭突出的青莖，或重或輕的吸吮著。  
　　Bruce深吸了幾口氣，他輕輕撫摸著Jason的黑髮，在對方準備好的情況下緩慢抽動下體。Jason配合Bruce的動作擺動自己的頭部，模仿性交時的動作。他知道口腔怎麼樣都不可能比屁股還緊，努力全程都用力用舌頭壓著，滑動舌尖製造效果。  
　　Bruce低沉的粗喘聽起來很性感，Alpha的味道很強烈，Jason覺得自己又在幾乎沒碰到身體的情況下完整硬了。  
　　鈴鐺在每一下Bruce加快的動作中響起，到Jason射之前似乎都沒有停過。

　　最後他們幾乎是一起射的。  
　　Jason抖著腰，一滴不剩地全數吞進去喉嚨……

　　Jason離開他開始恍神時被Bruce抱到懷中，解開背後的手、抽掉跳蛋跟乳環、鈴鐺，並抱了起來。  
　　「洗澡？」男人吻了吻他的額頭。  
　　Jason窩進Bruce的頸窩，「只洗澡。」他說，「我自己洗屁股……」他絕對不要再讓Bruce碰任何他會硬起來的地方。  
　　「你保證那時候你還醒著？」  
　　「我保證……」疲憊地閉上眼睛。

✤

　　隔天的會議中Jason大概續了三杯以上的黑咖啡，而Bruce如他所說的在會議上旁若無人地睡了起來。  
　　Jason當然也能大喇喇地睡下去，可他實在不想被人認為夫夫倆前一天玩得多瘋狂。

 

-tbc-


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 之前我有印象老爺生日是在10月
> 
> 可是查資料好像也有在2月的？這裡就走2月吧～
> 
> 應該不會虐啦 我覺得 我已經過了那個愛寫虐文的年紀了...

11.

 

初春

 

　　「嘿。」紅頭罩跨過被蝙蝠俠撂倒在地昏迷不醒的幾個罪犯，來到黑暗中正在一堆文件中找尋證據的蝙蝠俠的背後。

　　「我家生日宴會的主角不見了，好心的先生，請問你有看到他嗎？」

　　蝙蝠俠頭也沒回，戴著厚手套的手指翻過幾個文件夾。

　　「沒看見。」

　　紅頭罩走到那桌上坐下，「那幫個忙，替我找找他，跟他說一下他家的另一個主人正在等他跳支舞。他今晚拒絕了很多人的邀舞。」

　　蝙蝠俠抬起頭，看向那紅通通的頭罩，變聲器下的聲音低沉又冷漠：「沒人能邀他跳舞——除了你說的那個主角。」

　　「所以你可以想像到他今晚有多無聊。」紅頭罩聳聳肩，「只怪壽星先生幫他挑了個太性感的香水，他都說不要那罐了，難得使用了卻沒勾引到他要勾引的人。」

　　蝙蝠俠在檔案堆中找到他要的那份資料，「他該想清楚，降低那個壽星的魅力的同時，也應該提高自身的魅力才能得到他要的效果。」

　　「噢～」頭罩擋住了他的臉，沒辦法看清他的表情，只聽見他咯咯笑了幾聲，「我會通知他蝙蝠俠覺得他的魅力不夠。要走了嗎？大偵探。」

　　「到樓上上去。」

　　「做什麼？」

　　「跟我跳支舞。」

　　「跟你？」紅頭罩從桌上下來，「我隨便跟一個黑道老大或小混混跳舞的畫面都比跟蝙蝠俠跳舞還協調。」

　　蝙蝠俠走在前方，沒入黑暗之中。

　　消失之前紅頭罩只聽見用著陰冷又低沉——唉，變聲器——的口吻說：「只有我能邀你共舞。」

 

×

 

　　身體的重量被壓在牆上的瞬間紅頭罩聽見自己耳鳴的聲音。

　　「媽的你說跳舞！」

　　「把頭罩拿掉。」黑暗騎士命令道。

　　「拿掉幹嘛？你今晚就對著頭罩發情吧老傢伙～」

　　Jason隔著月光隔著蝙蝠俠的面罩都可以看到那深鎖的眉頭，男人再次壓緊了他，把頭鑽進他的頸窩肩，隔著緊身制服在他身上啃咬與摸索。

　　Jason的身體輕顫，悶哼一聲，按下藏在手套內側的按鈕。

　　啪哧一個小暴雷在他胸口炸開，沒料到這招的蝙蝠俠被彈到兩公尺外撞倒在地上。

　　Jason迅速拿下頭罩，跳上去跨坐在蝙蝠俠的腰肩，利用自己的體重將對方的雙手緊壓在積著一些灰層的木製地板上，然後俯身吻了男人性感的薄唇。

　　這個吻有些粗暴、有些不講理，他們分享彼此的氣息與啃咬的力道。

 

　　抬起頭時Jason舔過自己的嘴角，「就算你的吻技他媽的好，我也還是會跟Wayne先生告狀。」脫去他裝滿小道具的皮外套。

　　「我有平反的機會。」蝙蝠俠揪住對方的腰，坐起將Jason摟進懷中。

　　Jason發出咒罵前，他已被黑暗壟罩在底下。

　　「Wayne先生有成功勾引到他要勾引的人。」

　　甜膩的Brucybaby似的嗓音鑽入耳中，Jason猝不及防起了全身雞皮疙瘩。他閉上眼睛，在心中罵了句髒話。

 

　　噢，Shit！

 

×

 

　　慵懶的鼻音緩緩發出，Jason在蝙蝠俠的胸口蹭了蹭，抬起頭將下巴抵在被推至鎖骨的黑色制服上，挪動幾次將它拉下來一些，然後靠在上頭，直視下方的老蝙蝠。

　　老蝙蝠的面罩沒有拿掉，嘴角掛著蝙蝠俠式的得意微笑，他沒脫去手套的手緊摟在紅頭罩覆蓋著黑色披風的肩上。

　　「要三週年了，老頭。」Jason喃喃唸著，「今年會遇到你孫女出生。」

　　「那很好。我們可以延期。」

　　「延到什麼時候都行。夜翼那傢伙要開始當老爸，布魯德海文肯定會一團亂。」

　　「嗯，到時候你就去布魯德海文。」

　　Jason眨了個眼表示同意。

 

　　「旅行想去哪？」

　　「義大利。」撥開蓋在身上的黑色披風，不太甘願地坐了起來。

　　Bruce再次把他摟了回來。

　　「你還要繼續躺下去？」

　　「便士一還沒催我們回家。」

　　Jason有些無所謂地整個拉下蝙蝠俠擠在胸前的制服，讓它好好貼回他的腹肌上，再朝男人解開鎧甲的褲襠看過去。

　　「還要多久才消腫？」

　　「你比我更清楚。」

　　Jason翻了個白眼，「我摸一摸會不會好一點？」

　　「試試看？」

 

　　後來在Alfred催促他們如果任務結束就該回來了之前，紅頭罩都一邊溫溫吞吞、不急不徐地按摩著那塊股大的結，一邊跟蝙蝠俠聊著這次的任務、或其他有意義沒意義的事，偶爾Jason會用親暱的口吻說些下流話。

　　Bruce不否認他很樂意欣賞他的小鳥這麼色情的樣子。

 

✤

 

夏初

 

　　同樣的場景，Jason看著打鬥過的空屋子。

　　幾個月前才在這裡跟Bruce糾纏過，今天他在這裡失去他。

 

　　紅頭罩逼使自己冷靜下來，他已吞了抑制劑，熱潮的煩躁不斷侵蝕著他。

　　蝙蝠俠最後的訊號消失在這裡，已失聯16個小時。

　　Jason不只一次告訴自己Bruce沒事，他跟以往多次消失一樣都會自己出現，帶著傷或者完好無缺。但這次不同，這次蝙蝠俠在他們結婚第三週年紀念日的第一個小時消失，他希望是巧合。

 

　　他開啟夜視功能看著這間屋子，木製桌椅被砸爛過，四處都有刀痕跟蝙蝠鏢。

　　敵人不只一個，有刀——他看向其中一只被從中切開的木椅——更正，長刀，很銳利。

　　而且敵人還知道要毀掉他的通訊跟定位系統。

　　「過濾掉沒目的的腳印。」他對他的頭罩AI說。

　　視線中的腳印全都呈綠色光影浮現出來，過濾掉那些雜亂無章、分很開的腳印後，鎖定了八雙向著同一個方向、並排站穩的腳印。

　　Jason走到他們面對的方向，他們圍著這裡，圍著一面牆。

 

　　蝙蝠俠有在這裡待上一會。

　　——告訴我你在哪，Bruce。

　　Jason朝著木牆看，此時一個輕盈的身子跳進窗內。

　　「紅頭罩。」來人輕聲喊著，走到他身邊。

　　「紅羅賓。」Jason回應，由上而下看著那面牆，「蝙蝠俠在這裡待過。」

　　Jason在膝蓋以下接近腳踝的位置發現了兩個單字：『I ON』

　　紅羅賓顯然也看到了，他蹲下身，思考了一下。

　　「在這個位置是反手寫的。」紅羅賓說，「是『NO I』。」他抬頭看一下Jason，「蝙蝠俠要傳達什麼給我們？」

　　「是給我，小紅。」Jason更正，這是他跟Bruce的基礎暗號之一，「開頭大寫表示是一個開頭大寫的字，第二個字母大寫表示答案是一個開頭大寫的字。」

　　「而用你們的暗號表示，是只有你知道的事。」紅羅賓接著說下去，「I開頭的字。」

　　Jason沉默了一會，腦還中掃過許多I開頭的字，去掉I之後還能成為一個開頭大寫的字……

 

　　最後他頓了頓，「我們今年旅行選在義大利（Italia）……」

　　紅羅賓深吸了口氣，「Talia……」

　　「沒錯，如果是她的話，能辦到讓蝙蝠俠消失。她選在我們的紀念日當天不是巧合，小紅，——她知道蝙蝠俠的祕密，而蝙蝠俠有可能再次誕下子嗣。」最後幾個字幾乎是咬著牙說出來的，Jason握緊他的拳頭，「不對，那目標應該是我才對，她有各種方法讓我不孕。」

　　「或者，」Tim斟酌著用詞，「她要再次使用蝙蝠俠的……」聽見背後有輕微的落地聲音，紅羅賓轉過頭。

　　羅賓在他們身後。

　　「找到什麼了？」

 

✤

 

　　「呃、啊啊啊啊啊啊——」產房內傳出淒厲無比的叫聲。

　　Jason坐在產房外，聽Barbara在裡頭死命的尖叫。看向旁邊，Tim跟Damian顯然很坐立難安，但不是因為產痛的尖叫，而是因為這裡是婦產科——到處都充滿了Omega的味道。

　　這兩個孩子才來兩分鐘而已，就已經被佔滿整個空氣的的Omega氣味勳得快暈過去。

　　Jason已經一個禮拜沒有看到Damian了，自從那天羅賓出現他差點把氣出在他身上後，他離開莊園回到布魯德海文，接替夜翼的工作的同時也在尋找蝙蝠俠。他繼續跟Damian待在同一個空間絕對會對他說跟他母親有關的許多難聽話，即便他腦子有一半都知道跟Damian沒有關係，他還是控制不了自己。

　　「你們真的可以回去，我需要你們穿著制服。」Jason非常認真地說。

　　雖然Barbara生產是家族大事，但是……但是蝙蝠俠已經消失一個禮拜了。

　　Tim跟Damian也是找到剛剛才出現，等女孩呱呱落地後，他們都會再回去投入尋找Bruce的工作中。

 

　　「大紅，……」

　　「啊啊啊啊啊——」產房內的尖叫打斷Tim的聲音。

　　「Alfred在幫我們顧著資訊，他說至少這一刻我們都要在一起。」

　　Jason向後梳去沒整理的頭髮，今天若不是要接見家族新成員，他不會進浴室也不會刮鬍子的。但最糟的是熱潮前他沒吃東西，熱潮後也一樣沒吃什麼，體力上根本補不回來，嘴唇沒有血色且掛著深深的黑眼圈與眼袋。

　　除了不分晝夜地尋找Bruce，即使Tim幫他擋掉了董事會，Jason還是得應付媒體。

　　全世界都知道這個世界即將有一個含著金湯匙出生的寶寶，而那寶寶出生自Wayne家族。媒體會追著他問寶寶的事、Bruce的去向、他開不開心、還有他為什麼不幫Bruce生個孩子？

　　他的一句話攸關Wayne事業近期的未來走向，在滿腦都想尋找Bruce的情況下，他至少得分出百分之一冷靜對待媒體。

　　「正義聯盟也在找，父親不會有事的。你該稍微休息一下，Jason。」Damian朝他看過來。

　　「……」Jason咬牙，把到嘴的咆哮吞回肚子裡，他抹把臉，深深呼吸了幾次。

　　「Damian。」他開口，再次被一聲從產房內傳出的吼叫打斷。

　　「我知道你要說什麼，Jason，我會找到父親的。」

　　Jason看著他，疲憊纏繞。不是Damian的錯，不是他的責任，但Jason說不出口。

 

　　洪亮的哭聲傳出，他們同時停止看著彼此的動作，抬起頭來。連日緊繃的情緒一崩而散，他們起身，走到產房的門，等著裡頭把門拉開。

　　今天，Jason與Bruce結婚紀年日後第六天，是他們新的家族成員誕生的日子。這意味著他們生命中又多了一個新生命要照顧、要守護、要去愛、要去關懷、有責任讓她成為世界最幸福的女孩，也意味著Jason往後跟Bruce都得延後旅行的時間，但那都沒關係，因為沒有比獲得一個新成員更棒的事了。

　　「Damian，」Jason說，「不是你的責任，不是你的錯。……抱歉。」

　　Damian只瞧了Jason一眼，

　　Damian知道Jason已經好幾天沒好好吃飯睡覺了，他會朝自己發火是正常的，但他什麼都壓抑住，一個人躲去布魯德海文，用他紅頭罩的情報網四處搜索，就連熱潮也沒好好過，吞下不知道多少的抑制劑，忽視Alfred的所有關心。跟Bruce忙起來時根本一模一樣。

　　「同樣的話回給你，Jason。」

　　Jason回以一個虛弱且尷尬的微笑。再過幾個月即將滿16歲的Damian已經到他肩膀高，成長速度很快，不難看出他未來的身高優勢。他已不再像孩童時期那樣滿身利刃，除了說話還是不留口德、青春期的叛逆外，他已漸漸成為一個可靠的少年。

　　Jason又笑了笑，這次比較真誠一點。

　　沒錯，他有這些家人在，他們能找到Bruce。

 

　　產房的門被推開，Barbara與女娃兒一起被推了出來，Babs的眼角還掛有濛濛淚水，嘴唇與臉頰還未恢復為該有的紅潤，而Dick跟在一邊，各種層面上來說他哭得像分娩的是他一樣，但帶笑的嘴角在看到他們之後轉為悲喜各半。

　　「天吶，你們——」他說不出話來，他的家人現在應該在拼死拼活尋找Bruce，Dick完全沒想到他們會在外面等待。

　　「別說了，Dick，」Jason也衝他笑了一下，低下頭給Barbara的額頭上印上一個吻，「辛苦妳了Babs。我的小姪……孫女，叫什麼名字？妳們決定了嗎？」他看看還閉著眼睛、被母親抱在懷中的女娃兒，「好險她像妳，像妳老公就不會這麼美了。」

　　Barbara摟著Jason的肩頭，像是給予他安慰與鼓勵，她抿抿嘴，「Claire，Claire．Grayson。Dick希望她能燦爛明亮且聰明。」

　　「當然會，」Tim也靠過去吻了新生媽媽的臉頰，「Claire可是妳的女兒，也是我們的姪女。」

　　Damian在旁邊嘟噥了一下才說：「呣，」他不習慣跟人體太過接觸，所以親親就不用了，「我會記得Claire的生日。」他說。

　　Dick笑了笑，「我以為你會幫我加分，小D，你們還記得我也有貢獻一份心力嗎？」

　　在眾人的笑聲中Barbara抬起頭，安靜地說：「除了我爸在路上外，我們還差兩位，答應我，」她握住Jason的手，「把Claire另一位爺爺跟Alfred一起帶來。」

　　「我會的。」他喃喃唸著，「我們當然會，我們還欠Claire一個盛大的歡迎會。」

　　Dick拍拍他們的肩膀，給Jason一個結實的擁抱。

　　「他會沒事的，去吧。」

 

×

 

　　Dick握著伴侶的手，沉浸在幸福中還時不時看著房內的電視。新聞中Jason獨自走出醫院大門就被一群媒體圍上，他適時地點頭微笑，Dick能注意到他大概吞了兩次口水，而那是他忍下咆哮的動作。

　　Barbara回過頭來看他，眼神中多了份溫柔的凌厲。

　　「你還在這做什麼？」

　　「Babs……」Dick張了口又不知道該怎麼接下去，他頭一次感到詞窮，一方是他的妻子女兒、一方是他的父親。他必須確保不會有白痴匪徒在這個時候選擇威脅Wayne企業要求贖金，但Jason看起來已疲憊不堪，Tim咖啡又不知喝了多少，Damian年輕又精力旺盛的臉上也出現了一點黑眼圈。他們都很累了。

　　「你必須去，Dick，他們需要你，Bruce需要你。」

　　「我知道，Babs，」Dick低下頭，把額頭埋在妻子的手心中，「我再待一下，一下就好，爸一來我就走，我需要確保妳跟Claire沒事，好嗎？」

 

 

 

-tbc-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 猶豫很久要不要讓Talia來……實在不想虐damian，可她的確有明確的動機、人力、物力、實力可以用……


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> jay舊情史(?)提及  
> 設定上talia跟jay沒發生關係  
> 哎呦戰鬥場面苦手，以後不寫戰鬥相關了……  
> 然後關於talia……我有一種寧可寫貓女的感覺……

12.

　　遠處傳來輕微的腳步聲，Bruce張開眼睛，若不是他的神經與警覺異常敏感，他是不會發覺到那刻意不想讓他發現的聲響。

　　Talia朝他眨動兩下眼睛，青綠色明眸中永遠有他猜不透的東西，而唯一Bruce可以肯定的，是這個他曾愛過的女Alpha，不會殺死他，且很需要他。

　　「第七天了，吾愛。」

　　Bruce全身被脫得只剩一條深藍色貼身短褲，雙手上舉被分開烤著，中間跨著一根橫桿確保兩隻手無法靠近，每根手指都被隔開，雙腳則張開被烤在地上。  
　　這是一個隔絕超人X光線與任何心靈感應、任何電子通訊設備的房間，除了Talia之外沒有任何人有資格靠近，因此也免去她的手下被蝙蝠俠蠱惑的風險——對Talia而言。  
　　Bruce已維持這個姿勢整整六天，沒有進食、沒有喝水。  
　　Talia的訴求很簡單，她需要一個孩子——Damian跟Bruce相處太久，已被影響到，不再適合成為al Ghul的繼承人，更不能成為統治這個世界的王者。  
　　她需要Bruce健康又強大的基因，這次她不能再在Bruce沒有意識的時候盜取他的精子——事實證明那麼做的孩子會有『缺陷』。而蝙蝠俠不會再相信她，拒絕一切她送來的食物跟水，也拒絕她或她的人在自己沒有意識的時候靠近自己，他不能再接受因自己的疏忽而有無法控制的事發生。

　　「你需要吃點東西。」  
　　Talia的聲音中帶有的不是那迷人的關懷、不是誘惑的聲調，那彷彿在看一個強大、倔強、一直在突破極限的物品。  
　　沒有人可以在斷食斷水連續六天還清醒著，而她深愛他的各種極限。

　　Bruce沒有回話，現在要維持他的清醒已不再輕鬆，他的嘴唇龜裂乾燥，無論是手臂還是雙腿也都緊繃得不像他自己的。  
　　前三天他還能告訴她Damian比她想像中的強大，或者盡可能忽視Talia與生俱來充滿誘惑的各種手段。

　　Talia繞至他背後，女人特有的溫暖柔滑的手掌撫上他健壯的背肌。  
　　「我與他的差別在於我從不會在你身上留下激情。」手指順過Bruce背後那火辣的伴侶留下的指甲爪痕形成的淺疤。  
　　「你應當明白他不是屬於你的Omega。」她悠緩地說，「你只是陰錯陽差成為他的第一個Alpha，……他是我離開你之後，一個進犯你人生的錯誤。」

　　「不，Jason不是一個錯誤。」這是Bruce兩天以來第一次開口，「他是我的家人、我的羅賓、我的伴侶、我的Omega。」  
　　「噢，吾愛，」她冷漠地笑了一聲，「我為你的天真感到擔憂。Jason．Todd甚至沒有資格為al Ghul家族產下繼承人，在你重新接受他之前，他還不只擁有一個Alpha。」

　　這點Bruce一直都知道，他知道Jason跟法外組另外兩名成員一直有解決熱潮的關係，但這都不影響。至於Jason跟Talia……子虛烏有。他們在一起的這幾年他全都向Bruce坦白了，女Alpha即使曾蠱惑過Jason，Jason即使曾深深恨著Bruce，他們也沒有更進一步的關係。就算有了，Bruce也不認為那是他不需再愛Jason的理由。  
　　「我是Jason唯一的Alpha，Talia，」Bruce很認真，他可以重新與Jason在一起，代表以前的事他都可以無視且不會被影響，而他現在是Jason唯一的Alpha，是交換過誓言的伴侶，「他能為我、為Wayne家誕下子嗣，只有Jason能懷上我的孩子。」  
　　Talia繞回他的面前，平靜的眼神裡擁有諸多情緒。  
　　「而不是妳，Talia。」  
　　女Alpha朝他的左臉扇下一個重重的耳光。

✤

　　紅頭罩迅速拿下他的頭罩，伸手到嘴裡，從左邊的牙齒裡拔下其中一顆。  
　　「那是什……」  
　　「等等解釋，電腦，追蹤訊號。」  
　　Tim看著那顆閃著紅光的牙齒被放在蝙蝠洞的設備上，電腦上立刻顯現出訊號的位置。

　　——在西伯利亞外海。

　　「Alfred，幫我注意位置，通知正義聯盟。」超人至少可以先趕到那裡，確認莉維坦不會拿走Bruce的通訊器混淆視聽。  
　　Jason在老管家阻止他出門前重新戴起頭罩，衝到蝙蝠機旁邊。  
　　「出發！」

✤

　　Talia抬起Bruce的下顎，「他最近為了找你似乎瘦了一圈，希望他能抵擋得住我即將派去探訪他的客人。」  
　　Bruce沒有開口，他知道埋在左臉頰內其中一顆臼齒裡的訊號器已啟動，他隱隱約約覺得左臉開始僵硬。

　　直到一個刺客聯盟成員衝到房外，「超人！超人出現在甲板上！」  
　　Talia驚愕轉身，又憤怒回頭地瞪著Bruce。

　　Bruce彎起嘴角，「別小看蝙蝠俠的伴侶。」

×

　　Jason跟Dick各駕駛一台蝙蝠機，Tim跟Damian分別在他們後座。  
　　「所以是磁力？」Tim一邊駭入那條船的所有系統，一邊思考那個通訊器的運作方式。  
　　「Kori離開地球前給我的，塔瑪蘭星球特產，隔再遠都能收到。以磁鐵S極跟N極來比喻，這種石頭的S跟N極是分開的，我這裡這顆是S極，Bruce那邊的是N極。N極會釋放一點輻射對人體稍微有影響，我們做了一層護膜阻隔輻射，同時也會阻隔磁力運作，……他可能被打了一拳或一巴掌。」  
　　Tim在他的電腦上按下一顆按鈕，「好了船上的監視器全在掌控中，我順便報廢了他們的航行系統。」紅羅賓呼了口氣對另一艘蝙蝠機說，「意思是若是你被抓走蝙蝠俠能在一秒內找到你，但相反過來的話就要等到蝙蝠俠被攻擊左臉？」  
　　「或右臉。」Jason補充，右邊的臼齒上也裝了一個。要準備好各種狀況，不是所有會打臉的敵人都是右撇子。  
　　「輻射造成的影響具體來說是什麼？」  
　　「麻痺，動作要快，還有二十分鐘會麻痺到心臟。」  
　　「我問一下，大紅，」Tim看一眼他紅怦怦的後腦杓，「你的槍……」  
　　Jason沒有說話，他的情緒不算好，或說，很糟。  
　　誰也沒辦法跟失去Alpha一個禮拜沒好好吃睡且這七天中有四天是熱潮期的Omega講道理。  
　　Tim沒檢查過Jason的槍，他知道紅頭罩已經用橡膠子彈用了好一陣子，但現下這個情況他不能保證紅頭罩槍裡的子彈以及身上的備用彈也都是橡膠製品……

×

　　超人的作用很低，他掃描過船體，甲板以下都用鉛板隔開，他無法完整看到裡頭。而看起來溫厚老實的船長很努力地在跟他打哈哈。  
　　——無論是誰，永遠都無法在超人眼皮子底下說謊，更何況還是個心情很差的超人。  
　　『超人，』Tim的聲音傳入超人耳中，『請往你六點鐘方向移動七公尺，第三層甲板的那間房間有兩個人看守，蝙蝠俠應該在那裡。』而那也是唯一一間沒有監視器的房間。  
　　Clark無視船長，朝Tim指定的位置飛過去，「這裡嗎？」  
　　『對，麻煩你順手鑽個洞。蝙蝠俠目前處於麻痺狀態，可能無法動彈。』

×

　　『Jason，』Damian的聲音從通訊器裡傳來，『你不用下去。』  
　　Jason已經看到那艘目標位置上的船，他知道Damian的顧慮，他Jason．Todd也是Talia的目標，只是她一直還沒有行動。  
　　「我不能待在這裡，蝙蝠寶寶。」Jason冷靜地說，刺客聯盟的船上已爭對超人掀起一場槍戰，「那可是刺客聯盟，我能想到所有可以攻擊到超人的物品上面應該都有，我不能只讓你們去而我待在飛機上指揮。」  
　　同時，兩枚飛彈從船上發射，Jason與Dick很巧妙地閃躲而過。  
　　「看吧，沒有地方是安全的。」隨後把蝙蝠機的操控改為自動駕駛。

×

　　Bruce能聽見甲板上的槍砲聲。他們已經到了，Talia離開這間房間去了別的地方。  
　　外星石頭造成的麻痺已經擴散下顎。如果不是這間房間阻隔所有電子通訊且他被扒個精光，他並不需要使用到這種磁石。它造成的麻痺很令人困擾，目前還在下顎沒什麼，但到達心臟就危險了……

　　砰一聲巨響，天花板上方被穿破一個洞，超人與陽光一起灑落下來。  
　　——當心！超人！  
　　Bruce無法告訴他，他的下巴沒有知覺。  
　　——這是個紅太陽室！

　　Clark快速離開他降落的位置，立刻用熱視線射斷了束縛Bruce兩隻手上方的鎖鏈。  
　　啪一聲紅光照亮整個房間，每面牆上各有三顆紅太陽裝置，飄浮在空中的超人瞬間落至地上，同時失去支撐的Bruce也跟著跪落在地。  
　　「Bruce，」超人很快地站了起來，「你沒事吧……」他能感覺所有的超能力流失，但大抵上他還能動。  
　　超人聞了聞空中的味道，嚐到一股他已經很久很久沒聞到的訊息素味道。  
　　「你的訊息素……」  
　　Bruce把手伸入口中，拔掉那顆一直在麻痺他的牙齒。

　　麻痺的效用過了一段時間才褪去，Bruce闔起嘴，看向Clark：「有空再聊，Clark，離開這裡，去保護……」  
　　從超人撞破的洞中落下幾個刺客，他們手上有刀也有槍，失去超能力的超人此時無法應對。  
　　刺客舉起槍的同時一顆煙霧彈落在他們腳邊，黑色煙霧遮去所有視線。  
　　接著槍彈的聲音響起，煙霧中傳出大量慘叫。  
　　紅光中Bruce注意到被鎖上的門被從外面打開，待在那裡的是紅羅賓。

　　煙霧中有人拾起了地上的武士刀，開始破壞牆上的紅太陽。  
　　紅羅賓衝進來，開始研究Bruce手上的手銬。  
　　「Jason在……」  
　　「在砍燈呢。」Tim拿出他的解鎖小道具，看到Bruce後他好不容易露出一點笑容，「他不砍燈會想砍人，你就隨他去吧——你肯定看過他的實彈表演了。」  
　　十二顆紅太陽被破壞殆盡後煙霧也逐漸散去，只剩那個洞口還有陽光。  
　　七八名刺客倒在下方，每隻手都冒著血，看來他們這輩子都無法再用刀或用槍了。但都還有生命信息，只是昏過去而已。  
　　超人很快回到太陽底下，甦醒他的力量。  
　　紅頭罩靠過來時安靜得異常，他丟去手上的刀，也拿出他的道具解開Bruce腳踝上的束縛。

　　「夜翼跟羅賓在找Talia，甲板上還有神力女俠跟火星獵人，B，你站得起來嗎？」  
　　「可以。」  
　　紅頭罩拿下背後的背包，從裡頭拿出折疊好的蝙蝠俠制服，然後隨手將地上那顆Bruce的牙齒放進腰邊的其中一個口袋裡。  
　　「超人，」Jason站了起來，「帶蝙蝠俠出去。」  
　　「你呢？」  
　　「我去找夜翼跟羅賓。」  
　　Bruce撐著Tim站起來，兩人同時喊：「不！」  
　　「他們需要支援。」  
　　「那我跟你去！」Tim把蝙蝠俠交到超人手中，「超人，給他做個全身掃描還有全部檢查，我們不希望他被洗腦或少一顆腎。」

✤

　　三天後。

　　惱人的消毒水味滿入鼻腔，Bruce張開眼睛，眼前白花花一片，他的臉上戴著一個氧氣罩，左手正打著點滴。  
　　「Jason！」他叫了出來。  
　　——Jason……

　　三天前羅賓們圍剿Talia利維坦殘黨的行動中——Bruce閉上眼，逼自己想起那個畫面——一顆脫序的子彈硬生生打入紅頭罩的左胸之中，而他即使不顧超人及眾人反對加入戰鬥，也來不及阻止Jason在他面前倒下……  
　　再一次……他又再一次失去他……失去Jason……  
　　滿腔愧疚與心痛佔滿蝙蝠俠的情緒，他甚至無法維持他的理性。  
　　過往所有他曾傷心過的事又全都浮現出來，一件一件攤在他眼前。

　　「Jason……」

×

　　「……在這呢……」  
　　旁邊的病床病悠悠地提醒他人還沒死，別叫得這麼傷心。

　　Bruce往旁邊看去，他扯開身上所有的東西，拉開隔在兩張病床間的白布簾。  
　　Jason正躺在病床上，在氧氣罩下對他苦苦笑著。

　　「嗨，老傢伙。」  
　　Jason半闔著眼朝他看去，Bruce跟他之前看到沒好多少，臉色跟嘴唇還是慘白的，但眼眶是紅的。  
　　「哇……」他嘆息一聲，「你要哭了嗎？我的Alpha。」  
　　Bruce握住他的手，不敢出太大的力，深怕他承受不了自己情緒爆發時的用力。他伏下身，彎起嘴角，跪落在Jason病床邊，吻著他一樣蒼白的手指。  
　　「醫生說你的營養不良比我還嚴重，快躺回去，把該插的都插上。」Jason想笑，但他的肺部不容許，「你不在的時候你的孫女出生了，我答應Babs要把你跟Alfred帶去……噢，對了，Alfred去跟醫生處理我的術後問題，等等就會回來，快躺回去，別讓他老人家擔心。」  
　　Bruce的呼吸噴灑在Jason的手背上，他抬起眼看著他的伴侶，起身拉了支椅子過來，決定坐在那不走了。  
　　「Jason……」  
　　Jason嘆了口氣，老傢伙醒來後就說了三個字，Jason、Jason跟Jason。Omega好氣又好笑地回握住他。  
　　「你忘記你幫我做過檢查嗎？Bruce，我的心臟在右邊。」  
　　Bruce點點頭，絕望抹滅掉他所知的事實，他哼笑一聲，對於自己的失誤還不知該做何反應。Jason從拉薩路池中回來後心臟就換了個位置，這只有Bruce跟Jason知道而已，放在資訊中有可能會成為弱點，所以他們都保留在彼此心裡。  
　　「超人跟你說我還活著前，我就先看到你昏倒了……」Jason顯得有些無奈，「這樣不行啊，蝙蝠俠。」他小聲說。  
　　當時Jason看到那間囚室時就已經氣得說不出話來了，Bruce手上跟腳上的束具都複雜無比，沒有一個正常又有大腦的犯罪首腦會在這情況下把蝙蝠俠放下來又吊回去的，Bruce若不是這樣被吊了一天就是被吊了好幾天，而從他的舌苔與嘴唇龜裂程度來看，應該有好幾天都沒有喝過水、睡過覺。  
　　Tim說對了，如果他不砍砍紅太陽燈，他真的會一顆一顆砍掉整個利維坦的成員腦袋，如果憤怒也有抑制劑可以控制，他絕對會帶上幾支。

　　Jason還打算說些什麼的時候，他面前的白布簾就被拉了開來，Tim拉著移動點滴架臉色不是很好看的盯著他們，從Jason的方向看過去還能看到斜對面有一張病床，上頭則是已經醒來的Damian，他似乎也企圖拿下他的點滴。  
　　——全都營養不良、過度操勞，Leslie醫生說的。除此之外是很多包紮過的皮外傷。

　　「Bruce，你該待在你的病床上。」  
　　「我想待在這裡。」  
　　「你得讓大紅休息。」  
　　Bruce呼了口氣，拇指摩挲著Jason的手背，他隔了很久後才說：「好吧。」

　　正當所有人都以為Bruce肯乖乖躺上他的病床時，他跟他的另外兩個兒子一樣把他的點滴架拉過來，接好點滴後坐回Jason旁邊。  
　　Jason疲憊地眨了一下眼睛，感受自己的手再次被男人握入手心之中。  
　　「睡吧。」男人說，「我在這裡。」

　　Jason彎起嘴角，輕聲說：「我也在這裡，Bruce。」

 

-tbc-


	13. Chapter 13

13.

 

　　Jason再次醒來時Bruce還是握著他的手，但不同的是Bruce的病床被移到他的旁邊，若不是中間還隔著他的病床架，Jason都要忘記他還在醫院了。

　　Bruce坐在他旁邊看著幾份資料，眉頭深鎖。Jason輕輕握了握他的手，表示自己醒來了。

　　「是任務彙報？」

　　「你現在不需要擔心這個。」Bruce低下頭吻了他的額頭。

　　「我想知道想跟我分享你的精子的女Alpha後來怎麼了。」

　　「在監獄，羅賓親手送她進去。」但應該關不了多久，Bruce沒說但他想Jason一定也這麼認為。

　　Jason不動聲色地盯著他看，「你跟Damian『談談』了嗎？」

　　「談了。」

　　Jason又上上下下看了Bruce的身體，他的臉色已經好很多，穿著跟他不同顏色的病服盤腿坐在床上面對他。

　　這時間Bruce要嘛在公司要嘛在蝙蝠洞，總之他不會閒著，為了讓他好好待在醫院，Alfred想出的解決方法就是讓他們的病床靠在一起，孩子們會好好做出任務回報給他——這麼想的時候，Jason才發現Damian跟Tim已經出院了。

　　「蝙蝠崽怎麼樣了？」

　　「他一出院就去探望我們的孫女。」Bruce把文件放到一邊，「Barbara說Wayne先生在無人島獲救以及他的伴侶在同一個無人島摔下樹被樹枝刺穿肺的新聞過大，目前為止都沒記者再去煩他們。」

　　「Dick呢？」

　　「他很好，Damian說他一抱到女兒就不想放下來了。」

　　Jason點點頭，完全可以想像到那個畫面。

　　「Tim在處理公司跟媒體的事。」

　　講到媒體，Jason想到落在Bruce面前時因訊息素而驚訝的超人。

 

　　「你沒跟Clark說你某方面恢復很久了？」

　　「沒說過。」

　　就連是超人Bruce都沒提過，呣，或許Jason可以理解，要怎麼開這個口比較好？Talia可以從Bruce的刷卡單中知道眉目，可是超人顯然不會這麼做。

　　「……Bruce，我……」Jason嘆了口氣，氧氣罩上全是水霧，「如果我說我看到你被吊在那的瞬間動了背叛Damian的念頭……」除了兩萬分想殺死Talia之外，Jason滿腦子佔據的是倘若Bruce不在了他甚至沒能為他留下什麼。無論是他真心這麼想還是Omega本能，那都會影響到Damian。

　　Bruce撥了撥Jason額前的碎髮，「如果我說我看到你還活著的瞬間也這麼想，你會好受點嗎？」

　　「吊橋效應。像電影一樣。」

　　「那你會先衝過來吻我。」

　　「如果我有帶你的牙刷的話，我大概會。」Jason閉上眼睛，「老天，幾個月前我才跟你兒子保證過不會有人跟他搶玩具搶老爸……你真的想要？Bruce，想要我幫你生孩子？」

　　「我想要流著你跟我的血的孩子。」Bruce更正他的說法，「這不是吊橋效應，至少我不是，聖誕節那時我考慮了一秒才買了保險套跟你要的避孕藥。」

　　「『一秒』？」聽起來並不糾結。

　　Bruce擠了一點笑容出來，「當時沒太多時間給我考慮。」

　　「……你能等到我能冷靜思考的時候再來決定嗎？我現在滿腦子都想要你操我用你的精yi填滿我的子宮。」

　　Bruce笑得情願點了，看來他也這麼想過。

　　「可以，等你的傷好了我再填滿你。」

　　Jason整個臉紅，早知道Bruce的回應這麼熱烈他就不說這麼煽情的話了。

 

✤

 

　　Damian已經盯著育嬰箱裡的Claire看十分鐘了。

　　Dick在Barbara床邊削著蘋果，他最小的弟弟的表情讓他不知道該不該不安。

　　Damian沒有任何表情，就只是盯著她們的女兒看。Barbara拍拍他的大腿表示沒什麼關係。

　　這孩子剛剛經歷過一場苦難，他們都知道要親手把母親送入監獄不是件很好平撫的傷痛。

 

　　「所以，」Damian面無表情地開口，「她要叫我叔叔？」

　　「是，小D，你是叔叔。」

　　「……那Jason的孩子要叫我什麼？叔叔還是……」

　　Barbara跟Dick互看一眼，「哥哥。」Dick說。

 

　　Damian現在心情很複雜。

　　他花了點時間搞清楚他當時不希望Jason懷孕的原因。他並不是想霸佔父親的血脈，而是更加幼稚的事情——

　　——Jason是第一個回應他的訊息素的Omega，他很難想像他有別人的孩子，而且還是他父親的，要叫自己哥哥。

　　那實在很詭異。

　　即使Jason已經被標記了，那還是很詭異。

 

✤

 

　　晚上Damian來到Jason跟Bruce的病房時，Bruce正在吃東西給Jason看。

　　Jason已經可以吃東西了，可是他需要的是比較柔軟、比較不刺激，又不能吃太飽撐大他的胃以擠壓到他的肺的東西。

　　Bruce在旁邊吃飯的感覺讓他還蠻氣憤又嫉妒的。

 

　　「你要找我談談嗎？」Jason把目光轉向Damian。

　　「……」Damian的確是，但他知道Jason不是想談什麼，只是想把Bruce弄出去，「我們需要談談。」

　　「包含Bruce？」

　　「不，不包括父親，」但還是壞心地說：「要也可以。」

　　Jason小幅度搖頭，「把他弄出去。」

　　「正好，」Damian走進病房，「我在記者群中發現星球日報的記者，父親你很熟的那個。」

 

×

 

　　Bruce一句話都沒來得及說就被伴侶與兒子連同他的晚餐一起被趕了出來，他拿著他的飯盒在走廊上遇到了Clark。

　　「你好，Wayne先生，我是星球日報的Clark．Kent。」超人拿出他的工作證向坐在走廊長椅上的Bruce晃晃。

　　「坐下吧Kent先生。」Bruce連看也沒看他一眼，專心吃著Alfred為他準備的不油膩、不重口味卻又非常符合Alfred的廚藝聲譽的晚餐。

　　Clark在他身邊坐下時掩蓋不了唇角的微笑，那個笑容不像個唯唯諾諾的小記者，反而是超人的笑容。

　　「Wayne先生，你的身體好一點了嗎？方便接受採訪嗎？」

　　「不，不方便，Kent先生。」

　　「你可以叫我Clark。」這表示他沒開錄音功能。

　　「沒問題，Clark，」Bruce瞥了他一眼，「你能叫我Bruce。」這是一種不用再維持偽裝的訊號。

 

　　「你能聽見Damian跟Jason在談什麼。」

　　「是的，我可以，」Clark聳聳肩，「但Damian放我進來的條件是讓我不偷聽，還有拖著你到他們談完為止。」

　　Bruce對他翻了個白眼。Clark都聽見他在咒罵自己的聲音了。

 

　　「很高興見到你們都沒事，B。」

　　「Jason不算沒事。」Bruce搖頭，「我沒親眼見他沒事就昏過去，這不該發生。」

　　「Bruce，我見過你的身體狀況，那時候你幾乎處在一個隨時會失去意識的狀態。」Clark適當陳述事實，「Jason中彈足夠打擊你，你是個人類，有一顆人類的心臟，這是正常的，不要因此愧疚。」

　　Bruce沒有回話，他能回想到的一切都是絕望的顏色。

　　Leslie醫生說他前兩天晚上都跟Jason待在不同病房，因為他需要靠鎮定劑才能安靜下來；Jason在第一天動過手術、恢復意識後就一直在好轉，但是需要大量休息，而Bruce被放在不同病房顯然讓他很焦躁，直到第三天Jason的狀況好很多，Bruce才被允許跟他住同間病房。Tim跟Damian則一直跟Jason一起，他們的前一天半幾乎都在昏睡中度過。

　　「是J'ohn幫Jason取出子彈的？」

　　「是的，他昨天還跟我說希望你不會因為他沒經過你同意就碰你的伴侶胸口而感到不舒服。……這是他第一次幫聯盟成員以外的人取出子彈並止血，對象是蝙蝠俠的伴侶似乎有點讓人緊張。」Clark尷尬地笑了一下。

　　「告訴J'ohn我很感謝他，」Bruce一方面覺得自己建立的可怕形象建立得還不錯，一方面又覺得無奈，「你必須跟那些沒有性種的外星聯盟成員好好講述一下基本的性種知識，男Omega是男人，就算他們穿著相比男Beta跟男Alpha保守，但還是男人。」

　　「我會的。」

　　「現在如果是一名女性在火星獵人面前中彈，他也會這麼做，他也該。」

　　Clark拍了拍Bruce的肩膀，「我知道，Bruce，我會告訴他你要他別愧疚別緊張別想太多。」

　　Bruce瞪了Clark一眼。

 

　　「我跟Jason結婚的時候你怎麼想？」Bruce把吃空的飯盒放到一邊，背靠上椅背。

　　「很棒，」想到那時候Bruce還得特地公佈伴郎伴娘名單就為了告訴全世界Bruce．Wayne跟記者Clark．Kent私底下是好朋友就覺得懷念，而且他還很努力躲其他記者的鏡頭，因為他穿上Alfred準備的合身高貴西裝太不像記者，Lois還虧說這大概是他這輩子最帥的一天，「除了你堅持找我當伴郎以外。」通常要找單身的男性友人，而Clark已經結婚好幾年孩子都13歲了。

　　「不說那些。」Bruce沒有笑，「你跟Diana知道我的狀況，你們就沒有任何一刻希望我放過Jason？」

　　神奇女俠的方面Clark不敢說，但Clark一直都知道他們兩個都是心甘情願並且相愛到無視Bruce的狀況才結婚的，他能看出Jason的情況給蝙蝠俠帶來什麼影響，但那些都是好的（不說控制欲的話）影響。

　　「Bruce，我唯一希望你放過的只有你自己。」他捏了一下Bruce的肩膀，「還有我很遺憾我不是第一個知道你狀況解除的人，J’ohn可能還比我早知道，你打算什麼時候告訴我？」

　　Bruce沒有回話。但他說對了，火星獵人知道。

　　「如果我不知道的話，哪天我看到新聞看到Wayne先生的伴侶懷孕，我不敢保證我要幫Jason還是幫你。」會想到要幫Jason是怕Bruce動怒，被背叛的Alpha的情緒一直都很有問題，尤其那還是蝙蝠俠。而幫Bruce，只單純是因為朋友的道義。

　　「Clark。」Bruce又瞪了他一眼。

　　「噢，」這一眼超人大概察覺出什麼，「你們沒打算要……為什麼不呢Bruce？」

　　「我們還沒準備好。」

　　「你確定？」

　　「我尊重Jason的意見，他不想要的話我也不會要求。」停頓了一下，「但因為這次事件……」

　　「……」吊橋效應？

　　「對，沒錯，」彷彿看穿Clark的內心，「Jason不想因衝動而懷孕，我答應他會等到他能冷靜思考這件事再來計劃。」

　　「天吶，Bruce，」Clark一邊嘆氣一邊笑了，「你要知道你這輩子都還沒有把一個孩子從嬰兒漸漸養到大的經驗，你該嘗試的。」

 

×

 

　　Damian坐在Jason病床邊的椅子上。

　　「……」

　　「……」

　　兩人看著彼此沒有說話。

 

　　「Damian，」Jason打破了沉默，「如果你是來向我道歉的就不用了。」

　　「……我很抱歉，Jason。」

　　Jason嘆了口氣，「不要自責，我沒把傷害控制在最小，我本來只想讓它打在我的肩膀。」

　　Damian扯動一下嘴角，「你發現那顆子彈最終會打到我，Jason，你不用這麼做的，你不用因為我是……」

　　Jason想起他曾告訴過這個男孩他很幸運是Bruce的後代，這樣他就可以高枕無憂、不用幫Bruce傳宗接代。而他那時說的話在他替Damian擋下子彈後一直縈繞在男孩的心中，他會因此過意不去也是正常的。

　　「我會這麼做只是因為你是家人，那個位置是Tim或Dick我也會這麼做。——你跟Bruce說了嗎？」

　　「……還沒。」

　　「那就別說了，我不會提，這就是一個子彈不長眼的事件。」

　　「父親需要知道這個。」

　　「老傢伙要煩惱的事太多了，你就讓他少想一件事吧。」依照Damian這過愧疚的模樣看來，Bruce絕對會放大好幾倍，到時候他還得多安慰一個人，想想就累。

 

　　然後兩人又陷入了沉默，這次的沉默過長以致於Jason以為Damian要說的說完了，只是在等一個合適的Endding。

 

　　「Jason。」

　　「嗯。」

　　「我什麼時候能有一個弟弟或妹妹？」

　　「……什麼？」Jason睜大眼睛看他。

　　「你聽見了。你還是生一個兩個來備用好了。」男孩的眼神很認真。

　　Jason差點沒被自己的口水噎到，「不，這不是什麼備用不備用的問題，你們對老蝙蝠來說都是無可取代的。」

　　「你也是，希望你的『你們』有包括你。」

　　「……」呣，他的確沒考慮到自己。

　　「把病養好，Jason，我接管蝙蝠俠的披風後我需要一個羅賓。」

　　「這才是你真正的目的吧？」

　　男孩很誠懇地點了下頭。

 

 

-tbc-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 吊橋效應：基本上就是在說經過吊橋的時候會因為害怕產生心跳加速的感覺， 這時候對面剛好有人過來, 會以為自己愛上對方。
> 
> 還有一說是說人在快死卻沒後代的時候會特別想繁衍後代...


	14. Chapter 14

14.

 

　　Claire滿月的時候Barbara跟Dick帶著她一起回到莊園。

　　Jason在胸管拔除後就已經出院了，但Bruce跟Alfred嚴厲禁止他到處亂跑，尤其從空氣品質不好的高譚去到空氣品質很差的布魯德海文更是不行。這期間的某個假日Bruce跟Alfred去過布魯德海文，Damian則在莊園顧著Jason保證他不亂跑，就連去高譚市區都沒去，頂多每個禮拜的例行回診跟縫線拆除。

　　Claire的滿月最讓Jason震驚的一件事，大概是Damian跟她混得很熟。她在Dick懷裡還會哭泣，在蝙蝠崽懷中就安靜得不像樣，很乖很聽話。

 

　　「幹什麼？Jason。」蝙蝠崽不可一世得意洋洋地朝他笑，「想抱嗎？想就自己生一個來玩～」

　　「孩子不是你的當然講得這麼輕鬆！」Jason黑著臉忍住朝他吼的衝動。事實證明，在他傷口還沒完全好的當下，只要大叫或動作太大，Bruce在場的話就會用他驚人的訊息素直接把Omega壓下來，然後對他說教一陣子告訴他這對傷口有什麼影響；如果只有Alfred在的話，噢，老天，那個說教大概是Bruce的三倍長……

　　「她是我姪女。」

　　Jason瞇著眼瞪他，完全想不明白不過是把孩子抱在手中孩子完全不哭這件事怎麼把Damian捧到食物鏈金字塔的頂端。

 

　　Bruce跟Barbara這邊。

　　「我聽說Damian有勸過Jason幫他生個羅賓。」Babs咯咯笑了聲。

　　「我也聽說了。」Bruce拿起桌上的咖啡杯。

　　「那你們還是決定不要？」

　　Bruce的手指輕輕敲著桌面，看過去Jason那時他的Omega已經奪得了Claire，並且很成功弄哭她了。為此Bruce露出一個很溫和的笑容。

　　「我讓Jason考慮，還在等他的答覆。」

　　Barbara一愣，抬頭看看客廳的周圍，又看向Bruce，「他沒答覆嗎？」

　　「還沒。」

　　Alfred拿來了一盤甜點輕輕放在他們面前，「述我直言，Bruce老爺，事實上……」老管家憂心忡忡地說。

　　Barbara拿過一塊小甜餅，接著說：「我覺得Jason他……」

　　「是的，已經答覆你了。」Alfred做了結論。

　　「……」Bruce不明所以，但他不會表現出他不明所以，他只好繼續看著Jason慌張地把Claire架在半空中，不曉得自己哪裡弄哭她的畫面。

　　「Bruce，你是Jay的Alpha，你該察覺到的。」

　　Bruce總算把視線放到Alfred跟Babs身上，Alfred在一旁不動聲色地點了一下頭。

 

　　「好吧，我們一個一個來回顧，」許是Barbara最近照顧小孩培養出的耐性，她用像在教導孩童的方式『提點』一下Bruce，「這張桌子。」纖細的手指輕敲一下，「原本放在哪？」

　　「在書房。」

　　「那窗簾……」Barbara指了指背後替他們遮去刺眼陽光的窗簾。

　　Bruce呼了口氣，很快意會過來，「不，」他說，「Jason沒有築巢行為，他從不築巢。」

　　Alfred又露出了堪憂的眼神。

　　Omega在熱潮前會把他將用來度過熱潮的房間（一個或多個）佈置為他想要的樣子，以滿足他們心中的安全感。Jason自從三年前回來莊園後，或說他離開之前，都沒有過築巢行為，Bruce只把莊園稍微的佈置改變當作Jason跟Alfred閒暇無事的大掃除或換換新氣象行為。

 

　　「有的。」Alfred盡量保持微笑，彷彿在對個孩子笑，「Jason老爺的舊房間是他自己佈置的，他做了很大的動靜，幾乎把裡頭的傢俱全改了。」會提到舊房間是因為他們都是在Jason的舊房間度過熱潮。

　　想起當年，Alfred並非故意不告訴Bruce他們新來的小少爺有築巢行為，因為這是一般基本常識，而且Bruce也該注意到他的房間發生什麼變化，但沒注意到也不能說他不關心。

　　那時候他們無論是誰都很忙，都在內心裡交戰，每個人心中都有一步棋。

　　Bruce努力不衝動也要制止Dick在Jason的熱潮期來莊園，同時一直在逃避跟分化為Omega的Jason過多接觸；Alfred致力於準備所有Omega分化後所需的物品，以及剛分化要怎麼照顧，Jason的身體跟同年齡孩子比已經算強壯，但身體檢查結果是他體內很虛，他的出血期很不順而且很容易因此暴躁；Jason雖從沒說過他要的Alpha是Bruce，但他處心積慮在各個Bruce會經過的地方留下自己的訊息素味道，有一段時間Bruce甚至住在Dick的房間因為Jason不會進去Dick的房間。（本來Bruce還決定要睡客房，但Jason似乎猜到了，他每一間客房都留下了訊息素。）

 

　　Bruce的思緒回到很久以前，他第一次迫於無奈地照顧Jason後，瘋狂的愧疚佔據了他的思考能力，他一直覺得自己不該這麼做（當然，Dick也因這件事跟他吵了好一陣子），尤其他還得克制自己的本能，他想咬這個稚嫩的男孩的頸子、想結在他體內、想陪他迎接熱潮後的早晨，想盡好一個Alpha的責任照SOP流程照顧Jason，但他不能這麼做。

　　他每次都在Jason幾乎失去意識才進入他的房間，結束後立刻離開，除此之外再也不進入Jason的房間。他不想留給男孩一個虛幻的希望。

　　未標記情況下，無論是Alpha或Omega剛分化時都會對離他最近的非血親的Omega或Alpha產生寄託感，Bruce不希望Jason被他的寄託感給俘虜，他還能成長，他還有很多路要走，Jason不能因此在他手中失去目標。

 

　　Bruce深吸了口氣，緩緩地說：「蝙蝠洞很多設施跟道具擺放位置變得順手很多。」而那大概一個星期前Jason就更動了，「Jay在每個他動過的地方留下氣味。」

　　是的。他想。那是築巢行為。Jason一個星期以前就已經答覆他了。

　　Barbara給他一個『你總算想通了』的表情，Alfred則是贊同地點了兩下頭。

　　「不過我想Jay自己也沒發現。」Barbara說，「Omega準備生產的築巢比熱潮的築巢的等級還要更高，所以他才會改了蝙蝠洞……或許這只是開始。」

　　Bruce沒有回話，靜靜看著已經安撫他們可愛的小孫女讓她成功在自己臂彎裡睡著的Jason。

 

　　——再等等吧。

 

✤

 

初秋

 

　　紅頭罩蹲在滴水獸上，俯瞰著這座黑色的城市。

　　這裡是蝙蝠俠的位置，他在另一邊的滴水獸上，看著不同的方向。

 

　　Jason的肺好多了，也許是拉撒路池的影響，他恢復的速度比一般人快很多，上個禮拜的熱潮也好好的做了安全措施沒發生什麼意外的過了。

 

　　昨天Bruce給了他一份文件，是Bruce．Wayne的生育前健康檢查報告。

　　Jason一邊吃著Alfred幫他準備的小羊排一邊看Bruce的精子數量跟活躍程度。客觀評估是只要他想，他要誰懷孕誰就能懷孕，就算是生育率低的女Alpha也行——別懷疑，報告就是這麼詳細。

 

　　「所以你，」Jason扭過頭去看另一隻滴水獸上的蝙蝠俠，紅頭罩面具下莫可奈何地笑了笑，「在我不知道的時候去做檢查，從醫院帶一個杯子回來，辛辛苦苦射出來再趕在半小時內回到醫院？」

　　Bruce面色不改，「你想了一天就想問我這個？」

　　「那個畫面太鮮明了，它讓我無法思考其他事情。」淺意思是Bruce居然沒叫上他而選擇自己解決，Jason保證這個禮拜他一直都很閒，就算不閒他也能擠出時間來，打個手槍是要多久？——好吧，這還有待商榷，因為那是蝙蝠俠的『槍』。

　　「不，距離醫院不遠有旅館。」

　　「……」紅頭罩盯了他一會後轉過頭，繼續看著高譚。

 

　　「你必須知道，那是樣本。」

　　「你像在跟一個細菌說話。」紅頭罩又換了一個方向，但是是背對蝙蝠俠的。

　　「樣本不能有別人的唾液或汗水或其他的。」

　　「……」紅頭罩一頓，「我可以只用手。」

 

　　「重點是，」蝙蝠俠沉默很久後說，「我不想你只用手。」

　　紅頭罩的腦袋沉了下去，他不敢照鏡子因為現在的臉一定跟他的頭罩一樣紅。

　　「夜巡結束了嗎老傢伙？」

　　「結束了。」

　　「那你蹲在那幹什麼？」

　　「我正要問你。」

 

✤

 

　　等到Jason的肺完全好了後，秋天已經進入尾巴。

 

　　「你要在這裡做孕前健康檢查也行，我得提醒你，婦產科不是我的專業，你到專門的診所應該會更安全一點。」Leslie醫生在Jason的比病歷表上寫上只有醫生跟護士才看得懂的字。

　　「其他診所的隱私很有問題，我不想只是做個孕前檢查就登上高譚一個月的新聞版面。」

　　「我明白，那麼你確認懷孕後我會比較建議你去專業婦產科，我這裡也有推薦的名單，或者你可以去Wayne醫院，你不能連你伴侶的醫院都不相信。」

　　「對，我不信，妳知道Bruce剛買下醫院的時候進去當護士的有九成是他的粉絲，那裡就是他的大後宮！」而其實Wayne醫院就是Bruce拿來給蝙蝠俠各種裝備或醫療儀器做備用的地方，Bruce基本上也不在那看病——如果他會生病的話。

　　Leslie被逗得笑了，「好吧，不過你得答應我一件事。」

　　「妳說。」

　　「我這裡沒有專業的婦產科儀器，就算有也很老舊且有點陽春，你確認懷孕以後，倘若我做出什麼讓人難以接受的診斷內容，答應我，讓專業婦產科判斷，我很有可能是錯的。」

　　「好……」Jason回得有點猶豫，「我答應妳。」

　　「為了寶寶著想，幾個月的頭條不算什麼。」女醫師滿滿慈愛與關懷，手掌輕輕覆蓋在Jason的手上。

　　「……」Jason覺得自己就要被說服了。

　　「如果沒什麼問題的話，等等你得先換個衣服。」

　　「我在這裡直接做檢查？」

　　Leslie醫生笑了一下，「難不成你想去走廊上做？」

　　「不，我以為妳會給我一個……杯子……」真尷尬。

　　「噢，親愛的，如果你是提供精子的那方的話。」

 

 

-tbc-


	15. Chapter 15

15.

 

　　Bruce順著他的Omega的味道來到了書房。Jason的訊息素明確地告訴他他想幹什麼。

  
  


　　他想交配、想懷孕、想被填滿。

　　這是很棒的訊息，蝙蝠俠差點忘記要脫去他的裝備，像個發情的野獸一樣直直衝去書房。

  
  


　　Jason的築巢已經停止一個星期了，他也準備好，整個莊園被大動作改變，就連每一個客房都被改過彷彿有人在意似的……

　　現在，他的Omega就在一樣被改過的書房中等他，散發出誘人的香味。

  
  


　　只開兩盞昏暗的黃燈的書房中，一個腦袋上立著兩個白色長耳朵、穿著黑色緊身兔女郎裝的健壯後背坐在他的書桌上，黑色網襪包住他結實漂亮的屁股，上頭有一朵毛絨絨的白色短尾巴。

　　Bruce爬上書桌，從背後靠近Jason，嘴唇貼上Omega光裸的背部，沿著脊椎往上吻去他的後頸，攝取他身上熱潮前香辣刺激的味道。

  
  


　　「我以為你會再找個特別的位置勾引我。」Alpha在Jason耳邊碎語著，雙手摟上伴侶的腰，跪在他身後享受他的氣息。

　　「我喜歡這張桌子。」Jason愉悅地悶哼一聲，隨著Bruce的撫摸扭動身體，「我第一次勾引你就是在這裡。」

　　「我記得你的護士服，既然有紀念價值怎麼不穿護士服？」Bruce繞到Jason側面，輕輕將他放倒在桌上，手指沿著Omega的頸子、上胸、被黑色布料包裹住的胸口再一路往下，撫摸他被網襪勾勒出完美曲線的大腿。

　　「哼，」Jason笑一聲，黑色細跟高跟鞋踩在那張黑色的椅子上，兩條腿交疊在一起，「這是你撕得最開心的一件，色老頭。」

　　Bruce下了桌子，推開椅子，Jason直接張開大腿邀請他，Alpha直接進入Omega的雙腿之間，讓他夾住自己的腰。

　　「你想要我撕碎你。」

　　「沒錯，撕裂我，Bruce，」青年邪魅地笑著，朝男人伸出手，擁抱住他伏下的身軀，塗上深紅色的口紅摩娑過男人的耳骨，刻意在上頭留下紅色的唇跡，「把你巨大的♂♂插進來，沒射滿不准拔出去。」

　　Bruce忍不住握住Jason的手腕將他壓在桌子上，用他已燃起慾望的下身摩擦Jason一樣鼓起一包的下身。

　　「要多滿？」

　　「滿到你每插一次都會擠一些出去。」Jason伸出舌頭，從Bruce的下顎舔上他的唇角。

　　「Jay，這可能有些困難，」Bruce看起來一點也不困擾，「你這麼緊要怎麼擠出來？」

　　「你乾脆說你把我塞得水洩不通算了。」Jason夾緊了Bruce的腰，「不要找藉口，Bruce．Wayne。」

　　「我不會讓你失望，Jason。」

 

 

×

  
  


　　兩個禮拜後，Bruce一回來就看到Jason穿著浴袍從浴室裡出來，臉色鐵青。

　　「怎麼了？」

　　「我，」Jason的臉色差到像他欠Bruce幾個億，「那個來了……」然後又像被擊潰一樣垂下肩膀。

　　「慢慢來。」Bruce盡量擠出微笑不想讓Jason感覺到壓力，他把招過來拉到床上，「你剛停藥一陣子，醫生也說不會那麼快。」

　　「你的報告書上說你想讓猴子生，猴子都得生。」Jason根本沒被安慰到，坐在Bruce腿上仍舊黑著臉。

　　「我不想讓猴子生我的孩子，Jason。」Bruce完全不想去想像那個畫面，「而且報告不是絕對的。」

　　「再拖下去我的頭髮都要長出來了，Leslie跟我說了 **三十遍** 不准再染。」

　　「那就別染。」

　　「我是不在乎董事會能不能接受我那麼花俏。」頂著一頭紅毛之類的，「但我已經猜到媒體風向了。」Jason把頭窩進Alpha的頸子裡，有點不甘心地啃著他的肩膀，「哪天我開始穿平底鞋他們能報導一整年！」

　　「Jay，」Bruce吻吻他的額頭，「別給自己太大的壓力，自然而然就好。」

　　「……」Jason還是鼓著臉，他沒想過居然有一天在恨自己的肚子不爭氣，「你都快46歲了。」

　　「而你才25歲。」Bruce無奈的摸著伴侶後頸，「至少十五年內你都不會進入更年期。」

　　Jason整個頹進Bruce懷裡，沒聽過這麼令人洩氣的安慰說詞。

　　「十五年後你60歲，Damian大概已經有孩子了，Dick可能也有孫子了，我那時候才幫你生第一個孩子的話……老頭，」Jason面色凝重地抬起頭來，「再20年當你老年癡呆我要怎麼讓你記起來那是你的孩子不是我在外面偷生的？」

　　Bruce知道現在不是時候，但Jason的比喻有趣得讓他忍不住笑了，他抱著Jason側身將他壓進床舖裡，吻上他露了一點出來的胸口。

　　「喂，我認真的。」Jason打了個哆嗦，感覺到大腿外側滑進一隻不規矩的手，剛洗過澡擦乾的頸邊沾上Alpha溼潤的唇舌。

　　「DNA報告。」Bruce胡亂地回了他，「我老年癡呆也認得出DNA報告。」

　　「但你卻認不出孩子？」

　　「well，」男人低下頭啄了一下他的嘴唇，「這就是老年癡呆。」拉開Jason的腰帶。

　　「等等、Bruce，」Jason拉緊自己的浴袍，「你剛剛沒聽我說我那個——」剩下的聲音被吞進男人的吻中，Omega悶哼幾聲最終還是屈服在Alpha的淫威之下。

  
  


✤

  
  


　　「所以，」Tim黑著臉吞下手中的小甜餅，窩在沙發上看報紙的Jason刻意用報紙擋住他們兩個人之間的視線，「就因為你只提到Damian生小孩跟Dick的孫子，在你們不顧你的出血期不可描述之後，Bruce第一個想到的是為什麼你沒提到我？」

　　「是吧。」Jason依舊沒看他，直接拿了一塊小甜餅。

　　「我以為我們和好了你居然把我拱出來？」

　　自從Bruce跟Jason結婚以來Wayne企業的小八卦就沒停過，更別提Jason的伴郎伴娘是兩個正在交往的Alpha(Roy、Kori)，Bruce的伴郎還是兩個已婚人士(Clark、Barry)，光這個他們就報導了將近半年。

　　娛樂新聞尤愛拍Bruce跟哪個女星或Omega太過接近的借位取鏡，拍完還拿著照片來問Jason有什麼感想；不然就是處心積慮用各種迂迴的問法問Jason蝙蝠俠跟Bruce哪個性感？

　　噢其實兩個都超性感，Jason覺得無論是哪個他都可以跟他們做一星期的愛不下床，但他還是得一樣迂迴地告訴媒體當然是Brucy寶貝最好。

　　好不容易Dick這個長子的婚姻非常正常、生子過程也很正常，除了太快懷孕差點被以為是帶球跑之外，布魯德海文小警察跟高譚局長的女兒之間的結婚話題不怎麼引起媒體注意。

　　目前為止Damian還未成年，八卦不會找上他；但Tim不一樣，他是年輕總裁，八卦媒體其實也一直在探他的花邊，想看他是不是跟Brucy寶貝一樣眾花叢中過，風流成性，由於什麼都沒挖到，現在還有一派說他是個同性戀——以結果來看，他還真是。

　　Bruce還不知道這個，不知道Tim跟Conner的事情，至於超人知不知道就不曉得了。

  
  


　　「我們是和好了，我沒拱你出來。」Jason拿起Alfred幫他準備的熱可可，「Bruce只是問我你的對象問題……我不覺得他真的在意。」

　　「他會問起表示他在意了，我也就年輕時跟幾個女Beta交往過，那之後到現在24歲還沒跟半個Omega傳過緋聞。」Tim完全無法把心力放到電腦裡，「你現在到底是問什麼意思？」

　　「要嘛有，要嘛沒有，你想我怎麼回答我就怎麼回答。」Jason放下他的熱可可，翻了一頁報紙。

　　「但後果我自己負責是吧？」

　　「當然是你負責，成年人了，別幼稚。」Jason總算看Tim一眼。

　　「我知道送你什麼可以讓你爆走，現在是挺想送的。」

　　「我爆走我可管不了自己的嘴，若說出你跟Kon已經登記結婚了只能說是不小心的。」

　　Tim翻了個白眼，「我們還沒登記結婚。」

　　Jason放下報紙，一臉正經地看著他，「所以你們有打算了？」

　　「……」瞧瞧我都說了什麼。Tim搖搖頭躺進沙發中，生無可戀。

  
  


　　Jason收起報紙，半看好戲半好奇地靠近Tim，才想繼續調侃他，客廳的門內走進一個聞起來心情很差的Alpha。

　　Damian黑著臉，墨綠色的眼睛中滿是火焰，他迅速拿起兩塊小甜餅，啃咬它們彷彿那是什麼大敵一樣。

　　吃完以後他就出去了。

  
  


　　「……」Tim跟Jason看著他離開的軌跡。

　　「他聞起來很不妙。」Jason說。

　　「你聞到的跟我聞到的一樣嗎？」Tim坐了起來。

　　「一樣，但我不認識他身上的味道……」

　　「事情越來越有趣了。……比給你驗孕棒還有趣。」

　　Jason瞪著他，「你還真想給我驗孕棒！！」

　　「說真的，大紅，你才剛停藥，你的卵子可能還沒到完好狀態，母體自己也是會看狀況的。倒不如你修養好，沒有壓力，卵子健健康康，生下來的寶寶才會健康。」

　　Jason看著Tim，看了很久都沒說話。

  
  


　　「我說錯什麼？」

　　Jason深深嘆了口氣。人家的都說Tim是最像蝙蝠俠的羅賓，冷靜又聰明，現在Jason反而希望Bruce能像Tim一半就好……

　　安慰就安慰提什麼更年期，看看人家Timmy說的話多好聽……

  
  


✤

  
  


　　10月驗孕棒還是沒反應，這個月比起蝙蝠俠罪犯更怕紅頭罩。

  
  


　　11月Bruce提出他們的三週年旅行還沒過，於是跟Jason去了一趟西伯利亞（不想去義大利了），把年終報表跟董事會的抱怨都丟給Tim。

　　但這次他們沒被綁架，自從神奇女俠、超人跟火星獵人去年救出 **無人島** 中的Wayne夫夫後，就再也沒有人想綁架蝙蝠俠群英會的老闆跟正義聯盟資助者，就算是在人民各個驍勇善戰的俄羅斯。

  
  


　　12月Jason的身體還是沒有反應，但Alfred非常樂意不斷餵給年輕的老爺營養的食物，也很樂於開發新菜色；這個月Jason髮根的紅色已經顯眼跑出來，Wayne企業的員工們才知道他的髮色原本是紅色。

  
  


　　1月。

　　「老傢伙，」Jason靠在Wayne企業的大佬肩上，完全無視他在簽署的厚厚一疊的文件，「話說那時候我到底是怎麼說有就有的？」

　　Bruce看著Jason，桌上的文件他一個字也沒看，機械式在右下角簽下他的大名。

　　「而且那時候我感冒，還是拉薩路池只還給我熱潮的功能，忘了給我生孩子的功能？」

　　「不，你很健康，別想太多，現在我只想你們母子都平安。」Bruce嘆了口氣，「我需要你在安全的時候有我的小孩，我不接受任何變數。」

　　「不可能沒有變數，才沒有沒變數的事。」

  
  


　　2月。

　　「今天你生日給我好好待著！」Jason替Bruce繫上他的領帶，「我可不想下個月又找不到你！」

　　「不會離開。」

　　「亮兩顆蝙蝠號誌燈都不准離開！」

　　「也沒那麼多顆。」Bruce幫Jason調整好他的領結，「如果你擔心可以全程抓著我。」

　　Alpha伸出他的手，Omega只是哼笑兩聲：「我才不要大庭廣眾下握你的手。」

　　「生日願望。」男人說。

　　Jason白了他一眼，「只相信蝙蝠俠的傢伙相信什麼生日願望！」但還是握住他的手。

  
  


　　今年Bruce的生日宴會只請來蝙蝠家族跟Wayne家族成員，沒有外人，如果像去年一樣還有幾個正聯人員，Jason可不會說牽就牽他的手。

  
  


　　Bruce壓著宴會廳門的門板，握緊他伴侶的手，感受到他有點緊張的緊繃，彷彿主角是他一樣。

　　「準備好了？」

　　「嗯。」Jason有點尷尬地回握住Bruce，這是他第一次在眾家族成員裡跟他的伴侶表現得那麼親密，就算是牽手而已也算是跨出一大步。

  
  


　　「等等，老頭！」Jason在伴侶推開一小角度門的時候喊住他。

　　「怎麼了？」

　　「我突然想到……」Omega帶點不確定性地望著他的伴侶，「我那個好像沒來……」

　　「……」

  
  


×

  
  


　　Dick在大家長跟其伴侶還沒出來的時候一直扮演好一個家族兄長的身份，他懂得怎麼招待所有貴賓、懂得怎麼照顧家人。

　　但當他聽見一個急剎車跟看見急駛而出的黑色轎車、且駕駛人是宴會主角時，Dick手上拿著紅酒杯，笑容僵在臉上。

　　「Alfred，你看到跟我看到一樣的東西嗎？」大哥真的很難掌握蝙蝠家的每個人。

　　「我想是的，而且每個人也都看到了。」

　　「那我們還要繼續嗎？」

　　「當然了，兩位老爺都出去約會總比出去進行夜晚事業好。」去年就是一個老爺先消失，然後第二個老爺消失，本來以為是去進行夜晚事業，結果是一邊進行夜晚事業一邊約會。

  
  


　　眾人調侃主角夫夫看起來幾乎不在大家面前放閃，結果每次宴會都丟下貴賓跑掉去約會。

　　但大約二十分鐘後，Dick接到Bruce的來電。

　　「你們不會打算一整個晚上不回來吧？」Dick抱著自己的女兒，「我已經沒有梗可以說了。」

　　Jason大概在另一邊嘲笑他的梗都不好笑，大家也不想聽。

　　「……」Dick的臉突然沉下臉，「情報正確？」

　　或許是感受到大哥的氣氛與Alpha訊息素驟變，原本有些嘈雜的大廳漸漸安靜了下來。

　　「我知道了……各位，」Dick抬起頭，看著所有人，包含Alfred，「Bruce突然離席，但他很快就會回來。」

　　「在那之前，Jason雖然叫我別說，」Dick笑了一下，「可我永遠記得他去年也破壞了我的驚喜。」

  
  


×

  
  


　　『Wayne家即將多一名新成員囉——』

　　手機擴音器裡傳來Dick拉高的聲音，Jason羞愧得差點沒把自己埋起來。

　　「叫迪基鳥不要用這麼老派的方式說話！！」Jason坐在醫生面前大叫著。

　　Bruce瞇起眼，嘴角上揚，止不住笑。

　　然後擴音器裡傳來眾人的歡呼與祝福，跟今天主題生日快樂。


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 孕期的煩躁很OOC……
> 
> 蝙蝠家和諧靠大超

 

16.

  


　　第五週開始Jason開始會孕吐，也發生過Jason想叫Bruce起床結果吐在他身上的事，Wayne家主因此變得非常不賴床，幾乎只要伴侶一動他就醒了，Alfred不用再想呼嚨董事會的藉口。

  


　　「我好無聊，Alfred。」年輕孕夫撐著臉坐在沙發上，癟著嘴看著電視轉過一台又一台。Bruce去上班、Tim也去上班、Damian去學校，Jason覺得自己可以去公司但被迫在家裡休息，Alfred又不讓他幫忙任何事，他已經看一整個早上的電視了，除了想吃什麼去廚房之外幾乎沒起來過。

　　「請你乖乖坐著吧，Jason老爺，前三個月的不穩定不是你可以預期的。」

　　「你們太誇張了，我只是起來走個路……」

　　「述我直言，我寧可你相信醫生相信數據也不願你相信自己。」在Jason面前放下剛切好的新鮮水果，「我已擅自向Bruce老爺提議你暫停接下來的夜巡工作與進入蝙蝠洞，老爺同意我了。」

　　「……去蝙蝠洞也不行！？我他——」接到老管家嚴厲的眼光，Jason立刻吞下他要說的話，「我不是在坐牢，Alfred。」

　　「蝙蝠洞有各種不同輻射物，還有蝙蝠的排泄物，沒有人希望你在那裡沾上任何東西。況且夜巡對你來說太暴力了。」

　　「……」夜巡也只能比『懷孕的紅頭罩』還暴力而已，別太囂張啊夜巡……

　　Bruce跟其他小鳥也被勒令沒洗乾淨或身上帶著任何髒污都不準靠近他，Jason此時發覺Alfred才是Wayne家的家主，沒有任何人可以違抗他的命令。

　　但再過一個禮拜Jason就開始覺得待在沙發上發呆也不錯，反正不去蝙蝠洞他也習慣了，他剛好也不想做其他事，就只想吃東西跟睡覺。

  


　　Jason在沙發上醒來的時候第一眼便是見到Bruce黑著臉在吃甜食的模樣。

　　「……」Jason打了個呵欠，慵懶抱住他的抱枕，「你知道一張開眼睛看到你的臭臉對孕夫來說多有殺傷力嗎？比夜巡還暴力Alfred怎麼不說說你……」

　　於是Bruce維持同樣的表情扯高一邊嘴角。

　　「不了，你還不如別笑……」Jason坐過去一點，揉揉Alpha皺起來的眉頭，「放過你這裡吧，你的眉頭沒欠你錢。」

　　Bruce鬆開眉頭後，握住Jason的手，放在嘴邊親吻著。第五週開始Jason身上的味道產生了變化，遠遠就能聞到他懷孕的Omega的訊息素。

　　只說出Jason懷孕還不太有真實感，實際聞到他身上的味道時，Bruce才真的覺得Jason身上有了變化。

　　變得好聞、變得更加柔軟。Jason的訊息素常常還蘊含一些爆裂的緊張感，但第五週開始這些緊張感就不見了，取而代之的是像檸檬塔那樣的甜膩香味。

  


　　Jason任他的伴侶吻著他的手指、手心、手腕，再一路吻上他的肩膀、他的腺體、他的頸子跟下顎。

　　「你聞起來很棒。」Bruce摟住他的腰，吃過甜食的舌尖嚐到Jason口中的Omega激素，他更深入地吻了進去，輕輕將伴侶放倒在沙發上。

　　Jason抓好距離調整自己的腰部，他知道Bruce也在忍著不整個壓到他身上去，僅是接吻而已他就能從Alpha口中的訊息素中得知他已壓抑一個月的慾望。

　　「老傢伙……」

　　「我知道。」

　　但在Bruce依依不捨起來之前，Alfred冷著面容出現在沙發後面，提醒似的清了一下喉嚨。

  


　　「希望你可以把你的活力留在夜晚事業中，Bruce老爺。」

　　「……」Bruce吞下口水，默默從Jason身上爬起來。

　　Jason把自己埋進沙發中偷笑著。

  


×

  


　　第七週Jason真的不知道自己是怎麼過的，前兩天他不等Bruce回來自己去做了回診後，心情就一直好不起來。

　　有可能是因為激素產生的煩躁，也有可能是因為事情真的沒想像中的美好。

　　他開始懷疑起自己的本質，或懷疑自己為什麼會想要孩子。

  


　　Leslie用滿懷歉意的表情跟他說了肚子裡的胚胎的狀況。

　　那不是好事。

　　糟到Jason瞬間覺得一點也不意外，劇本好像本來就應該這麼走，他可是運氣最差的人啊……

  


　　Jason還沒有將Leslie醫生的診斷內容告訴Bruce，他把車停在其他間婦產科門外，熄火朝那扇開開關關的自動門看了很久。

　　Bruce一直想給他最好的，當然也包括最好的婦產科醫生，Leslie醫生很好但她不是婦科專門，她有可能會誤判。

　　Jason知道自己答應過醫生也答應過Bruce，只要有任何不對勁就去看其他的醫生，哪怕是一個普通的婦產科醫生可能都比Leslie醫生還專業……

　　所以他害怕，害怕其他專業的醫生說出同樣的話……說出……

　　——說出他的孩子可能是個畸形兒。

  


　　Jason握緊方向盤，診所內一個又一個大腹便便的男女Omega們，都是帶著期望與喜悅，相較之下他是多麼諷刺。

　　他說不出口自己是來檢查孩子健不健康。即便是為了寶寶、為了Bruce、為了自己還是為Wayne家，他都問不出口……

  


　　Jason扭了車鑰匙，最終還是決定駛離這裡。

　　他不需要再多一個人幫他決定孩子該生還不該生！

  


×

  


　　Jason切掉Bruce打來的電話，站在已故的Wayne夫婦墓前，並非穿著正式裝，而是簡單的便裝跟他的皮外套。

　　每年Thomas跟Martha的忌日跟生日Jason跟Bruce都會來這裡，牽著Bruce的手陪他跟父母說很長的話。

　　但今天既不是老Wayne夫妻的忌日也不是生日，Jason亦沒有找Bruce一起來，自己買了一束花放在墳前，什麼也沒說就是站了很久。

  


　　他不想去自己的父母墳前說這件事，總覺得看到他們就會想起自己的過去，他不願再次把自己定位成一個註定悲劇的角色。

　　但他可是Jason．Todd，就算婚後改姓Wayne他本質還是Jason．Todd，這是改不了的事實。

　　他不可能沒失去什麼就得到什麼，就算有，也不會是好的。

  


　　Jason摸著自己的肚皮，深吸幾口氣仍改變不了喉嚨想哽咽的感覺。

  


　　……對不起。

　　……我會把孩子生下來。

　　……就算這輩子他或她將受到詛咒，我也不會放棄。

  


×

  


　　Bruce走出門的時候Jason正好回來，Omega一見到他，彷若裝作沒看到一樣，直接走過男人身邊，什麼也不說地走進屋子。

　　Bruce在Jason臉上看到過去他想刻意隱瞞什麼的表情，但此時看起來是那樣心虛、痛苦、愧疚又冷漠。眼眶與鼻頭發紅，緊抿著嘴唇。

　　昨天跟前天他回來的時候Jason已經睡了，早上醒來時Jason還在睡，現在仔細想來，或許他的伴侶正在避著自己。Alfred只說Jason回來之後的心情就很差，平常食慾還可以，這兩天幾乎不怎麼吃東西。

  


　　「Jason，」Bruce跟了進去，「怎麼回事？」

　　「我需要靜一靜。」

　　「我已經跟醫生說過電話了。」

　　轉過頭來的Omega面部猙獰，握緊雙拳，卻退後了兩步。

　　Alpha在他身上聞到了拒絕接受靠近的訊息素，恐嚇、害怕、緊張……

  


✤

  


　　「呃，Alfred，」超人從蝙蝠洞路口飄進來，「Bruce讓我過來拿東西。」

　　Alfred從電腦前抬起他的上身，「晚上好，Kent先生，恐怕Bruce老爺沒有向我提起這件事，我這裡目前分不開身，能否麻煩你上樓去詢問呢？」

　　「沒問題，Alfred，」Clark從老管家的氛圍中感覺到一點嚴肅，「我能找到他的。」

  


　　離開蝙蝠洞Clark才開啟他的超級聽力，一陣激烈的爭吵闖入他的耳朵……

　　「不！不！你根本不想要！不要假裝你在意！」Jason超著Bruce大吼，「我不會拿掉它！說什麼都不會！」

　　聽到這裡Clark緊張了，——為什麼？為什麼要拿掉孩子？他們夫夫兩不是為了這個寶寶準備、期待很久了嗎？

　　「Jay，我們能生下來，我不在乎，它是我們的孩子……」

　　「你不喜歡、你討厭、你根本就不……嗚哇啊啊啊……去你的Alpha！！」

　　已經在門外的Clark覺得有點尷尬，或許他能過兩天再來……

　　這是第幾週？好像也差不多該是情緒波動變大的時候了，但如果沒有什麼契機的話，一般夫妻或夫夫是不會吵成這樣的。

　　「Jay，」Bruce聽起來有點無奈，「我們能生下來，真的，我們能去找醫生推薦的婦產科醫師。」

　　「我不要拿掉，Bruce，讓我生下來……我不要再失去任何一個孩子了……」

　　「可以，當然可以，」Bruce將Jason摟入懷中，親吻他嚎啕大哭的眼睛，「但我們還是得看醫生，醫生會教我們怎麼照顧。」這話從幾乎不看醫生的Bruce口中說來格外沒有說服力。

　　然後Bruce看見門口有一小戳紅色的布料在飄蕩，他想起他有找超人過來。Bruce抹把臉，心想這還真不是時候。

　　Jason揪著Bruce的領口，懷孕的荷爾蒙搞得他近乎抓狂，所有的委屈、痛苦在這一天內爆發。

　　「你恨我……你不想要我……你恨……」

　　「我愛你，你知道我愛你。」

　　這時候超人很不合時宜地稍微探出頭來，Bruce看到他了，他想對Clark咆哮叫他滾。

  


　　「對不起，Bruce，對不起……我想給你一個健康的寶寶……我……」

　　「我知道、我知道……」

  


　　Clark在對他招手。

　　Bruce從不知道超人有這麼不識時務！

  


　　但悲劇的是Jason也察覺到Clark的存在了。

  


　　「 **為什麼超人在這裡！！** 」他推開Bruce，「 **你騙我！你個騙子！** 」抓起抱枕往他的Alpha砸過去。

　　「Jason！」

　　「不要叫我！！你要他帶我去哪！！你要偷偷拿掉我的孩子！—— **滾出去！！** 」

　　Bruce接住所有Jason砸過來的東西（從抱枕到鬧鐘到花瓶都有）放到旁邊，還不只一次要Clark從他的莊園滾出去！

  


　　「Bruce，發生什麼事？為什麼要拿掉孩子？」Clark還是待在門口不打算進去，但既然已經曝光了，就說兩句話吧……

　　「 **沒有人要拿到孩子！** 」

　　Bruce這句話引來Jason極大的反彈，「騙子！Bruce．Wayne你他媽騙子！！」

　　「我沒騙你！」閃過砸過來的遙控器，「Clark．Kent你別把事情弄得更複雜！！」

　　「我沒打算這樣……」被遙控器砸中。

  


　　Jason繼續咆哮與砸東西，「你不喜歡寶寶有三隻手！！」尖叫一聲，「沒有人喜歡！！我他媽也是因為三隻手才認識你！這是報應！」

　　「不是那樣， **Jason** **！** 」Alpha看起來也快崩潰了。

　　Clark：「醫生是不是少看了一隻手……」

　　「哇啊啊啊啊——」

　　「閉嘴！Clark！」

  


　　Clark無辜地看往Jason的肚子。

  


　　Omega突然放下所有他舉起來的東西，死命護住自己的肚子。

　　「 **不要看！去你們的** **Alpha** **！！** 」

  


　　現在換Bruce想攻擊超人了，直到Clark說了這句話：「寶寶們聽起來都很健康啊，你們為什麼……」接到Bruce那彷彿大夢初醒又不太真實的眼神，Jason則躲在沙發後面抬起頭，跟Bruce一個表情。

　　「 **再說一次** ，Clark。」

　　「很健康？」

　　「原話。」

　　「『寶寶 **們** 都』很健康？」

　　「幾個？」

　　「我聽見兩個心跳。」由於這個時期的胎兒不適合接受X光線，超人僅是用他的超級聽覺聽了Omega的胎心音。

  


　　Bruce整理了一下所有資訊，他把額前混亂的頭髮往後梳，走到沙發後面撈起還沒消化資訊的Jason。

　　「先坐一下。」

　　「好……」

　　Bruce呼了口氣心想這是這三天看到最乖的Jason。他比了個手勢要Clark等一下，現在反而是超人不知道發生什麼事，但他還是退到看不見的位置。

  


　　Bruce坐到Jason身邊，握住他的手。

　　「……」Jason的眉頭皺在一塊，他顯然已經整理好資訊了，「我肯定很蠢……」

　　「的確，」Bruce嘆了口氣，「你答應過Leslie醫生有任何不對就會去看婦產科。」

　　「……」

　　Bruce吻了吻他的額頭，手摟在Jason的左肩上，「我很幸運有你來保護我們的孩子，Jay。」讓Jason的頭靠到自己肩上。

　　「你真的這麼想？」Jason笑不出來，他還有點驚魂未定。

　　「真的，我說過，只要是你跟我的，你願意生下來，我不在意也有能力照顧不夠健康的孩子。」Bruce這才放出一點訊息素來安慰著Jason，「但不可否認，同時有兩個寶寶我有點受寵若驚了。」

　　Jason咬咬下唇，「……蝙蝠俠才不會受寵若驚。」

　　「我會。」Bruce彎起嘴角，吻了Jason的臉頰，「Leslie已經幫我們安排好婦產醫生，之後每一次產撿不許你自己跑出門。」

　　「我能開車……」

　　「Jason。」

　　「……好啦。」

  


　　Jason幾乎想摀住自己的臉，實在太丟臉了。

　　空氣中迅速竄起的Alpha訊息素裡頭有稍顯活躍的琴酒味。

　　Jason努努嘴，一想到Bruce的『我早就告訴你了』，突然覺得有點不甘心，「別太得意了，蝙蝠俠。」

　　Bruce還是笑了，他有得意的本錢。

  


  


  


-tbc-


	17. Chapter 17

17.

  
  


　　Jason接收到前自家兄弟的『同情』目光，已經三個星期了。

　　他前三週在房間內跟Bruce吵架，而因為太激動完全忘記Damian跟Tim還待在莊園內，他們全知道了，應該有錄影或錄音但他完全不想問，至少在知更鳥跟蝙蝠家的群組內還沒看到相關視頻或音頻。

  
  


　　「還好那天Bruce約了超人。」Tim慢悠悠切下他的蛋糕，「不然我不敢想像你們房間會變怎麼樣。」

　　「你已經說整整一個半月了，鳥寶寶。」Jason淡定地翻了頁書。

　　「我也就今天說而已，這之間我都不在莊園好嗎。」

　　「你在說的肯定是我。」Damian像看好戲般地拿起他的熱可可，「據說懷孕會讓人記憶力變差。」

　　Jason瞇眼瞪著他，「不過我還 **記得** 超人來的時候的味道。他身上有Omega的味道。」

　　Tim饒有興趣地攪拌他的咖啡杯，「Lois是Alpha，他們家應該還沒有除此以外的性種。」

　　「我也 **記得** 我在你身上問到過同樣的Omega訊息素，蝙蝠寶寶。」Jason得意展現他的記憶力，「這還真特殊，你們什麼時候認識同一個Omega？除了我之外。」

　　Damian嘁了聲，皮笑肉不笑勾起嘴角，彷若不在乎紅羅賓跟紅頭罩一搭一唱的調侃。

　　「關於這件事不是你記性差忘了，就是你已不受寵父親沒告訴你。」

　　Jason的臉頰緊繃，「原來Bruce說的那個跟你遇到的是同一個Omega嗎？據說你在人家兒子剛分化就眼紅撲上去被護子心切的氪星人擋下來——還是用訊息素。」

　　Tim看好戲的表情越來越明顯了，「哇，爆發的氪星Alpha～」

  
  


　　Damian的臉一黑，正在變聲的聲音已不再像年幼時那樣尖銳，「至少確認我想要的是Omega，性向正常，而不是男性Alpha。」說這話的同時羅賓看向紅羅賓。

　　「……」紅羅賓看向紅頭罩。

　　「……」紅頭罩看向羅賓，「這句話有爭議，蝙蝠寶寶。」

　　「哪方面？」

　　「先從你的部分談起好了……你剛剛是在告白嗎？」

　　Tim跟著點頭，說：「你似乎表明了你想要哪個Omega。」

　　這回換Damian不說話了，他看起來很努力思考他剛剛表白了什麼或意識到他的心之所嚮。

　　「我說的是『Omega』，不是特定指哪一個！」

　　「隨便啦～」

　　然後在年輕Alpha的暴躁情緒下，這場下午茶結束了。

  
  


✤

  
  


　　下午的茶會讓Jason最在意的不是Damian突然提起Tim跟Kon交往的事、也不是他差點上了超人家小Omega的事，而是他調侃他記憶力變差時的『不受寵』三個字。

　　到底是懷孕的激素問題還是這三個字本身就刺耳，Jason整個晚上都被那三個字煩躁著。

　　尤其媒體又報導Bruce．Wayne跟他商場上某個前緋聞女友並肩走出Wayne企業，就算根本沒拍到他們碰在一塊，Jason還是覺得有什麼東西酸溜溜的……

　　若真要他評價，這陣子最寵他的人不是Bruce，是Alfred，百分百是Alfred。不管其他人說什麼Alfred都任他吃、任他耍廢，要其他小鳥不准給他太大心理壓力，在他打瞌睡的時候嚇止鬥嘴的Tim跟Damian，還會幫他罵明明沒什麼事卻夜巡得太晚的Bruce。

  
  


　　Jason拉開浴袍看著更衣鏡裡的自己，他漂亮的八塊肌只剩上面六塊，下腹已經有一點小隆起。

　　第十週，兩個半月，醫生說下腹部疼痛是因為子宮在擴張，最近他也比較常頻尿，很常跑廁所。

　　還有腰圍跟臀圍……

  
  


　　唉……

  
  


　　他嘆口氣。

　　才剛嘆完氣，他聞見Alpha的味道，Bruce剛從高譚市回來，身上意外的沒有女性香水味。

　　他進入更衣鏡的範圍中，從背後擁抱住Jason的腰，跟他一起看向鏡子裡。

  
  


　　「大得有點快。」Bruce輕摸他隆起的形狀。

　　「因為有兩個蝙蝠崽在裡面，我都快看不到我的♂♂了。」

　　「我看得到就行。」Bruce很喜歡Jason的身高，他不用低頭就可以吻他的臉頰，稍微挪一個角度就能啃咬他的脖頸。而且因為他的高大挺拔、帥氣、與兇惡（呵），沒有多少Alpha敢真正與他走在一塊。

  
  


　　「我的腰……」在Bruce把手放在他腰肉上，Jason皺眉，有點想把他的手拍掉。

　　當他感覺男人竄進他浴袍底下捏住他的臀部時，Jason真的撥掉他的手了。

　　「很性感。」

　　「你講真的假的？」Omega好笑地扭過頭看把下巴抵在自己肩膀上的男人，「我挺個肚子你說性感？」

　　「很性感。」Bruce肯定地說，兩隻大手沿著腰線慢慢撫上Jason的胸口，「這不是普通的肚子，是裝著我兩個孩子的肚子。」在Jason轉過頭來的時候吻了他的嘴唇。

　　Omega有些陶醉在Alpha刻意放出的訊息素中，他貪婪地嗅著空中的味道，與Bruce口中的Alpha訊息素。

　　「我不知道你有這方面癖好。」說是這樣說，Jason還是很滿意訊息素中使人微醺的琴酒味，但他知道讓他醉的是Bruce。

　　「我確實沒有，但這不一樣。」他們是義警，隨時隨地都不安定，幾年前Bruce甚至沒想過他會擁有這種平凡至極的幸福：擁有他的Omega跟他的孩子。

  
  


　　Jason將低吟吞入口中深吸了口氣，他轉過身摟住Alpha的脖頸，感受到那雙手還在自己的腰後與臀部間撫摸著。

　　「你鎖門了沒？」

　　「鎖了。」

  
  


　　Jason將Bruce推到沙發坐好，直接跨坐在他大腿上。

　　Bruce埋進Jason脖頸，吸吮他有彈性的皮膚。

　　Jason吻著男人的髮窩，快速解開他的褲腰帶，「只能用手，Bruce。」Jason有點壓抑聲音地說，接著扯下他的領帶跟前襟，手伸入男人襯衫內捏揉對方結實的胸肌。

　　「手夠嗎？」男人讓Jason的臀部再靠近自己，讓伴侶已經有反應的下身跟自己的貼在一起。

　　Jason滿意得呼出口氣，Bruce的熱源緊貼著他的，他握住自己跟Bruce，一邊在被撫摸與親吻的當下扭動腰部。

　　「不夠，完全不夠。」Jason低頭在男人耳邊嘶吼。在他們發現他有孕在身之前，大概一月底一直到Bruce生日的二月中，剛好Wayne企業在忙員工春酒，忙完之後在忙Bruce老是跑掉的生日宴，他們已經很久沒有真的膩在一起了。

　　「但還是只能用手。」Bruce壞心地咬下Jason的乳首。

　　Jason咬牙，嘶哈一聲扯開Bruce襯衫胸下部份的鈕扣，「那就別說出來讓我想！」

　　「你迫切想要我的樣子，非常性感。」

  
  


✤

  
  


　　第十二週。

　　當醫生告訴Jason，他肚子裡的異卵雙胞胎是一男一女後，Jason彷彿鬆了口氣般抓住伴侶的手臂。

　　「太好了，你媳婦跟孫女不願住進莊園，現在你家總算有一個會生活在莊園裡的女孩子了。」

　　「那就別把她寵壞了。」

　　「你才會寵小孩吧？ **爸爸** ～」

　　Bruce愣了一下，不像以往Jason情趣般地喊他『Daddy』，也不是他身為Bruce的養子的身份，而是身為一個孩子的爸爸對另一個爸爸的稱呼。

  
  


　　被Alpha拖進懷裡進行一個長長的吻前Jason還沒反應過來，他在Bruce接近前只意識到醫生還在旁邊笑笑的看著他們兩個，但來不及害臊就被制服住。

  
  


　　回到車上時Jason差點沒抓Bruce的頭撞擋風玻璃，他不希望差點被親到高潮的初體驗居然是在婦產科醫生面前，而且最後他居然還發出舒服的呻吟了……

　　「別再在醫生面前那樣親我。」拉上安全帶。

　　「哪樣？」Alpha一點也沒反省的樣子，若不是要開車他還想再親一次。

　　Jason磨著牙，瞪了Bruce一眼後看向窗外，幾乎是下一秒，他轉頭回來，卻不是要回答男人的問題。

　　「我想吃披薩。」

　　「不行，那熱量太高，脂肪會囤積在你身上不是餵給孩子。」

　　「我想吃辣熱狗。」

　　「你會便秘，不可以。」

　　「我想吃烤雞。」

　　「太油膩了。」

　　「……」Jason沉下臉，拿出他的手機，直接撥給Wayne家的老管家。

  
  


　　Bruce翻了個白眼。手機接通後連線車上藍芽，直接用車內語音系統對話。

　　『Jason老爺，有何吩咐？』

　　「Alfred，我想吃烤雞。」

　　『Jason老爺，你現在不適合太過油膩的食物。』

　　Bruce得意地轉動方向盤。

　　「醫生說我很健康。」

　　『我相信，但這依然不是你可以吃油膩食物的理由。』

　　「Alfred，醫生說我們家即將多一個 **小公主** 跟小王子。」

　　『好的，馬上為你準備，但我必須說，我不會為你放上任何一條辣椒。』

　　「謝謝你，Alfred，你最好了～Bruce還不准我吃～」

　　『噢，』Alfred在電話那頭嘆了口氣，『真是殘忍，烤兩隻夠嗎？』

　　當Jason喜孜孜回答不夠再說的時候，Bruce的臉更黑了。

  
  


✤

  
  


　　第四個月開始，Jason總算爭取到可以回去上班的機會，待在莊園裡他真的都快無聊到發霉了。

　　雖然本來有意用平常的西裝遮擋住肚子，但幾乎不可能，最後當Jason再次出現在Wayne科技大樓、出現在媒體面前時，是頂著一頭紅髮、內裡穿著寬鬆的厚上衣、鬆緊褲跟運動鞋，做足了保暖工作看起來卻像是外出運動順便去公司，或者離開公司順便去運動。

　　但Jason離開媒體太久，回來的時候又拋去以往形象，難免落人口實。

  
  


　　此時，遠在天邊的瞭望塔。

　　正義聯盟的飯廳有面電視牆，雖然聯盟成員關注新聞的方式都不算合法，但是有電視在，飯廳也會感覺熱鬧一點。再說，聯盟內部工作人員可無法用不合法的方式關注新聞。

  
  


　　Roy．Happer，軍火庫，歷經長達一年半的臥底後總算回到聯盟，跟綠箭俠面對面坐在一張桌子前用餐。

　　他進聯盟後跟綠箭俠的關係已經緩和很多，最近好不容易恢復到可以一起吃飯的關係。

　　但總讓Roy．目前還沒有對象的年輕Alpha．Happer感覺到困擾的是……

  
  


　　「Roy，你已經快30歲了，你這樣我很擔心……」

　　「Oliver，」能讓軍火庫崩潰抓狂的事情不多，他導師為人父的那種擔憂就是其中一件，「我現在沒有對象，也不急，你今天已經說十次了！」

　　綠箭俠嘆了口氣，「要不是你的好哥們又要進入人生下一步驟，我怎麼會擔心你啊……」

　　「我的好哥們？哪一個？」他的好哥們也只有一個，但Roy因為任務已經有一陣子沒跟Jason聯絡了，就算是Jason也沒什麼好下一個步驟可以走。

　　「紅頭罩啊，哪一個。」

　　「他怎麼了？」

  
  


　　話才問完，電視牆上大大的報導起高譚的八卦娛樂新聞。Jason．Wayne穿著較寬鬆的毛衣跟外套、平底鞋，走出Wayne大樓。

　　當然Roy沒注意Jason的穿著怎麼樣，是那標語太大。

　　『J.W疑似好孕臨門，結婚四年有喜』

  
  


　　除了吸毒以外從不手抖的Roy在看到新聞後愣住了，手上的叉子掉進盤子裡……

　　「不不不…… **不可能** ……」他喃喃唸著。

　　「什麼東西不可能？這個新聞已經跑一個早上了。」

　　「我吃飽了Oli！」軍火庫抓起他的裝備，無視綠箭俠的驚訝，什麼都沒收拾沖沖離開——

  
  


✤

  
  


　　「小杰鳥！」Roy換了便裝直接去Wayne科技找他昔日的夥伴。

　　「Roy，」Jason把簽署好的文件交給旁邊的人，並把他們打發走，「好久不見。」

  
  


　　「你……你……我……」Roy一見到Jason便什麼也說不出來，差點忘記他為什麼要來找紅頭罩。

　　「需要談談？」

　　「非常需要。」

  
  


　　Jason大概知道Roy想問什麼，他點點頭，很快找到一間附近的咖啡廳。

  
  


　　「Jay……你……」Roy看看左右，好像做了什麼虧心事一樣，「你最近需要人保護嗎？」

　　「不用。」

　　「Bruce．Wayne不可能不知道你懷孕了， **他會追殺你到天涯海角！** 」Roy顯得有些激動，「小杰鳥，我帶你逃走，我跟你的話可以躲過他的！」

　　Jason好氣又好笑，他知道軍火庫在擔心什麼，畢竟自己還沒跟他說過蝙蝠俠某方面已經恢復了。他的好兄弟一認為他有危險就自己出現了，不是質問他是否紅杏出牆，而是願意跟他一起對抗這個世界。

　　「我知道你想說什麼，Roy，」這種話由自己說出口挺奇怪的，「這是Bruce的孩子，我不用逃走。」

  
  


　　Roy．Happer大概受到兩萬點驚嚇，他愣在那愣了非常久，就連服務生把他的飲料放在他桌前，他都沒什麼反應。

　　「怎、怎麼辦到的？」他幾乎是顫抖著說：「Bruce．Wayne的手指還能讓你懷孕！？」

　　Jason差點沒把他的溫牛奶噴出來。

　　「不是！已經恢復一年多了。」

  
  


　　Roy的臉色又由鐵青轉黑，過了很久才恢復原本顏色。

　　「你居然沒告訴我——」差點叫出來，「不對，這是去年利維坦攻擊……的主因？」

　　「是啊。」

　　「我那時候被派去俄羅斯臥底，上個月底回來才知道這件事……老天，看在我們共同帳戶的份上，你應該找我的……」

　　「共同帳戶早就取消了，Roy，你當時的任務很危險，我打一通電話給你都有可能殺了你。」

　　雖然Jason不會說出口，但他真的認為跟Roy成為兄弟真是太好了。

  
  


　　「好吧，孩子多大了？」

　　「剛滿四個月。」

　　「四個月！」Roy才要大叫又安靜下來，「那、憑我跟你的交情，寶寶要叫我什麼？」

　　「叔叔吧？」

　　軍火庫搔搔他的紅髮，露出疑惑的表情，「那憑Oliver．Queen跟Bruce．Wayne的交情，寶寶要叫Oli什麼？」

　　「叔叔吧？」Jason沉默了一下，手在溫牛奶杯上取暖，「媽的輩分又亂了……」

　　「胎教啊小杰鳥！！」

  
  


 


	18. Chapter 18

 

18.

  


　　第五個月，夏天，當Jason當真藏不住肚子又不想接受採訪『跑』給媒體追的時候，Bruce跟蝙蝠家的臉全黑了。

　　「你們太誇張了，」Jason在小巷裡直接遇到蝙蝠俠跟夜翼、羅賓、紅羅賓，「醫生說我可以『快走』。」

　　「是 **快** 沒錯，但你剛剛那個叫『衝』！Wayne先生。」夜翼壓低他的聲音，一想到剛剛Jason那急轉彎衝進小巷的畫面他就胃痛。

　　「我會斟酌，肚子也不痛。」

　　紅羅賓皺著眉，他現在腦海中還是監控器裡記者們驚訝的表情，他說：「如果真受不了媒體，你能呼叫我們，替『老闆』擋掉騷擾頂多掉一些些股票，很快就會回來。」

　　「然後堵我的記者會更多。」

　　「你摔倒就算了，別摔壞我的羅賓。」羅賓一說完就被蝙蝠俠從背後巴頭。

  


　　老大都站出來了，其他人都安靜地等待發落，只有孕夫依舊抬起頭，端著 **免死金牌** 他可什麼也不怕。

　　——本來是這樣才對，但當蝙蝠俠走至光亮處，Jason摸著肚子的手緊了緊。

　　——自從他被禁止進入蝙蝠洞，他已經整整五個月沒有近距離看蝙蝠俠了。

　　Jason吞下口水，蝙蝠俠黑暗又詭譎的形象無疑是暴力，但此時此刻Jason想到的都不是那些。

　　——該死，他老公原本有這麼 **帥** 這麼 **性感** 嗎？明明下巴還有沒刮的鬍渣、也漸漸出現了法令紋，但Jason覺得自己都要再愛上他一次了！

  


　　羅賓們見這安靜即將爆裂的氣氛，不由自主拱拱其實站最遠的夜翼，要他說點什麼別讓蝙蝠俠嚇到Jason的寶寶。

　　「老大，」夜翼靠近一步，僅一步，身為人父他能理解Bruce的心情，但身為人兄他或許得幫幫Jason，「Wayne先生他……」

　　蝙蝠俠伸出手制止夜翼說下去，蝙蝠車此時疾駛靠近他們旁邊。

　　「都回去。」低沉的命令。

　　小鳥們面面相覷，最後還是退入黑暗之中。

  


　　「 **上車** ！」

　　Jason深吸了口氣，看著為他打開的副駕駛座車門，蝙蝠俠已坐進駕駛座上等他。

　　要是被目睹Wayne先生進入蝙蝠俠的車，他跟蝙蝠俠有姦情的事大概下一秒就傳開了。

　　但他還是嘆了口氣坐上副駕駛座，畢竟他真的跟蝙蝠俠有姦情。

  


　　訂定為Bruce的伴侶後，至少Bruce不會在家族成員面前跟他『談談』。

　　蝙蝠車開在街上，由於Wayne先生怎麼樣都不肯繫上安全帶，蝙蝠俠無法開他平常的速度。

  


　　「Jason。」

　　Jason在Bruce喊他名字的當下開口：「自動駕駛，目標蝙蝠洞。」

　　蝙蝠俠皺眉的同時Jason靠近他，扭過他慍怒的下巴將自己的嘴唇貼上去。

  


　　蝙蝠俠放開方向盤，小心撐著Jason的腋下也靠過去些，但這不代表他同意伴侶用這方式轉移他的注意力，只是不想他的身體扭得不符合人體工學。

　　「Jason，」Bruce拔開凶猛啃咬他嘴唇（請產假中）的紅頭罩，「你不應該……」

　　「閉嘴。」Jason又吻了上去，伴隨著急促的呼吸，「媽的我現在只想偷你的輪胎再被你抓到，蝙蝠俠，我很樂意接受你把我摔在引擎蓋上懲罰我！」

　　「該死！」冷靜與理性自持的蝙蝠俠也忍不住爆粗口，腦中佔滿了那性感香豔的畫面，「你已有充分理由讓我懲罰你！」

  


×

  


　　蝙蝠洞被淨空、封鎖，蝙蝠車一個急煞車停在中央空地，車門打開時Jason一隻腳才放下來，就被蝙蝠俠拉著手臂拖出來；倘若不是現在他大著肚子，他相信Bruce會用扯的把他扯出來。

　　Jason的外套被脫去，為了哺乳準備，他原本是肌肉的胸肉已變軟，小巧的乳頭也大了一倍，並且變得極為敏感，說會痛也不為過。

　　「嘶……」被輕輕擰住的時候Jason抓緊了蝙蝠俠的披風，Bruce脫去手套的手指佈滿厚繭，一點也不柔軟。

　　Omega向後坐到引擎蓋上，由於兩人都噴上了抑味劑，他們只能從彼此的口中得到對方的激素；Jason勾著Bruce的脖子將他往下拉，另一隻手拉著他的披風撐在引擎蓋上，張開雙腿將男人勾入自己的範圍以內。

　　蝙蝠俠吻進Jason的口中，吞去他所有的低吟跟混和Omega激素的唾液，他撐著自己的身體以免整個壓上去，另一隻手伸入裡頭握住他其中一邊的胸肉輕揉著。

　　「嗯哼……」Jason顫抖一下放開Bruce，向上脫去他的T恤跟裡頭的高嶺薄衣，露出他許久沒曬太陽白皙的膚色，跟已癰腫起來的身體。

　　在蝙蝠俠的注視下，Jason不甘心地說：「電腦，關燈。」

　　燈暗之前只見Bruce彎起嘴角，吻上那浮著Alpha印記的頸子，說：「電腦，開燈。」

　　燈又開了，Jason倒抽一口氣但沒有命令電腦再關燈，畢竟他無法跟蝙蝠俠搶蝙蝠洞的主權。

　　「很性感。」舌頭描繪標記的形狀，Bruce用牙齒輕壓那個位置。

　　Jason不再僵硬後感受到Alpha刺入皮膚的細微痛覺，隨之而來的是被填充的Alpha激素跟他滿足的呻吟。此時一直被逗弄到充血的乳首似乎也不再疼痛，男人的手掌壓著它，感受他在手心凸出的感覺。

　　「嗯……」Jason顫抖著牙齒，「你上次也這麼說。」

　　「我從不說謊。」

　　Jason哼哼兩聲不知道是贊同還是反對，標記完畢他很快進入輕微的恍惚狀態，蝙蝠俠低頭吸吮著他的胸口，右手則極其溫柔地撫摸他隆起的肚子。

　　醫生說寶寶已經開始會聽父親們說的話，Omega不覺得此時此刻Bruce是在跟他們溝通，就算是，也不希望他在表達的是他正要『疼愛』他們的爸爸，請他們稍安勿躁。

  


　　再過一個月可能就會被稱作『乳房』的胸口上佈滿蝙蝠俠留下的吻痕，Jason踢掉他的運動鞋，讓Bruce脫去他的鬆緊褲，因慾望而高聳站立的男根在五個月的肚子底下還稍微能看見暗紅色的頭。他紅著臉，沒有阻止蝙蝠俠對他做什麼，這是睽違五個月第一次的性愛。

　　「翻過去。」

　　蝙蝠俠撐起身體，看伴侶在他身下翻身，赤裸的背部拱在他眼前，形狀還是很漂亮但有些圓潤的臀部高高抬起；Jason趴在蝙蝠車的引擎蓋上，只穿著黑色棉襪的雙腿分開踩在地上，剛熄火沒多久的引擎還有點微溫，並不覺得冰冷。

　　Bruce從萬能腰帶中拿出一管潤滑油擠在手心中，一邊吻著Jason的脊椎一邊擴張Omega很久沒有使用的軟穴。

  


　　「嗯……Bruce……」Jason仰起頭，臀部不自覺地往伴侶的手指靠了過去，狹小的甬道還能撐入更多東西，而他已經沒有耐心等待，「直接給我……」

　　「Jason。」

　　「快點，蝙蝠俠，我需要你進來……」Jason哽著喉嚨呼喚他，放鬆又夾緊含著兩根手指的小穴，希望可起到最起碼的勾引作用。

　　Bruce於是放進第三根手指快速蠕動著，難受地解開下腹部的護甲，用潤滑油塗滿自己硬挺粗壯的男根，能多濕就塗多濕。

　　「老頭，快點，這時候就不要用手指折磨我了！」Omega急切地扭著腰，挺高上身蹭著Alpha的胸甲。

　　蝙蝠俠咬住在他面前晃的耳朵，發出野獸般嘶吼的聲音，扣住伴侶的臀部，讓自己發熱脹痛的東西抵住那為迎接他而放鬆的穴口。

　　「以前我光靠手指就能滿足你呢。」

　　「你以為是誰害的，」Jason發出低吼，向後靠去試圖吞下那滾燙的巨物，「你都吊我五個月胃口了，不用負點責任嗎？」

　　Bruce撐開那軟嫩的穴口，五個月沒造訪，真的比他印象中還要再緊致許多，Alpha差點克制不了自己一插到底。

  


　　Jason發出呻吟後再次趴回引擎蓋上，他的臀部被兩隻火熱的手給抓住，隨即毫無防備地直直頂進一半。

　　「啊……」許久沒使用的內壁敏感得嚇人，情慾的燥熱轟地一聲熊熊點燃，Jason想握住自己已經弄髒蝙蝠車吐著透明液體的男根，卻還是想再次嚐試被操到射的快感。

　　「被吊胃口的可不只你。」蝙蝠俠再退出一點，舔過乾燥的嘴唇，越往裡頭空間越被子宮壓得狹窄，「你以為我能忍受你脫光衣服在我面前晃卻什麼也不做？」

  


　　粗大的頭部滑過裡頭最刺激的點時Jason的腿差點沒軟下去，他全身上下不斷發抖與冒汗，口中發出美好愉悅的呻吟。

　　他現在明白為什麼近期蝙蝠俠都可以巡邏到很晚，每每等到睡覺都等不到伴侶回來。並不是像常見的Alpha遇到伴侶懷孕就出去偷吃那樣，而是在家看著自己的Omega充滿魅力的樣子很難不吃他，不得不出去多待一些時間。

  


　　「你可以做……」Jason揪緊蝙蝠俠的披風，「我還有手……還有嘴……」然後感受到後頭的東西頂得更深，Jason分神再叫出顫抖的聲音。

　　「手指滿足不了你，Jason。」蝙蝠俠伏下身，先是確認伴侶的肚子沒有壓在引擎蓋上，然後扭過他的腦袋，吸吮對方沾滿Omega激素的嘴唇，「我也有跟你一樣深的慾望。」

　　「啊……」Jason迷迷糊糊地嚐進Bruce伸入口中的舌頭，「是……是我害的……？」

　　「對，是你。」

　　鑽入耳朵的舌頭引起一陣搔癢，Jason卻放更鬆欲引入Bruce更多。

　　「……再深點……」

　　「到底了。」

　　「不可能……你還沒全進來……」

　　就在伴侶即將發出不滿足的抱怨時，蝙蝠俠抽出又頂入，抵在Jason的生殖口上。

　　子宮被寶寶擴大後，之後只會更加狹窄。

  


　　「再進來你會不舒服嗎老頭？」

　　Bruce還沒聽過這種問法的，就算再狹窄他再硬擠，也都只會更爽而已。

　　蝙蝠俠笑了笑，舔去伴侶後頸的汗水。

　　「不會。」

　　「那就進來……」跟你的孩子們打個招呼之類的。後面這句話閃過Jason的腦袋，但由於太恥他說不出口，自顧自在引擎蓋上臉紅。

  


　　Alpha深吸了口氣，再往裡頭擠了一些，伴隨著他刻意忍下的抽插速度。

　　「啊……Bruce……」Jason跟著扭動腰部，眼神恍惚地吞吐Bruce的東西，身體每顆毛孔都興奮得擴張。

　　很滿、很脹、很舒服，他還能接納更多。

　　等Bruce已經插到最深、幾乎突破子宮口，Jason已趴在引擎蓋上急促呼吸，邊發出細碎的、聽起來無意義的呻吟。

  


　　「撐不住要告訴我。」但蝙蝠俠也不打算真的做到Jason告訴他，他會盡力克制自己胡來。

　　Jason點點頭，夾緊兩次催促Bruce繼續。

  


　　Omega的手被握住，手指掐在指縫間，背上噴著灼熱的低喘，他已有些鬆軟的腿骨撐著後半身的重量，感受男人緩慢在身體裡穿梭的動作。

　　Jason熱得要發狂，有點脹痛的胸口貼在引擎蓋上，擠壓起來不知道算痛還是算舒服。

  


　　Bruce漸漸加快他的速度，這不是他第一次沒卸裝備與Jason作愛，但卻是他最小心的一次。

　　蝙蝠俠的沒有像以往一樣抽到最外面再捅進最深，但每一下都還能精準地輾過讓Jason瘋狂的地方。

　　「好……好棒……」Jason從頭到尾都沒有要Bruce停下來，相同的也沒要他再用力一點，單純享受腸道裡被撐開的快感。

　　或許是因為真的太久沒做了，Bruce就算沒有用盡權力依舊有壓倒性的技巧，Jason最後還是在半點都沒碰到男根的狀態下在黑色的引擎蓋上高潮，留下激情的痕跡。

  


　　Bruce讓Jason休息一會，這慢悠悠（對他來說）的速度實在折磨極了，如果不是他的裝備有超強排汗效果，他早就急不可耐地脫去全身盔甲。

　　「繼續……」Omega低喘著，從喉頭發出哼哼哈哈的聲音，不在乎自己有沒有硬——反正都會在Bruce的運動下再硬起來的——Jason現在更想要讓伴侶也享受到他……

  


＊

  


　　大半夜Omega從Alpha懷中爬起來的時候什麼也沒想，忘了在蝙蝠洞的樓梯上又做了一次屁股的疼痛，直直往廚房走去。

　　越接近廚房他越知道自己想幹什麼，他想吃辣熱狗，很想、很想吃。

  


　　可是冰箱裡沒有材料，也沒有麵包，只有一堆調味料。

　　他能做出那樣的辣醬，可是做出辣醬又能怎麼樣……

  


×

  


　　Bruce到廚房的時候只看見Jason異常哀怨地瞪著眼前幾個瓶瓶罐罐。

　　「Jay？」

　　Jason緊咬著唇，僵硬地轉過頭，「我想吃辣熱狗。」

  


　　——不，現在是半夜三點半。

　　——不，你不能吃辣的。

　　除了這兩個以外Bruce腦中至少還閃超過十個Jason現在不能吃辣熱狗的理由。

  


　　「我、要、吃、辣熱狗！ **現在** ！」

　　Omega發出堅持到快跟他的Alpha吵起來的聲音時，Bruce妥協了。

　　「你只能吃一口。」

　　Jason眼睛亮了起來，「真的可以？」

　　「先答應我你只能吃一口。」

　　「我只吃一口。」Jason走過去抱了抱Bruce，「你最好了Bruce！」

　　摸摸Jason的頭，Alpha嘆了口氣，「別告訴Alfred。」

　　平時也沒見Jason這樣撒嬌般親暱地摟著他，Bruce心想他還真不如一塊辣熱狗。

  


　　可是這大半夜要去哪買？

  


　　讓Jason先去客廳看電視的Bruce莫可奈何打了個電話給他的多年好友。

　　『Bruce？怎麼了？你用手機打電話給我？』在半夜接到Bruce的手機還真不尋常。

　　「Clark，你睡了嗎？」

　　『我不需要睡眠的，你知道，有要緊的事嗎？』

　　「是的。」

  


×

  


　　Jason靠在Bruce肩上，一邊看電視一邊玩著Bruce穿過他腰間的手指。

　　Alpha能從他的訊息素與他手指的動作感受到他還沒放下的焦躁。

  


　　「超人好慢。」大概是第二十次的抱怨。

　　「再等一下，」Bruce盡量放出安慰氣息的訊息素，吻吻Jason的臉頰，「不要想我以外的Alpha。」

　　「你可以選一個Beta，閃電俠如何？」

　　「閃電俠需要睡眠，超人不用。」

　　「那你不能怪我在超人來之前都想著他。」

　　「我沒怪你，」Bruce好氣又好笑地說：「你得懂得分辨你的Alpha什麼時候是在責怪你，什麼時候是在吃醋。」

　　Jason磨磨牙，「『Bruce吩咐的超人好慢』。」這是第二十一次的抱怨，「這樣行嗎？」

　　「好多了。」

  


　　客廳的窗戶被輕輕敲響，Jason跳起來之前先被Bruce給壓了回去。

　　「我來。」他溫和地說。

　　坐在原位的Jason咕噥道：「我又不會去親他一口。」

  


　　「抱歉，Clark。」Bruce接過超人送來的牛皮紙袋，真心覺得不好意思，「謝謝你了。」

　　「別這麼說，Bruce，快拿進去吧。」

　　「晚安，Clark。」

  


　　Jason搶過Bruce手上的牛皮紙袋，飛快的把裡面東西都拿了出來。

　　只有辣醬分開放，其他醬料都在熱狗堡上均勻又漂亮地交叉著。

　　「辣醬包只有一包？」

　　「你只吃一口，用不到兩包。」

　　Bruce看他首先撕開辣醬包，擠了一大坨在他要咬的位置。

　　「太辣了，Jay。」Bruce制止他再擠上一坨，「你會便秘的。」

　　「你幫我通一通就好了。」

　　Bruce還是堅決不把辣醬給他，但他不反對通一通的提議。

  


  


  



	19. Chapter 19

19.

  
  


　　Jason看了看手上的報紙，又稍微往下看自己稍微隆起的胸口……真是難看的東西。他對自己說。

　　可以的話其實他已經該去挑幾件男性Omega的孕期內衣了，但他實在不想要在大庭廣眾下進入一個隨時會被侵入的更衣室。

  
  


　　這就是為什麼他現在會待在銀行裡吹冷氣等Bruce的原因，外面實在太熱了。

　　他不想去百貨公司等Bruce，那裡的櫃姐很愛找他攀談因為只要是姓Wayne的都不在乎錢怎麼花，而他給社會大眾樹立的形象雖然離『年輕愛花錢』、『貪慕虛榮』有點距離，但櫃姐們總會覺得服侍好Jason就可以在真正的大金主Brucy寶貝那加點分，到時做個好業績實在不是問題。

　　而銀行裡的好處是，即使整個高譚只有一個Omega在夏天也穿高嶺怕人家看到他的標記，等著辦理各種業務的婆婆媽媽公公爸爸們認出他就是Jason．Wayne也不會去打擾他，Jason可以好好看他的報紙，甚至連墨鏡都不用戴。只是會被大眾拍下他來銀行吹冷氣的蠢行徑而已。

  
  


　　接到Bruce打來的電話，Jason一邊接一邊站起來，繞過一個個坐在等待椅上的人。

　　「好，我正要出……」對著電話裡說話時，三個蒙面人走進銀行。

  
  


　　砰！！

  
  


　　Jason話才說一半便聽見朝著天花板的槍聲。

　　Omega向後退了一步，Jason並不害怕這三個持槍搶匪，但他不想拿肚子裡的雙胞胎開玩笑。

  
  


　　「高譚特產，Bruce，你千萬別進來。」

　　六個月的雙胞胎，大概等同一般胎兒七個多月，Jason可以靈活移動但不包括站起蹲下，他保持手機通話並切換成視頻放在棉外套的口袋中，露出攝像頭拍下搶匪的位置跟狀況。

　　一般搶匪在進銀行後不會特定抓裡頭的人當人質，但只能怪Jason蹲得太慢以及他臉上就寫著『我很有錢』和『我有個非常有錢的老公』。

  
  


　　「瞧瞧我發現什麼～」負責把風的搶匪看見Jason，握著他的AK47靠過來，「這不是Bruce．Wayne的母狗嗎～」

　　瞬間Jason覺得自己腦中有什麼東西斷掉了，他克制不了自己地從他的蹲點緩緩站起， **氣宇非凡** 地比把風搶匪還高上半顆頭。

　　「不好意思啊，」他的聲音冷靜又低沉，還有一股沒來由的怒意，「我無法久蹲還是站著好了。」

　　「……」被Omega的雄壯威武嚇到絕對不能被人看出來，把風搶匪另一把小槍向上抵著Jason的下顎，「蹲回你的位置，婊子。」

　　「如果你稱呼我為Wayne先生我還可以跟你們做交易，我按顆按鈕就可以把你們要的金額轉進你們的帳戶，比搶銀行還省時省力，搶小老百姓的錢還不如搶一個富人的錢對吧。」Jason低下頭把下巴放在槍口上，「但你叫我婊子，我按顆按鈕就能讓你知道我有多婊！」

　　「你若是我的Omega，你永遠無法下床。」

　　「說這話的時候你要確認你能制服我才行～」

  
  


　　當搶匪將槍口移到Jason六個月的肚皮上時，周圍的人質們都倒吸一口氣。

  
  


　　所有謾罵跟不滿都不會比肚子裡的孩子受到威脅還嚴重，為母則強，如果不是第二個看外頭的把風搶匪說出：「警察來了，還有Bruce．Wayne也來了！」Jason大概已經不顧一切搶過搶匪的兩把槍，並快速解決掉他們三個。

　　而搶匪說的『Bruce．Wayne來了』是字面意思的不顧警察攔阻進來了。

  
  


　　Jason忍住翻白眼的衝動看著Bruce西裝筆挺但黑著臉的進來，無視那指著他腦門的槍口，直直走了進來。

　　「放開他，我做你們的人質。」

　　「哈～」威脅著Jason的搶匪在面罩底下笑著，「你的按鈕就叫來你的主人？」

  
  


　　Jason朝Bruce皺眉，「我快搞定了！」

　　「我說過我什麼都不要求，只要你跟孩子都平安！」

  
  


×

  
  


　　蝙蝠俠在白天出現是很少見的事，只是一個三個搶匪的銀行搶案卻引來其他的高譚英雄例如紅羅賓、羅賓跟蝙蝠女；除此之外因為今天其他地方可謂風平浪靜，正義聯盟也以超人為主來了大約五個英雄。

　　然後全都被Wayne夫夫給閃瞎。

  
  


　　搶匪被抓出去時Jason跟Bruce握著手坐在等待椅上，這是大眾第一次看見他們牽手待在同一個地方，他們誰也沒靠在彼此肩上，Jason不會這麼做，他唯一想忍下的事只有克制不要搶槍打搶匪的腦袋。

　　「你要我放什麼音樂才能消弭雙胞胎聽見的婊子跟母狗，還有你是我的主人！」Jason咬牙，完全無法放下緊繃的臉跟情緒，他知道Bruce根本不同意他意氣用事，他光在搶匪面前站起來就足夠交一份一萬字的報告給蝙蝠俠了！

　　「讓我跟他們說話，說完以後再跟你說。」Bruce黑著臉低下頭，一手握著Jason的手，一手撫在孕夫的肚子上，低聲說些什麼。

　　Jason的臉色還是沒好看到哪去，整個銀行的銀行員跟人質們都被撤了出去，只剩下他們Wayne夫夫像有特權一樣坐在那休息。

　　Jason相信就算Bruce跟孩子聊得再開心，最後也還是會要他寫大概一萬字的報告。

  
  


　　待在門口的其他英雄看著他們的背影，想起那是正義聯盟嚴肅的顧問跟曾經叱吒風雲的紅頭罩。連顧問都能專心一意對待他的伴侶，那還有什麼不能溝通的……真讓人不由自主想回家再生個孩子。

　　「他在對孩子說什麼？」神奇女俠露出個玩味的表情，旁邊的超人一直盯著銀行裡的Wayne夫夫，臉上的笑容很平和。

　　「他在教小朋友要怎麼保護他們面臨危險也不懂退縮的爸爸，」超人尷尬地笑了笑，「他允許雙胞胎在爸爸強出頭之前在肚子裡開派對。」

　　「哇喔～」神奇女俠眼睛一亮，「為什麼我一點也不意外呢？」

  
  


　　Jason的眼睛中還是滿滿的怒火，他回去第一件事應該是把他的槍拿出來摸，或者在蝙蝠洞中的靶場盡情發洩。

　　「你跟你的小鬼說了什麼？」Bruce抬起頭時Jason睨了他一眼。

　　「教他們怎麼阻止你亂來。如果我沒進來你打算做什麼？」

　　Jason撇嘴，「拿槍托敲他們腦袋。」

　　「這樣而已？」

　　「當然，現在我可是帶球跑，不 **溫柔婉約** 怎麼行？」說是這樣說，Jason還是一臉殺氣，「幹嘛？我現在要因為我的賢淑寫報告給你？Wayne先生？」

　　「沒錯，一萬字。」Bruce瞇起眼，起身對伴侶伸出手。

　　「我寧可換成跟你連續幹十次。」Jason沒有抓住男人的手心，而是抓他的手臂。

　　「我不會捨得折磨我的孩子，」他說的是肚子裡的，「分成五天還可以接受。」

　　Jason站起來後回頭瞪著男人，「折磨 **我** 你就樂意？」

　　Bruce黑著臉將伴侶扯到自己面前，捏住他的下顎將自己的吻貼上去。

　　「相信我，你也喜歡。」

　　「……」Jason不情願地接受男人的吻，朝外頭看去，蝙蝠家的英雄都已回家，只剩正聯幾個英雄還在外面，當他看外面時他們全都不好意思地扭過頭，「 **叫超人該死的別再偷聽我們說話！！** 」

  
  


★

  
  


　　Tim看著黑著臉回來的夫夫，再看看時間，「我以為你們會晚一點回來。」他印象中Jason因為罩杯變大的關係，跟Bruce要去買內衣來著。就算不算中間去警局一趟做個筆錄所花的時間，也不該這麼早回來。

　　「他要我寫五千字的報告敘述我為什麼不顧孩子安危強出頭。」Jason悻悻然坐到Tim旁邊，直接抱走那盤餅乾。

　　Bruce離開後Tim才稍微靠過去，輕聲說：「五千字？相信我他已經對你很溫柔了。」

　　「那是因為另外五千字我用別的東西換了！」Omega氣鼓鼓地在嘴巴裡塞滿餅乾。

　　「我猜我最好別問你換了什麼。」

　　「別問比較好，」Jason回過頭看看Bruce有沒有在附近，「你跟Kon一輩子也玩不起的東西。」

　　「……」那Tim還真是連猜都不敢猜了，「關於Conner……」年輕Alpha用口語說了什麼。

　　「……」Jason冷著看他，「什麼時候的事？」

　　「解決完銀行搶匪後。」

　　「怪不得你在這裡等我，我絕對不會幫你隱瞞，想都別想鳥寶寶！」Jason捧著肚子坐開一點。

  
  


　　「不是，我沒有要隱瞞，」Tim抹把臉，「我想知道你的意見，我得先說我們要結婚還是說 **已經公證** 了……」

　　「我覺得哪個都沒差，Bruce在蝙蝠洞待三秒鐘就能知道你已經去公證了！」Jason拿起桌上的水。

　　「我知道，但我不知道B對兩個男性Alpha的看法，他沒對這個表態過。」

　　「我不會幫你問的，光下午他的臉就夠我受了，你先斬後奏還要我替你說話，想都別想。」

　　「他不會對你怎麼樣，你有 **免死金牌** 。」Tim拿起他的咖啡，「我幫你寫五千字的報告。」

  
  


　　真是吸引人的交易。

  
  


★

  
  


　　Jason的孕期進入第六個月後，Damian進行了新的訓練，代替Bruce披上蝙蝠俠的戰衣穿梭在高譚街頭，Bruce則待在蝙蝠洞裡，指揮與參謀。Bruce只有在參與正義聯盟相關的會議或任務時，才會以蝙蝠俠的身份出現。

　　Jason雙手食指交叉捧在肚子下方，不發一語走到Bruce後面。

　　「今晚怎麼樣？」

　　「很順利，」Bruce朝旁邊看著他，Jason已經換好浴袍，看起來是準備睡覺了，「Damian做得很好。」拉過伴侶的手，起身讓他坐到椅子上。

　　「那就好，」Jason其實有點不喜歡伴侶把他當女孩兒呵護，但他的腿最近有些腫脹，坐下來真的舒服些，「沒過多久高譚人就會知道蝙蝠俠改朝換代了。」

　　唯一覺得自己跟Damian版的蝙蝠俠長得一模一樣的大概只有Bruce本人，接獲到Alpha疑惑的眼神時，Jason摸著他手指關節處已不再有彈性的紋路，說道：「就算是小嘍囉也能看出法令紋的深淺。」

　　Bruce皺起眉頭，繼續看向電腦螢幕。Jason得意笑了笑，搓著Bruce的手指。

  
  


　　「老頭。」

　　「嗯。」

　　「下午的事，」Jason咬咬唇，「是我不對，不管發生什麼我都要為孩子著想。」

　　「不，Jason，」Bruce握住他的手，「你要為 **你自己** 著想。」

　　Jason驚訝地抬頭，Alpha還在看著螢幕，手上傳來的溫度卻更明顯。

　　「我說過，我無法再忍受 **失去你** 。」

　　「……」Jason低下頭，用臉頰磨蹭著伴侶的手臂，在上頭留下自己的味道，「抱歉，讓你們都傾巢而出。」

　　Jason真正想說的是讓大小蝙蝠、讓夜翼讓紅羅賓都擔心了，不然他們不會一個個全衝回來，Damian當時應該在學校，Dick還是在布魯德海文，而鳥寶寶……嗯，他在準備登記結婚。

  
  


　　Omega想起他下來真正的目的，但現在的氣氛似乎不太適合說這個。

　　尷尬了，現在要先談還是明天談？Tim把這個告訴他無非是想表明他跟Kon現在已經是合法伴侶，不再是情侶，他們將住在一起，有可能搬回莊園，也有可能去住大都會；而跟Jason討論而不是跟Dick、Damian或Alfred，是因為Jason是這個家第二個主人，家主跟家主，對等的狀態，談起來比較……祥和。

　　Jason真不想潑鳥寶寶冷水，但這件事怎麼想都不祥和，唉……早知道他就撒嬌賣萌幫Bruce打奶砲，五千字報告看能減多少就減多少，幹嘛跟他淌這個渾水……

  
  


　　『呼叫蝙蝠洞。』Damian在通訊另一頭說了。

　　「什麼事？蝙蝠俠。」

　　『我不想打擾你們，但你們可以關一下通訊嗎？紅羅賓似乎已經受不了了。』

　　「……」Jason這才發現通訊燈是亮著的。

　　「有狀況再回傳吧。」Bruce直接了當地關了通訊，低下頭時他的伴侶已滿臉通紅。

  
  


　　「老頭，我有件事要跟你談談……」Jason知道Damian及時來的通訊別有含義，可能Damian不知道，但Tim會故意抱怨被虐狗讓Damian開通訊提醒，真正想表達的不是字面上的意思，是Tim為了告訴Jason他也正在聽、而他還沒說到重點，「關於Tim……」

　　Bruce嘆了口氣，輕拍兩下伴侶的手，拿起自己的手機，將其中一個畫面拿給Jason看。

  
  


　　畫面上是已經買下的兩間獨棟，分別在高譚與大都會的黃金地段的豪華別墅，房子的擁有名字是Jason．Wayne。

　　「你或Tim選一個，其中一間是他的。」

　　「……」Jason愣了一下，「你什麼時候知道的？」

　　「下午，Tim的表情顯然希望我不要在當下出現。」蝙蝠俠似的表情，「他的身份狀況已改為已婚。」

　　「……公務人員效率有這麼好嗎……」Jason又想了一下，「你不介意他跟男Alpha在一起？」

　　Bruce笑了笑，「我還跟我兒子在一起呢。」突然覺得年輕人很大驚小怪。

　　Jason點點頭，看著這兩棟別墅，他又皺眉，頗為不甘心地說：「Tim跟Conner結婚你就買房子給他，媒體每天都跟我說誰誰誰因為伴侶懷孕就買豪宅送她，我可是一胎就有兩個！一棟別墅我怎麼好意思回答媒體！」

　　Bruce彎起嘴唇，絲毫不意外，淡漠地說：「你可以回答他們別的。」

  
  


　　隔天千篇一律媒體追著Wayne先生跑的畫面中，一名男記者帶點挑釁地問：『Wayne先生，你肚子裡的孩子是Brucy的還是蝙蝠俠的？』

　　Jason在螢幕中豪爽地笑著回說：『反正不是你的～』

　　一名女記者則問了Jason前一天才拿來說嘴的東西：『Wayne先生，請問Brucy寶貝有承諾你孩子生下來後要送你什麼嗎？名車、寶石還是別墅？』

　　『不，不是那些庸俗的東西～』Jason迷人的笑著，『他給了我兩座私人渡假小島。』

  
  


 

-tbc-


	20. Chapter 20

20.

 

　　Bruce吻著Jason濕漉漉的紅色髮絲，手從背後穿過他的腋下，輕撫著他的肚子。溫熱寬大的浴缸中，Omega躺在他的懷中，跟下午才在靶場 **動態** 練槍的形象完全不一樣。

　　想起那些，Bruce差點沒嚇出一身冷汗——誰說蝙蝠俠不會被嚇到的？那是因為之前都沒出現伴侶端著七個月的肚子在地上翻滾練閃避的畫面。

  
  


　　「欸，孩子的爸。」Jason沿著男人的手指撫摸他的手骨。

　　「嗯。」Bruce慵懶的回應，繼續吻著伴侶的肩膀。

　　「我們還沒幫你兒子你女兒取名字。」

　　「嗯……」

　　「Thomas和Martha？」

　　Bruce笑了笑，卻是回答：「不。」

　　「我以為你會喜歡。」拍掉那隻準備滑到他胸部上的手。

　　「Thomas和Martha不行。」被拍掉後還是握住了Jason為哺乳而隆起的右乳房。

　　Jason想了想，若是因為寶寶長大後絕大可能會成為Damian的羅賓，Bruce不會捨得朝他父親的名字大吼。

　　「Martha總行吧？」女孩子又當不了羅賓。

　　「不行。」

　　Jason嘖了聲，男人手心的溫度從胸口傳來，摸得很輕柔不會痛，但感覺非常奇怪。

　　「那你說一個。」Jason扭扭身體。

　　男人又笑了，「Bruce和Jessica。」

　　Jason實在不知道這下臉紅是因為伴侶的不知羞恥還是一直被捏著玩的乳房。

　　「不！」

　　「為什麼？」

　　「對Damian不公平。」

　　「那Jessica？」Jessica總不會對Damian不公平了吧？

　　「不行！」看著自己一對即將用來哺乳的東西被伴侶握在雙手中，在水裡按壓與推擠，「——吼！ **這不是你的** ！」Jason紅著臉大叫。

　　Bruce輕輕啣住Omega紅透的耳骨，用低沉有磁性的聲音問：「那能是誰的？」

　　「當然是你兒子跟女兒的！」

　　「沒我的份？」

　　「沒有啦！」撇開頭。

　　Bruce的手指沿著那比男人乳頭還要大上一點的乳粒周圍輕輕按摩，時不時碰碰那已經充血脹起的乳頭。

　　「嗯、嗯……」Jason忍不住打顫，「老頭子，你摸我摸得像你昨天才捏過奶子。」

　　「我摸過啊，在百貨公司更衣間裡，你的罩杯大太快了。」Alpha滿意地釋放出許多訊息素，「這是舒服的意思？」

　　「不我說的是……」Jason吞下兩聲呻吟，他才不承認舒服，「你上次摸女人的奶是什麼時候？」

　　Bruce認真的想了很久。

　　「我聽說你跟神奇女俠曖昧過。」

　　「那是謠言。」

　　「那貓女？」

　　「她是第一個知道我的狀況的女人，你懷孕的時候她還來試探過我。」

　　「Talia不是第一個？」

　　「不是。」

　　「寶寶十週的時候才跟你談生意的前女友呢？你沒勾引她？」

　　Bruce真沒想過他在很有情調的摸著自己伴侶的胸口時，他的伴侶會一個一個說出他的情史。

　　「不是，都沒有。」

　　「那如果有哪個Omega帶著1歲半以上、12歲以下的孩子來找你，你都能確認那不是你的？」

　　「哪個年齡層的都不是。」

　　「說不定有哪個Omega孤苦無依含辛茹苦養大你的孩子，但你從來不知道。」

　　「別想太多。」

　　「呣……」

　　「沒問題的話，我繼續了？」

　　Jason再次扭動身體，「你根本沒停下來過！」

　　Jason想潛入水裡躲掉他的男人的手，但Bruce已經緊緊抓住他。

　　原本密度非常高的肌肉變得鬆軟，並長出更多的肉，雖然沒有女性的胸脯來的圓潤好看，觸感上卻更有彈性跟飽滿。……大概吧，畢竟Bruce也很久沒這樣揉奶子了。

　　「你硬了。」

　　Jason低下頭，耳邊傳來男人黏膩的呼吸。

　　「誰被這樣摸不會硬，就連是你也會硬……」

　　Bruce緩緩移動下身，讓自己的下體貼在伴侶的臀上，「我不那樣揉也硬了。」

　　「你不是現在就要我兌現吧……嘶……」Jason咬牙，男人的手指突然用上點力，「現在還擠不出來啦！」

　　「那你胸罩裡放了泌乳片……」

　　「偶爾會漏而已……嗯……老蝙蝠你……你會害我在孩子出來前就一直分泌乳汁……」

　　「我會負責。」

　　男人說完便推直Jason的背部，從浴缸中起身，繞到Omega的正面。Jason看著Alpha精壯結實的肉體，跟下方堅挺深色每次都能把他操哭的肉柱，Omega忍不住舔了下唇，這無意識的動作在男人眼中無疑是邀請。

　　Bruce將Jason往後推到浴缸的斜面上好好躺著，他伏上去，盡可能不壓到健康成長的雙胞胎。

  
  


　　「你要負責什麼？喝光？別鬧我每天都會脹的想打你！！」

　　Bruce握著Jason的左乳房，看它滿溢出指縫的形狀，即便是他的手也很難一手掌握住。

　　「我能幫你疏通。」

　　溫熱的手掌壓上來，Jason感覺到自己的牙齒都在打顫，「不行……」他咕噥著，卻沒實際拒絕男人玩弄他敏感的胸肉，「沒你的份……」

　　Bruce雙手捧著Jason的胸口，擠出一個柔軟深邃的乳溝，他低下頭去，忍不住在細白的嫩肉上吸出一個草莓色的紅印。

　　「Bruce．47歲．Wayne！別跟你兒子女兒搶飯吃！」

  
  


　　「揉揉呢？」

　　「……揉揉可以。」

　　「我要做其他的，」男人毫無廉恥地含住Omega的乳頭，這動作跟平常一樣，但此時格外煽情，「你還欠著四次。」

　　「要操就操啦吼——」牙齒滑過他的乳頭是Jason叫了出來。

　　「這可是你自己提的，一個奶砲換一千字。」

　　「可你硬太久！你還沒射我奶子都痠了！」

　　「談條件的時候要把所有狀況考慮進去。」男人放開伴侶柔軟的胸部，伸到下方抬起他的雙腿，「但現在我能給你優惠。」挺直腰，堅硬的前端推開那個他熟悉的入口。

　　「嗯……」Jason放鬆下半身，在水中他的體重似乎不那麼重要，Bruce能好好地抬著他的臀部，「我有幹一砲換兩千字比較划算的錯覺……」

　　「是錯覺。」Bruce往內頂了些。

　　Jason的身體已經為他準備好，興奮的內裡潤滑得宜，並沒有想像中難以進入。Bruce扶著他，慢慢滑進半個柱身，他的上腹部輕輕放在Omega像球一樣的肚子底下。

  
  


　　然後兩人同時看往Jason的肚皮。

　　「……」Bruce眨下眼，「他踢我了，或她。」

　　Jason僅是用腿夾住伴侶的腰，讓他再靠過來些，將手覆蓋在他手上，「恭喜你第一次被踢，之前他們都不搭理你～」

　　Bruce撫上那圓滾滾的肚皮，「我標記你的時候他們也不理我，整個家族只有我還沒被踢過。」

　　「是你教他們要在我強出頭前開派對的，現在這兩個小崽子肯定認為你是危險源。」

　　「這麼危險的話，」Alpha靠上前，藍色的眼珠倒映Jason的，「我就慢慢來好了。」緩慢的抽出。

　　「……」噢去你Bruce． **小心眼** ．Wayne，「你根本在折磨我……」輕柔被頂入。

　　Jason覺得水溫有點熱，Bruce對他的身體構造熟悉不已，碰到那飢渴的敏感點時Jason悶哼仰起頭，不去看男人那得意的嘴臉。

　　比起短暫而又快速堆疊的快感，歷時長卻被打折的酥麻著實逼得人難受。

  
  


　　「用力點……嗯……Bruce……」Jason抓住男人濕漉漉的手臂，適時地縮放自己的後穴。

　　「你兒子跟女兒會抗議，」Bruce勾起嘴角，感受伴侶歡迎他的軟道，越往內越被子宮壓得狹窄，「他們踢我。」裝作受虐爸爸的口吻說道。

　　「 **吼你什麼時候開始這麼做作！！** 」Jason暴怒大叫，他差點向前衝去壓倒Bruce，「踢你就踢你！我踢你你就不跟我撒嬌！」

　　Bruce哽著喉嚨笑著，這種慢慢來的速度雖然是他自己作死，但要忍受真的讓人頭皮發麻。

　　「因為你踢我的時候是在跟我撒嬌，孩子的爸。」

　　Jason又傻愣住了，不知道是因為前面那句還是後面這句，「你叫我什麼？」

　　「孩子的爸，」Bruce一手扶好伴侶的腰，一手溫柔地掐住他迷人的胸肉，「如果小Bruce跟Jessica出來不會找我算帳，我想怎麼疼愛你就怎麼疼愛你～」

　　「不准叫這個兩個名字！」

　　「那麼就是談判破裂了？」

　　見Alpha沒有更改速度的打算，Omega搖頭忍受著那堆疊起來卻沒爽到能射的快感。

  
  


　　再過五分鐘，Jason總算低吼著向後推開浴缸的斜面，靠著水的浮力衝到Bruce身上，直直坐在他熱燙的肉柱上頭，深深埋入自己。

　　「該死！去你的！」Jason向下啃咬Alpha的肩膀，「Bruce就Bruce，Jessica就Jessica，他們找你算帳我幫你說話可以了吧！不要再婆婆媽媽——啊！」

　　Bruce扣住Jason的腰，用力地往上頂去，Omega尖叫一聲抱住他的肩膀，水的浮力將他往上推一點，但男人很快就抓著他往下拉。

  
  


　　「啊、哈、嗯——」Jason濕著眼睫毛在伴侶耳邊發出軟綿綿的身體，身體的大火總算得到解決，也不知道是不是他的錯覺，後穴裡的東西好像更硬更熱了……

　　Bruce稍微推開一點Jason的頭，吻著他濕潤的嘴唇。

　　「嗯……嗯哼……」Jason一邊被頂上雲端一邊接受Bruce的吻，把一切交給對方，任他怎麼頂著自己。

  
  


　　Jason的腿必須張得夠開，他才能全部吞沒Bruce，他順著男人的動作扭動腰部，將自己的胸口送到男人嘴邊，允許他含住自己。

　　Alpha得意地用舌頭挑動他的戰利品，引起他的Omega幾聲細喘，然後才將那暗紅色的乳首連同旁邊的乳暈含入口中，盡量用不會弄痛Jason的力道吸吮與啃咬。

  
  


　　「唔嗯……」習慣Bruce的啃咬後其實還挺舒服的，但Jason是不會承認這點的，那絕對會助長老蝙蝠的邪惡勢力。

　　他低下頭，飽滿的胸浦擠得看不見Bruce的嘴唇，Jason還不知道嬰兒的『口感』怎麼樣，希望不會讓他脹奶時痛得要命的乳頭更痛。

  
  


　　Bruce放開Jason時在他的胸肉上留下一圈的牙印。

　　「翻過去。」

　　Jason迷迷糊糊地點頭，到浴缸的斜面那邊伏上身，將屁股對著他的男人，很快，Alpha再次填滿他，貼著他的背部用力衝刺。

  
  


　　「啊哈……啊……」Jason看著離自己不遠的水面，他的膝蓋在顫抖，腰部酸軟，如果不是水的浮力幫他推著肚子，那他大概會討厭在浴缸裡作愛。

　　男人吻著他的背，仍舊沒有放過他有一半以下都浸泡在水裡晃著的乳房，適當揉捏與按摩。

　　Jason聞到Bruce散發出充滿色慾的訊息素味道，身體發軟地回應了男人。

　　「你聞起來就像發情期。」Bruce舔著他的腺體說。

  
  


　　Omega說不出口每次跟Bruce的性愛都像一次熱潮，總讓他不能自己。

　　在男人對著他的甬道瘋狂擠壓的時候，Jason發出低吼，於水中無法自持地高潮，像靈魂被抽離又塞回來一樣，他難以分辨色慾的是自己還是Bruce，不過是哪個都無所謂。

　　「你聞起來也像……」Jason不甘願地說著。

　　Bruce沒有停下他的動作，Jason高潮的時候總能最大限度地夾緊他，深怕他滑出去。

　　「我還沒發情過呢。」當然了，Alpha，一生可能只熱潮一次，也可能從不熱潮。

  
  


　　Jason有些疲憊地趴在那裡，他的身體還是很盡職地在為Bruce收縮，無論自己高潮與否，身體裡保留著Bruce的巨物總是特別舒服跟愉悅的。

　　Jason細喘，他的體力沒有恢復很快，可他的意識已經恢復過來，不應期的清醒能讓他感覺身體內穿梭的物體的形狀，能感覺到它每一條緊繃的青筋是怎麼搜刮他敏感的內璧的。

  
  


　　「Bruce……你還沒……」

　　「再一下。」

　　退去的潮紅再次爬上Jason的身體，男人深沈的慾望也點燃了他的，他的耳朵開始發紅，脖子與肩膀也染上了漂亮的緋紅色。

　　Bruce的味道聞上去有那麼點得意。

　　Jason想還好他背對著他不用看他囂張的嘴臉。

  
  


×

  
  


　　Tim拿著幾份資料回到客廳，首先看到夜巡回來的Damian。

　　聞到Tim身上味道的Damian，扯了一下嘴角，淡漠地說：「你去偷窺我父親跟Jason？」

　　「注意你的用詞，」Tim一點也不意外蝙蝠崽會故意這麼說，「我要去跟Bruce還有Jason最後一次確認明天婚禮的祝詞，門沒鎖，他們在『洗澡』。」

　　「那你有得等了～晚安，Drake～」Damian拍拍準新郎的肩，走過他身邊，「希望你的新郎秘書可以解決你的黑眼圈。」然後耀武揚威地上樓休息去了。

　　Tim等Damian離開視線才垮下肩膀埋進沙發。

  
  


　　到底是誰規定結婚前夜新人不能見面的，那就算了為什麼他得待在莊園忍受兩個名義上的養父公然調情難分難捨的訊息素……

　　可惡啊……

  
  


×

  
  


　　Bruce拔出時Jason緩緩向後坐了下來，慢慢調整自己的呼吸。

　　男人坐到浴缸邊緣，輕撫Jason被水蒸氣蒸得潮濕的臉頰，等待他的Omega靠過來。

　　Jason蹭蹭Bruce的手心，他習慣性地在男人手上留下自己的訊息素味道，隨後直起腿，跪坐到Alpha的腿之間，面對那個總是這麼持久的東西。

　　Omega沒有先用手碰它，也不是先用他的嘴唇，而是挨過自己的腺體，將它壓在自己的腺體上留下Omega的味道。

　　「……」Bruce已經習慣Jason無意識地對他標示所有權，通常是手、腳，有時候會是胸口、腰或大腿，「你連這個都要註明？」彎身拿來了潤滑油。

　　「當然，」Jason鼓著臉頰，輕輕握住了Bruce，「是我的。」

　　Jason先是親吻上那深色緊繃的柱身，由下而上輕柔的吻著，然後才伸出舌頭，一點一點像隻動物撒嬌一樣輕舔逗弄描繪青筋的形狀，結束後再次使用嘴唇吻著Bruce頂端已興奮流出透明液體的鈴口。

  
  


　　Bruce深吸了口氣，「Jay。」

　　Jason邪睨地看著他，伸出舌頭刻意在Bruce敏感的頭部打著圈，就是不整個含進去。

　　Bruce忍住壓下他腦袋整個捅進他喉嚨的衝動，握著潤滑油不自覺地提高了Alpha的訊息素。

　　原本還想再折磨Bruce一下的Jason突然又軟了下來，手伏在Alpha的腿上向上瞪著他。

　　「你犯規……」

　　「兵不厭詐。」Bruce擠出一些潤滑油，塗抹在自己等待服侍的莖身上，「來吧。」

　　「哼……」Jason咬牙，努力讓自己直起腿，捧住胸前那兩塊軟肉，調整好姿勢一左一右夾住了Bruce的下體。

　　Jason不想抬頭看Bruce的表情，索性看眼前的東西，看它被包覆在自己的兩團肉之間，露出一個直聳挺立的龜頭。胸部本來就不是被拿來這麼玩的，如果不是潤滑油，摩擦起來會有些乾澀。

　　Omega挺起腰，左右左右上下上下地摩擦著Bruce，弄了好一會後才同時上上下下擼動那根粗壯的陰莖。

  
  


　　Bruce的東西很熱，在他胸口竄著，Jason看著它，莫名其妙覺得這麼做其實也挺性感的，不知不覺被他包在手指之間的乳粒又開始硬了起來。

　　Jason能聽見男人細微的喘息聲，那聲音幾乎要融化他的耳朵。

　　Bruce抬起Jason的下顎，低下頭吻過他溫潤的嘴唇跟臉頰，Jason覺得被吻著吻著又要勃起了。

　　男人鬆開Omega的手指，讓他捧著自己胸部的手往胸部兩邊抱著，露出他暗紅色挺立的乳頭跟乳暈。

　　Jason等到乳首被擰住的時候才發現Bruce的吻是欺敵戰術，目的是要他轉移注意力，釋放出他埋在裡面最敏感的部位。

　　「我再也不會相信你親我了！！」他紅著臉悲憤地叫道。

　　「你會的。」Bruce的右手指摩挲過Jason的下唇，「該用這了。」

　　Jason又哼了一聲低下頭，含住男人粗壯的龜頭，捧著胸肉配合頭部的動作夾擊這根頑固的東西，但每動一下被男人擰住的乳首就會輕微拉扯一次，他發出不甘願的悶聲。

　　Bruce逗弄著Omega有彈性的乳首，用拇指與食指夾住搓揉，時不時往前捏住柔軟的胸肉。

  
  


　　「嗯……嗯……」沒幾下，Jason開始發出好聽的聲音，全身的感官都集中在胸部上，脹痛感好像不存在一樣，弄得他下身酥麻難受。

　　Jason迷濛地加快速度，一邊夾著Bruce一邊吞咽進入到喉頭，細心又技巧饒好地服侍這跟總是讓他求饒的東西。

　　Bruce皺著眉，溫吞的細喘漸漸轉為急促的粗喘，Jason的胸肉溫暖而有彈性，從這個角度看下去看可以欣賞到伴侶所有表情的變化，跟他含著自己的嘴唇。

  
  


　　注意到Bruce聲音的改變，Jason吐出那脹大的龜頭，改為更大幅度地擼動莖身，從最底再夾至只剩個頂端，伴隨著他聽起來也有點愉悅的喘息。

　　最終在Bruce也有意無意的擺動下，一股熱液從頂端噴發而出，射在Jason的臉頰、嘴唇、下顎與胸口上。而Jason也因那握住他乳頭的手指太過令人讚嘆，他的熱源也在他幫Bruce把餘精都打出來後跟著噴發……

　　他們喘著氣，但Omega很快將胸肉移往最下方，帶著滿滿的精液緊緊包覆住那個即將形成的結。

  
  


　　「Jason……」Bruce滿意的輕撫伴侶的臉頰，感覺到自己的結在Jason溫柔的照顧下茁壯。

  
  


　　休息過後Bruce拿來蓮蓬頭，將水溫調到舒服的溫度，「來，眼睛閉上。」替伴侶沖掉臉上的東西。

　　Jason還有點發愣，他任Bruce領他出浴缸，沖洗好身體跟擦乾、換上睡袍。

　　走出浴室的時候Jason頭上還披著一條毛巾。

  
  


　　「老傢伙。」Bruce拿來吹風機時Jason清醒過來了一點，「你記得跟Tim有約要對婚禮致詞嗎？」

　　「……」男人接獲到那覆蓋在毛巾底下狡黠的笑。

　　噢，這個莊園裡可不是只有Bruce的中間名是『小心眼』。

  
  


×

  
  


　　Bruce穿上一件夠緊的底褲才能勉強將他粗壯的結給壓下去，再在外頭穿上寬大的睡袍，但他相信觀察入微如Tim一定會看出端倪。

　　濕著頭髮來到客廳時他們的準新郎已經快睡著了，窩在沙發上等他的養父到來。

  
  


　　「謝天謝地。」年輕Alpha輕嘆一口氣。

　　Bruce坐到單人沙發上，在猶豫要不要拿抱枕（可他又覺得欲蓋彌彰）遮住自己下體的時候，Tim原本沒發現養父的怪異，卻先聞到了Omega留下來的標示味道。

　　Tim順著味道的來源往下看去，發覺拿來自於Bruce的不可描述部位，他尷尬地將眼神放回年長Alpha的臉上。

　　Bruce對他聳了個肩，指示他們要討論的婚禮事宜，一臉『你耐我何』的表情。

　　Tim痛苦地翻開他的婚禮致詞，萬分絕望地想念Conner。

  
  


  
  


  
  


-tbc-

沒意外的話下章生:)


	21. Chapter 21

21.

  


　　10月底，Jason已必須進去醫院待產了，Bruce很慷慨遞給自己請了一個月的假——雖然Tim也不知道為什麼他能放這麼長的假，不過算了，誰叫他是董事長。

　　Tim後來接受了Bruce給的那棟在大都會的豪華別墅，他一點也不想跟蝙蝠俠還有紅頭罩當好鄰居，但此時明明自己的合法丈夫就坐在旁邊幫他削水果，紅羅賓還是有一種早知道今天不回莊園了的感覺。

  


　　「沒噴抑味劑你不准出門！」Omega手叉在圓滾滾的肚皮邊，對著他的伴侶皺眉。

　　「我跟你是要去醫院不是要去公司。」Bruce拎起Alfred幫他們準備的生活用品，「再說，我現在沒有要隱藏訊息素的必要。」

　　「誰說沒有？你那個 **控制欲爆發** 的訊息素太顯眼！又 **凶暴** 、又 **目無法紀** ！」Jason毫不給面子的唸著，「給 **庶民** 聞兩秒他們就能把Brucy寶貝跟蝙蝠俠牽在一塊！他們都以為你是棉花糖結果你是拐杖糖！」

　　Bruce皺起眉毛，手也環在胸前，氣勢泰然卻是說：「Brucy寶貝的評價一直都是拐杖糖！」難以征服的硬度，「你很清楚。」

　　「 **沒在說那個！！** 」Jason炸紅了臉，「我們一進醫院你就會看到Omega醫療人員全體對你下跪，我會給你Omega的醫療人員名單， **你要翻牌子才能決定今天要誰侍寢！** 」

　　不得不說，身為Alpha聽到這個還挺開心的，這是他的Omega對他的稱讚，表示他47歲了依舊魅力無窮。

　　「端牌子過來的是太監。」Bruce冷靜地說，「我很確定你不是。」

　　「Bruce．Wayne！！你——」Jason突然停下動作，五官都皺在一塊，彎下身抱著他的肚子。

　　「Jay！」Bruce立刻扶住伴侶，拉來沈重的椅子讓他坐下，「要生了嗎？」

　　過了一會Jason張開他的五官，呼了口氣，「……還沒，多虧你的好兒子好女兒，我現在連大吼大叫都不行了。」再這樣下去他還有人格嗎哼，「去噴抑味劑，Bruce。」

　　Alpha將Omega的頭攬入懷中抱了抱，跟Jason一樣呼口氣，面露微笑說：「好吧。」

  


　　Bruce走後待在沙發另一邊從頭到尾都沒回頭的Tim跟Kon夫夫冷靜地啃著切得很漂亮的蘋果。

　　「我敢打賭Bruce肯定知道你是裝的。」Tim說，「你一開始就該這麼做了。」

　　Conner則無聲點頭。就連背對他們也能被瞎眼，可見Wayne夫夫殺傷力有多強大。

　　「吃你們的蘋果！」Jason彎起嘴角，「我不在的時候不要把莊園給炸了。」

　　「這你該跟Damian講，如果連Alfred都去醫院照顧你的話，他才會炸了莊園。」

　　「這我要幫他說句話，Damian會使用為波盧，你仗著超級小子會使用廚房就更懶惰了，鳥寶寶。」

　　Tim聳肩，回過頭一副無所謂的樣子，「Kon喜歡幫我做飯。」

　　「你值得。」Conner笑著拿起桌上的梨子，完全不介意在岳父眼前放閃。

　　Jason挑起眉毛，如果不是端著兩個崽子，他早就朝Tim的挑釁攻擊了。

  


★

  


　　蝙蝠俠心不在焉，他的伴侶在兩天前就已經是預產期了，一般雙胞胎還會更早出來，但小Bruce跟Jessica卻沒有任何動靜，Jason有提議過可以剖腹生產，但Bruce怎麼捨得讓他被切開……

　　拒絕了伴侶的剖腹提議後，瞭望塔傳來訊息，在錯誤的時間再次被人入侵，Jason笑著對他說小心點，Bruce便去了瞭望塔。

　　經過幾個小時的戰鬥、系統整理，總算將戰損值控制在最低，然後例行開了個必要會議。

  


　　「這次的入侵事件，造成……」蝙蝠俠還沒說出一個實際戰損便大力皺了眉頭，聯盟成員每個都吞下口水，繃緊頭皮打直背脊。

　　可等了許久蝙蝠俠都沒繼續說下去，眉頭只是越皺越緊。

　　聯盟成員真的非常非常 **誠心誠意** 地在反省了，——除了超人，他反而對蝙蝠俠露出了關愛的眼神。

  


　　聯盟主席超人站起身，「今天會議到這吧。」

　　「超人——」蝙蝠俠握緊拳，似乎還沒打算停下會議，他耳朵中的通訊再次叫出淒厲的聲音：『他媽的Bruce．Wayne你最好下一秒就給老子出現啊啊啊啊啊——』

　　進產房前Dick很貼心地把通訊器給Jason戴上了。

　　『去你的生你的崽子不如生隻蝙蝠啊啊啊啊——』

  


　　「B，你再不回去……」 **你的戰損會更高。** 超人輕拍夥伴的手臂，他的眼神誠懇地表達出沒說出的話。

　　「會議結束。」

  


×

  


　　Bruce傳送到裡醫院最近的點上，很快換好衣服除去抑味劑從後門衝進醫院。

　　現在是11點多近午夜，再三分鐘就是萬魔傾巢而出之日。

　　那也好，每次他的兒子女兒們生日都是假日，還是連假。

  


　　推開產房的門，Bruce走近尖叫著的伴侶身邊，迎來他結實厚重的一拳。Alpha溫柔包覆他的拳頭，感受他根本不像Omega的爆發的訊息素，開始放出自己的訊息素以安撫現在就想摘掉他卵蛋的Jason。

　　事後醫護人員想起Brucy寶貝的訊息素，都不由自主地想還好自己不是他的員工……

  


×

  


　　正義聯盟會議室，大夥還沒解散，看著大螢幕上報導Wayne夫夫生產的新聞，醫院外頭圍上一圈高譚警察，再來是一圈記者，然後才是圍觀民眾。

  


　　「噢，」超人露出笑容，「我聽到第一個孩子的哭聲了，第一個是姐姐。」

  


　　已經是萬聖節了。

  


　　「弟弟的哭聲也很洪亮——」

　　直到這裡眾成員才鬆了口氣。

　　想起幾分鐘前才除去被罪犯入侵的威脅，蝙蝠俠跟他們一樣都還在受傷，他用最快的速度移除狀況，還要在鋼骨能量不足的情況下報告整體狀況……

　　「寶寶取名字了嗎？」閃電俠問。

　　「Bruce和Jessica。」

　　眾人安靜，實在是家長不在都能閃瞎眾人的名字……

  


　　「話說藍大個，」綠燈俠轉頭看向還好好看著螢幕的超人，「你怎麼還在這？」

　　這麼一說超人才想起自己也是親家。

  


×

  


　　Jason呆若木雞看著護士幫兩個孩子擦乾身體，用乾淨的毛巾抱著送到他懷中，輕輕拉開他的前襟，讓孩子靠近他已經豐滿脹奶的乳房，孩子的嘴唇一碰到他的乳頭就張開口，一左一右含住他的乳頭，本能地吸吮。

　　Jason皺下眉頭，這時他才有點清醒。Bruce坐在他床邊，看看他又看看兩個孩子，微笑在他嘴邊綻開，眼神溫柔突破任何Brucy寶貝的極限。

　　「老傢伙。」Jason朦朧的開口。

　　「嗯？」

　　「我突然覺得被你咬的時候還蠻爽的，你的小鬼咬的我痛死了。」不過目前來講還沒有下體疼痛來得誇張，Jason覺得自己還能忍。

　　Bruce吻吻他的額頭，看起來似乎非常開心。

　　「笑什麼。」Jason撇過頭，「沒你的位置了！」

  


　　小姐姐Jessica的頭上頂著細嫩的紅髮，而小Bruce則是如同父親一樣墨黑的細髮。他們握著小小皺皺的拳頭，軟軟趴在爸爸身上，一吸一放地進食。

　　Alpha看著他們，突然覺得自己的人生因此而圓滿。

　　「你填滿了我，Jay。」Bruce吻吻伴侶的臉頰，大口大口嗅著Omega的香氣跟孩子們清香的氣息。

　　Damian未分化前聞起來像荔枝，現在那個荔枝味完全不見了。而Jess像剛採收的草莓，延續他的名字的小Bruce則是香橙。

　　「你也填滿了我，Bruce。」

  


　　寶寶的眼睛還沒睜開，他們喝完奶很快就想睡了，打著呵欠在爸爸懷裡趴著。

　　「……我分不清楚他們是醒著還是在睡覺。」Jason深吸了口氣，突然全身僵硬，他不曉得該怎麼一次抱兩個孩寶寶，「孩子的爸，我該挪動他們嗎？」

　　「我想不用。」Bruce替Jason拉好他的衣襟，欣賞他身上黏著他孩子的溫馨模樣，很快紅頭罩就會回歸高譚黑夜，那之前要多看幾眼Jason充滿母愛的樣子。

　　「那現在……？」

　　「我們的家族成員都在外頭等，Damian急著要驗貨了。」

　　「我才不管他，以前除Damian外的羅賓都沒爹沒娘，現在他要小B當羅賓就要好好討好我！」

　　「Damian很會帶孩子。」

　　「你別想把這兩個惡魔崽子都丟給我，你可以跟Damian輪流夜晚事業，不准不見人影！」

　　Bruce點點頭，他倒不反對這點，「你也一樣。」

　　「……」Jason都忘記自己了，他本來打算一能動就去高譚的夜空中在屋頂上跑三圈，慶祝自己解禁來著，「你若讓我每天看著小鬼我一定會得憂鬱症……」

　　「一個禮拜給你夜巡一次。」

　　「五次！」

　　「那幾乎是每天了，兩次。」

　　「兩次有跟沒有一樣！四次！」

　　「太多了，兩次，不能再多！」

　　「三次！」Jason皺起眉頭，在Bruce再次開口前補充：「外加一次奶砲特餐！」

　　「成交。」

　　Jason被伴侶不假思索的答應嚇了一跳，他愣愣開口：「操我該在四次的時候就加套餐給你——」

　　「來不及了。」揉揉伴侶的頭髮，男人起身，「沒其他要談的我就讓他們進來了？」

　　「好啦好啦，你說了算。」Jason又撇過頭。

  


　　Jason是第一次以這樣的角度看族群成員，他們進來的時候都帶著小心意義的表情，有可能怕會吵到寶寶，又帶點關心與愛的甜甜笑容。

　　最先進來的是Jim．Gordon，他給Bruce一個結實的擁抱；再來是Grayson夫妻跟他們的女兒Claire，Damian還有幾個月前才進入家庭族群的Conner．Kent跟Tim，再後面則是Alfred跟Clark。

　　Jason現在才總算知道為什麼Bruce要幫他弄一間這麼大的病房，不然容不下這些人。

　　從這天之後，會再加上兩個成員，小Bruce跟Jessica，萬聖夜當天出生的天蠍座寶寶……嘛，算了，反正每個蝙蝠家成員都是心機鬼，多兩個不會怎麼樣。

  


　　Damian最先到病床邊，看著兩個不同的小腦袋，很仔細地研究他們之間的不同。

　　「哪個是小B？」

　　「黑髮這個。」Jason收了收手，「你休想今晚就帶他去夜巡！」

　　可能是收的時候擠了一下，被吵醒的小Bruce很不甘願地大哭起來……

　　「哇啊啊啊……」

　　「我、」Jason慌了，「我弄哭他了！？為什麼！？」

　　接下來，被弟弟哭聲吵醒的姊姊也跟著哭了……

  


　　——噢，天吶！

　　——今天開始還有誰敢說他情緒不穩定？看看這兩個小惡魔崽子……

　　Jason覺得自己 **立刻** 就要得憂鬱症了。

  


  


  


-tbc-


	22. Chapter 22

決定小Bruce的小名是Ben

\--------------------------------

22.

  


　　Jason第一次注意到Jessica有雙漂亮水潤的藍眼睛時，大概是在生產後第二天早上，他很難在把乳頭塞進小Bruce口中之後，再對準Jess的嘴，這方面大Bruce幫了不少忙。

　　Jason覺得各意義上來說自己像棵樹，被他抱在左右兩手臂、貼在他胸前這兩隻則是樹懶，然後坐在床邊看他哺乳的那隻……晚上睡覺的時候會變成樹懶。

　　「還好孩子會長大，老頭……」Jason突然悠悠地說，「要我一輩子維持這個姿勢不如殺了我。」

　　「你說的對，孩子總有一天會離開父親們的羽翼長大飛翔。」

　　Jason抬起頭，本以為會看到一個突然感慨的Bruce，沒想到只看到老傢伙拿著手機對他拍照。

　　「老傢伙你幹嘛！！」

　　「除非你打算再生一胎，不然我以後沒機會看到你最接近Omega的一面。」拍好之後將照片給Jason看。

　　「說得好像你沒跟我度過熱潮一樣！」Jason整個紅了臉，「刪掉！！」

　　「不一樣，」相信至少二十到三十分鐘內Jason不會朝他衝過來，Bruce很安心將手機放回口袋中，「你熱潮起來像個Alpha，領地性強、索求無度。」

　　「撐不住就說吧，老頭。」Jason低沉地哼哼笑著，「不是只有你在討近 **十年的債** 。」

　　「老實說，我很樂意。」Bruce又看了看Jason胸前的兩個寶寶，突然微笑起來，「我還經歷了等待你分化的過程，我期待你是Alpha或Beta，我當時若成熟到能預見這一幕，我就不會因為擔心你被別人標記走就不希望你是個Omega。」

　　Jason微微紅著臉，他對這種Bruce式（而不是Brucy式）的表白最沒轍。

　　「我很樂意你是Omega，Jay，」Alpha靠過去，散發出他的訊息素，用鼻尖輕輕摩挲Jason的鼻尖，「我的Omega。」

　　Jason微仰起頭，接受了Bruce輕柔的吻，不帶情慾，而是憐愛。

  


　　「那你得知道，」Jason在分開時說，「你的Omega的乳頭有好一陣子不會是你的。」

　　「幾個月？」

　　「醫生建議斷奶時間是一歲，最多不超過一歲半。」Jason壞心地咬一下伴侶的下唇，「而不是四十七歲，老頭。」

　　Bruce捧著Jason的臉，又溫吞吞地吻了上去，「我能等到四十八歲，沒問題的。」當然也不是說私密時間他不能咬，沒問題的。

  


　　Jason能判斷他的寶寶們什麼時候停止吸吮是依靠乳尖傳來的疼痛感，當他感覺到右邊乳房不痛的時候，他停下享受Bruce的舌頭，看向已經飽了在打呵欠的姊姊。

　　小小紅嫩的臉擠在一塊，薄薄的嘴唇撐得大大的，當她停下這些動作，一直閉著的眼睛爭了開來，天空藍的水潤眼睛看著她的兩個父親（有可能只是發呆），映照出Bruce和Jason的影子。

　　霎那間的時間就像停止不動，過了很久Jason才從女兒的眼中看到自己笑得跟傻逼一樣。

  


　　「你早就看過了是嗎？」Jason任Bruce幫他拉好Jess那邊的衣襟，他知道寶寶一出生就會睜開眼睛，可自從這兩個小惡魔呱呱落地到現在第九個小時，要嘛他在睡覺、要嘛寶寶在睡覺，他還沒仔細去看寶寶的眼睛。

　　Bruce有些得意地接過又昏昏沉沉睡著的小女嬰，「別忌妒。」

  


　　Jason癟嘴，他才不會問小Bruce的虹膜顏色，他會自己看。

　　小Bruce也沒給Jason等很久，跟姊姊一樣喝完奶就自己睜開眼睛了。

　　那是跟Jason一樣像乾淨湖水的綠色虹膜，半瞇著眼、慵懶眨了下，然後與Jason對視。

  


　　Bruce抱著Jess坐到床邊，輕輕吻了伴侶的臉頰，卻感覺到他有點僵硬，很快他就從Omega不斷散發出的激烈的疑問訊息素中得知了什麼。

　　Alpha笑了笑，釋放出自己帶點安慰性質的味道。

　　「沒有抱錯。」

　　「Ben應該像你一樣是藍色的瞳孔……」Jason的肩膀垮了下去，「說好的黑髮藍眼小男孩呢……」

　　「像你很好。」

　　「你想想看，老頭，哪天你沒空而是由Damian跟我一起照顧Ben，Damian比你看起來還像他爸！」

　　「那麼Damian會更盡責地做好一個哥哥。」Bruce將手伸至Jason腰後摟緊他，「如果Ben的瞳孔是藍色的，」Alpha吻著他的耳骨，「我會再要你生第三胎。」

　　Jason有些驚恐地轉頭過來，「Damian用不到那麼多羅賓。」

　　「可我會想要一個眼睛像你的孩子。」

　　「如果第三胎沒生到……」

　　「就第四胎。」

　　Jason任命般點點頭，「還好我一次就滿足你所有願望了。」

  


★

  


出院前一天

　　Bruce曾以為Ben跟Jess不喜歡自己，他們在Jason的肚子裡時對他完全沒反應，對其他家族人員都格外熱絡；現在，Bruce捧著Jess的後背將他抱起來的動作，甚至比超人抱貓下樹的動作還溫柔。

　　「……」他看著剛喝完奶又睡著的小姐姐，嫩白的臉頰圓潤潤的，在他手臂中格外嬌小。但重點是，Jess沒有哭，小小的手抓著Bruce的運動衫，呼吸平穩的睡著。

  


　　Wayne夫夫很容易對自己的小孩發呆，這是來幫忙照顧的家族成員都觀察到一點，但好在Jason一口氣生了兩個，他們能一人抱一個，誰也不用搶。

　　Clark在門外就看見兩個爸爸溫柔盯著自己孩子，他把手機調到相機模式才開門進入病房，正好拍到夫夫兩人都對著孩子露出痴傻笑容的一幕，他很快收起手機，提著飯盒走進去。

　　無意外，Bruce一看到他，表情就恢復成原本那樣，Jason也是。

　　「嗨，藍大個，你公司讓你來採訪Wayne夫夫？」Jason雖然是在跟超人說話，的眼睛卻是盯著穩妥穩妥地將兩個寶寶放進嬰兒箱裡的Alpha。

　　「我請了特休，當然你們能讓我採訪是最好不過了。」

　　「就算你請了特休也不會是你的。」Bruce皺著眉替Jason架好吃飯用的小桌，拿過Clark遞來的食物，將其中數個小盒放在小桌上，他跟超人則一人一盒大的。

　　Alfred特製月子餐，Jason專屬。

  


　　Bruce第一天發現他的老管家給他的伴侶的食量顯然比自己還多上快兩倍的時候也有點驚訝，但後來也就習慣了；Clark去莊園領餐盒的時候還想著中餐這麼豐富那他可以天天來蹭飯也沒關係，就算他不用吃東西，美食也是一大享受。

　　直到現在他才知道幾乎是Jason的。

  


　　Omega見超人的眼神，得意地笑說：「不服氣也去生一個啊，Alpha～」

　　「Lois也是Alpha，現在想想還好我媽知道該餵她吃什麼。」說完以後聳了個肩，「還好你家有個Alfred。」

　　「我同意。」Jason咯咯笑著。

　　Bruce黑著臉邊吃飯邊滑手機，沒多久後Jason床頭櫃上的手機收到訊息。

　　那是一張他跟Bruce對著小鬼們發呆傻笑的照片。

　　「呵，拍得挺好的嘛～」他把照片給超人看。

　　「什麼！」Clark一愣，回過頭才發現Bruce早已把他的手機駭個底朝天，「Bruce，這只是個紀念！」翻看自己的手機後發現那張照片已經不見了。

　　Jason將手機放回床頭櫃，沒有改變他的表情，「一開始就說不會是你的了～」

　　「……」原來不是在說報導，而是在說這張照片，蝙蝠俠早就發現他偷拍了張照片——也對，怎麼可能沒發現？——他本來想把它放上Wayne家族的群組呢，看來現在直接被Wayne夫夫兩人獨享了……

　　但換個方面想……

　　Clark抬起頭，看向Bruce，說：「我真的可以採訪你們？」

　　Bruce倒是沒反對，「你偶爾也能享受一下特權。」Wayne家族人員的特權，換做是幾個月前的Clark．Kent的話，蝙蝠俠才沒這麼好說話。

  


　　在Clark接著說下去前，Jason問：「Jonathan現在還好嗎？」

　　「他很好，已經習慣了，但任務中偶爾遇到強勢的Alpha他還是會緊張。」

　　「……」Jason看著同樣身為人父的Clark，他肯定也擔心過分化為Omega的Jon該怎麼在任務中打滾，但Omega總是比這些Alpha們想像中還要來得堅強。

　　「他能熬過來的，那小鬼可是鋼鐵之子的……」Jason頓了頓，鬆開眉頭，「鋼鐵之Omega腺體啊……」

　　「沒錯，」Clark嘆了口氣，「我現在不擔心有人類能在不用手段的情況下標記Jon。」可某方面來說超人也怕自己的兒子 **嫁不出去** ……

  


★

  


　　Jason發誓，若不是一級警報拉響，這是好些天來睡得最好的一個晚上，他多想在Bruce的背上多黏膩……半秒就好，不奢求。

  


　　「哇啊啊……哇啊啊……」

　　嬰兒的哭叫聲響起的瞬間，Alpha從床上跳起來，衝至嚎啕大哭的嬰兒旁邊，動作快速卻精準地從小床上撈起大哭的女兒，直直往門外衝出去；Omega則是罵了聲髒話才側身滾下床，極度煩躁地跑到沒哭的那個嬰兒旁邊，用手指輕輕壓住兒子柔軟的耳朵。

  


　　Damian一夜巡回來就看到父親鐵青著臉抱著他妹妹衝出房門的一幕，背對著隔音效果還不錯的木門按開通訊系統，Jess在他懷中哭得不明所以。

　　「狀況回報。」

　　『狀況良好，老蝙蝠。』

　　「小心點，不能大意，隨時都還會有狀況發生！」

　　『你那邊怎麼樣？她聽起來腸子都要出來了！』

　　Bruce才要回話，轉頭便看到一臉淡定看著他們的Damian，像鬆了一口氣地說：「很好， **葛格** 回來了。」

　　「別這麼稱呼我，父親。」年輕蝙蝠俠垮下臉。

　　『那我就不出去了。』

　　「好，你睡覺吧。」年長蝙蝠俠看著年輕蝙蝠俠對自己的伴侶說。

　　Damian垮下肩膀，「我們來看看她怎麼了，父親。」差點抱怨出口沒想好好養當初就別衝動嘛，才想起自己也是推手一員，還是別多嘴好了。

  


×

  


　　Damian幫Jess換完尿布後，抬頭便對上父親那正在看著一個『無償保母』的表情。

　　「不，父親，我很貴，你請不起。」

　　「沒有我請不起的保母。」

　　Bruce為了管理高譚學會了各種武藝各種技巧成為蝙蝠俠，現在他必須學會幫嬰兒換尿布及使用微波爐成為一個合格的父親，這很正常。

  


　　很快那個練習對象就出現了，沒多久Jason就崩潰的抱著嚎啕大哭的Ben來到客廳，心情極度不美麗。

　　「要換尿布。」Jason黑著臉看Damian。

　　Damian轉頭看向Bruce。

　　年長Alpha只好將女兒交到哥哥手中，從立刻就回去睡覺的Omega手中接過他兒子。

　　這天之前，誰都不會想到Bruce後來會成為幫寶寶換尿布換得最快的那個人。

  


  


  


-tbc-

『Clark去莊園 **領餐盒** 的時候』差點寫成領便當


	23. Chapter 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 這篇有偶爾互攻的暗示

 

 

　　Jason緩緩張開眼睛，噴在臉上的呼吸弄得他有些搔癢；Bruce側躺在他頭頂上，看著他的惺忪睡眼。

　　Omega的寶寶一左一右躺在他左右兩邊，巴著他的乳房不放——這是目前以來Jason覺得最方便的餵奶方式了，而且他還能小睡一會。

　　「早啊……」他含糊地說，「你什麼時候來的？」

　　「二十分鐘前。」

　　「看來我睡得很熟……Dick他們來了嗎？」

　　「嗯，Claire會叫爺爺了。」Bruce輕撥Jason的頭髮。

　　「有沒有覺得自己老了？老傢伙？」Jason邪膩一笑，笑沒兩秒他的笑就僵在臉上，「……不，這不對勁，我比Barbara還小……Claire不能叫我爺爺……」抹一把臉。

　　「看在Jess和Ben比Claire還小，Claire要叫他們阿姨跟叔叔的份上，你可以好好做你的爺爺。」吻了吻焦躁的伴侶的髮窩。

　　「這是末日……」

 

★

 

　　Jason抱著Jess出來時，一個小小巧巧的粉紅色身影歪歪扭扭咚咚咚地跑到他腳邊，一把巴住他的小腿。

　　「嗨，小傢伙，」Jason彎下腰，抱起他名義上的孫女，「妳總算要來跟我告狀妳老爸怎麼欺負妳媽了嗎？還記得我說過我會踢他屁股吧～」

　　Barbara抱著小Bruce，揉著小男嬰穿上藍色襪襪的腳掌；大Bruce走過去，輕輕接過他的女兒。

　　Claire亮著漂亮的藍色眼睛，揪著Jason的衣領。

　　「爺……爺……」她咯咯笑著。

　　Jason的臉僵住，「的確該踹妳老爸屁股。」

 

　　Dick在客廳裡被追著打，可因對方抱著他的女兒他根本無法還手，回頭看看親愛的老婆，Barbara正無視他們跟Bruce一起逗弄著兩個新生兒。

　　「小翅膀你不能挾持我女兒還攻擊我！」

　　Jason把Claire夾在腋下，追在Dick身後。

　　「這可是夜翼跟蝙蝠女的女兒，他比他的老爸還勇敢多了！」說完便把Claire舉到自己身前，女孩沒搞清楚發生什麼事正咯咯咯發出清脆的笑聲，「看吧！」

　　Dick習慣性伸手過去要接住朝他張開手笑容燦爛並叫著「PAPA！」的女兒，但很快Jason縮回手，夜翼撲了個空，還得費心去閃開Jason的頭槌……

 

　　Barbara揉揉Jess的掌心，「你讓Jason恢復夜巡了嗎？」

　　「他該再休息一陣子。」Bruce想也不想地說。

　　「他看起來很有活力，高譚這麼大，光蝙蝠俠跟羅賓可不夠。」

　　「我跟Damian就夠了，Jason現在塞不進他的制服。」

　　蝙蝠女點點頭，「這話你可別說給他聽。」

　　Bruce抬起頭，眼前這位媽媽笑得很微妙，讓男Alpha仔細思考自己說錯什麼。

　　「我剛生完Claire一陣子，有好一陣子因為穿不上的牛仔褲或高跟鞋而生悶氣。」或者說她也有點出氣在罪犯身上了，這點可以不用跟蝙蝠俠說。

 

　　Bruce並沒有任何意思，只是覺得依照這個情況，Jason穿制服的時候胸口會緊繃得很痛，他想幫他做新的尺寸。

　　可Barbara的敏感也是正常的，畢竟她也經歷過把孩子端在肚子裡十個月、生下來、努力讓身材恢復的日子。

　　Jason雖然什麼也沒有說，可他最近是真的不喜歡被抱著睡覺，也幾乎不在Bruce面前脫衣服……

　　如果Jason的反應跟Barbara說的有關，那他真的得跟他的Omega好好談談了～

 

★

 

　　Bruce幫他兒子換尿布的英姿再次震懾了Jason。

　　「應該是要我比較厲害才對！」Jason皺著眉說，「未來我還得幫 **大** **Bruce** 換尿布。」

　　Bruce得意地湊過去吻了他一口，順勢把手放到Omega腰上時Jason立刻把他兒子塞到他手中。

　　「我肚子痛。」說完看都沒看Bruce就尿遁去了。

　　「……」

 

　　Bruce拍拍他兒子，開始仔細思考Barbara下午說的話。

　　男Omega生產後的傷口復原較慢，Jason的身體也沒完全恢復，他的產道傷口還未完全癒合，任何一點 **性暗示** 都會讓他覺得尷尬。

 

　　Bruce將他乖乖不吵不鬧的兒子放進嬰兒床中，兀自解開浴室的鎖，他另一個正在鬧心的兒子正穿著褲子坐在馬桶上……

　　「肚子痛？」Bruce手環著胸看一眼他的下身。

　　「……」Jason繃著臉，「剛……剛要出去就覺得又痛了！」沒有沖馬桶的聲音，Jason說出來連自己都不信。

　　Bruce瞇起眼，走過去捧起伴侶的臉頰，「需要我幫你通一通嗎？」

　　Jason涮紅了臉，「出去啦老頭子！」

　　Bruce還真想說結婚快五年他有什麼沒看過，可Jason並不是真的為此鬧心。

 

　　「先回答我，」Bruce揉揉他的臉頰，「我什麼時候能再摸你的腰？」

　　Jason抖了一下，好像一直為之在意的事情被人掀了出來。

　　「我哪有不准你摸！」

　　「所以現在能摸？」

　　Jason抓著Bruce的手腕，阻止他再揉自己的臉。Alpha的眼神既嚴肅又溫柔，Jason想Barbara肯定跟Bruce說了什麼……

 

　　許久，他吐出一個字：「不。」

　　「理由？」

　　「……」Jason磨磨牙，不想去看伴侶那堅持的眼神，「沒有腰摸個屁……」

 

　　Bruce緩緩抬上嘴角，笑得不是很親切不過沒關係，Jason也沒在看。

　　他輕輕掙脫Jason的手，彎下身，兩手掌握住伴侶的膝蓋，再沿著腿外側撫摸上去。

　　「屁股總有了吧？」

　　「……你這個老不羞你記得我剛生完嗎！」Jason往後靠去，抖動手腳想抖開眼前的性騷擾魔人。

　　「記得，當時你咒罵我、掐我脖子、打我巴掌，還不准我看第一個寶寶出來的過程，不想我有心理陰影。」沿著伴侶的臀外側摸上他的腰，「我對『生』不會有陰影。」他鄭重地說，「……倒是Ben卡太久，你還昏迷了一分鐘。」

　　Jason抬起頭，對於那一分鐘Jason印象不深刻，生Jassica時他用了太多力氣，中間一度昏迷，醒來之後繼續痛得尖叫，他印象最深的是Bruce慘白的臉色……

 

　　「……所以你看了？」Jason抿抿唇，瑟縮一下。生完以後因為太震撼了，他一直忘記問Bruce那時候嚇白的臉是為什麼……他覺得他去看了小Bruce的出生過程。

　　Alpha垮下他的表情，他當時還真寧可是因為看了生產過程而有陰影，也不要Jason為了生他的孩子離開他……

　　「沒那麼可怕。」Bruce順著他的話說。其實他根本沒看，但那一分鐘對他來說太久了，久到足夠他回想他跟Jason所有的過往。

　　「我連想像都不敢想像，你怎麼可能看了沒陰影？」Jason撇撇嘴，他到現在都還記得那個痛到他覺得其他疼痛都不算什麼的撕裂感。

 

　　Bruce低下頭，在伴侶額頭上輕輕一吻。

　　因為有更可怕的東西啊……

 

　　見Bruce露出一點憂鬱的表情，Jason摸摸伴侶的鬍渣。

　　「老頭，你就把你兒子跟女兒丟外面？」

　　Bruce撫過Jason的嘴唇，嘆了口氣，「因為你把你的孩子們跟他們的父親都丟在外面。」

　　「那……」Jason再次扭開伴侶的手，「那我要把你丟在這裡。」

 

　　Omega起身不到一秒立刻被壓回馬桶上，Alpha捧著他的臉吻他的嘴唇，用一種不容許反抗的力道。

　　竄進口中的舌頭快速席捲他的口腔內部，Jason嗚咽一聲，抓著Bruce上臂的袖子往後傾去。

 

　　「老、老傢伙、你……」Jason好不容易躲開Bruce的吻，男人的嘴唇就立刻移到他的下顎去，「我……」

　　老天，他很享受跟Bruce接吻，可他目前還沒有勇氣用這副身體去享受他的擁抱……

　　「 **我用嘴幫你做——** 」脹得有些疼痛的胸肉被捏住時Jason低吼一聲。

　　「不，」Bruce升高自己的氣勢，脫去Omega的外套，Alpha分開他的雙腿，跪到他面前扣住他的腰，「我用嘴幫你做。」

 

　　Alpha在他面前下跪，Jason愣了愣，他還沒消化Bruce後面這句話就被解開了褲腰帶。

　　Bruce的手直接深入Jason的上衣內，沿著那目前沒有腰線的腰往上摸，另一隻手拉下他的底褲。

　　「等等——」Jason壓住那隻在他上身亂竄的手，紅著臉想把他的Alpha轟出去。

　　他多想叫Bruce不要跪在他身前，但他不否認Bruce氣勢滂沱只為幫他口交的畫面還挺誘人的……

 

　　「別拒絕我，Jason。」

　　「……」Jason遮住Bruce的眼睛，「 **那你別看！** 」

　　「果然是因為這樣才都不讓我抱你？」

　　「……抱什麼抱，傷口也還沒好有什麼好抱的！」

　　Bruce嘆了口氣，挪開Omega黏在自己眼睛上的手。

　　「我能不碰你傷口，Jason，抱著你睡覺並不過分。」Alpha鬆開自己的領帶，聳了個肩後用它遮住自己的眼睛。

　　這次Jason有反應過來了，他趁伴侶在綁眼睛的時候向旁邊挪了個身子，偷偷離開——不，他失敗了，Bruce彷彿知道他的動作、他行徑方向一樣把他抓了回來。

　　「我有抱著你睡還不是一樣！不要太貪心！Bruce．Wayne！」Omega惱羞成怒大吼。

　　「不一樣。」Bruce靠摸索的摸到伴侶的褲頭，再將它往下拉了一點，「你抱我的時候有東西頂著我的背——那感覺挺好的。」好到他很容易有感覺想幹那啥的……

　　「……」Jason紅著臉握出拳頭，想朝伴侶的臉敲下去；Bruce拉高他的衣擺，將嘴唇貼上那幾天前還保護著兩個孩子的肚子，溫柔地吻著它。

　　「Babs到底對你說了什麼？」Omega浮躁地揉亂Alpha的黑髮，想往後退但後面就是馬桶水箱，他還能退到哪去？

　　「她說她剛生完Claire那段時間根本不想讓Dick看到她的身體。」Bruce在伴侶鬆垮垮的肚皮上吸出一個吻痕，「你不能認為我會因此嫌棄你，Jay。」

　　Jason抹了把臉，「不，我沒有……」在Bruce輕輕咬他時他輕顫，「我看著我自己都硬不起來，我現在覺得他們在我肚子裡還比較性感……就你說的那樣。」

　　Bruce哼笑了兩聲，帶繭的手指撫過伴侶的腿內側，在幾個他熟悉的位置畫圈按摩。

　　「孩子們沒把你的性感帶走，Jason，你要在乎的是我能不能硬。」

 

　　Jason吞吞口水，細微的搔癢在Bruce指尖的位置散開，他的身體對伴侶的愛撫很沒抵抗力，幾個月沒燃燒過的身體漸漸有了反應。

　　「誰在乎你硬不硬……」Omega低喘，大腿的顫抖一定被Bruce察覺出來了。

　　Bruce彎著唇形好看的嘴角，灼熱的呼吸吐息在Jason的雙腿之間，他再向下一點，他的下巴碰到Omega興奮起來的慾望。

　　「既然不在乎，那就該給我看。」

　　「……」媽的根本雞同鴨講。

 

　　男人的大手摸上青年的下身，用磨人的力道從最底包覆住，再靠上自己的臉頰，未整理的鬍渣輕輕扎在那，Jason給了他幾個難忍的呻吟。

　　Bruce一手揉著他的腰，唇與舌貼上他的陰莖，一下一下緩慢吻著。

 

　　「老頭，你真的是個……」Jason揪著Bruce的參雜幾根白髮的黑髮，他全身發熱，Bruce窩在他雙膝之間、蒙著眼，因看不到他的表情而染上更多的想像美。

　　「是個什麼？Jay？」Bruce的嘴唇抵在堅硬的頂端上，開口說話時摩娑著那敏感的熱源。

　　「是個 **混蛋** ……」Jason有些困難地說，他仰起頭，身體的敏感度提升，連他的腰都被摸著摸著很有感覺……

　　Bruce又笑了，「想我怎麼做？」

　　「我要你的喉嚨。」

　　「這樣？」Bruce張開口，舌頭貼著柱身將Jason的慾望含了進去，吞至喉嚨將它壓在上顎跟喉頭間，吸吮兩下又吐了出去。

　　Jason倒吸一口氣，Bruce的口腔真是美得讓人瘋狂。

 

　　「夠了！」他低吼，「不如我幫你口再自己打出來！」

　　「這也不錯，不過你不讓我看。」Bruce笑了笑又將它吞進口中，用同樣的方式吸舔。

　　「去你的……」Jason打了個哆嗦，那一瞬間的美好勾起他最底層的慾望……

 

　　「我現在看不到，你得努力勾引我。」

　　「我幹嘛勾引你，老蝙蝠你——」就在Jason還想吼什麼的時候，他在外頭的女兒比他還早發脾氣了……

 

　　Jason跟Bruce同時停下動作，Alpha拿下眼睛上的領帶，在Omega打算站起來前再次將他壓回馬桶上。

　　「你待著。」

　　Jason點頭時疑惑地看著Bruce的動作，他的伴侶很快速地將領帶綁在他硬挺的根部上。

　　「我回來前別解開。」

　　「什麼！？你個混——」

　　Alpha站起，輕輕吻了一下Omega的嘴唇，阻止了他罵下去的髒話。

 

　　Bruce離開後Jason茫然地低下頭看向自己的陰莖，他已經被撩到要起森林大火了那個 **縱火犯** 卻跑了……

 

　　Jason摸著下身，空氣中還留有Bruce的味道，他握著垂下的領帶撫慰自己，另一隻手解開胸口的釦子，揉捏那只要不太用力壓、輕輕揉都還算舒服的乳房。

　　「嗯哼……」他低吟出聲，張開雙腿，酥麻的感覺在全身竄流，在空蕩蕩的廁所中他只能想像Bruce那充滿男性氣息琴酒香味……

　　——老天，他怎麼能這麼想要……

 

×

 

　　Bruce安撫完Jessica後輕輕將她柔軟的身體放進嬰兒床，他的女兒睡得很香甜，反倒是Ben還睜著跟他爸爸一樣漂亮的綠眼睛玩著自己的手指。

 

　　他到底該不該先把小Bruce哄睡？

　　倘若他跟Jason幽會到一半換Ben在哭……Bruce皺皺眉，手指撫過兒子軟嘟嘟的臉頰。

 

　　快睡吧，兒子。

　　Bruce喃喃唸著，不然他另一個兒子就要爆炸了。

 

　　Bruce才這麼想，浴室的方向果然傳來Omega濃烈炸開的訊息素。男人抹了把臉，低下頭探入嬰兒床中，在Ben的額上落下一吻。

 

　　他進入廁所時Jason窩在馬桶上發出粗喘，跟幾聲高潮後的哼聲。

　　整間浴室都是他的訊息素。

 

　　Bruce走過去，他的Omega用埋怨的眼神看著他，像要在他身上看穿兩個洞。

　　「你用我的領帶高潮了。」Bruce抬起他的臉頰，滿足地攝取他身上的味道。

　　「去你的！」Jason用力朝伴侶撞過去，蝙蝠俠攔下他的肩膀，他罵罵咧咧地還在叫囂，「你帶Jess去夜巡了是不是！」

　　「我不可能在接受你 **邀約** 的當下還出去夜巡。」Bruce笑著執起Jason兩隻手，一隻手上是濃稠的濁白液體，一隻手上則是稀濕的白色液體……

　　Jason被抓著兩隻手被看得臉紅，他想抽回手但男人牢牢抓住他。

 

　　Bruce吻上Omega已分泌大量激素卻沒人分享的嘴唇，他吞咽進那些使人心情愉悅的液體，高潮後的Jason總會有幾分鐘是溫馴的——更正，幾秒鐘——他會顫抖舌頭任他親吻，不會一副總是要反噬的樣子。

　　他的領帶已被解開，掛在Jason疲軟的陰莖上，沾染上他一個人在浴室裡的成果。

　　熱情、慾望、跟渴求。

 

　　Jason再次使勁扭開Alpha的手，他向上勾住伴侶的脖子，一手扯在他的黑髮上，將他拉往自己。

　　Bruce彎著身吸吮Jason的舌頭，分泌出自己的Alpha激素，吻到Jason發出安逸的呻吟才放開他挪往他的頸子。

 

　　Bruce的手伸入他離開前摸到一半的腰間，另一隻手則探入Jason解開的、濕溽的衣襟中，握住那個在胸罩外頭的乳房。

　　Omega仰起頭，Bruce的力道沒很大，他不會弄痛他，而是把揉捏掌控在會讓Jason舒服的溫柔當中；Alpha再次在他面前跪下，在他胸前吸出幾個深紅色的吻痕，Jason顫抖著身體，高潮後的疲憊使他抵擋不了男人的熱情。

 

　　「別看我，老頭……」他低聲說。

　　「別阻止我，Jason。」Bruce用舌頭跟牙齒解開剩下的釦子，左右撐開青年的衣服，露出他只剩一件紅色胸罩掛在那的上身。

　　「到底有什麼好看的……」Jason縮起身體。

　　「沒什麼不好看的。」Bruce彎起嘴角，皺紋在他的眼角散開，成熟又有魅力。

　　Jason差點把自己脫光給他看個清楚，後來克制住自己，壓住Bruce的眼睛。

 

　　——不行，他永遠抵擋不了他的誘惑！

 

　　「Jason。」Bruce一手解開胸罩的前扣，讓他另一邊的乳房也彈出來，「讓我看，你不能生了孩子就讓我守寡。」

　　「摸都摸了舔都舔了！好意思說你守寡！」

　　Bruce抓住Jason的手，將它擺在自己肩頭上，「放這，別動。」

　　「……」Jason翻了個白眼。

 

　　Bruce握住Jason另一邊也不乾燥的胸肉，吻上那褐色的乳暈，盡量克制住自己在上頭留下啃咬的痕跡。

　　「你這裡的味道很棒，有股奶香味。」

　　「廢話！你以為我幫你省了多少奶粉錢！！」Jason被吻得渾身發抖，他呼吸紊亂地抱著Bruce的腦袋，乳尖被掐住時他發出細微的尖叫聲，「別……唔……老頭……嗯……」

　　「痛？」

　　「不是……」會有東西跑出來……

　　他紅著臉，不知道該怎麼說出口。

 

　　湛藍的眼睛盯著他，Jason忍不住再次獻上自己的嘴唇，他用接吻的空檔脫去上身的所有衣物，空氣有點冷，但他們都很熱……

　　「Jason，我說過你想的話，」Bruce吻吻他的嘴角，「你能上我。」

　　「……」Omega發了兩秒呆，「呃？」

　　「怎麼了？」Bruce可不相信自己會讓伴侶感到不滿足，無論是作為哪一方。

　　「不，沒什麼……」Jason喘著氣，他說不出口他不太這麼做不是因為不舒服，相反，那感覺很棒……

　　只是他每次高潮後都會有一種挫敗感，來自於他每次都是先射出來的那個……

　　「你最近的潤滑油放在書房，老頭，改天吧……」

　　「那麼……」Bruce抱住Jason，抓來他脫下的衣服墊在浴室地板上，將他的伴侶放到地上去。

　　躺在地上被抽去褲子時Jason還來不急遮住Alpha的眼睛就被他抓住雙手，他的身體完整暴露在Bruce面前，他緊張得像個處子……

 

　　「別看了，Bruce……」Jason咕噥著，扭動著紅透的身子。

　　「很棒，Jay，」Bruce撫著他的身體，像在鼓勵著他，「你是我的Omega，你該相信你的魅力。」

　　「……」Jason咬著牙，發出有點像在唾棄的聲音：「不要用Brucy的調調……」

　　Bruce抬起頭，大量散發出壓制性的訊息素，皺起眉頭，用低啞的聲音說：「你該相信你的魅力。」

　　Jason愣了一下看著眼前的 **蝙蝠俠** ，他都要產生他穿制服的錯覺了，然後Omega笑了笑，也開始分泌出一點勾引人的訊息素。

　　「還是Brucy寶貝好了～」

 

　　Alpha分開伴侶的雙腿，剛生完的Omega的不安全感也好、憂鬱也好、撒嬌或難搞都好，Bruce覺得自己還是很有本錢寵溺他。

 

　　「用大腿如何？寶貝～」

　　Jason從頭到腳起了雞皮疙瘩，他頭皮發毛地摀住Bruce的嘴，「用腿好，老蝙蝠，不過你別再說話了。」蝙蝠俠的氣勢加上Brucy寶貝的黏膩，呣，有點會吃壞肚子的敗壞感。

　　「那你得找東西堵我的嘴。」

　　「我的拳頭怎麼樣？」

 

　　Bruce解開自己胸前的扣子，脫去他的上衣露出他渾身精緻的肌肉與長年累積的傷疤，他解開皮帶，硬得像石頭一樣的巨物輕搓Jason的腿後。

　　Jason被逗得有點難受，冰冷的空氣中一個暖熱的東西在大腿上爬著，他吸了幾口氣後翻了個身，抬起臀部只張開一點腿。

　　Bruce有點壞心地在Omega的臀縫間徘徊，身下青年的腰部在顫抖，他弓著身體，背部的曲線還是很美。

 

　　「就大腿，Bruce。」Jason回頭瞪了他一眼。

　　男人靠上他的背，青年的身體雖還不能接受他，但非常熱烈地分泌出濕滑的液體。

　　「你濕了。」Alpha吻了一下他的耳骨，「真的不上我？」

　　Jason紅著臉，本因前一句話想破口大罵，後面這句又讓他氣勢軟了下來。

　　「你又不會濕怎麼上！！——你再拖拖拉拉我要出去了！！」

　　Bruce哼笑一聲，在Omega的臀縫間沾上些許滑液到自己的陰莖上頭，再貼著Jason的陰囊跟陰莖滑進他的大腿根部。

　　Alpha靠過來以後Jason夾緊了腿，他水腫的、不能穿舊牛仔褲的大腿——Jason在心中罵了一聲操——目前能製造出不錯的效果。

 

　　Bruce抽插著下身，Jason的腿夾得很緊，他繃緊下身盡量讓自己的腿肉不鬆軟；Bruce手撫著伴侶的腰腹，Jason倒吸了口氣，抓著他的手來到自己的胸口——他寧可他抓他的奶子也不要他摸自己的肚子。

　　Alpha握住Omega的乳房，饒有技巧地揉捏著，他的嘴唇停留在Jason的腺體上，用牙齒輕輕摩挲著。

　　Jason放鬆了肩膀，身體在愛撫之下已經忘了空氣的寒冷。

　　「標記我……老傢伙，標記我！」他低吼著，下身與Bruce摩擦的部位漸漸起了些反應；帶著Alpha激素的唾液刺入他後頸的腺體上，Jason嗚噎了幾聲，胸口溫暖的手掌更傳來了滿滿的情慾。

 

　　Bruce用上比平常還要大些的啃咬力道，他有些克制不了自己，Jason今天的味道比平常都還好聞。

　　他能感覺到他的Omega想要他，不是產後那幾天把手放上他的腰就會被硬生生拔開、或不願在他面前裸體的那種抗拒感。

　　Bruce用力地吸吮Jason的背部，在他身後留下一個又一個深紅的吻痕。

　　他想就算Jason的身材永遠變不回原樣或越來越胖，他還是會想像現在這樣，滿足於他獨一無二的Alpha的標記，在他身上各處留下自己的記號。

　　「我的Omega……」Bruce彎起嘴角喃喃唸著。

 

　　Jason稍微回頭看像他背後的男人，Bruce專心於在他背上留下緊密的吻痕、舔去他流出的汗水，沒有注意到Omega回頭看他。

　　Bruce的陰莖還很硬，Jason都不知道為什麼他能硬得起來……連帶的，在不斷的抽插與摩擦下，Jason的頂端也開始冒出些透明液體。

　　但更興奮的是他的心理。雖然他否認這這點。

 

　　「嘶……別那樣捏……有點痛……」

　　「那這樣？」

　　「嗯、嗯……好……」

　　「好什麼？」Bruce的手指陷入那豐滿的乳房中，感受它柔軟中搔刮他掌心硬挺的乳尖。

　　「……」Jason喘著氣，「不是叫你別說話！」

　　「你還沒塞住我的嘴，Jay。」

　　「閉嘴、你、嗯……」就這個姿勢Jason根本無法把拳頭塞到他嘴裡，他顫抖著身體，大腿根部的搔癢擴散至全身，感覺好的他有點招架不住……

 

　　Bruce哼笑一聲停下動作，輕輕放下他的伴侶，讓他再次面對自己躺在下方的衣服上。

　　Bruce抱著他的雙腿讓他側著上身夾住雙腿。

　　「夾緊。」

　　Jason打了個哆嗦，Bruce的熱源貼著他的，在他大腿根挨著他流出的液體摩挲；Jason的兩個膝蓋被放置在Alpha的肩膀上，男人向下壓，穿過他的腿下去揉捏那對柔軟的胸肉。

　　「唔……」Omega還沒完全反應過來，他的Alpha已經找到東西塞滿他的嘴，「別……Bruce……」Jason抽氣著，男人的嘴唇含住他的乳頭，

　　Alpha逗弄著口中硬挺的乳尖，時不時輕咬旁邊的乳暈，像要在這吸出個吻痕的吸吮著。

 

　　「唔嗯……老頭……別這樣吸……嗯……」Jason呻吟出聲，他眼中滿是快感帶來的水霧，他的喉嚨乾啞，全身酸軟。

　　跟外面那兩個小惡魔比起來，給Bruce吸真的挺爽的……

 

　　Jason抓著Bruce的頭髮，感覺好到他都擔心會就這樣射出來。

　　男人在Omega輕微的反抗中抬起頭來，吻上伴侶的下顎，故作不滿地抱怨。

　　「都叫做Bruce怎能差別待遇。」

　　「媽的誰叫你幫他們取這兩個名字！！」Jason大力捏著Bruce的肩膀，「現在是怎樣？吃你兒子的醋？要不要這麼沒骨氣！」

　　「你剛剛也吃你女兒的醋了，別這麼沒骨氣。」

　　「我……」才要反駁他的口中鑽進男人熱情的舌頭，一下子堵住他們兩個的嘴。

 

　　可Bruce不是只有舌頭很棒，Jason很明白，在他手中自己的乳頭又腫又硬，輕輕摸一下都能讓他止不了顫抖。

　　「啊哈……啊……不要、不要捏了……」Jason躲開Bruce的吻，唾液從他的嘴角滑下，他看著男人靈活的手指，身體不自覺放出違背內心的訊息素……

　　聞到訊息素的Bruce更快地動著下身，伴侶仰起頭，喉嚨間發出一點輕微的哭腔。

 

　　「你又像在發情了……」Bruce舔著Omega從皮膚滲出的微量激素，手指的蠕動更為刻意。

　　「我嗯……」Jason吸了一下鼻子，「我有 **三個** 孩子要餵哪有空發情！！」

　　Bruce點點頭，似乎有點贊同。於是他再次俯下身，含住另一邊的乳頭。

 

　　「噫……」完蛋，Jason後悔說三個孩子了，「拜託……老頭……嗯……嗯……不行……」

　　Bruce的嘴唇幾乎埋進那柔軟的乳房中，Jason的注意力全都回到這裡，他幾乎感覺不到伴侶還在下面搓著他的大腿根部。

　　「不……嗯……要、Bruce……要出……嗚、……」低鳴一聲，乳白色的液體從他的胸前噴濺而出，灑在他夾緊到要發麻的膝蓋上，另一邊則全都進了Alpha的嘴裡……

 

　　Bruce吞進流進口中的液體，舔舔嘴角，他再捏了捏Jason的胸肉，很快又擠出了一些。他吻吻Jason的耳朵，乳汁把他的手心跟Jason的胸口弄得濕答答的。

　　「很美味。」

　　「……」Jason瞬間全身通紅，像隻煮得過熟的蝦子，他現在就想把Alpha的頭按進馬桶裡沖掉……

 

　　但糟糕的是，他似乎不太介意Bruce跟兩個小鬼搶東西吃了……

 

 

★

 

　　隔天Damian抓著他的背包來到早餐桌邊，只見Jason看起來有點精神不濟、戴著口罩手拿奶瓶餵著他的羅賓候補；Bruce也同樣戴口罩皺著眉在餵抱著瓶口的Jessica。

　　「……」Damian放下他的背包，坐到他的位置上去，「感冒不會影響乳水分泌，你一樣可以親餵。」

　　「……」Jason垮下臉，連哼都沒哼，一點母愛的樣子都沒有……

　　Bruce捧著奶瓶，臉色也沒很好看。

 

　　「因為我感冒了。」蝙蝠俠說，希望可以因此停止他兒子對他伴侶的奇怪眼神。

　　卻換來他兒子對他的奇怪眼神。

 

　　Bruce在桌子底下被Jason踢了一腳。

 

 

 

-tbc-

 

 

-tbc-

 


	24. Chapter 24

24.

 

　　Tim一回來便看見長得一點也不像的雙包胎穿著粉紅色的連身兔子裝，乖乖窩在Damian懷中抱著奶瓶喝奶。

　　「恭喜Wayne小少爺喜當爹。」Tim說這話一點起伏也沒有，「他們的 **爺爺們** 去哪了？」

　　Damian給了他一個皮笑肉不笑的表情，「育兒問題。」

 

　　都說婚姻是戀愛的墳墓，其原因不只是兩家的家族、兩人的交友圈，還有最重要的是：孩子的問題。

　　對婚後才開始談戀愛的這對AO伴侶來說，他們最浪漫的誓言是要葬在一塊，但是Jason死之前會花光Bruce留給他的那一份財產……所以對他們來說，努力和平相處的 **談戀愛** 的他們，四年才有了第一對會引發爭執的孩子或許已經算很普通的 **症狀** 了。

 

　　「生之前就該談好了，我猜猜，Jason覺得鼓吹他生孩子的你也有百分之十的帶小孩責任？」

　　「百分之十？你眼中的紅頭罩還真寬容。」Damian抬了抬眉毛，「不，他沒這麼說過，目前為止沒有，」不過Jason曾咆哮過『要我生的時候你們態度積極多了！！』，「我自己的羅賓我自己能帶。」Damian高冷地哼了聲。

　　「那能有什麼問題？莊園不是還好好的沒被燒掉嗎？」

　　「三週前他們為了要不要繼續餵母乳從走廊頭打到走廊尾。」

 

　　Jason恢復工作、夜巡後，他的行程就被排滿滿完全沒有空隙，上班一個時間他還得拎著袋子去哺集乳室（雖然大多狀況他寧可在Bruce辦公室裡完成，這個地點唯一的缺點是 **駐點** **NPC** 在的話，那包奶可能就廢了而他可能得花更多時間來恢復體力），下班趕回家抱抱兩個寶寶並且餵奶，然後夜巡，一點私人時間都沒有。

　　Bruce實在不想Jason沒有任何個人時間， **他又不是買不起奶粉！** 可是Jason不在乎，無論是Omega本能影響還是他自己就想這麼做，他都想為寶寶做些什麼，他覺得自己有的是體力——所以他才可以跟伴侶為了這件事打上半天架。

 

　　「兩週半前，他們為了公立私立幼兒園吵架了三天。兩週前，Jason給Jess跟小B選布料他要做寶寶睡衣。」

　　「就他們現在穿的？」Tim看著Damian懷中的兩隻軟萌小生物。

　　「嗯，Jessica跟Ben因為同一塊粉紅色蠢布吵起來的時候，他們的老爸，」Damian無奈地嘆了口氣，「也為了要不要給Ben穿粉紅色吵起來。」

　　Tim的嘴角忍不住抽搐，那個畫面有趣極了而他居然在大都會，「監視畫面刪了嗎？」

　　「刪了不過Pennyworth另外拍攝了一份。」

　　「不愧是Alfred。還有嗎？」

　　「布的問題也是吵了三天，三天後在兔子、熊、貓跟其他動物間，我的羅賓跟他姊姊同樣選擇了兔子。」

　　「這次吵幾天？」

　　「三天。」

　　「最近高譚的反派特別乖不是沒有原因。」Tim點點頭，表示要他繼續。

　　「一週前，Jason的換尿布速度再次輸給我父親他憂鬱了一個星期。」

 

　　——那不就是到現在都還在憂鬱？

　　Tim抬起一邊眉毛想這究竟是什麼大問題？這對家長比他們的孩子還更有戲……嘖嘖不該搬去大都會的！

 

×

 

　　「不，Jason，」Bruce冷著臉，一點也不肯為了現在在討論的事情妥協，「你親口說過 **休想我把孩子都丟給你顧** ，我也不過是按你的意願幫孩子們換尿布，我做起來更有效率的事根本不用你來做。」

　　Jason煩躁地抓亂他的頭髮，在書房裡胡亂踱步，每次Bruce提到換尿布在Jason耳裡聽來都有種異常的刺耳。

　　「尿布的事就算了，你還漸漸讓寶寶們喝奶粉！我不想讓他們喝奶粉！！」

　　「並沒有數據指出喝母奶對孩子比較好，泡奶粉你用不到那麼多時間。」

　　「在辦公室 **掐** 著我的時候 **你** 可不是這麼說的！」

　　「……」無法反駁。

 

　　「還有還有，」Jason不自覺地提高起他Omega訊息素的量，殊不知這在他的Alpha眼裡只會更性感而已，「小鬼們眼巴巴看著糖果在哭你卻不買給他們！只是顆糖而已 **你心疼什麼！！** 」

　　Bruce的太陽穴一抽，但他顯然比伴侶想得還要冷靜，「我們現在在談的是你親餵母奶跟休息的問題。」

　　「談完了！我要繼續餵！」

　　「那就不夜巡。」

　　「我要去！」

　　「那就別去公司。」

　　「我要去！」

　　Bruce沉下臉，很順勢地說：「那做愛。」

　　「我要作！」

 

　　直直跳進老傢伙挖的坑的紅頭罩先生臉不能更紅，他在老頭子準備靠近時警戒地向後退。

　　男人的Alpha訊息素升高，青年的雙腿不可自持地抖了一下，但還是努力做出防禦的姿勢。

　　——操操操他怎麼能喊得那麼大聲他要做……

 

　　「夜巡跟五顏六色加滿色素的糖果你只能選一個！」

　　「 **色素！？** 」Jason叫了出來，「糖果怎麼可能比羅賓制服更繽紛！！你就從來不在乎色素跑進我們的皮膚！」

 

×

 

　　Tim尷尬地敲敲兩夫夫的房門，敲門之前聽見裡頭吵架的聲音他差點笑岔氣了。

 

　　來應門的是臉色很難看的Omega，但門打開的瞬間Tim聞到的是Alpha的氣味，介於宣示主權跟好好談談之間。

 

　　「好久不見，Timmy。」Jason見到兩個月沒見的前兄弟沒有露出微笑，反而是一副Alpha通殺的表情，「Damian沒跟你說我們在忙嗎？」

　　「我只是來送小B跟小J的滿月禮。」

　　「滿月禮！？——那是半年前！」

　　「半年前我沒空給，就一直擱著了。」神情自若地把手上的盒子塞進Jason懷中，「就這樣，祝你們……」看了一眼裡面在冒黑氣的Bruce，「算了，還是祝我們新婚愉快吧。」

　　「你跟Conner早就不新婚了！」

　　「可是我們每天都在熱戀～」

　　「……」Jason翻了一個大大的白眼送Tim出去，隨手帶上了門。

 

　　「你要這時候拆禮物？」Bruce皺眉，Omega才跟他談到一半，Tim來之前還跟他為了色素、咳、不，為了夜巡的問題在爭論，這個時候卻在拆 **另一個** **Alpha** 給他的禮物！？

　　Jason背對著他，拆包裝的聲音像洩忿般大。

　　「對，我要看另一個永遠不會跟我吵色素問題的Alpha送我什麼結婚禮物！」

　　Bruce的眼角一抽，再少點理智他就要用訊息素把Jason弄軟了！

 

　　Jason拆完包裝，放肆亂跑的訊息素降了下來，沒多久他便感覺到Alpha的香味靠近自己背後。Bruce大概不好奇Tim送了什麼，但他想知道是什麼原因他的Omega突然安靜下來了。

 

　　盒子裡裝的是一副大富翁，大大的寫著『伴侶吵架大富翁』。

 

　　「……」

　　「……」兩人盯著盒子封面，Omega抬起頭用質疑的眼光看著身後的男人，眼神中明明白白寫著：『看看 **你** 教出來的好兒子！』

 

　　Alpha搶過盒子，如果開口可能又是好幾個要爭論的點，例如：『還好你兒子都大了不會被我們吵架影響到』、『他不會跟你吵色素問題可是會管別人家家務事！』之類的。

　　Bruce拆開外包裝，可能是要證明『他教出來』真的是好兒子，丟去外盒就直接坐到地上，攤開裡頭的所有東西。

 

　　「坐下。」

　　「我跟你沒完，老頭。」Jason抱著手臂看他，五官全皺在一塊。

　　突然一個強烈的Alpha訊息素襲向他，Omega在濃厚的命令下跪坐到地板上，在他仰起下顎臣服之前，他的Alpha又把訊息素收回去了……

 

　　「你——」立刻清醒過來的Jason瞪向他，「坐下就坐下不會用講的啊！！」

　　「你若聽見我就不這麼做了。」擺好機會卡和命運卡，Bruce拿出裝小人偶的袋子，「 **挑你要的……** 」本來刻意加重語氣怕Jason（故意）聽不見，卻在質料不錯的小布袋中看到一個樂高蝙蝠俠的零件跟樂高紅頭罩的零件，都還沒組裝。

　　「……」Jason跟Bruce停下動作看著男人寬厚手掌中的零件，本來緊繃的氣氛也因此柔和了起來……

 

　　Jason只停頓了三秒就從他手掌心中拿走蝙蝠俠的零件。

　　「Jay。」

　　「我不管，我就要用蝙蝠俠！」默默地拆掉小披風的包裝盒，熟練地替樂高蝙蝠俠裝上披風。

　　「……」Bruce無奈地替手中的樂高人偶裝上紅砰砰的頭罩，做好之後擺到地圖上開始的位置。

 

　　『請由起爭執一方擲骰子。』說明書上這樣寫，但對他們來說，到底是誰先起爭執都能再新開一局。

　　可在Jason正準備為自己辯解說他絕對不是爭論的那方時，Bruce首先拿起了骰子。

 

　　「……」怎麼突然變這麼開明？Jason瞇著眼睛著自己的Alpha，老傢伙會先承認自己做錯，明天的大都會一定會下一整天的雨。

　　骰出一個數字後，Jason就知道老蝙蝠的計謀了——因為他移動的是樂高 **紅頭罩** 。

 

　　「操！」Jason疵牙裂嘴地吼著，早知道他就先動作了！！

　　Bruce沒有給伴侶注意到自己正在笑，僅是得意地把樂高紅頭罩放到骰出來的位置上，然後唸出那格的訊息：「 **請把對方親到不暴躁為止。** 」

　　「真的假的？你說笑吧！？」Jason抖了一下，還錯愕地低下頭看老頭子有沒有在耍他。

 

　　事實證明，沒有。

 

　　Alpha與Omega互相凝視了幾秒，Jason察覺不對，老頭子好像真的打算照格子上寫的東西對付他，但跳起來的瞬間他就被訊息素給壓回地上。

　　比剛才的更兇猛、更濃郁，Jason仰起下顎，迷濛地對他的Alpha臣服。

 

　　Bruce悠緩地起身，橫抱起地上動彈不得的伴侶，心情突然很好地往床走去……

 

×

 

　　「是 **親** 到不暴躁不是 **操** 到不暴躁！」Jason的聲音還帶有點哭腔，他紅著臉大叫，即使Bruce早就收回他的訊息素，他的四肢都還在顫抖，「你到底哪裡不懂那句話的意思！」

　　Bruce將準備離開床的Omega撈回來，穩穩地把沒力氣掙扎的伴侶壓在身下，「你還在暴躁。」

　　「什麼！？」再次被壓進床舖中。

 

×

 

　　趴伏在Bruce的胸前，Jason真的一點兒生氣的力氣都沒有了。

　　老頭子在摸他的頭髮，摸他的後頸，手指在他剛剛咬上的標記位置逗留，好像在檢查他咬得夠不夠漂亮。

 

　　「為什麼我不能分成兩個人……」Jason突然這麼說，抱著老頭子的腰覺得有點無辜，「如果我能顧你的崽子還能同時夜巡，或跟你火辣操上幾遍的同時還在夜巡，時間就不會那麼少了。」

　　「你的身體只有一個，Jay。」

　　「別說的好像你以前都不這麼做似的，48小時只歲2小時，Alfred都睡得比你多。」Jason抬起頭，把下顎抵在男人的鎖骨上，盯著那剛剛嘶吼他名字的嘴唇，「你現在知道全職老爸的辛苦了吧？」

 

　　Bruce尷尬地笑了笑，是的，他現在知道了。

　　對這幾個成年好幾年的孩子們來說，他以前真的不是個好父親，而Jason給了他重來一遍的機會。

 

　　「讓寶寶們喝奶粉吧，那不會改變你愛他們。」Bruce的拇指摩挲過他的嘴唇，「至於 **另一樣** ……我承認，是有點可惜。」

　　「哪一樣？」Jason邪邪地勾起嘴角，「我要漸漸練回胸肌？」

　　「你答應了？」

　　「我不曉得。」Jason低頭吻了吻Bruce的手指，「我很久沒有跟你有這麼多時間了，我會盡量照時間規劃走，縱使那有點討人厭……我不曉得能不能接受小鬼們……」他再次低下頭，躺回Alpha的胸口，不讓Bruce看到自己有點惆悵的表情。

 

　　Bruce跟Jessica的出世明明白白地告訴他，這個世界上有兩個小崽子跟他留著同樣的血，他們跟他不一樣，他們是在充滿祝福的溫暖下被生下來的，他們需要他。

　　如果他與寶寶突然之間失去了這樣的親密，他不曉得還有什麼能聯繫他們。

 

　　Omega的訊息素感染了Alpha，Bruce放出了安慰性質的訊息素，有點好笑地抬起Jason的下顎，讓他看向自己。

　　「我是Alpha，Jason。」

　　「我知道，除非現在卡在我屁股裡的是腫瘤。」

　　「我可不會產乳。」

　　「……」Jason凝視男人藍色的虹膜，手從男人腰上滑開，挪到胸口的位置，戳戳那個扁扁的乳頭。他的Alpha可沒有跟Omega一樣的方式能跟寶寶做聯繫，如果嚇哭孩子們能讓Bruce得產後憂鬱症的話，他早就病入膏肓了。

 

　　「我知道了……」Jason點點頭，「我會調適。」

　　「嗯。」Bruce握住他的手，吻吻他的額頭，「慢慢來吧。」

 

 ★

 

　　幾個月後，Jason不會承認Ben和Jess開始斷奶時他開始覺得孤單，他不能再自作主張把兩個孩子養得白白胖胖，只能看他們白嫩白嫩的肉漸漸消下去，剩兩雙大大的圓眼睛。

　　Jason不會承認緊接寶寶斷奶而來的Damian去讀大學準備離開莊園也讓他覺得孤單。

 

　　這意味著他不能再假借不幫Damian簽『家長簽名』要求他做各種事了。

　　——大學生哪裡還需要家長簽名？一看到曾經的小鬼現在的大人那個囂張的嘴角，Jason就恨不得撕裂它。

 

　　「Damian要去大都會，Jess，以後妳只能自己爬去廚房找Alfred幫妳找吃的了～」Jason讓女兒坐在自己腿上，揉揉她的腰肉。

　　小女娃朝爸爸伸出手，沾著口水的嘴唇發出咯咯咯的笑聲。

　　「別幼稚，Jason。」Damian看都沒看他一眼，他的懷中坐著安靜的小Bruce，手中握著搖桿，聚精會神地盯著電視。

　　大Bruce坐在他旁邊，也做一樣的動作。

　　「連迪基鳥都不去大都會，你居然去大都會……」Jason用Jess的兜兜擦去她的口水，「超人寶寶看起來比大超人有魅力是吧～」

　　Jessica在爸爸蹭著自己的臉頰時，咿呀咿呀不知道在叫些什麼。

 

　　「我去大都會跟Jon無關。」

　　「我也沒說是Jon，你肯定忘了Kon。」Jason狡黠一笑，用肩膀頂頂在他們中間很認真在操控搖桿的Bruce，「對吧PAPA？」

　　Damian翻了個白眼無視現任繼父對父親的親暱稱呼，他才想反駁什麼的時候小女娃尖銳的叫聲打停了他們所有人的動作。

 

　　「Dada！」

　　「……」

　　「……」

　　「……」

　　三個大人同時朝女娃看去，Bruce震驚的臉上帶有些許的欣慰跟驕傲。

　　「Bruce！你女兒會叫爸爸了！」Jason激動的抱著Jess跳了起來，「再一次，親愛的，PAPA～PAPA～」

　　Jass軟軟的小手輕抓Jason的鼻子，「Dami！」

 

　　「……」

　　「……」

　　「……」

　　Jason脖子僵硬地轉向最旁邊的Damian，他的伴侶也是。

　　Damian在接獲父親與繼父的表情後突然得意地彎起他的嘴角，然後聳了個肩。

 

　　「來，老頭，」Jason艱難地吐出幾個字，「抱好你女兒。」

　　Bruce一手接過女兒時發現他的親生兒子把另一個親生兒子放在他腿上，兩人的氣氛如緊繃的弦，一觸即發……

 

　　「操你的Damian你對我女兒幹了什麼！！她會說的第一個字怎麼能是你的名字！！！」

　　「Damian尿布、Damian奶瓶、Damian濕紙巾、Damian水水……」Damian立刻從他的位置跳開，「 **我都會叫** **Damian** **了何況是你女兒** 。」

 

　　女娃坐在父親粗壯的前臂上大叫：「Damian！」

 

　　「 **閉嘴！** 」Jason崩潰地吼了過去，可他女兒仍舊咯咯咯大笑。

　　Bruce看著電視螢幕上大大的Game Over，突然覺得好笑，他用兩天沒刮鬍渣的下顎扎著女兒柔軟的臉頰，女孩咿啞咿啞地推著父親的臉頰。

　　無論如何，他女兒還是非常可愛。

　　「Dami～～」

 

　　但能叫PAPA就更好了。


	25. Chapter 25

★Daddy kink

★damijon暗示

\------------------------------------

25.

 

　　大型家族聚會最有趣的是挖掘每個家族成員的黑歷史，當然最讓人煩躁的也是這個。

　　這次聚會的主題是慶祝Jessica學會一個單字，雖然孩子學的第一個字真的很難預料也勢不可檔，Wayne夫夫還是完全無法避免被嘲笑的命運——畢竟Jess學會的是 **哥哥** 的名字。

 

　　「Jess跟你一樣，一模一樣。」Bruce逗弄著剛學會說『Damian』但仍不會說『Papa』這種簡單連字音節的女兒。

　　「幹嘛？」Jason邪笑看他，「很會讓她的老爸失望？」

　　Bruce嘆了口氣，「完全知道怎麼吊我胃口。」

　　Jason笑得更大聲了，「說得好像我不知道怎麼安撫你一樣～」

 

　　所有人都在等著Bruce怎麼接話（他們也在看熱鬧因為不是每天都能看到紅頭罩跟蝙蝠俠撒嬌），只見Jason有點挑釁意味地哼著曲調，從夜翼手上接過一盤涼拌苦瓜跟分食匙。

 

　　「你……」Bruce才說一個字，正準備伸手去接Jason拿來的那盤苦瓜，一股濃郁的味道突然充斥了整個空間，Omega的手軟了下去，Alfred在旁邊精準地接住差點掉落的苦瓜盤。

　　不是Alpha用自己的訊息素做什麼大動作，是Jason的訊息素——他在發情。

 

　　「Jason！」Bruce迅速過去擁抱住癱軟在椅子上的Omega，這場久違的熱潮來得太突然，而在場有太多的Alpha！

　　夜翼是與Beta結合的Alpha，Clark、Lois、Tim、Conner都是跟Alpha在一起的Alpha，Damian也是一個成年的對Omega有興趣的Alpha（更別提他也曾經被Jason的訊息素影響）——即使Jason早已被標記，這一切對他的所屬Alpha而言還是不安全！

 

　　所有成年人幾乎是在聞到Omega的熱潮味道就瞬間停下所有動作，Alpha們的皮膚全都不由自主地緊繃起來，超人沒來得及在事件發生前就把Jonathan帶到遠一點的地方，事件就是——Bruce的訊息素也爆發了，領頭Alpha的領地宣示衝出來，佔據了其他Alpha們的味覺，遏止他們對自己的Omega有任何程度的遐想。

　　被波及到的少年Omega Jonathan在瞬間就軟下他的姿態，Clark見狀立刻將Jon帶離現場，當然也沒發現空中竄起的味道還有一個年輕Alpha的憤怒。

 

　　Bruce放出的訊息素又多又有威脅性，完全蓋過Jason的發情氣味，蝙蝠俠若用訊息素在壓制罪犯的話，大概也不會用到這麼誇張的量……

 

　　這是Jason生育後的第一次熱潮，Bruce以外的Alpha們全都有默契地拿住能看見的食物盤子，默默地退出到餐廳門以外，由Alfred跟Barbara抱孩子們並在最後為Wayne夫夫關上門。

　　「……」所有人拿著食物尷尬地看著Alfred背後的那扇門。

 

×

 

　　Jason不清楚自己怎麼會在這個時候發情，他查過資料，大多Omega在寶寶斷奶前就會有斷斷續續的出血期，可是男Omega從孕期中恢復的時間又比女Omega往後推延幾個月，大概會是在生完寶寶後一年……現在才八個月呢。

 

　　「Bruce……」Omega對他的Alpha投去柔軟而飢渴的目光，已經許久沒有歷經熱潮的Jason幾乎都要忘記這種感覺，全身發軟、燥熱，身體極度的空虛、濕溽，想在Alpha面前展示自己、想要討好、想要被擁抱……

　　他甚至忘記一秒以前這個飯廳還坐滿了家族成員與親家。

 

　　Bruce想起自己失去Jason以前的Alpha本性，他強大、有威嚴，他作為一個年輕的Alpha，能壓制住Omega多多少少也會讓他自滿。直到他失去了Jason，那麼多個年頭過後，時間磨練了他，緊接著Jason回來磨練了他，他都快忘記那種佔有一個Omega該有的巨大形象……但以現在來說，他會覺得是保護欲。

 

　　Bruce任Jason的訊息素引誘自己，他將Omega放到剛剛還滿滿食物現在只剩下餐具的桌上，推高Jason的T恤，拉下他的鬆緊褲。

　　Omega已經準備完成，Jason的大腿根部在發抖，年輕的下身很有精神；他仰高自己的下顎，露出腺體的位置，希望這個動作可以吸引Alpha過來咬自己……

 

　　Bruce鬆開自己的褲腰帶，進入Jason時忍不住咬上Omega紅腫的腺體，在對方的嗚噎中低吼，熱潮分泌出的激素美得就如同Jason本人……讓人無法自拔……

 

×

 

　　廚房的飯桌上沒有人開口說話，整個大宅瀰漫著Bruce強烈的氣味與Jason的發情訊息素。

 

　　被標記過的Omega在其他Alpha味覺中就沒有那麼高的吸引力了，可與以往Jason都是關起門來發情不同的是，這次他是突然在所有Alpha面前進入熱潮，Alpha們的競爭心是一項因素、對熱潮中的Omega的保護欲是一項因素，各種可能都會促使他們意欲接近那個熱潮中的Omega……如果他們控制不了自己的話。

 

　　超人回來的時候身上帶著另一股熱潮的氣息，所有人都用『不是吧？』的眼神看著這個擁有一個年輕Omega兒子的Alpha老爸。

　　Damian的唾液不自然地分泌著，他才正要起身時，Clark摟住妻子的腰並指示年輕Alpha不能跟來，沒說什麼就迅速帶著Lois離開了。

 

　　「……」Damian頭皮緊繃地坐回椅子上。

 

　　Jess與Ben睜著清亮的藍眼睛與綠眼睛，也不曉得他們有沒有察覺出空氣中的奇怪氛圍，Claire跟Jess爭相想要Damian的抱抱，在現任羅賓一臉難看的狀況下蹭蹭他。

 

　　「你明明很受女孩子歡迎，」Tim接過這時候依舊冷靜的小Bruce，「你偏偏喜歡男Omega～」

　　「閉嘴，Drake。」Damian朝他瞪過去，眼角在抽動。可即使是這樣，他也沒放開懷中的兩個小女孩。

　　「你有沒有想過你標記不了Jon？那孩子是一個鋼鐵Omega。」

 

　　Damian沉著臉，他不是沒有想過Jon被標記的可能性，可他以為這個問題不會擺在Bruce——他父親——誘發Jonathan發情之後。

 

×

 

　　不知道廚房中發生什麼的Jason坐在Bruce強壯的陰莖上，邊發出嘶聲邊扭動自己的腰部。Bruce躺在飯桌上，Jason頭頂以上就是他們看過不知多少回的天花板，地上滿滿是他們激烈地推下桌子的碎瓷盤跟食物。

 

　　「啊……哈……Bruce……蝙蝠……啊……」青年漸漸恢復的身材越來越結實，熱潮的驅使下他顧慮不了全身被Bruce注視的羞恥，只想要男人的結在自己身體裡頭壯大，緊緊鎖住他們兩個。

　　「Jason……」Bruce撐起上半身拉過意識不清的Omega，扣好他的腰翻過身將他壓在跟莊園一樣老的長桌上，用力地撞著伴侶的下身。

 

　　「那裡……啊嗯……老頭……啊……進去一點……求你……噫……」Jason胡亂叫著，綠色的瞳孔茫然地亂晃，「我的……生殖艙……嗚……」

　　「你才剛生完！」Bruce在他耳邊吼著。

　　「……懷孕……讓我……啊……啊……蝙蝠俠……Daddy……結……結我……Daddy啊……」

 

　　年長Alpha其實很喜歡這種情趣，只有很小很小的機率Jason才會在熱潮中喊他Daddy，為此Bruce覺得自己可以獎勵性地達成他的要求……

 

×

 

　　廚房這邊。

 

　　吃飽飯的各位玩孩子的玩孩子、臉很臭的臉很臭、收碗盤的收碗盤，讓他們稍微停下手頭上工作的是原本蔓延整個莊園的Bruce跟Jason的氣味漸漸減少。

 

　　「結束得真快？」Dick說的是Jason的熱潮。

　　「應該只是生理期的紊亂。」Barbara幫忙拿來飯後甜點，「Jason還不適合懷孕，男Omega如果作息不正常很容易影響產後的生理規律，尤其你們還都是義警。」

　　「我是Alpha。」三個義警同時說。

 

×

 

　　趴在Alpha身上被鎖住的Jason恢復一點意識，他看著身下跟自己一樣一絲不掛的男人發了幾秒呆，再左看右看發覺他們躺著的是飯廳的長桌，周圍是被打翻的餐具、菜渣，一片狼藉。

　　這下就算Bruce沒刮的鬍渣跟眼角細紋有多性感，都挽救不了Jason即將崩潰的內心……

 

　　「我幹嘛了？老頭？」他驚恐地抬頭，全身在發抖，「我……我熱潮了？」

　　「嗯。」

　　「 **我他媽在全家族的人面前熱潮了！！？** 」他尖叫著，想移動身體下半身卻動彈不得，「 **全家族！！！？** 」

　　「冷靜點，Jay。」

　　「我怎麼冷靜？我怎麼冷靜？」他想把Bruce楱進桌子裡，「我在熱潮的時候你怎麼不叫我冷靜點！！」

　　「Omega在熱潮的時候無法冷靜……」Bruce把伴侶拉回來，擁著他的肩膀，語重心長地說：「……所以……所以我沒帶套子，Jason。」

　　「 **HUH** **！？** 」又叫著跳起，「你——你居然還想讓我懷孕！」

　　「Jay……」

　　「加上我你有六個崽子！ **六個！** 六個裡頭有一半是親生的！！」Omega氣得握緊拳頭往Alpha敲過去，他的手很快就被抓住，「除了剛生下來的那兩個外另外四個都成家立業了，也都生你的孫子了！你要不要那麼貪心！居然還想要第七個孩子！！」

 

　　Bruce有理說不清，索性不說了。

 

　　「算了，老頭，算了……」Jason繃著張臉把自己埋進他怨恨的Alpha懷中，「我再也不要走出這扇門了……」

　　Bruce搓搓Omega的肩頭，「只是熱潮而已，不是高潮。」

　　「『只是熱潮』？」Jason又跳起來敲Bruce，再次被抓住手腕，「你操我操得這麼爽居然說 **只是熱潮** ？」

　　「我明顯是被你操縱了。」Bruce無辜地說。

　　「那些拉哩拉渣的毒氣、激素、致幻劑、下蠱、外星催眠全都拿你沒轍！ **你能被我操縱！！？** 」

　　「因為你是我的Omega，」Bruce將伴侶的腦袋壓回自己的胸口，「你手握我能否有效運用命脈的鑰匙。」

　　「少在那邊——」

　　「既然這樣，」Alpha捏住Omega的嘴唇，讓他停下暴躁，「老實說，我難以抵擋你在熱潮中求我做各種事。」

　　「……」聽出Bruce的言外之意，Jason的臉不能更紅，也真的不暴躁了，窩在伴侶懷中內心叫囂各種語言的髒話，只希望這只是一場夢。

 

　　他以後該怎麼面對其他家族成員？他真的再也不想走出這道門了！！

 

 


	26. Chapter 26

分不清這算虐還是家庭紛爭orz

jon沒出現但有damijon明顯劇情

\------------------------------------------------

26.

 

　　『熱潮』過後Jason萬不情願地崩潰著，這個時候他應該躲在房間裡不出來而不是跟伴侶再次出現在眾人面前，他的手被Bruce握得很牢，以不能抗拒的力道拉去廚房。

　　「我要拿什麼臉見他們？你聽見我說話沒？老頭！？」Jason還在企圖掙扎，他交雜著惶恐與慌張，現在把他帶到眾人面前根本就是再殺死他一次。

　　「沒有你想像的那麼嚴重。」Bruce的聲音聽上去可能是安慰，「孩子們需要知道你的狀況。」

　　「『孩子們』？」Jason都要起雞皮疙瘩了，「我寧可你繼續稱他們是我的兄弟。」都過這麼久了，他仍舊不習慣把Dick跟Tim歸類在『子輩』裡頭，就算Damian真是Bruce的親生兒子，他也還是把Damian當作一個弟弟看待。

 

　　他們一靠近廚房，從門口傳出來的Alpha氣味突然提升到讓人無法忽視的地步，Jasone跟Bruce本來以為是因為裡頭都是Alpha的關係，可那突出的Alpha氣味不是Dick、Tim也不是Conner，而是滿臉黑氣壓的Damian。

 

　　「惡魔崽子怎麼了？」一看到他的臉Jason就忘了自己幾分鐘前才從Bruce身上拔下來的狀況，更忘了他幾分鐘內都不想靠近這裡。

　　Damian瞪著Bruce，那是從未在他臉上看過的表情，至少不會對Bruce有這麼直接的憤怒。因為Bruce不只是這個家族的領頭Alpha，他還是Damian最尊敬的父親……到底得發生什麼Damian才會一副Bruce對不起他的表情？——Bruce推薦他買的股票跌停板了？

 

　　「我需要一個解釋，父親。」Damian從椅子上站起來，起來之前還不忘把他懷中的兩個女孩輕輕放到桌子上讓她們坐好。

　　Bruce也覺得困惑，但他沒表現出來，「你得先解釋我才能明白你在說什麼，Damian。」他幾乎沒有遇過Damian對自己有這麼充滿殺氣的怒意。

 

　　「請先 **安頓好** 您的Omaga， **這是兩個** **Alpha** **的事** 。」Damian咬字清楚地說。

　　Jason看了看旁邊的三Alpha一Beta跟三小鬼，Barbara無奈地嘆氣，三Alpha一人接過一個小鬼，全站得離戰場遠一點。

　　Jason想自己是不是也該去那裡，可他的手被握得更緊了。

 

　　「無論你想說什麼，都不用把Jason扯進來。」Bruce站挺身子，剛剛在走廊上跟Jason的耍賴似乎都是假的，此時的他壓低聲音看上去聽上去都像個蝙蝠俠……既然對方都已經挑明是『兩個Alpha』之間的事，那他就得用自己最嚴肅的姿態來應對。

　　「那好，您可別後悔。」Damian不懼怕父親散發出來的強烈Alpha訊息素，「您誘發了Jonathan Kent的熱潮。」

　　Bruce瞇起眼，這個資訊對他來說並不構成『驚訝』，他保護自己Omega的當下放出的訊息素太過猛烈，讓未成年的小Omega承受不住、並且誘發其熱潮尚在合理範圍。

 

　　「所以？」不以為意。

　　「『所以？』」Damian跟Jason同時吼了出來。

　　讓Bruce忍不住翻白眼的是Jason的質疑，而非Damian的。

 

　　「你誘發了我以外的Omega熱潮？」Jason想甩開Bruce的手，卻被抓得更緊了，「在 **我** 面前！？」

　　「Jason。」

　　「您 **一直都記著** 我闖進Jason的熱潮期並 **引發** 他想 **對我臣服** 的慾望，父親。」

　　「 **Damian** **！** 」

　　「嘿！」Jason轉過頭來對Damian吼了一聲，「 **翻錯舊帳了** ，一碼歸一碼，這件事我跟你爸早就原諒你了！」

 

　　廚房角落這邊，Dick、Tim、Conner分別用手指輕輕摀住Claire、Jessica、小Bruce的耳朵，都放出溫柔得讓孩子們安心的訊息素，希望孩子們不要被那邊的大人世界給打擾。

　　身為Alpha，他們不難想像Damian生氣的原因——Jason突然熱潮、Bruce爆發、Jonathan很快就在強大的Alpha面前露出他脖子上的腺體——身為Alpha，Damian有什麼理由不生氣？對他來說無論什麼原因 **都不能** 動到他的Omega……

　　（雖然他倆的官方資料是寫著單身，但就連整個高譚、整個大都會市民跟反派們都知道這對小兩號的世界最佳拍檔是一對兒。）

 

　　Damian的領地被侵犯到，對方還是他的父親，這真沒有要他冷靜的理由。

　　就Bruce的立場來說，他的唯一目的是保護自己的Omega、恫嚇其他Alpha，誘發Jon熱潮不是目的，只是一個可能存在的 **風險** 。

　　Bruce最多會做的是去向Kent夫妻道歉給他們添了麻煩，再與Jonathan聊聊、為他被波及感到很抱歉，希望少年能了解他發射地圖炮……可是不會是對Damian，畢竟，跟他無關，少年還很年輕，根本不會懂自己的Omega身處險地時Alpha該有怎麼樣的應對措施。

 

　　「 **Jonathan Kent** **是我的** **Omega** **！** 」感覺得到父親在想什麼，Damian先發制人地再提高了訊息素，「就算我這輩子都無法標記他，他．Jonathan Kent就是我的Omega！！」

　　「……」

 

　　瞬間所有人都能察覺到Bruce的訊息素被沖淡一些，他依舊氣宇胸昂，但聞上去沒有那麼辛辣了……

 

×

 

　　這時，超人來了，他看起來有點慌亂又盡量使自己冷靜下來。

　　「Bruce，」他說，「還有Jason，」深吸口氣，「我需要跟你們兩個談談。」

 

　　Damian的話還沒喊完，Clark的身上還留有Jonathan熱潮時散發的味道，並且，更強烈了。

　　Clark將Bruce跟Jason帶到一邊，小聲談話中太陽之子的眉頭越皺越緊，他們還時不時把目光投遞到Damian身上。

 

　　「嗯……」Conner看著遠方三人發出沉吟。

　　「你能聽到他們說什麼？」Tim明知故問。

　　「Jon的高燒不退，Clark說他沒在Jon身上看過這種現象，……」

 

　　還未等Kon說完，Bruce對Clark點了個頭，他黑著臉走到Damian面前，此時男人的訊息素味道又再淡了些。

　　「你需要給Jonathan一個標記，Damian。」

　　Damian一愣，「我？確定不是您？」酸溜溜地說著。

　　Jason疵牙裂嘴吼道：「 **我聽得見！！** 」

 

　　Bruce再次瞇起了眼，張開了兩次口，到第三次他才說話，「帶上紅太陽攜帶裝置。」

 

×

 

　　Clark帶走Damian之後……

 

　　「Wait、a……minute……」Jason用很不感置信的口吻小心翼翼地開口，「你不會……之前都……沒看出Damian跟Jonathan的關係吧？」

　　Bruce手環胸，回頭看Jason，後者都能看見男人背後四雙驚愕不已的眼睛。

 

　　「認真的？老頭！？」Jason叫出來，「Jon跟Damian這麼明顯雙箭頭你看不出來！？」

　　「他們是好朋友。」

　　「Damian在Jonathan熱潮時撲上去還被超人阻止的事你忘了！？」

　　「當時Damian剛分化，他控制不了自己。」

　　「他倆默契十足、親密無間！」

　　「他們是好夥伴。」

　　「我們一起打電動的時候我也提過Damian跟Jonathan的關係，那才上個禮拜的事而已！」

　　「 **他們是好朋友。** 」

　　「一個Alpha跟Omega處得這麼好才不會只是好朋友！」

　　「……」

　　「……」

 

　　整個房間內的人都無語，包括Bruce。

 

　　Bruce沒發現自己的兒子跟超人的兒子有親密的接觸？哇喔這絕對是今年最佳下酒話題！

 

×

 

　　無奈之下Jason只好先請Tim跟Conner暫時幫他照顧他的兩個小惡魔，他得跟老頭子好好聊聊……

 

　　「你還好嗎？老頭？」Jason坐到Bruce對面，看他心事重重的樣子。

 

　　Bruce搖頭，什麼也沒說。

　　Damian跟他的命運竟相似得如此令人害怕。

 

　　他也有過不能標記Jason的一段日子，而他也沒想過總有一天他能給Jason一個真正的標記、真正的伴侶關係，甚至是……家庭。

　　他只想著自己大Jason 20歲，還是一個起不了作用的Alpha，他能給Jason什麼？他有資格擁有他嗎？他向誰宣示過他對Jason的主權？

　　沒有。

 

　　如今，Damian愛上一個他不用特殊手段標記不了的Omega，儘管Alpha的標記在黃太陽光照射過後會煙消雲淡的機會很高，可他無所畏懼。

　　他能輕易地說出Jonathan Kent就是他的Omega，他這輩子都得這麼折騰。

 

　　「我羨慕起、」Bruce看著Jason的手掌心將自己的手包覆住，「我的孩子們了。」

　　「複數？」

　　「複數。」

 

　　Dick雖然受過抵抗Omega的訓練，可他畢竟是個Alpha，在這狀況下他仍能全心全意愛著身為Beta的Barbara；Tim也同樣，糟糕的是Conner也是Alpha，先不說世俗的道德論說，Tim跟Conner會解決他們之間所有『Alpha操蛋的問題』，他們的存在就是要讓彼此變得更好……

　　再來，Jason，Bruce抬起頭看進他綠色的眼睛，Jason比伴侶更清楚自己想要的是什麼，他要的不是Alpha、不是標記、不是家庭也不是孩子，就僅僅是『Bruce』……

 

　　他的孩子們永遠比他更有勇氣去面對這些，他們對自己選擇的到路堅信不已。起初他還覺得Damian仍在他能看管、保護的範圍內，現在連Damian都漸漸在脫離他的羽翼了，他將會飛得更高、更遠……

 

　　「你會孤單嗎？」Jason輕聲問。

　　Bruce沈浸了一會，「事實上，有點。」

　　「有點？」

　　「會。」

　　Jason笑了出來，「你還有兩個崽子等著長大呢～」

　　「我等著他們跟你們一樣勇敢。」

 

　　聽到關鍵字的Jason總算明白Bruce在糾結什麼，他靠過去吻了吻伴侶的眉間，「Damian會了解的，他尊敬你，你也非常愛他。」

　　「我知道，Jason。」

　　「跟小惡魔坐下來好好說吧，不擺臉色、沒有命令句，只有父與子，一句話至少要超過五個單字。」

 

★

 

　　Damian直到隔天才回來，沒有人問這段期間之內發生多少事情，但少年的心情明顯有很大的轉變。

　　Bruce遵守跟Jason的約定，收起他蝙蝠俠的那套、每個字句都在自己心裡至少過濾十遍才說出口。

 

　　「Jason跟我說了，您沒發現我與Jon的關係。」

　　「……」詞語過濾中，「這不是我沒去理解你的理由，我很抱歉，Damian。」

 

　　「不，父親，我不該提起那麼久遠的事，即使我知道你們早就原諒我了，我也……很抱歉。」

　　「……」

　　「我到大都會的時候Jonathan像個沒有Alpha的Omega一樣不安，他喊的是我的名字。」

　　「……」Bruce想起了最初回來找自己度熱潮的Jason，當時他還那麼年輕，卻為了等他從任務中脫身而壓抑著熱潮……

 

　　Omega永遠比Alpha們想像中的更堅強，認為Omega只能依附Alpha的刻板印象果然太自以為是了……

 

　　「我只給Jon暫時標記，我有使用抑制劑，我不能在他不清楚自身意願的時候標記他。」

　　「你已經成長了，Damian，Kent夫婦願意讓你幫助Jonathan就是最好的證明。」Bruce停頓一下，「我很……為你感到驕傲。」

 

×

 

　　Dick、Tim跟Jason懷中各抱著一個娃兒，三人耳朵都貼在書房的門板上，聽得好不認真。

　　「你明明就能讓Kon來聽。」Jason朝著他對面的Tim擠眉弄眼。

　　「你也知道，這樣比較 **刺激** 。」

　　「小聲點。」Dick嗤了聲。

 

　　門內……

　　『我早該接受您威嚇所有Alpha只是為了保護自己的Omega，父親，更別說您不曉得我跟Jon的關係了，您沒有理由挑釁我。』

　　『當然，Damian，』想起自己一句話沒超過五個字，『我不會用奪走你的伴侶的方式來挑釁你。』

 

　　門外三人立刻翻了白眼，Jason恨自己要Bruce說超過五個字！——他開始擔心自己的絕版書了……

 

 

-tbc-


	27. Chapter 27

damijon提及

\---------------------------

27.

 

　　Lois是開放的，而Clark是保守的，Damian 18歲，Jonathan即將16歲。

　　Damian在Jonathan高燒不退時僅僅做了一個臨時標記，然後就是握著他的手一直釋放出他的訊息素直到男孩穩定下來。

 

　　Clark跟Bruce一樣，到那一刻才知道，原來自己的兒子跟蝙蝠家的兒子已經走得那麼近了……他以為只是好朋友呢，為什麼Alpha跟Omega **就不能是** 好朋友呢？

 

　　「你之所以過了這麼久才回來，是因為Kent先生 **質問** 你以前有沒有幫Jon度過熱潮？」Jason看好戲般地坐在Bruce的沙發扶手上。

　　「你要用那個字也可以，我並沒有對Jon做出什麼對不起任何人的事。」Damian老神在在地手環著胸，「我會跟Jon以結婚為前提交往，這是我對超人承諾過的事。」

　　「……」Jason跟Bruce對視一眼，後者看起來頭痛不已，「Lois同意？」

　　「她說我若有種標記沒種跟她兒子長期經營的話，她才有恥笑我的打算。」

　　「……」聽起來還真他媽不樂觀，Jason清了清喉嚨，扭頭看向黑著臉的Alpha，「好了，孩子的爸，孩子都長大了，他有自己的想法，你就別繃著臉了。」

 

　　Damian翻了個白眼實不想看眼前的肥皂劇，但主角某方面來說是自己，他得看下去。

 

　　「Jonathan Kent還是個孩子。」

　　「你要我給他一個標記時沒提到這個。」

　　「不，我是指，」Bruce嘆了口氣，「在他與你合法結婚年齡來到之前，有很多變數。」

　　「……」Damian看著父親，「若真發生了所謂的變數，我也能接受。……我想我們都能接受。」

　　「……」Jason看向又陷入沉思的老頭子、撇撇正對面的Damian，突然有種時光飛朔的感慨，Damian挨著他Omega的氣味一邊發高燒一邊分化好像還是昨天的事呢……

 

　　他跟老頭子正式在一起以前，Damian還是個刺頭刺腦的小鬼，成天嚷嚷著他是個沒有魅力、完全不配他父親的Omega，在Jason跟Bruce決定要結婚以前，Damian破天荒地沒有反對，還不知從哪移來兩排木棉花樹，硬是種在後花園裡頭，Damian **允許** 如果父親跟他的Omega在花園散步時累了，可以坐在樹下的木椅上休憩。

　　雖然因為高譚氣候的關係木棉花樹從來沒有開過花，Jason還是很喜歡這個結婚禮物（即便沒有人說過那是結婚禮物）。

 

　　那個只有眉頭遺傳到老爸的小鬼頭，越大越漸沉穩……可能是剛分化時就被所有哥哥姊姊們強制教育，現在對Omega非常尊重、保護欲旺盛；Jon的天真與熱情也正好彌補Damian所欠缺的外放善意……

　　愛情會讓人變笨跟成長，不得不說這兩點Damian也正需要。

 

　　「好吧，」最終Bruce說，「我允許你們交往。」

　　Damian張開口的瞬間，立刻接獲到Jason『閉嘴！』的眼神，他咬牙吞下反駁或叫囂的言詞，不是很甘願、僵硬地點了個頭……他才不是得到父親同意才有勇氣交往的。

 

×

 

　　Damian出去後，Bruce往後靠上沙發背閉上眼睛，Jason注意到男人一直隱忍的疲倦，此時他訊息素裡頭緊張的味道都飄了出來。

 

　　曾幾何時他們兩個也水火不容、針鋒相對，現在他是唯一可以接觸Alpha脆弱面的人。

 

　　「幹嘛？老頭？」Jason靠過去，低下頭吻吻男人的眉間，將他包圍在自己的味道之中，「你又感慨了？你昨天才感慨過～」帶著笑意將身體轉了個方向，直接將小腿跨到男人的膝蓋上。

　　「我昨天吃飯今天也會吃飯。」

　　「錯誤舉例，你昨天沒吃飯。」

　　「我昨天夜巡……」

　　「好了好了，我知道了，」Omega嘆了口氣將雙手搭上男人的肩，「是不是你每一個小鬼想脫離你的掌控你就得心酸一次？」

　　Bruce沒有回話，摟上Jason的腰，輕輕拍著他的小腿。

 

　　「你的小鬼都是Alpha，根本不用為他們擔心；你唯一那個Omega小鬼，現在就完全在你的掌控之中～」晃晃小腿。

　　「你允許我掌控你，Jason。」

　　「那當然，不然你哪會那麼囂張？」

 

　　Bruce睜開眼睛，Jason的翠眸近在眼前，「你就是這樣。」他說，像抱怨，另一隻手伏到青年腦後。

　　「就是怎樣？」Jason瞇起眼，乾燥的嘴唇微微彎起。

　　「老是逼我吻你。」

 

　　Jason順著男人的力道低下頭，接受那帶著琴酒香味的唇舌，「你就盡情委屈吧，蝙蝠俠。」

 

★

 

　　要把小朋友照顧到能說一句完整的話（或他能聽懂家長在表達什麼），需要花上一點時間跟很多耐性。

　　Jason自認為沒有耐性，Bruce就更不用說了，寶寶們有時候看到他臭著張臉會很不給面子地嚎啕大哭，無論Jason怎麼抱怎麼逗他們笑，只要Bruce稍微想關心一下靠過來，好不容易快停止哭泣的寶寶們就會再次被 **嚇** 哭。

 

　　「算我求你了整理一下你的眉頭再過來好嗎！」

 

　　被踢出孩子房間的Alpha無辜地照照鏡子，他就是靠這張臉打擊罪犯的，突然要他溫和的笑……好吧，其實也不突然，孩子都會說話了，小Bruce會叫的第一個人還是Alfred呢……

　　回想這兩年半的育兒經驗，好像只有換好尿布後寶寶會對他笑，其他時間都是對他哭。Bruce一開始覺得沒什麼，畢竟他不是每天都會『遇到』自己的小崽子們……也有可能是因為這樣才會一靠近就換得他們的哀號，比對罪犯還管用。

 

　　——上帝，那可是他的孩子們，他們怎麼可以越大越怕他？

 

　　孩子在不會說話的時候能靠氣場感應到眼前的人是好是壞，可是當過了那個時期，就只會看臉色給臉色了……

 

　　在房間內的Jason心累的抱著兩個孩子繞圈圈，可以哼什麼就哼什麼，只希望他們的笑容也會互相感染。

　　Bruce走出來時Omega的動作僵了一下，他下意識就想把男人再轟出去一次，但看見Alpha溫和且帶上微笑的僵硬表情時，他首先是覺得誇張地笑了出來。

　　「你對你的臉幹了什麼？」

　　「……催眠。」男人緊繃的說，從Jason身上接過小Bruce，讓眼眶紅紅的小男孩面對自己。

 

　　Ben被接過去的瞬間本來還伸出手想向Daddy求救，白白軟軟的小手在空中揮舞，被轉過身面對父親之後他安靜了下來。

　　「……」Bruce看著他，這雙跟Jason一樣的綠眼睛閃著亮光，綠盈盈地飽滿他與Jason的缺口，很難得的在面對大蝙蝠時安安穩穩。

　　「Papa？」男孩清楚咬字，伸出短短的手指想搆到男人佈滿鬍渣的臉頰。

　　「嗨，Ben，」Bruce笑了出來，很想對旁邊的Jason炫耀，可是他的目光目前無法離開緊緊凝視他的小男孩，「我回來了。」

 

　　Jason簡直想頒發獎狀給Bruce，可是效果如此卓越他得把握時機，他大步衝上去，把女兒也硬塞進男人懷中，「交給你了，晚安。」

　　「！？」Bruce接住Jess，習慣性就要皺下眉頭，但他很快就意識到如果他這麼做懷中的兩個孩子會同時哭出來，「你們本來打算幹什麼？」

　　「睡前故事啊，還有什麼？」Jason對身後那個不食人間煙火的Alpha狡黠笑著，「今天要給他們唸的是《彼得潘》，已經擺在那裡了。」

　　Bruce瞇起眼睛，他的Omega心情很好地往門口走去；Alpha輕輕將兩個孩子放到床上，對他們比出一個『噓』的動作。

 

　　接著，Jason都還沒跨過門檻，一股濃郁的Alpha訊息素猛烈襲來，Omega發出急促的『 **ひ** ！』聲，腦子突然一片空白、雙腿發軟，在倒地之前被一雙有力的手臂接住，在他上方的是Bruce那張看起來嚴肅卻又好像很得意的嘴臉……

　　「你這混蛋……」

　　「注意言語，Jason，你不會希望Jess跟Ben學會這個字。」

　　「……」去你的……

 

　　Jason被放在床沿邊，他的兩個寶寶從他背後撲上來，藍眼睛與綠眼睛眨巴眨巴地看著他。

　　「Daddy？」

　　「……」

　　「Daddy只是累了，」Bruce拂過Omega的黑髮，「但他想陪你們聽《彼得潘》。」

 

　　Jason好想拿槍托敲老頭子的腦袋，他滿腦子都是槍托的形狀跟撞擊力——前幾年Bruce剛恢復的時候還不常用訊息素這麼對他的，頂多在他暴跳如雷的時候來一下，現在卻越做越習慣……Omega懷疑自己根本把Alpha寵壞了，但當Bruce抬起Jason的腦袋放到他結實的大腿上時，他的攻擊意圖消失了點……

 

　　「這是你們Daddy的專屬位置。」男人邊拿起床頭櫃上的《彼得潘》邊說，不過他也不確定他的孩子們是否聽懂。

　　能聽懂的Jason在底下紅著臉，忍下朝Alpha大翻白眼的衝動。

 

　　Bruce讀書的聲音比他想像中溫和多了，Jason沒有太多男人讀童話故事給他的記憶，他被蝙蝠俠先生撿回家的時候早已經過了睡前故事的年紀。

　　現在他枕在他的 **專屬位置** ，感受男人摟在他肩膀上只有翻頁時才會稍稍離開一下的手，突然覺得這樣也還不賴……

 

★

 

　　時光飛逝，Jason在替Bruce繫上領帶時發現男人的皺紋比他上回這麼幫他著裝的時候要深了些，而Omega也已經過了30，眼角出現了熟悉的在Bruce臉上也很多的痕跡。

 

　　他跟Bruce居然已經在一起10年了，如果不是他們的孩子已經到他們的膝蓋高，能用毫不間斷的高分貝喊他起床的話，他想自己大概還會覺得這是一個漫長而美好的夢。

　　如果不是夢，他怎麼可能跟老頭子同床共枕這麼久？怎麼可能會無風無浪地把孩子們養大？而他們居然從來沒吵過要離婚？Bruce從來沒被其他更年輕更有魅力的Omega拐走哪怕只有一次？

 

　　「我覺得我們很有必要做一個10年回顧。」Jason說，拂過男人已蒼白一半的短髮，他得看看他們曾拍過的影片，確認前面10年不是他做夢。

　　「也可以把我們的紀念旅行一次補完。」

　　「認真的？那可是很長一段時間，你要離開高譚這麼久？」

　　Bruce只是笑，他臉上的痕跡該死的柔化蝙蝠俠該有的戾氣，讓他看起來就像個溫和謙遜的爺爺，如果他們就這樣手牽手去公園散步，誰也不會把他跟蝙蝠俠聯想在一起。

　　可蝙蝠俠也是會老的，即使Bruce一直覺得自己很硬朗。

 

　　Jason搖搖頭，「你病了，你需要檢查。」

　　Bruce將他的Omega拉回來，捧著他的臉直接吻下去。

　　Jason頭皮發麻地哼了聲，男人那不變的訊息素味道侵略著他，勾引出他作為Omega最難抗拒的部分……

　　「好吧，」Jason喘息著說，舔舔男人在他唇上留下的味道，「你沒病。」再將自己的唇湊上。

 

　　但再親下去他們就要遲到了，負責打斷他們的是他們兩個已經會跑會跳的小娃兒。

 

　　「Daddy，」Jess哭著跑過來抱住Jason的小腿，「我有二哥嗎？」

　　「……啊？」Jason頓了一下才會意過來，「誰跟你提的二哥？」

　　小Bruce衝過來扒住爸爸的另一條腿，「大哥Dicky、三哥Timy、四哥Dami，我們的二哥呢？」

　　「……」Jason眨眨眼睛，尷尬地看向一旁的大Bruce，Bruce也正因為這個問題尷尬地看著他們。

　　「Claire說她本來還有一個二叔，二叔消失了。」

　　「呃……」Jason蹲下身整理好女兒的裙擺，再揉揉兒子梳妝好的頭髮，「這是一個很長的故事，等Dami叔叔的婚禮結束，Papa會告訴你們的。」

　　Bruce皺眉，「Jay……」

 

　　彷彿即將要聽到反對聲音，Jason立刻鼓吹他的孩子們，「你們喜歡聽Papa說故事嗎？」

　　兩個孩子突然張大眼睛，「喜歡～」

　　「晚上要不要讓Papa說故事？」

　　「要～」

　　Jason在心中喊了聲大寫加粗的『 **YES** **！** 』。

 

　　Bruce無奈地嘆了口氣，十年前Jason可無法用這招拐到他，他只好故作委屈地說：「每次我讀故事你們Daddy都會累到無法動彈。」

　　兩個孩子改去巴住Papa的小腿，完全沒看到Jason的臉抽。

 

　　「Daddy也喜歡Papa說故事。」小Bruce一臉天真地說，「Dicky叔叔說的。」

　　「Daddy是裝累。」Jessica也一樣，伸出手討抱抱，「Timmy叔叔說的。」

　　「Daddy只是喜歡陪我。」Bruce彎下身抱起他們兩個，「Papa說的。」

　　Jason投以微笑，在心中喊了聲大寫加粗的『 **SHIT** **！** 』。

 

×

 

　　Damian的婚禮進行得很順利，邀請的都是他們真正認識的人，沒有人特地趕在高譚最有錢的幾個人聚集在一起的時候上演一場綁架案，更沒有人敢在主角Alpha說結婚誓詞的時候踹門進來說我反對。

　　當年那個小小的Jonathan Kent如今也成為一名高挑英俊的青年了，他溫柔而又自信的藍眼睛藏在粗框眼鏡底下也足以迷倒眾生，Clark將他交給Damian的時候很僵硬，看起來就像快哭了。

 

　　反觀Bruce，Jason能從他握自己手的力道來得知，他並沒有表面上看起來那麼平靜。

　　男人可能在回想第一次遇見Damian的情形，也可能在回想這幾年的風風雨雨。

 

　　禮車開走時，Damian與Bruce、Jason對視一眼，就帶著他的新郎瀟灑渡蜜月去了。

　　「Jason。」男人看著那台白色跑車，輕聲地喊了喊就在身邊的人。

　　「嗯。」Jason回握他的手。

　　「我有個計畫，」Bruce把目光收回來，放到伴侶身上時化作溫暖的潮水，說出來的卻是：「哪天我死了……」

　　「嘿！今天是你兒子大喜之日！」Jason忍住用拳頭打他臉的衝動改用肩膀撞他。

　　「我知道，」摟住Omega自己湊過來的肩膀，「但這件事很重要。」

 

　　Jason原本沈浸在喜悅中的心情全都被打壞，Bruce不會讀空氣又不是一天兩天的事，但有必要在Damian結婚的當天說這個嗎？

　　Jason當然明白如果他們不是在任務中殉職，大他20歲的Bruce很有可能是先走的那個，他也盡量不去想這方面的事，能在一起一天是一天，說什麼死不死的……

 

　　「Jason？」

　　「最好重要到我不會揍你，Bruce Wayne。」

　　「你不會揍我，你會跟我交換戒指然後說我願意。」

　　Jason手環胸瞪他。

 

　　Bruce笑了一下，執起Jason抗拒給他握的手，輕輕在上頭落下一吻。

　　「哪天我死了，Jay，……」

　　「不要再強調那個字了！」Omega不耐煩地吼了出來，「說重點！」

　　「火化我。」

　　「！！」Jason嚇得說不出話來。

 

　　「把我做成鑽石，Jason。」

　　「……」Jason的眼神瞬間就軟下去，所有的強勢化為烏有，「Bruce……」

 

　　Omega在所屬Alpha過世的時候會因為連結而產生大小不等的崩潰狀況，如果可以的話，Bruce不希望Jason承受那個。

　　「我希望你繼續活下去，Jason帶著『我』，繼續活下去。」

 

　　Jason紅了眼眶，他今天早上是不是還在想這10年可能是一場夢？

　　就算這場夢給他一個叫做Bruce Wayne的Alpha，給他們兩個生了兩個小孩，還一個又一個把成年的孩子們送上婚禮殿堂、各自與心愛的人結為連理，夢也不可能破壞Bruce的遺體只為了留下一顆鑽石陪他走完餘生，因為這不是他所希望的事……

 

　　「那是你的身體，Bruce……」

　　「我已經決定了，Jason。」

 

　　Jason猛點頭，真的如Alpha所說拿下自己的婚戒，等著Bruce將他的戒指套上來。

　　他可能還得跟老頭子談談這方面的細節，但讓他感到鼻頭酸澀的並不是鑽石本身，而是Bruce願意這麼做……

 

　　「別太小看我，Alpha。我還要花光你的遺產，我沒那麼容易崩潰，你的遺產夠我花很久。」Jason一邊喃喃唸著一邊把Bruce的手指塞進自己的戒指中，「而且誰先死還不知道，我死了就把我做成鑽石，沒得商量，我要跟著你，讓其他Omega離你遠遠的！」

　　Bruce抬起Omega的臉，從他身上感受到又驚又喜又哀傷的情緒，他笑著靠上去，吻過Jason的鼻樑，「閉嘴，只准說我願意。」

　　Jason哼著笑出聲，「是，老大，」抬高手摟住男人的脖子，迎接他總是熱絡的吻，「我願意，Bruce。」

　　「我也願意，Jason。」

 

　　飛散的白鴿、噹噹作響的鐘聲，他們在教堂門口火熱地吻著彼此，Jason有點後悔讓Bruce噴上抑味劑，現在他只能從男人的口中得到他的味道。

 

　　「我想跟你渡蜜月了，老頭子。」

　　「不行，」男人有點困擾地說，「今天晚上你把我借給你的寶貝們，還記得嗎？」

　　「SHIT……」

 

　　才罵完沒多久，Jason猛地想到什麼似的拉開與Bruce間的距離，發現今天來參加婚禮的所有賓客都在看著他們。

　　轉頭過去看到一堆眼睛，很少跟Bruce在公眾場合調情的Jason整張臉不能更紅，「 **Holy Shit——** **！！** 」

　　他爆粗口的同時所有人拍手叫好。

 

　　Bruce握住了想逃出眾人視線中的Jason的手，他也想渡蜜月了。

 

-END-


End file.
